Lost Memories
by Rokawa
Summary: Vol 7 You've read the pain & agony when she die in his arms. This is the volume where we shall go deeper into his past, his relationship with her. Understanding his attitude, his situation. The torment that burdened him when she died. While weaving the co
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer: Morning! What's there to disclaim? Everything is understoodED. Agree? Yeah!

Title: Lost Memories

Summary: A boy with a forgotten past unexpectedly arrived and came to live together with the Tendo and Saotome family. How will he affect their lives? And how will they affect his life? How will his past affect them when it came to light? A Ranma and Akane pairing.

Chapter 0: Enter Happosai! 

**Scene: A peaceful Friday evening in Nerima,**

Women: (Screaming) Kyaaa! Ahhhhh! Eeeek!

**Scene: A peaceful Friday evening in Nerima seconds ago, chaotic presently,**

Happosai: (Running along the street, wearing a brown gi, a 'sneaking mask' that covered half his face tied up at the nose and carrying an overflowing bundle of sack on his back which revealed some very ahem interesting whitish and pinkish items near its opening) (Shouting joyfully) What a haul! What a haul! What a haul again today!

Horde of women: (Creating an enormous crowd of dust behind them)

**#Rumble… Rumble…#**

Horde of women: (Shouting) Shitagi dorobo! [Underwear thief!] Matte! Hentai oji-ji! Give me back my underwear! (Waving their exceptionally dangerous weapons composing of broomsticks, mops, baseball bats, etc, which are especially dangerous when wielded with very volatile tempers)

Happosai: (Rubs his face lovingly with a newly stolen pink bra while running) A brassierre! Brassierre! Hoo hoo! SWEETO! (Leaps onto a rooftop and roof-hops away)

Horde of women: Grrr… That hentai oji-ji escaped again! Maybe he is in league with those undergarment shopkeepers!

Happosai: (Stops roof-hopping) (Turns and faces the west) (Thinking) Umm… (Feel two battle auras raging strongly in that direction) (Smiles widely) Hoo hoo maybe there's a beautiful woman over there for me to save. (Begins to laugh merrily) Ah hahahaa! (Hops in the direction) Then when I saved her, she would be my girlfriend! Ohh sweeeto!

_------_

**Scene: A clearing close to a forest a good distance away from the city,**

Happosai: (Sees two indistinct figures locked in a fury battle) (Shoulders slumped) (Mumbling sadly to himself with big teary eyes) Why is Kami-sama so cruel to a fragile and dying old man? I don't have that many more years left to live. I just wish for a kawaii girl to take care of me and be my girlfriend. Two stupid men fighting each other are boring.

**#Klak. Boom!#**

Happosai: (Notices the intensity of the battle) (Thinking) Hu… Might as well observe this while I'm here. (Sits down, places his "treasure" beside him and lights his pipe) (Observes the dueling men)

_(A/N: The battle will be described in Happosai's vision from afar, hence there is no dialogue. "Hu" is Happosai's sigh)_

Powerful gray aura covering hooded in black robe martial artist: (Rushes forward, swinging a powerful right hook)

Martial artist in pyjamas with diminishing aura: (Sails backwards through the air as he failed to block the attack to his jaw, uprooting a tree in the process) (Gets up to his knees slowly oblivious to his surroundings, his hands holding his head trying to focus himself)

Happosai: Hmm? Pyjamas?

Hooded martial artist: (Jumps up high in the air) (Focuses his ki energy into his palms) **#Syii…#** (Release the potential killing ki blast from the sky) **#Siuu…#** _(A/N: If you don't understand, "**Syii**" is the sound generated when the user is compiling his energy into his palm and "**Siuu**" is the sound generated when the ki blast travel through the air. Just imagine that kind of sound)_

**#Brooom…#**

The ki blast caused such intensive destruction upon impact shaking the earth and leaving the already wounded martial artist lying in a two feet deep crater.

**#Kla kla kla…#**

**Gravel and dirt came raining down for a few moments.**

Happosai: Hmm is over already?

Pyjamas clad martial artist: (Lies there for a good moment before finally rising up to his knees unsteadily, holding his head)

Happosai: So stubborn. Just like Ranma. Hu… Why is he so stubborn in wearing that precious pink bra of mine? He should be honored to wear it. After all not many boys like him could wear it properly. Grr… Students nowadays never respect their masters' requests! His manner to his master is unforgivable.

Pyjamas clad martial artist: (Stands up and concentrates ki into his palms) **#Syii…#** (Targets it out towards the hooded man) **#Siuu…#**

Hooded martial artist: (Flicks off the incoming blast effortlessly) **#Pak.#** (Laughing) (The blast collides with ground) _(A/N: "**Pak**" the sound when the ki blast came into contact with the hand and flicked off to another direction)_

**#Broom! Kla kla…#**

**Rocks and stone shattered as the ki blast comes into contact to the ground.**

Pyjamas clad martial artist: (Slight increased in his battle aura intensity as he charges towards the hooded man)

Hooded martial artist: (Drives his body forward with his legs blurred meeting his opponent)

Pyjamas clad martial artist: (Twists his body slightly and grasps his right fist with his left hand to increase the power of his elbow attack to the incoming opponent)

Hooded martial artist: (Evades the incoming elbow attack with ease)

Pyjamas clad martial artist: (Stunned at the sudden disappearance of his opponent on his anterior view)

Hooded martial artist: (Materializing behind his opponent) (Instantly grasps his hands together, glowing them, raises over his head and brings down a deadly blow onto his opponent head)

Pyjamas clad martial artist: (Fell to his knees) **#Pa.#** (Drops to the ground motionless obviously had succumbed to his injuries) **#Thud.#**

Hooded martial artist: (Laughs)

_(A/N: Happosai's view on the duel ends here)_

Happosai: (Sitting down and smoking his pipe) Hm this man is powerful. He can easily beat Ranma. And that technique with his glowing hands… It seems deadly. And his martial arts style look rather familiar... Hmm… (Spots an undistinguished figure lying on the ground further behind the hooded martial artist) (Strain his eyes to sharpen his vision) Nani? (Smiles widely) Hoo hoo sweeto! (Runs towards the motionless figure resting on the ground) (Thinking) Maybe I can save her and she shall be my girlfriend. (Begins to laugh joyfully) Ah hahaha greato!

Hooded martial artist: (Sees a form dashing passed him in a flash) (Mutters) Inquisitive idiot. (Follows Happosai to his destination)

Happosai: Hoo sweeto! (Closing near to the woman and realizes is no more than a girl) (Sees the girl distinguishes herself with long blue hair darker than Akane's, with her bangs reaching to her shoulders, tied up loosely into a ponytail with a big red ribbon. Her fringe just covering her eyebrows did not hide her adorable features, small cute sharp nose, and attractive pale lips… And blood trickling down the side of her head) (Sees the girl dressed in a torn, slightly burnt and bloodied pink kimono revealing a lethal deep opened wound on the left side of her abdomen, bleeding profusely, laying on the ground in a bloody mess) (Huge watery eyes appear on his old face) (Low trembling voice) S-so kawaii… (Draws nearer) Na-nani… (Holds the girl's by her wrist) P-pulse… No pulse…. (Battle aura starts raging through him) (Shouts) Who did this!

Hooded martial artist: (Standing nearby) Ba-ka…

Happosai: (Turns around)

Hooded martial artist: (Smiles evilly) Isn't it fairly obvious that I was given the honor to do it. (Bows arrogantly)

Happosai: Teme! (Assumes an attacking stance)

Hooded martial artist: (Confidently) Yare yare. I shall let you join her, ojii-san. [Grandfather]

Happosai: (Poses his body in a pitching form) Happö Daikarin Supesharu! (Throws a special big round fuse bomb)

Hooded martial artist: (Catches the bomb and looks at it) Sending a toy my way. Wahahahahaha!

Happosai: (Shakes his head) Hu, orokamono ga... [Sigh, the fool...]

Hooded martial artist: That is so pathe…

**#BOOOOOOM!#**

**Sending the fellow a good distance away, charred.**

Hooded martial artist: Temee ojii-san! (Gets up angrily)

Happosai: (Hands on hips) Hahahaha! That will teach you to respect your elders.

Hooded martial artist: (Narrows his eyes) Ku'so! (Thinking) I will get you for this humiliation! (Controls his battle aura to the maximum and instantly dashes forward towards Happosai) Kieru Kumo! [Vanishing Spider!] (Prepares to execute a punch)

Happosai: (Positions his pipe in front of him to deflect his enemy's frontal attacks) (Reading his opponent's movements) (Thinking) Soon he will appear behind me like against the earlier fight. Hn… I dislike the arrogant look on your face!

Hooded martial artist: (Side steps Happosai at unbelievable speed, that is invisible to the naked eye, to reach Happosai's posterior) (Thinking) He's a gon… (Screams) Arrgg! (Clutches his face)

Happosai: (Grins) (Draws back his fist) Hahahaha! Bakero.

Hooded martial artist: (Thinking) This old man is… Grrr. (Kicks out with his right foot)

Happosai: (Blocks and targets a punch to the head)

Hooded martial artist: (Blocks and counterattacks)

A column of dust is soon produced covering them totally except for occasionally revealing parts of the legs, arms and heads.

Hooded martial artist: Ooof! (Hurtles to the ground, clutching his abdomen)

Happosai: Hahaha! I am Happosai the Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts School. Wait a hundred more years before thinking of defeating me.

Yamazaki: (Glares at Happosai) (Thinking) Anything Goes huh. I remembered you now… (Coughs out blood) (Begins to speak) It isn't over yet ojii-san. I, Yamazaki Hisashi, Master of Everything Also Can Martial Arts School, successor of Yamaguchi-sensei, shall finish you!

Happosai: Everything Also Can! (Thinking) But that can't be! I thought I removed this annoying rivaling group years ago. Che. They must have revived during my absence when Soun and Genma sealed me in that cave ten years ago.

Yamazaki: (Gets up on his feet) My master is inferior compared to me! (Clench his fists on his side) Ryu Nagaru! [Dragon's Strike] **#Syii…#** (Channels his ki energy to his fists)

Happosai: (Thinking) He is focusing his ki to his fists, enveloping them, to enhance his punching power. (Initiates a defensive posture)

Yamazaki: Hekk (Throws a punch at Happosai)

Happosai: Nani! (Dodges away from the incoming punch, abandoning trying to block the attack)

Yamazaki: Heh heh… (Grins)

Happosai: (Thinking) The tenacity of that blow…

Yamazaki: (Smirks) Scared now eh? Don't worry. A quick death it will be for you ojii-san.

Happosai: Hah! No one can kill me!

Yamazaki: (Thinking) Che! This ojii-san is as good as before even after all these years. That I admit. I better kill Shinguji first before he regained consciousness. (Begins to speak) Let me finish my task first before I play with you. (Dashes towards Shinguji)

Happosai: (Sees Yamazaki running towards his unconscious opponent) No! (Chases) (Thinking) I cannot allow the boy to die. I must know what happened when I was sealed away in that cave.

Yamazaki: (Drawing near to Shinguji) (Executes the Ryu Nagaru punch aiming towards Shinguji's chest) (Yells) Die and join the others, Shinguji! And I shall revive my School! (Crushes Shinguji's ribs upon impact, puncturing his lungs)

**#Crack!#**

Happosai: Hiyeak! (Launches a kick to Yamazaki's head)

Yamazaki: Ow! (Collides face first to the ground, hurtling ten meters away)

Happosai: Chiku'so! I'm too late. (Examines Shinguji) (Thinking) His injuries are too severe. I better perform the pressure points I learnt in China that will increase his healing recovery rate. It's probably his only chance to live. (Begins to deftly touch numerous points on the body)

Yamazaki: (Gets up swiftly) He must die! (Punches Happosai on the back his head)

Happosai: Don… Ouch! (A finger unknowingly touches a secluded pressure point on Shinguji's right temple as he fell hurtling to the ground) Ah ite! (Rubs his head furiously) (Turns around) Onore! [You! In the anime is translated as "You wretch!"] (Points out his index finger) _(A/N: Omae, anta, anata, kisama and onore all have the same meaning as "you". But the Japanese language is one of the most complex languages in the world. Each of these may have literally the same meaning but they are all different in terms of intensity. Omae is a word that is considered harsh for a woman to use but is used by Shampoo, Ukyo and Cologne. Akane doesn't use it. Is more common for men to use omae.  Onore is used when he (user) is angry, which is a bit harsh)_

Yamazaki: (Raging mad) Shi-Shi Unare! [Roaring Lion!] **#SYII…#** (Releases a massive red glowing spherical qi blast as huge as Happosai's most enormous fuse bomb)** #SIUU…#**

Happosai: Ack! (Fruitlessly tries to defend himself with his arms)

**#BROOOOM! Crack! Kla kla kla…#**

Happosai: (Watches in half-horror as the ki blast hit directly onto Shinguji instead of himself)

Yamazaki: (Gasping for air lightly) Let's continue our duel shall we… (Cracks his knuckles) I'm all warmed up now.

Happosai: (Watches the dying body of Shinguji appended at the frontal edge of the ki blast traveling eastwards through the sky) (Turns his head and glances at the dead body of the unidentified girl thirty meters away) (Thinking) Everything Also Can… (Enormous dark red battle aura starts to rage around him)

Yamazaki: (Grins) (Generates his own fury gray battle aura)

**----**

End.

A/N: Morning people!

Wondering what's going on? Me too =D

This is just a "so-called" prologue.

Chapter 0 seems short? My next and all future posts/updates will have 6 chapters at 1 go totaling at least 10k words each. This is just the beginning.


	2. Volume 1

Disclaimer: n. statement disclaiming or disowning something. (Reference from The Oxford MiniDictionary)

Title: Lost Memories

Summary: A boy with a forgotten past unexpectedly arrived and came to live together with the Tendo and Saotome family. How will he affect their lives? And how will they affect his life? How will his past affect them when it came to light? A Ranma and Akane pairing.

Volume 01

Chapter 01: The unexpected arrival

Chapter 02: Loneliness

Chapter 03: The awakening

Chapter 04: The meeting

Chapter 05: Forging bonds

Chapter 06: Hardships and sacrifices

Chapter 01: The unexpected arrival 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, in the dojo, Friday evening,**

Akane: Grr... Ranma stop dodging and attack me for once. How am I supposed to improve myself?

Ranma: (Reading a manga) I don't hit girls. Not even macho chicks like you, Akane.

Akane: (Frowns and two veins popped on each side of her temple) Ranma no BAKA! (Swings down her mallet)

#**CRASH! Thud.#**

Ranma: (Fingers twitching and kissing the shattered dojo wooden floor) Ite…

Akane: Hmph. (Throws away her broken mallet) (Exits the dojo) (Thinking) Honestly he's such a jerk! I think I'll go take a soak in the furo. (Makes her way to the furo)

Ranma: (Sits up) (Thinking) Jeez. What's the tomboy problem anyway? Thought I was complimenting her. (Rubs his head painfully) (Walks out of the dojo) (Sees Kasumi hanging out wet laundry to dry at the courtyard)

Nabiki: (Approaches Ranma from the house) (Smirks) Having another couple quarrel ne, Ranma-kun.

Ranma: It wasn't my fault, Nabiki.

Nabiki: Ranma-kun... You're so wrong.

Ranma: (Thinking) She can't be here to give me advice. (Begins to speak) What do you want Nabiki.

Nabiki: (Smirking) It seems I have a little business proposition for you, Ranma-kun...

Ranma: Eh… (Thinking) This doesn't sound too good.

Nabiki: Do it for me and consider all your debts paid for this month.

Ranma: What's the proposition? (Thinking) I hope it doesn't involve my girl form and a certain camera.

Nabiki:  Good. Well…

**#BROO-oom… CRASH! KLAK KLAK! BAM. THUD!#**

Ranma&Nabiki: (See the dojo being completely demolished into smithereens leaving behind only a lone side wall standing) (Notice the particular blurred object that had crashed through the dojo continues on its 'warpath' hurtling on the ground closing on to Kasumi)

Kasumi: (Noticing the danger) Ara… (Lays a hand on her cheek in horror while the other hand holds a wet shirt)

Nabiki: ONEECHAN!

Ranma: (Rushes towards Kasumi and pushes her away with himself from the collision line of the devastating object)

#**BAMM! Crack.#**

**The object smashed completely into the stone fence wall shattering the wall. Relatively large amount of dust formed upon the impact. As the dust settled down and cleared up, it revealed a bloodied crumpled body of a boy who looked to be in his teens.**

Nabiki: (Approaches Ranma and Kasumi) (Thinking) I'm so relieved that oneechan is fine.

Ranma: Daijobou Kasumi-san?

Kasumi: Ara ara. Arigato gozai-masu, Ranma-kun. (Thinking) Ara… That was so close… It was so terrifying at that moment.

Ranma: Ah eh... You're welcome Kasumi-san.

Nabiki: Onee… (Notices the battered body) (Watches composedly) (Thinking) What's going on… Something to do with Ranma-kun again?

Ranma&Kasumi: (Follows Nabiki's line of sight)

Ranma: (Grimaces)

Kasumi: Ara. (Approaches the boy) (Thinking) He may need medical attention if…

Ranma: (Sees Kasumi moving towards the boy) (Moves towards the boy)

Kasumi: (Checks the boy) Ara I think he's still alive, ne Ranma-kun.

Ranma: Hai. Let me carry and put him inside the house. You better call Tofu-sensei, Kasumi. He will require Tofu-sensei attention.

Kasumi: Hai. (Gets up)

Nabiki: (Stops Kasumi) Oneechan you better get the first aid and medical supplies and a futon ready. I will call Tofu-sensei myself.

Kasumi: (Nods) Hai, Nabiki.

Ranma: (Picks up the boy carefully and makes his way into the house)

Nabiki: Baka. Asking oneechan to call Tofu-sensei here? I doubt he will even arrive here tomorrow.

Ranma: (Sweatdrops) Slip of the mind. (Thinking) I feel like there is someone watching us. (Looks around) (Shrugs)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Ranma: (Places the boy onto the futon in the living room)

Kasumi: (Treats the boy's opened wounds) (Thinking) Ara, this is terrible. I hope he will recover.

Ranma: (Watches Kasumi treats the boy's wounds) (Slightly grimaces) (Thinking) They look real painful.

Nabiki: Ja. (Hangs up the phone) (Walks about and looks at the demolished dojo and the newly formed gateway) (Thinking) My, my. I wondered how we would pay for all these damage. Hmm I hope that guy is rich... What will oto-san and Saotome oji-san reaction to these when they come back from their sake drink out.

Akane: (Rushes down the staircase) What happened here?! I heard a tremendous amount of noise when I was undressing myself in the changing room. _(A/N: This is Nerima. Neighbors wouldn't blink an eye even if something like this happen. Good example is Happosai's bombs. He bombed here and there when quarrelling with Ranma but nobody really cares except the unfortunate target)_

Ranma: (Instinctively) It wasn't my fault Akane!

Akane: I never said it was yours baka!

Ranma: Eh… Heh heh…

Akane: Now that you did mention it, it is possible that you must have something to do with it.

Ranma: …

Kasumi: Akane-chan, someone just crashed into our home when I was hanging out clothes to dry. He sustained a number of severe injuries.

Nabiki: Obliterated the dojo is more like it.****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, fifteen minutes later,**

Tofu's voice: Hello.

Kasumi: Ara Tofu-sensei is here. (Gets up to welcome Tofu)

Akane: Ne oneechan. You better make tea for Tofu-sensei. (Ushers Kasumi into the kitchen)

Kasumi: Ara Akane…

Nabiki: I will go oneechan. (Walks to the genkan) (Lets in Tofu) The sick boy is in the living room Tofu-sensei. (Walks to the living room) He crashed into our dojo._ (A/N: Genkan is the entrance area where outside shoes or slippers are left as the owner or guest enters the house)_

Tofu: Hello Nabiki-chan. Hai. (Follows Nabiki) Oh. He really looks to be in bad shape. (Examines the boy) Hmm I think the boy seems to sustain these injuries mainly from an all-out fighting. I don't think he suffered much of his severe injuries due to his collision with the dojo.

Nabiki: All-out fighting?

Ranma: It means a fight to the death.

Tofu: (Began to conduct some pressure points on the patient) Yes. From my examinations he had a dislocated shoulder, possibly his left arm suffered a broken radial bone, possibly broken ribs which I hope did not puncture his lungs, and the gash on the back of his head here will probably cause a concussion as the resultant blow in his head knock his brain against his skull hard, plus his numerous visible cuts and bruises all over his body.

Nabiki: (Flinches) (Thinking) Concussion? Darn looks like damage payments will take some time.

Tofu: Erm…

Ranma: Nan de, Tofu-sensei? [What is it, Tofu-sensei?]

Tofu: It's surprising that he isn't dead… (Touching various parts of the boy's body) (Thinking) His condition looks like numerous pressure points was conducted on him recently. I wonder what kind of pressure points was performed. I'm not familiar with these.

Nabiki: (Thinking) Well he seems to have the same amount of luck as Ranma-kun. (Glances at Ranma) Escaping death. Probably the same guardian angel takes care of them. I hope he isn't as broke as Ranma-kun is. That would be so unfortunate.

Ranma: Oh… (Thinking curiously) I wonder how good is he in martial arts. (Thinking worriedly) And who the hell beat him up till this state. I wanna challenge and beat that guy up.

Tofu: (Notices Ranma's worried expression) (Thinking) How nice of Ranma-kun to be concerned about him. They hardly know each other. (Puts a reassuring hand on Ranma's shoulder) (Begins to speak) Don't worry. He should heal after some months. Have to cast his arm up though and pops his shoulder backs to its rightful position. (Begins working on his treatment)

Kasumi: (Walks in cheerfully with her trademark smile carrying a tray of tea set) Konnichiwa Tofu-sensei. Arigato for coming in on such short notice. (Bows to Tofu-sensei after placing the tray on table)

Akane: (Follows Kasumi from behind)

Tofu: Ah, ah Kasumi-san. What an amazing coincidence to see you here.

Kasumi: Ara Tofu-sensei, I lived here.

Tofu: (Takes the cup of tea) Hai hai. (Pours tea over his head) (Speaks gibberish language) (Arms, under the control by a being beyond our imagination, frantically began to reach out towards the nearest object, his patient)

Ranma: Ek! (Stops Tofu from man handling his patient)

Tofu: (Switches target and now touches all over Ranma's body)

**#Crack…#**

Ranma: Ahhhh itaiiiiii!

Kasumi: (Smiling) (Lays a hand on her cheek) Ara, Akane-chan, isn't Tofu-sensei such a funny guy.

Akane: … (Looks at Kasumi helplessly) (Thinking) How can I ever get these two together?

Nabiki: (Shakes her head)

Tofu: (Continues his Kasumi Mayhem Madness by looking for Betty-chan)

_------_

Chapter 02: Loneliness 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, front gate, late evening,**

Soun: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! What happened to my outer front wall?! (Switches gaze from his gate to the hole in the wall periodically, shaking up and down his hands hysterically)

Kasumi: (Comes out of the house smiling and bows) Welcome back oto-san, Saotome oji-sama.

Genma: Hai.

Soun: Kasumi. Tell me what happened? Did one of Ranma-kun fiancées pay us a visit? (Stares at the hole in the wall in anguish)

Kasumi: (Smiles) No otosan. Someone else pay us a visit.  Our dojo was also torn down too, oto-san.

Soun: Nani?! (Rushes in to take a look at his dojo)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, courtyard, ruined dojo,**

Soun: (Tearful) My dojo…

Ranma&Akane: (Clearing out the rubble and putting the butsudan dedicated to Mrs. Tendo to a proper spot in the house) _(A/N: The butsudan is the small shrine dedicated to the dead that Japanese people often have in their homes. In the Tendo family case, the Butsudan is placed in the dojo. Butsudan are often referred to in English as a "family altar". Each morning, rice is often place in the butsudan as an offer to your family's ancestors)_

Genma: Boy! What kind of a martial artist are you! (Grabbing Ranma by the collar) You can't even protect your future dojo? Have you lost your wits, boy?!

Ranma: (Grabs Genma back by his collar) Ano na oyaji! I would love to see you try! _(A/N: "Ano na" can be implied as the sarcastic form of "excuse me" or "now look here". If is just "ano" it can be translated as "well…")_

Ranma&Genma: (End up squabbling on the ground, rolling and kicking out at each other)

Akane: (Frowns)

Nabiki: (Bored) (Mutters) Childish.

Kasumi: Ara. (Lays a hand on her cheek)

Soun: (Wails) My doojoo…

Ranma&Genma: (Roll and roll on the ground and stop in their 'tracks' as they crash into the base of the only standing wall of the dojo) Eh?

**#Creak, creak… Crack.#**

**#Thud. Bam.#**

Ranma&Genma: Ite… (Fingers and legs twitching visibly as their body are covered by the fallen wooden dojo wall)

Nabiki: Baka.

Akane: (Thinking) That must be painful… (Sees Ranma shoving off the weight over him) For the dojo.

Kasumi: Ara ara, I better continue preparing dinner. (Hurries herself to the kitchen)

Soun: (Sobbing)

Ranma&Genma: (Continues fighting after removing the crumbled wall over them)

Akane: Stop it Ranma, Saotome oji-sama! (Splashes a bucket of water over Ranma and Genma)

_------_****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, during dinner,**

Nabiki: So what are we going to do about the sick boy?

Soun: Hmm.

Kasumi: Oto-san, we should take care of him till he is better. I will look after him in my room. (Thinking) He looks very hurt and he needs someone to help take care of him.

Nabiki: What another freeloader?

Akane: Ne, Nabiki. One more freeloader won't make much of a difference. We already got two bottomless pit freeloaders here. (Looks at onna-Ranma with a poker expression) (_A/N: You know this face expression  _--_)_

Onna-Ranma: Ek? (Looks at Akane) (Sweating) (Turns to Genma) Eh oyaji… (Prods Genma-panda with his chopsticks)

Genma-panda: (Continues gobbling down his food totally ignoring onna-Ranma, acting oblivious) (Thinking) Just go and marry your fiancée, boy! And we will not be considered as freeloaders. We will be one big happy family!

Onna-Ranma: (Turns to face Akane) Heh heh…

Soun: Hai Kasumi. You may take care of our injured friend here.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, after dinner,**

Soun: (Places a shogi piece onto an advantageous position on the board) Yatta! [Yes! Or Eureka!]

Genma: Eeps! Eh Tendo-kun, why don't you cancel the move and give me a chance?

Soun: (Serious face) No, Saotome-kun. I cannot.

Genma: Nani!

Akane: Ranma. You better do your homework!

Ranma: Later Akane. It is still Friday. Cut me some slack will ya. (Continues watching the television)

Akane: You will still ask me to cut you some slack even if it is Sunday night, Ranma. (Drags Ranma to her room to do their homework) (Thinking) I can't believe this jerk. He is so lazy!

Ranma: Chotto Akane! Let go of me. (Helplessly trying to get himself free of Akane vice grip on his arm)

**Scene: Nabiki's room,**

Nabiki: Che… I need extra income coming in to settle this. Ranma-kun must help me to make sure everyone will lose their bets.

**Scene: Kasumi's room,**

Kasumi: (Blushes as she undresses her patient as modestly as she could) (Thinking) Ara, I think he was wearing his pyjamas. (Wipes away the dry blood and covers up the opened wounds with bandages) (Thinking) I better let him wear oto-san old clothes that he never wears anymore after oka-san… (Exits her room and return with some clothes and dresses her patient up) He's rather cute not really handsome and gorgeous like Ranma but... What am I thinking? (Shakes head) I can't be falling for him. I don't even know him for Kami-sama sake. (Sigh) Why am I taking care of him? Because I wanted to and he needs someone to take care of him. No no. Because you know you must and he needs to be taken care of because of his state.

_------_****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen, Saturday morning,**

Akane: (Enters kitchen) Ohayo oneechan.

Kasumi: (Preparing breakfast) Ohayo Akane-chan.

Akane: Need any help in the kitchen oneechan?

Kasumi: (Smiles nervously) It is fine Akane-chan. Arigato. Why don't you just go for your morning jog?

Akane: Okay oneechan. Ittekimasu.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, breakfast time,**

Everyone: Itadakimasu.

Genma: (Starts his food raid on Ranma)

Ranma: (Stops his father from intruding chopsticks into his 'territory')

Genma: (Thinking) Ku'so… He's getting quicker nowadays. (Initiates multiple assaults on Ranma's bowl)

Ranma: (Thinking) That's what you think, oyaji! (Performs a blurred raid onto Genma's bowl unseen by everyone)

Genma: (Thinking) Yatta! An octopus ball finally! (Proceeds to pop it into his mouth when suddenly notices something missing in his bowl) (Yells) Nani my sausages!

Ranma: (Scoffs down the sausage visibly into his mouth) That was delicious oyaji.

Genma: (Glares at Ranma) …

Soun: How's our guest eh Kasumi?

Kasumi: The same oto-san. He is still sleeping and recovering well.

Soun: Ah souka. [I see] Hmm Saotome-kun…

Genma: Nani Tendo-kun?

Soun: Oshishou-sama [Honored Master] was neither here for dinner yesterday nor breakfast today isn't he.

Genma: Ah yes Tendo-kun. Maybe he is finally gone for good!

Genma&Soun: (Facing each other and holding hands) Ah HAHAHAHAHAHA maybe we are finally free from his evil and perverted clutches Tendo-kun/Saotome-kun!

Others minus Kasumi: (Face-fault) (Thinking) That old pervert will soon be back.

Kasumi: (Smiles to herself) (Thinking) I wonder when will he wake up.

Nabiki: (Thinking) I wonder why oneechan is smiling in a slightly different way today.

_------_****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen,**

Kasumi: (Washing and drying the pots and pans by herself)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, porch,**

Soun&Genma: (Playing Shogi)

**Scene: Kasumi's room,**

Nabiki: (Smirks) My, my. I wonder why oneechan want to take care of him.

Ranma: (Smirks) Heh he's not even as good-looking as Kuno or me for that matter.

Akane: Ranma! Don't be rude. (Thinking) He's kinda cute with short raven hair, pale lips, and chiseled nose even with all those bandages covering him but nowhere as… As… As… (Looks at Ranma who is smirking like a maniac) Ranma's a jerk. Hmph.

Nabiki: (Rubs her chin)

Ranma: (Thinking) Nabiki could be thinking of schemes to make money off this poor guy already.

Nabiki: (Grins slightly)

Ranma: (Thinking) Must be. (Switches gaze to Akane) (Thinking) Why is she looking at that guy so intensely... Could it be that she's interested in him?

Akane: (Notices Ranma staring at her) Nani yo Ranma?

Ranma: (Blushes) Eh nothing.

Akane: (Thinking) Eh heh is he jealous? And I was just looking at this sleeping guy. (Smiles happily) (Begins to talk) Why Ranma? Are you jealous of me looking at him?

Ranma: (Thinking) She looks so pretty when she smiled, making me panicky... (Getting tense and begins to talk) Me jealous? (In a louder tone) Of an uncute tomboy like you? No way! (Shake both his hand in a "never-ever" gesture)

Akane: (Scowls) (Vein pops up) RANMA NO BAKA! (Hits Ranma with a new mallet)

**#CRASH! Rumble…#**

**The whole house shook from the fury blow of an enraged Akane.**

Ranma: Ite… (Fingers and legs twitching. Suffering from the full force of the mallet. Face fully embedded into the floorboard) (Thinking) Wrong answer... This is definitely one of her most powerful devastating mallet blows… Certainly in the top 10 most painful category.

Akane: (Walks out of Kasumi's room in a huff) (Turns around) And sorry for being such an uncute fiancée! (Thinking) To think I actually care about that insensitive jerk!

Nabiki: (Shakes head) Good grief, you're pathetic...

Ranma: …

Nabiki: (Smirks) Ah that reminds me. See me when you're in a… Ahem healthier state to hear my proposition Ranma-kun.

Ranma: … (Thinking) Does Kami-sama really dislikes me that much.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen,**

Kasumi: (Felt the tremor) Ara. I hope Akane didn't hurt Ranma-kun too much.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, porch and courtyard with the koi pond,**

Soun: (Looks up the ceiling) (Sigh) At this rate when will they get marry Saotome-kun.

Genma: (Moves a couple of pieces on the board while talking) They will soon, Tendo-kun. Do not worry.

Soun: I hope so Saotome-kun.

Genma: (Acting casual) Ah hahahahaha.

Soun: (Turns back to the shogi board) Ara I'm losing! (Narrow eyes) Did you do something Saotome-kun?

Genma: (Scratches head) Heh heh why would I do that Tendo-kun (Laughs nervously) Hehehe.

Soun: (Widens eyes) Wah look there! A meat loaf! (Points behind Genma)

Genma: (Turns around) Nani! Doko doko? [Where where?] It must have been mine.

Soun: (Moves back the pieces and begin to talk) I thought I saw one Saotome-kun. My mistake heh heh… Gomen ne.

Genma: (Looks back at shogi board) Ah!

_------_****

Chapter 03: The awakening 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan, after lunch,**

Nabiki: Ittekimasu oneechan. I'm going out to collect my credit from those who owe me.

Kasumi: Hai, Nabiki-chan. Itterasshai. (Brings up a basketful of clean laundry to her room)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, courtyard,**

Akane: Ranma quit moping around and help out.

Ranma: Oi Akane what do you think am I doing. This stuff is heavy.

Akane: If I can carry them, why can't you?

Ranma: 'Cause I'm no macho chick with enormous brute strength like…

Akane: (Gives Ranma an uppercut on the chin that would make "Ryu Hoshi" green with envy) RANMAAAAAA!!!

Ranma: Huh? Ow! (Went off flying into low earth orbit spinning in circles) OMEE, KAWAIiiikuneee n daaa yoooo… [You're such an uncute tomboy] _(A/N: Something like that)_

Akane: (Looks at Ranma disappearing form) Grrrr... Ranma no baka! (Thinking) This is all his fault! (Looks around at the rubble) That jerk. Now I'm all alone to supposedly clean up this mess. He must have been planning that all along. That Ranma…

**Scene: Kasumi's room,**

Kasumi: (Picks up Ranma's shirt) (Thinking) Ranma-kun's. (Folds and places onto a pile) (Picks up Akane's blouse) Akane's. (Folds and places onto another pile) (Glances at the sleeping person nearby and turns back to picking up Akane's pants) Akane's. (Folds and places onto the same pile) (Picks up Nabiki's shorts) (Folds and places onto a different pile) Nabiki's. (Glances at the sleeping person nearby again) (Sigh) Why do I keep hoping that he will wake up soon? (Continues folding the clothes and placing them onto their respective piles)

Nameless boy: (Sits up slowly) (Groaning) Ahh… Ite… Oh my back… (Saw his cast-up left arm) (Rubs his bandaged chest) (Blinks) (Talks to himself softly) Where am I? What happened to me? (Rubs the back of his head)

Kasumi: (Gets up and quickly approaches the guy) (Smiles sweetly) Kon'nichi wa. You've sustained serious injuries and need to rest. You're resting in the Tendo household. I'm Tendo Kasumi. My family found you in this condition yesterday, Mr… (Thinking) His black eyes are rather intriguing…

Nameless boy: (Surprised upon realizing that he wasn't alone) (Sees an attractive brown-eyed woman with long brown hair tied up with a big white ribbon into a loose ponytail and distinctive cute features approaching him) (Thinking) Who is this sweet-looking girl? (Begins to speak) Ore wa [I'm…] My name is... (Thinking) Ore wa dare…? [Who am I…?]

Kasumi: (Blinks)

Nameless boy: I cannot remember... (Covers his face with his right arm) Who am I? Why can't I remember… What happened to me?

Kasumi: (Comforting voice) It is probably due to the knock you suffer on your head. Tofu-sensei mentioned you could probably be in a concussion. But then instead you just seem to be suffering from amnesia.

Nameless boy: Tofu-sensei?

Kasumi: (Smiles) He's the neighborhood chiropractor.

Nameless boy: I see. (Notices a frowning dark blue short hair girl with brown eyes entering the room)

Akane: (Frowning) Kasumi oneechan, I need… (Sees the awakened boy) (Excited) Hey, he's already woken up.

Kasumi: Yes Akane.

Akane: What's your name?

Nameless boy: Er…

Kasumi: I'm afraid he is suffering from amnesia Akane-chan.

Nameless boy: (Nods despondently)

Akane: Oh… You really cannot recall anything? (Notices frustrations becoming evident in his eyes)

Rukawa: …Rukawa.

Akane: Heh so your name is Rukawa?

Rukawa: I don't really know. The name came across my mind for some reasons or other.

Akane: Hai. We will call you that, Rukawa-kun.

Kasumi: (Nods and smiles)

Rukawa: Hai A-Akane-san.

Kasumi: Akane-chan is my youngest sister, Rukawa-kun. There is also Nabiki my younger sister and oto-san living in our house and two houseguests, Saotome oji-sama and his son, Ranma-kun, who is Akane's iinazuke.

Akane: (Blushes and reflexively speaks) It is our fathers' decision not mine!

Rukawa: (Blinks)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, porch and living room,**

Soun: Check!

Genma: Nani!

Soun: You have lost Saotome-kun. (Sips his tea coolly)

Genma: Umm…

Kasumi: Oto-san.

Soun: (Turns to face her) Yes Kasumi. (Sees awoken guest) Ah he's already awake.

Rukawa: (Bows politely) You can call me by my temporary name Rukawa, Tendo oji-san and Saotome oji-san.

Soun&Genma: Eh?

Akane: He has amnesia oto-san.

Soun&Genma: Oh sou ka!

Soun: Well Rukawa-kun, you're free to stay with us till you recovered and or remember parts of your life before ending up here. _(A/N: Tendo Soun is a kind hearted guy by the way _=D_ always allowing people to stay in his house. Ryoga, Satori the mind reading boy, even the ghost from the anime Musashi Kogane you named it)_

Rukawa: Ah arigato gozai-masu. (Bows) But I wouldn't want to impose on your family any further Tendo oji-san. Your family had already taken care of me when I was injured and now being…

Soun: (Smiles) Is no problem Rukawa-kun. Don't worry. Just stay with us.

Rukawa: Hai. (Bows again)

Kasumi: Ara I better continue folding up the clothes and keep them. Akane would you please show Rukawa-kun around. Arigato. (Smiles) By the way Akane, where is Ranma-kun?

Akane: Eh... (Face reddens rapidly) Ranma was being a jerk you see…

Kasumi: (Disapprovingly) Now Akane there's no way to treat your…

Akane: (Cuts Kasumi off) Hai oneechan. Come Rukawa-kun, let me show you how you came to be with us. (Pull Rukawa's right arm and leads him to the courtyard)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, courtyard,**

Rukawa: (Sees a huge pile of rubble) …

Akane: You fell from the sky some how or other and crashed into our dojo (Pointing to the rubble) and hurtled on the ground till you come to a stop when you crashed into the fence. (Points to a hole in the wall next to the gateway) You must be a martial artist to have survive all these, having a sturdy body.

Rukawa: (Thinking) I arrived here in that manner and survived? I'm a martial artist? I can fight? (Clenches his right fist and looks at it) No… I don't think so… But more importantly... It seems like I completely destroyed the Tendo family property. How am I going pay for all these damages? (Sigh) I'm in really deep trouble.

Akane: (Thinking) Why is he sighing now?

Rukawa: A-Akane-san.

Akane: Nani Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: Su-sumimasen Tendo Akane-san. I-I don't worry I will try to find a way to pay your family for all the damages that I had caused. _(A/N: Sumimasen is "I'm sorry" like gomen nasai except it is a more polite form)_

Akane: (Smiles) Hai Rukawa-kun. Arigato. Come let me show the rest of the house. (Thinking) He's different from other boys. And certainly not a jerk like Ranma. (Sigh) Why must Ranma be such a jerk? (Continues to show Rukawa around)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan and staircase, later,**

Nabiki: (Counting a thick pile of yen) (Thinking) Not a bad collection today. (Grins) (Climbs up the staircase)

Akane: (Climbing down the staircase)

Rukawa: (Following Akane)

Nabiki: (Sees Rukawa behind Akane) Well, well… Our sick boy has awakened at last.

Rukawa: (Nods)

Akane: This is my oneechan, Nabiki.

Rukawa: (Bows) Pleased to meet you Nabiki-san.

Nabiki: You too…

Rukawa: Rukawa.

Nabiki: Rukawa…? (Thinking) This guy only got a family name?

Rukawa: Eh just Rukawa, Nabiki-san. I have amnesia a-and I'm not even sure if Rukawa is my name.

Nabiki: (Raises an eyebrow) (Thinking) That sounds interesting enough for me. (Begins to speak) I see, Rukawa-kun. Well ja ne. (Continues climbing up the stairs and enters her room)

Akane: Let's go visit Tofu-sensei to check up on you, Rukawa-kun

Rukawa: Hai okay.

_------_****

Chapter 04: The meeting 

**Scene: Front gate of Tendo dojo, an hour later, a lone blurred figure appeared in the horizon. As the figure progressed closer and closer, it distinguished itself as onna-Ranma_._**_ (A/N: Ranma-chan doesn't really mean female Ranma. -chan is mainly use to indicate someone very close to you. Like Ukyo calling Ran-chan when he wasn't even cursed. But it does have the feminine "sound" while –kun has the masculine "sound". This is an informal title used for young children and very close friends or family members.)_

Onna-Ranma: (Trudging towards the Tendo dojo with a 'walking' stick)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan,**

Onna-Ranma: (Enters the house) (Faintly) Tadaima. (Muttering) Stupid violent tomboy. Hit me that far. And of all places, I must end up in a river and being washed downstream. Then meeting Kuno of all people on the way back. And all these happened to me because I merely complimented her brute strength. I will never understand Akane or girls for that matter. I'm gonna take a good long hot soak in the furo.

Kasumi: (Climbing down the stairs) (Smiles) Ranma-kun, o-kaeri nasai. [welcome home]

Onna-Ranma: Where's Akane, Kasumi-san?

Kasumi: I sent Akane to show our guest, Rukawa-kun who is suffering from amnesia, around the house. I wonder where they are now. They are certainly not at home at the moment.

Onna-Ranma: (Feeling uneasy) Oh.

Kasumi: Ranma-kun, you need hot water?

Onna-Ranma:  Is all right Kasumi. I will just take a hot bath.

Kasumi: Hai.

Onna-Ranma: (Trudges wearily towards the furo and thinking) Whaddya know. I noticed Akane showing interest in that guy yesterday. Hm what's his name now... Kasumi mentioned it just now. Hmm Rukawa if I'm not mistaken. And today she happily showed him around without any of her 'I-hate-boys' attitude as she disappeared with him out of the house. She hardly knew him at all. Che, I happened to plunge into a river when Akane hit me with her fist and this new guy happen to be named Rukawa. Geez sounds like a bad omen. Amnesia huh… _(A/N: Rukawa means flowing river for those who doesn't know)_

_------_****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, outside the furo, later,**

Ranma: (Comes out of the changing room) Ah that was great.

Nabiki: Ranma-kun!

Ranma: (Oyakusoku pozu) Ah Nabiki! _(A/N: Oyakusoku pozu posture is the action where the thumb, first and fourth fingers are being extended as a sign of surprise or shock)_

Nabiki: Come into my room. We got much to discuss about our proposition.

Ranma: Eh not today Nabiki. I don't intend to have any more bad things happen to me in one day.

Nabiki: (Narrow her eyes dangerously and speaks dryly) Are you sure, Ranma-kun?

Ranma: (Firmly) Ano na, Nabiki! [Now look here, Nabiki!] I am not in the mood and… (Notices that Nabiki is eyeing him in her most dangerous mercenarial look) (Getting nervous) (Voice loses its firmness) I-I d-don't want… (Twiddles his 2 index fingers) to have any more b-bad things happen to me in the future, (Meekly) so I will come see you right now heh heh. (Smiles nervously) (Sweating) (Thinking) She's damn scary.

Nabiki: (Smirks) Very well, come into my room.

**Scene: Nabiki's room,**

Nabiki: (Sitting down on the chair) (Speaks in an even tone) Now Ranma-kun, I want you to take Akane out on a date.

Ranma: Nani?

Nabiki: You heard me.

Ranma Why would you want me to take out that violent tomboy?

Nabiki: (Smiles sweetly) Because I care for my sister, Ranma-kun.

Ranma: (Sarcastically) Yeah right…

Nabiki: (Looks hurt) (In a hurt voice) You don't believe me? (Thinking) If I wasn't so kawaii he wouldn't take the bait.

Ranma: (Looks at her helplessly) …

Nabiki: (Smirks and thinks) This guy is so easy to manipulate. Oh boy I'm gonna earn so much from the betting pool today at school. So great that everyone bet Ranma will not take Akane out on a date in three days time. Just a bit of manipulation on my part, and all losing bets goes into my pocket.

Ranma: If I do this, you will really cancel my debts?

Nabiki: This month debts. Not all your accumulated debts.

Ranma: Oh. (Thinking) How the hell am I gonna ask Akane. She will send me to Mars before I could finish asking her. But then a date with Akane would be superb. (Shakes his head) Ya da Ya da! [No! No!] No more importantly is that I would be relieved of my debt for this month. (Begins to speak) I will need time to ask her out Nabiki.

Nabiki: You have three days.

Ranma: (Suspiciously) Why is there a time duration?

Nabiki: I don't want my sister to wait too long for her iinazuke to summon his courage.

Ranma: Right... (Thinking) Can't beat her. Somehow I'm getting a bad feeling about all these. A REALLY bad feeling.

Nabiki: By the way Ranma-kun, don't worry. I will not allow your other lovable fiancées to disturb your little date.

Ranma: (Thinking) Why does that bad feeling still doesn't go away. (Begins to speak) Sou ka na. What are you gaining from all these Nabiki-san?

Nabiki: (Shows a hurt look and speaks in a hurt voice) How could you suspect me of making a profit from just helping my sister, Ranma-kun, and my lovable future brother-in-law. Am I that obviously that bad?

Ranma: Okay okay Nabiki. Just wondering. Ja ne. (Walks out of Nabiki's room) (Thinking) She's too good.

Nabiki: (Smiles slightly to herself) (Thinking) Phase 1 completed.

_------_****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen, dinner time,**

Kasumi: (Preparing dinner)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Akane: Tadaima. [I'm home] (Enters the living room) (Sees everybody sitting and waiting at the dining table) (Sits down on a cushion)

Rukawa: Ta-tadaima… (Follows Akane from behind)

Ranma: Hey Akane where did you go with him all day?

Akane: Nani yo Ranma! [What's the problem Ranma!] Are you concerned or jealous now?

Ranma: Chot-chotto chotto matte yo, Akane. [Hey hold on, Akane]

Nabiki: Just keep your mouth shut Ranma-kun.

Ranma: (Oblivious to Nabiki's advice) I was just wondering where a kawaikunee tomboy like you would bring…

Akane: (Veins appear on her right temple) RANMA NO… (Grabs her mallet from thin air and swings it down)

Soun,Genma&Nabiki: (Move the dining table away from the incoming danger)

**#BAM. Thud…#**

Akane: Baka! (Breathing heavily while grasping mallet tightly) Huh huh huh huh.

Ranma: … (Fingers and legs twitching in pain) (Thinking) That hurts as much as this afternoon…

Soun: (Cries and wails) WAH my little daughter hit her fiancé. Now they will never get married!

Genma: Boy! Apologize to your fiancée at once!

Nabiki: (Slaps her forehead) Baka. (Thinking) Phase 2 gonna be hard if those two keep on arguing. And I only got three days.

Rukawa: (Blinks) (Thinking) They really have their own special way of treating each other. (Notices Kasumi entering the room, unknowingly continue to stare at her)

Kasumi: (Carrying a tray of dishes, smiling) I hope everyone didn't wait too long. (Sets the table) (Sits next to Rukawa)

Everyone: Itadakimasu.

Rukawa: (Whispers) Ne Kasumi-san, are you sure both Ranma and Akane are iinazukes?

Kasumi: (Whispers) Yes they are, Rukawa-kun. They do have feelings for each other but they are both too stubborn to show them plus the fact that any time when they almost came close to revealing their true feelings to each other, something is bound to happen thus preventing them from it.

Rukawa: (Whispers) Sou ka? [Oh really?] (Thinking) What a weird couple. (Whispers) By the way Kasumi-san, your cooking is most delicious.

Kasumi: (Whispers) Why thank you for your compliments Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Whispers) Gochiso sama deshita. [Thank you for the meal]

Nabiki: (Observing Kasumi and Rukawa's little exchange) (Thinking) Is this going to get as interesting as it looks to be.

Akane: (Thinking) Ranma no baka. Ranma no baka. Ranma no baka.

Ranma: (Scowls) (Thinking) Chiku'so! Oyaji stealing my food!

Genma: (Pops in a salted fish into his mouth) (Thinking) My boy is so slow. He is getting sloppy! He needs more training! Ummm! This salted fish is so delicious.

Soun: (Thinking) My daughter is such a wonderful cook.

Genma: (Finishing his food) Ah Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Looks up to face Genma) Nan desu ka Saotome oji-san? [What is it?]

Genma: Since you will be staying with us for some time, you better know that my son, Ranma, have a secret, a curse.

Rukawa: Ara? (Turns to Ranma)

Genma: U-mm, nani kara hanaseba yoi no yara? [U-mm, how can I best explain this?] _(A/N: How I just love this event)_

Ranma: I…

Genma: I know! (Snatches Ranma by the shirt and flings him into the koi pond)

Ranma: HEY!

Soun,Kasumi,Nabiki&Akane: (Blink at the familiar scene of Ranma sailing in the air and…)

#**Splash.#**

Kasumi: Ara ara. (Places a hand on her cheek)

Rukawa: (Blinks and gapes at seeing a flaming red-haired striking-looking and wet pig-tailed girl emerging out in view instead of Ranma) (Thinking) This is inconceivable… Where did Ranma go?

Onna-Ranma: (Angrily) Temee, nani shiyagaru! [Why you do that for!]

Genma: (Melodramatic voice with tears falling down his cheeks) Masani higeki! [What a tragedy!] My own son. He turns to a girl when splashed by cold water. How very shameful!

Akane&Nabiki: (Sweatdrop)

Onna-Ranma: Temee! [Darn you!] Who are you to talk to oyaji! (Sends a punch towards Genma)

Genma: (Sees the incoming punch and cleanly dodges it) (Thinking) There's no opening! (Strikes back at her with a thundering fist to onna-Ranma's stomach)

Onna-Ranma: (Instinctively blocks out the incoming blow) Hiyeak! (Tries to initiate a jump kick but… slips over her wet feet and falls over Genma)

Genma: Oof! (The wind knocked out of his body upon his son/daughter collision) Get off me, Ranma! (Shoves off onna-Ranma)

Onna-Ranma: Temee! (Jumps back onto Genma and grabbing his shoulders)

Genma: (Grabs onna-Ranma's shoulders in return)

Genma&Onna-Ranma: Get off me! Nani! You started it oyaji! (Get entangled with each other and rolled over and over the ground until reaching right at the surface of the koi pond in mid-air then stop struggling with each other and look downwards) Ahhh!

#**SPLASH.**#

Genma-panda: (Holds out a wooden sign stating "Don't hit me" and then swinging it round revealing "I'm just a harmless cute panda")

Onna-Ranma: (Sitting in the koi pond with the water level around her waist) (Glares irritatedly at her panda father) Grr… Oyaji.

Kasumi: (Gets up and enters her kitchen) (Thinking) Ara. They would both need hot water.

Akane: Rukawa-kun, both Ranma and Saotome oji-sama got cursed in China at Jusenkyo, which has many various cursed springs of drowned victims. They were training the Art and fell into Nyannichuan [Spring of drowned girl] and Shonmaoniichuan [Spring of drowned panda] respectively. Their curses are activated by cold water and deactivated by hot water. Actually if they weren't so ignorant and stupid, they wouldn't have been cursed at all in the first place.

Rukawa: (Eyes getting wider in disbelief as onna-Ranma enter the living room) (Thinking) She and he are one and the same?

Onna-Ranma: I'm still a MAN even if my cursed body form is a girl.

Kasumi: (Enters the living room and pours the hot water over onna-Ranma)

Rukawa: (Blinks) (Thinking) What an incredible eye blinking transformation.

Ranma: Arigato Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Smiles and proceeds towards Genma-panda)

Ranma: So this is my curse. Losing my manhood and living as a girl half the time.

Rukawa: Urm… (Catch a glimpse of Genma-panda reverting back to his human form) Look on the bright side, you still remain human, Ranma.

Ranma: (Shrugs) (Glances at Akane) Erm Rukawa, can we talk on the roof?

Rukawa: Eh? Hai Ranma-san.

Akane: (Suspicious) Ranma. What are you gonna talk to him about on the roof that cannot be done here?

Ranma: Chotto Akane. Nothing much. Just wanna get to know him you know. Guys talk.

Akane: Elaborate "guys talk", Ranma.

Ranma: … (Thinking) What do guys talk about? Hiroshi and Daisuke only talk to me asking about Akane. Think think.

Akane: Ranma you don't even know what guys talk is all about.

Ranma: Don't worry Akane is just guys talk. Guys talk. Not for macho chicks. (Drags Rukawa off)

Akane: Ranmaaaa! (Thinking) What is he up to now?

_------_****

Chapter 05: Forging bonds 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, roof,**

Ranma: (Sitting down) How's your chest and arm doing, Rukawa?

Rukawa: (Sitting down) (Remembering the visit to Tofu-sensei with Akane)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Tofu Clinic,_**

_Tofu: It is very weird._

_Akane: What do you mean Tofu-sensei?_

_Rukawa: Heh?_

_Tofu: Somehow or other, you are recovering or healing yourself at an incredible speed, Rukawa-kun. Though I wasn't sure if you fractured your ribs but I still did treat you, now you seem to be perfectly fine in your breathing indicating no fractured ribs or punctured lungs. This kind of injury takes months to heal. Furthermore I am pretty sure yesterday you had a fractured arm at least even without x-raying you. Yet now you're suffering only from a hairline fracture. I'm not sure what's going on._

_Rukawa: … (Thinking) What's going on with my body?_

_Akane: (Smiles) Isn't it good now you can recover faster._

_Tofu: I will need to check on this. (Thinking) Cologne obā-san may know the answers to this. I must go check with her when I'm free. (Begins to speak) Rukawa-kun, please come again on Monday okay. I want to see your progress._

_Rukawa: Hai._

_Tofu: (Thinking) I'm pretty sure his healing speed is what saved him from death. I never knew anyone with that kind of healing speed existed._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Rukawa: It will be fine in a few days. Tofu-sensei said it's just a hairline fracture. Thanks for asking Ranma-san.

Ranma: No problem. You can cut out the –san prefix. Call me Ranma is good enough. (Thinking) I thought Tofu-sensei mentioned a broken rad- bone or something. (Shrugs)

Rukawa: Sure Ranma. Well what is it you want to talk to me about?

Ranma: Oh yah. Erm. Rukawa what do you think about Akane? (Thinking) Is he gonna be my newest rival?

Rukawa: Eh? Akane-san? W-well she has been real helpful at making me feel at home. She's a really nice and thoughtful girl. She brought me to see Tofu-sensei to have him check up on my recuperating wounds.

Ranma: (Frowns slightly) (Thinking) Akane and nice doesn't fit together. Thoughtful? If she were so thoughtful, she wouldn't be feeding me her own cooked meals.

Rukawa: (Notices a queer expression on Ranma's face) You really surprised me when you called your iinazuke kawaikunae, Ranma.

Ranma: Katte ni kimeru na yo! [I didn't agree to this!] Our dads set up this whole engagement!

Rukawa: Still… It is a very hurtful insult to Akane-san, ne? _(A/N: Most Japanese girls want to be known as kawaii. That's the highest compliment a young woman can be paid. Kawaii connotes an innocence and naiveté, almost a childishness, which is considered very attractive in girls. This seems to be very serious in Japan thus, Ranma's insult (kawaikunee), is a very hurtful one to Akane. It's not only saying that she doesn't look pretty and uncute, but that she's got a bad personality, she's not attractive at all, and she's very unfeminine)_

Ranma: …

Rukawa: (Thinking) I really think Ranma's comments hurt Akane emotionally. Her reaction just now proves it. She's hurt 'cause the person she love attack thoughtlessly at her feminity. She lacks confidence for her feminity side. Does Ranma know that he is hurting Akane deeply? Ranma asking me about what I think of Akane probably suggests that he does care for her besides the fact that he furiously denied he was jealous previously. But then it is possible that its just jealousy because he is her fiancé and engaged to her and not totally because he do care for her. Anyway I do want to know more about Ranma. I could make a friend while living here.

Ranma: (Stares at the stars in silence)

Rukawa: How do you handle your curse Ranma?

Ranma: What do you mean?

Rukawa: I mean it must be pretty embarrassing and inconvenient to change into a girl.

Ranma: (Sigh) Yes it is.

Rukawa: Must have been stressing for you.

Ranma: You don't know half the story.

Rukawa: There's more?

Ranma: (Nods sadly)

Rukawa: Want to talk about it?

Ranma: Sure why not? (Thinking) Not like he will understand what I am going through anyway. Still I would feel better for a while if I get it off my chest. (Begins to speak) Well for starters, I have three fiancées and one maniac after my hand in marriage. Akane is my fiancée, which my oyaji engaged me to before we were born. The marriage is supposed to join the Saotome and Tendo Anything Goes martial arts school. During my childhood, oyaji took me away from okuro [Mother] to train me to become a man among men. He promised her if I do not deem myself to be a man among men in her eyes, he and I would commit seppuku to keep our honor intact. Throughout the training, he "sold" me for food and engaged me to many different suitors.

Rukawa: (Sweating) (Thinking) Sold…

Ranma: He also taught me a forbidden technique neko-ken that resulted in me being terrified of cats. And I am really scared of them. It isn't funny you know…

Rukawa: Okay Ranma. (Thinking) Terrified of cats? (Shrugs)

Ranma: Then we traveled to China for further training. Oyaji had heard of a place to train, Jusenkyo. But because of his ignorance and partly my fault too we became cursed at Jusenkyo as Akane mentioned just now. Due to my curse becoming a girl, oyaji is scared that now, okuro will not find me to be worthy of a man among men and so we more or less hid ourselves from her. Continuing our journey in China we came upon Joketsuzoku, an Amazon village of female dominated society. There we met a Chinese Amazon girl, Shampoo, a champion martial artist who I defeated when I was in my girl form due to some urm misunderstandings. And so by their law, if a female outsider defeats an Amazon girl, she is supposed to give her a kiss of death and eliminate her. Since I defeated her, she gave me the kiss of death and chased me everywhere in China with intent to kill. From there we escaped back to Japan and came to Nerima where oyaji decided to present me to the Tendo family as a suitor for one of Tendo oji-san daughters. After some unfortunate happenings, Akane came to be my fiancé by obligation. Then months later, Shampoo reached Japan tracking after me, still trying to kill me, and through a series of unforeseen events I accidentally defeated her in my boy form. I thought now she gonna kill both my forms but their law states that if a male outsider defeated an Amazon girl, she is supposed to marry him. _(A/N: From the anime, I heard Ranma calling Nodoka, oka-san in his imagination in meeting her while okuro in reality as Ranma and onna-Ranma, of course not directly except when he saved Nodoka during the hot water 'geyser'. The rest of the time he called her okuro. Okuro may not be the correct spelling though. I need to watch and listen to the ova series to understand more about this situation)_

Rukawa: (Shakes head) (Thinking) Being cursed is one problem to suffer in life but to endure life growing up without a mother must be just as awful. And to have a mother after your head if you're not masculine enough just makes things worst.

Ranma: Eventually she found out that I am originally a boy and went back to China only to return with o-baba. [Old ghoul] I mean her great grandmother and a decision to marry me regardless of my girl form defeating her and my Jusenkyo curse. That's how she came to be my fiancée, a husband under the eyes of her village law. Then some time later Ucchan, an okonomiyaki chef martial artist, appear in Nerima as another fiancée which oyaji engaged me to. She is my best friend when we were young. And there are other fiancées out there who I must had been engaged to without my knowledge thanks to oyaji. The maniac who is after me is Kuno Kodachi who is crazy to think that I'm in love with her. And whenever any of the girls show their passions towards me, Akane will develop into a fit of rage and beat me up. I didn't even ask them to hug me or whatever…

Rukawa: What kind of passionate actions?

Ranma: Glomping onto me, trying to kiss me, trying and forcing to get a date with me, trying to drug me for various reasons... Basically all these. At least Akane doesn't drug me or try (Slight disappointment in his voice) to kiss me or get a date with me... (Thinking) But her cooking is worst than drugging and poisoning me put together. (Shivers)

Rukawa: (Disbelief evident in his voice) Whoa. That is one tough life. (Thinking) Drugging? His fiancées really put a whole new meaning to showing your passions.

Ranma: Huh.

Rukawa: Huh?

Ranma: You don't think that having four girls… Make that three, after you is cool or fun?

Rukawa: Eh. From the way you relate, if you think it is, I think you really are crazy Ranma.

Ranma: (Thinking) I'm beginning to like Rukawa. Finally there is someone who understood me. (Begins to speak) That is why I think my classmates in school are crazy.

Rukawa: So Ranma, Akane gets jealous and mad every time one of your fiancées tried to win your love?

Ranma: Yup. What's the tomboy problem anyway? She's always assuming the worst of me. (Gloomy voice) Is not like she loves me.

Rukawa: Well if you did not encourage it, I don't see any problem at all.

Ranma: (Scratches head) Eh heh heh. (Guilty look)

Rukawa: Heh. From the looks of it, I bet you do.

Ranma: It can't be help! Who could pass up a free okonomiyaki or ramen when he is starving?

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops) No comment Ranma.

Ranma: (Sigh) Anyway about my curse, as you mentioned recently, being a girl may still be human but losing my manhood, my pride as a man… (Slumps shoulder) Also Akane thinks of me as a pervert because of my curse. She always calls me hentai whenever we trade insults. And perversion is something I am damn NOT. Look when we first met, she thought I was a girl. I haven't told her I was cursed and the girl she thought I was is my cursed form. One thing led to another and she happened to walk in on me when I was bathing, thinking on the lines of bathing together with a female friend. I was bathing and had reverted back to my male form currently naked and she came in... Nude. There she exploded and truly mad at me accusing me of being a pervert and all… It wasn't entirely my fault you know. She's the one who walk in on me in the first place. The doorway already states, "Occupied". I hate this curse!

Rukawa: The way you talked about it, it sounded more that you hate your curse tremendously because of how Akane feels about you. You like her but you feel that she is put off by your curse. (Thinking) Well, well. Ranma attack at Akane's feminity hurting her while Akane attack at Ranma's insecurity of his curse hurting him too. These two are really impossible.

Ranma: That's not it. I don't love Akane.

Rukawa: I don't exactly know what a man among men is supposedly to be but it is likely that a man among men wouldn't lie or deny his feelings to himself…

Ranma: … (Thinking) What Rukawa said is rather true.

Rukawa: You may not say you like her but when you spoke you indirectly gives the impression that you does. I'm no Mr. Sensitive but from our conversation obviously show how you feel.

Ranma: I don't know. She doesn't really seem to show that she loves me. I'm a half man. I am cursed. I doubt s-she would have feelings for me.

Rukawa: It doesn't help if you don't show it yourself. You hide your true feelings maybe she does too.

Ranma: It's not my fault. She calls me hentai, jerk and keep malleting me.

Rukawa: You seem pretty good yourself with your own bunch of insults aren't you.

Ranma: …

Rukawa: (Smiles) Hey so you do care.

Ranma: Okay okay. Yeah I do care about her. But I still don't believe Akane feel the same way about me.

Rukawa: Darn. Guess Akane (Looks at Ranma) is not available.

Ranma: (Startled) Nani, omee… [You…] _(A/N: The correct spelling is omae but in Ranma his manner of speaking usually end up in "ee" omae become omee, kawaikunae becomes kawaikunee. Osaka dialect)_

Rukawa: (Amused) Joking Ranma. Relax ha ha. You should look at yourself.

Ranma: (Blinks at Rukawa) … Got me there didn't you. (Pushes Rukawa mischievously)

Rukawa: (Sarcastic hurt voice) Hey I'm injured you know.

Ranma: Gee I didn't know that my slight push is so painful compared to you colliding with a building a.k.a. dojo.

Rukawa: Yare yare.

Ranma: (Grins)

Rukawa: Back to topic, you really love her don't you? To be able to tolerate her rage and with three other girls after you is a wonder you haven't jump ship.

Ranma: (Looks at the stars and recalling a sight) When Akane smiles at me... How could I let go of her? When she look at me with her beautiful brown eyes and smiles sweetly at me… I can rough out against anything just to be with her.

Rukawa: So Akane is kawaii heh?

Ranma: (Face reddens) Heh heh. Very kawaii. Very very kawaii when she smiles.

Rukawa: She does have a captivating smile, ne.

Ranma: Yup. But sadly I hardly see her smile.

Rukawa: You only know how to make her mad don't you hahaha.

Ranma: Not funny... Rukawa.

Rukawa: Why not Ranma? Lovers tend to make each other happy not mad. You two are really unique.

Ranma: (Thinking) He's right. Nah must show that he isn't right about most things. (Begins to speak) Hey, who says I gonna make her mad all the time.

Rukawa: (Raises an eyebrow) Nani?

Ranma: I'm gonna ask her out for a date and makes her HAPPY. (Grins broadly)

Rukawa: Your first date? Hahahahaha an engaged couple first date.

Ranma: Ahahahaha you're wrong Rukawa.

Rukawa: Haha. Of course Ranma. I never truly expect it to be your first.

Ranma: (Proudly) Is our second date.

Rukawa: (Face-faults)

Ranma: Erm Rukawa.

Rukawa: Yah Ranma?

Ranma: (Introduce his right hand in front of Rukawa) O-tomodachi? [Friends?]

Rukawa: (Smiles and take Ranma's hand) O-tomodachi, Ranma.

_(A/N: Finally Ranma forged a bond of friendship with someone. Not a friend/rival (Ryoga) or friend/fiancée (Ukyo) or friends/pervert (Hiroshi and Daisuke). But just as normal friends. I do hope I manage to tell how Ranma and Rukawa began to trust each other and made friends realistically. Seriously this part took me a whole week to finally accept it. Edit my original but still was unsatisfied. Revised it a couple of times before finally achieving this format)_

Rukawa: (Grins) So when you gonna ask Akane out, Ranma?

Ranma: Eh. When I summon enough courage then I will go ask her.

Rukawa: Don't wait too long.

Ranma: (Confidently) I will ask her very soon, you see.

Rukawa: (Encouragingly) If you asked the first time before you can do it again.

Ranma: Eh heh heh. The first time was purely accidental... Long story... I meant to play a trick on Nabiki but somehow ended up with Akane. I could really die there on the spot when I found out.

Rukawa: How did you ask out the wrong person? That seems incredible.

Ranma: Nabiki really annoyed me after engaging herself to me when Akane got mad at me. She took advantage of me by selling pictures of my girl form and rented me out for 1000 yen per hour. When I find out she was playing with me… (Relates incident)

_(A/N: The following reminiscence is based mainly on Ranma's view thus he doesn't relate anything about Nabiki's discussion with Akane nor why Akane was at the park. Plus this scenario is not exactly the same as the anime)_

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, evening,_**

_Kasumi: Nabiki, you should give Ranma-kun back to Akane._

_Nabiki: I can't bring myself to do it. I've been in love with Ranma-kun for so long...._

_Kasumi: (Thinking) You can't be serious Nabiki. (Begins to speak) You're kidding, aren't you?_

_Nabiki: Yep._

_Ranma: (Hiding up on top of the sliding doors next to the living room, eavesdropping) (Thinking) WHAAAAAT?!_

_Kasumi: That's mean, isn't it?  Teasing him like that._

_Nabiki: But..._

_Kasumi: (Slightly angry) If Ranma-kun finds out, he'll be angry!_

_Nabiki: (Waves her hand) Oh, that's no problem. (Smiles and sticks her tongue out) He's such a coward... I'm not afraid of him at all!_

_Ranma: (Thinking) Heh._

**_Scene: Nabiki's room, night time,_**

_Nabiki: (Using her calculator, eating)_

_Ranma: (Knocks on her door) (Opens the door and walks into her room with a big smile) Nabiki!_

_------_

_Nabiki: A date?_

_Ranma: Yep!_

_Nabiki: (Sitting on her chair, bored)_

_Ranma: (Sitting on the floor) We're engaged, so it should be OK.  Right, Nabiki?_

_Nabiki: I suppose that's true._

_Ranma: (Gives Nabiki the date/time/place of the date) Ja! (Grins evilly to himself) (Thinking) Heh, you'll see, Nabiki! This date will be such a nightmare that you'll wish you were dead!_

_Nabiki: (Thinking) This is turning into a lot of work. If he gets too attached to me, it'll be a problem. Hmm Akane…_

_------_

**_Scene: Nerima Flower shop, afternoon,_**

_Ranma: Some roses, please. Those really DARK red ones._

_Storekeeper: Here you go. Got a date, hm?_

_Ranma: Yep. (Thinking about the incoming date) (Walks out of the shop) (Mutters) Heh, Nabiki... You've had me completely fooled until now... (Shouting loudly) But you'll see! Today's date…Will be like your worst nightmare! Hahahahahahahaha!_

_Passers-by: (Look on, concerned)_

_Nabiki: (Riding on her bike passing by) (Thinking) Today's date is a trap...?! What horrible thing does he have planned...?! (Cycles on) But... Poor Ranma-kun... After putting so much effort into his scheme, it'll be Akane who goes on the date with him. Please understand, Ranma-kun. (Spots Akane, smiling on her way to her date) Hm? Akane... Wow, she looks really happy..._

**_Scene: Nerima Garden,_**

_Ranma: (Waiting by a bench with the roses)_

_Nabiki: (Arrives, riding her bike) Ranma-kuuuuun!_

_Ranma: (Thinking) You've come, Nabiki. You still don't know it's a trap...._

_Nabiki: (Runs Ranma down with the bike)_

**_#Blam!#_**

_Ranma: Ouch!_

_Nabiki: (Stops) (Thinking) I'll sacrifice myself to protect my little sister. (Rides off on the bike)_

_Ranma: (Picks himself up off the ground) H...Hey, Nabiki!_

_Nabiki: Hohohohoho, try and catch me!_

_Ranma: Wahahahaha, you little rascal. (Gives chase and jumps on the back of the bike, smiling) Caught you._

_Nabiki: (Continues pedaling the bike)_

_Ranma: Let's get started on that date. (Put a hand on Nabiki's shoulder)_

_Nabiki: (Looks at Ranma's gesture, slightly concerned) You're certainly acting rather "familiar" with me._

_Ranma: (Grins) (Thinking) Heh. This is just the beginning of my revenge!_

_Nabiki: (Acts worried) Aaah! Akane!_

_Ranma: (Looks around nervously) Eh? Eh?_

_Nabiki: (Ducks her head under an incoming low branch)_

**_#WHAM!#_**

_Ranma: (Crashed into the tree branch, knocking him off the bike)_

_Nabiki: (Relieved) (Cycles off) Hah!  Fooled you! If you care so much for Akane, why don't you apologize to her and go back to being her iinazuke?_

_Ranma: (Runs madly after the bike) Grr… Quit playing with me, dammit! (Follows Nabiki into a hedge maze, wandering around trying to find her) Sheeeeesh... Running away into such a strange place... However... In here, if she cries or screams, nobody can come help her. (Grins and cracks his knuckles) That makes it an even better place for my revenge. (Runs through the maze, looking for Nabiki. (Hears Nabiki as she runs)_

_Ranma: Over there? (Grabs Nabiki through the hedge)_

_Nabiki: (Shocked) Aaah!_

_Ranma: Here? Here? (Gropes his hand around Nabiki trying to secure his prisoner)_

_Nabiki: Eep! (Worried) (Thinking) What?  It can't be... Does he plan on beating me up?!_

_Ranma: (Comes through the hedge) You've got nowhere to run, now. (Slowly moves in on Nabiki)_

_Nabiki: (Backs away)_

_Ranma: How dare you toy with people's feelings like this?!_

_Nabiki: (Feigns innocent) You mean when I said that I was in love with you?_

_Ranma: (Cracks his knuckles) You're still holding onto that stale joke of yours?_

_Nabiki: Ranma-kun... You really... You thought I was joking about that? How horrible! (Runs off with her face buried in her hands, crying loudly)_

_Ranma: (Surprised) H-hey! (Thinking) Was she joking with Kasumi?_

_Nabiki: (Hides around the corner, with a satisfied look on her face) Heh. What a sucker. (Crosses her arms) I really fooled him with that straight-faced lie. If I weren't so cute, I'd have never pulled it off. (Laughs loudly)_

_Ranma: (Hears Nabiki laughing and her comments) Oh?_

_Nabiki: (Looks up) (Thinking) Uh oh. (Runs off)_

_Ranma: (Runs after Nabiki, leaping over hedges) You little bitch!  I've had enough of you! (Comes upon a hedge blocking his way)_

_Girl's voice: Hm?  That person who just ran past me looked like...._

_Nabiki: (Running footsteps)_

_Ranma: (Thinking) Trying to run huh? (Shouts) Here! (Shove his arms through the hedge)_

_Nabiki: (Turns around upon hearing Ranma's shout) Uh-oh._

_Ranma: (Grabs Akane and tries to pull her through the hedge)_

_Akane: Kyaaa! (Thinking) Who is this pervert!_

_Ranma: (Grins) (Thinking) Heh. Nabiki, I've finally caught you._

_Nabiki: (Calls to Ranma) Hey, wait, Ranma-kun! What're you doing to Akane?!_

_Akane: (Kicks her legs back and forth as she was being pulled through) (Thinking) Ranma pulling me? Ranma!_

_Ranma: (Continues pulling) (Thinking) Hah! She's not going to fool me again._

_Akane: (Thinking furiously) Ra-Ranma... I'm not going to put up with this!_

_Ranma: (Grins) (Close his eyes) (Thinking) The time for my revenge has finally come. All the pain she made me go through... (Finally pull Akane through the bushes, and pull her to him) Feel my vengeance! (Shouts) Listen carefully...! (Puts both his arms around Akane and holds her to himself in a tight embrace) I LOVE YOU!_

_Nabiki: (Looks through the hole left in the bushes) Hm?_

_Akane: (Intensely surprised) (Thinking) He… He…_

_Ranma: (Chuckles to himself) Yep... To put it simply, if you think I'm going to let you break up with me... You're QUITE mistak... (Notices Akane) (Thinking) Oops…_

_Akane: (Still stunned, looks up at Ranma)_

_Ranma: (Sees Akane's slightly scratched-up face, with leaves in her hair) A-Akane...? (Extremely embarrassed) No!  You've got it all wrong!  Nooooooo! (Jumps wildly in embarrassment all over the place)_

_Nabiki: (Makes her presence felt) I heard that!  I heard it! (Pats Akane on the back) Isn't that great, Akane?_

_Akane: (Looks back at Nabiki, surprised) Oneechan... (Thinking) What is she doing here?_

_Nabiki: The two of you should stay friendly with each other from now on, OK? (Waves goodbye and walks away, with a strange look on her face) (Thinking) What a stupid way to get revenge. Shouting I love you? I was worried about that? Jeez. _

_Ranma: (Thinking) Shiiiiit... (Begins to speak) That thing just now... I thought Nabiki was trying to trick me again...._

_Akane: Ok, OK.  I get the point. Just drop it, will you?_

_Ranma: (Heads back home) Hey, aren't you going back home?_

_Akane: ... (Looks back at Ranma) What about our "making up" date? Didn't you suggest that we go on one?_

_Ranma: Eh...?_

_Akane: (Approaches Ranma and looks at his eyes)_

_Ranma: (Thinking) "Making up" date? What is she talking about? (Looks at Akane nervously) (Remembering his dark red roses in his hands) (Holds out the flowers to Akane) Want them?_

_Akane: (Takes the flowers happily) Thanks..._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Ranma: Why the hell she was in Nerima Garden anyway? I was damn embarrassed by the whole event. But it was worth it to get her back as my iinazuke plus a date. (Smiles)

Rukawa: You really went through a lot for it. (Grins)

Ranma: (Places his arms on the back of his head) Heh heh. Come on let's get back into the house. We've been here pretty long.

Rukawa: Yah is getting chilly…

_------_****

Chapter 06: Hardships and sacrifices 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, guest room,**

Rukawa: I guess I better go get a futon from Kasumi-san and bunks in here.

Ranma: (Takes a manga) Yah you better. (Hears a knock)

Akane: Ranma.

Ranma: Hey Akane come in.

Akane: (Enters the room and sits down next to Ranma)

Rukawa: Hi Akane-san. Ja. I'm just going to see Kasumi-san.

Akane: Oh okay. Ne Ranma.

Ranma: Yah Akane what is it?

Akane: What did you two talk about on the roof?

Ranma: Oh just guys stuff. We were making friends.

Akane: Oh. (Thinking) Ranma and friends doesn't really go together. (Begins to speak) So you will one day fight with Rukawa and call him names huh, Ranma.

Ranma: Chotto Akane. Why you said that?

Akane: You are always fighting with Ryoga-kun and calling him names. He is your "friend", ne.

Ranma: Eh Rukawa would not be shouting "Ranma, prepared to die" and he isn't a pig like Ryoga.

Akane: Ranma!

Ranma: Relax Akane. You will see Rukawa and me. We will become good friends.

Akane: (Thinking) He really seems sure of himself. (Begins to speak) That's good you really need one anyway.

Ranma: What's that suppose to mean?

Akane: That's what it exactly means baka!

Ranma: Kawaikunee!

Akane: Hentai!

Ranma: Tomboy!

Akane: Jerk! (Leaves the room in a huff)

_(A/N: Sheesh those 2 are really good at starting their arguments)_

**Scene: Kasumi's room,**

Kasumi: (Sitting on her bed, reading a medical book)

Rukawa: (Knocks on the door) Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: Come in.

Rukawa: (Enters and sees an already laid-out futon on the floor) I…

Kasumi: (Smiles) Come in Rukawa-kun, let me help you treat your wounds and put on clean and new bandages.

Rukawa: Oh hai.

Kasumi: (Approaches Rukawa and helps in undressing him before taking off his bandages)

Rukawa: (Watches intently how delicately Kasumi treats his injuries and covers them up with clean bandages) (Thinking) I really don't know what to think.

Kasumi: Ara is there something wrong with my face Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: (Blushes upon realizing he was staring at Kasumi the whole time) Eh oh sumimasen Kasumi-san. I just couldn't help staring at you. There's er nothing wrong with your face. I just saw…

Kasumi: Hmm?

Rukawa: (Thinking) The unconditional gentleness reflected on your face, as you were engrossed in applying medicine to my opened wounds. The kindness and compassion that you unknowingly showed from just doing a simple thing like treating my cuts. How caring your touches are when you are treating my wounds. How your selfless actions radiate love and concern like a mother to her child. Mother. I wonder what happen to the Tendo matriarch.

Kasumi: (Sees Rukawa seemed to be rather absorbed in his thoughts) Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: (Notices Kasumi) (Utters lamely) Saw… H-how lovely you are Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Thinking) That's what everybody says. (Begins to speak) There… All better now, Rukawa-kun (Pastes up the last bandage)

Rukawa: Arigato Kasumi-san. Erm guess I better take this futon to the guest room, ne.

Kasumi: Oh you can sleep here. The guest room would be too crowded with Saotome oji-sama and Ranma-kun. It wouldn't be very comfortable for you all. And I'm supposed to take care of you. (Thinking) I would not mind your company, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: I see in that case let me sleep elsewhere I wouldn't want to impose on you any further Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Smiles) You are not imposing at all Rukawa-kun. I already laid out the futon too.

Rukawa: (Thinking) How do I get out of this "mess"? Tendo oji-san wouldn't be too happy to see me sleeping in the same room as his eldest daughter.

Kasumi: (Smiling sweetly) You're welcome to sleep here Rukawa-kun. In fact it is a pleasure to have your company.

Rukawa: (Defeated) Hai, Kasumi-san. Let me tell Ranma about this arrangement._ (A/N: Who could reject Kasumi, ne?)_

Kasumi: Hai. (Nods)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, guest room,**

Rukawa: Ranma.

Ranma: (Looks up) Yo Rukawa. Hey where's your futon.

Rukawa: I'll be bunking in Kasumi-san room it seems.

Ranma: Oh okay.

Rukawa: Ja.

Ranma: Ja. (Laid on the futon holding a manga) (Thinking) Hmm… Rukawa and Kasumi together? Well it does seem strange that Kasumi wants to take care of Rukawa. Nah Kasumi is kind and takes care of everyone.

_------_****

**Scene: Kasumi's room, later,**

Rukawa: (Lying down on his futon) I hope you don't mind me asking Kasumi-san, what happened to your oka-san?

Kasumi: (Lying down on her side on her bed, facing the futon) (Slightly shaky voice) N-not at all Rukawa-kun. O-oka-san left our family because of a disease about eleven years ago when I was still nine years old. Akane-chan was deeply affected by it. She was only six at that time and didn't understand what was happening. I had to look after her and allowed her to slowly understand that oka-san is resting and will be with us in our hearts. Nabiki reacted to her death by secluding herself and later on kept herself busy with money. Oto-san simply broke down and become a shadow of his former self. Now he is slightly better after Saotome oji-sama stays with us. Since and before I finished my current school, my life is focus mainly on taking care of my family and their needs, cooking meals, cleaning the house, the daily chores and so on.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Kasumi-san has a pretty hard life. Becoming the pillar of strength to her family at such at a tender young age. (Sigh) When I was her age I was... Duh. I don't even remember what I was doing yesterday. At that age she is already carrying a heavy responsibility. (Looks at Kasumi who was lying on her side facing him) (Sits up and approaches Kasumi)

Kasumi: (Thinking) Ara, why is he sitting up now?

Rukawa: (Places a hand on Kasumi's shoulder gently) Gomen ne Kasumi-san. I hope and wish you would have a better life from now on. You deserved some happiness besides finding the happiness from just looking after your family.

Kasumi: (Smiles warmly) Arigato Rukawa-kun. (Thinking) I wish one day I would have an understanding husband who could lighten my load and takes care of me…

Rukawa: (Squeezes her shoulder gently before lying back on his futon) (Thinking) Since I'm injured and have nothing to do, I guess I should assist Kasumi-san in her daily household chores. Looking after six people is no mean feat. It must have taken a lot out of her.

Kasumi: (Smiling to herself) (Thinking) Arigato Rukawa-kun. Your simple tender gesture far exceeds any form of comforting words that people can muster to console me. (Begins to speak) Oyasumi nasai Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Oyasumi Kasumi-san.

**----**

End.

A/N: Morning people! This volume focuses on how Rukawa adapts to his new life and gets to know the Tendo and Saotome family. And yah I know the name Rukawa is rather similar to my nick Rokawa, but no is not a self-insert =P nor is Rukawa the character from SlamDunk. It is just a name plus it may not be his name at all either. Rukawa is my own created character and is no bishounen like Rukawa Kaede. He's no Mr. perfect or sensitive. Everyone have his or her weakness ne. His weakness will surface more and more as the story progresses if you can spot it.

Ranma and Akane fight a lot heh, no romance it seems, nevertheless it is still a Ranma Akane pairing don't worry.

Thanks for reading. Ja peeps.


	3. Volume 2

Disclaimer: n. disclaim v. deny, disown, repudiate, abandon renounce, reject, abjure. (Reference from Times-Chamber Super-Mini English Thesaurus) Super-mini --U, the oxford minidictionary was much smaller.

Title: Lost Memories

Summary: A boy with a forgotten past unexpectedly arrived and came to live together with the Tendo and Saotome family. How will he affect their lives? And how will they affect his life? How will his past affect them when it came to light? A Ranma and Akane pairing.

****

Volume 02

Chapter 07: A new life

Chapter 08: Missing element

Chapter 09: Wavering trust

Chapter 10: Reminiscence

Chapter 11: Reforging the bonds

Chapter 12: Broken souls

****

Chapter 07: A new life 

**Scene: Kasumi's room, Sunday morning,**

Rukawa: (Open eyes) (Stretches body) (Thinking) Morning already… Felt like I had only a few hours of sleep. (Stretches again) (Turns and sees an empty neat bed) (Thinking) Kasumi-san is already up.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room with the porch and courtyard in view,**

Genma: Hiyeak! (Kicks out at Ranma)

Ranma: (Blocks the kick with his hand and kicks back at Genma)

Genma: (Dodges and initiates a jump kick)

Ranma: (Evades with ease) (Thinking) Hn. Oyaji is so slow.

Soun: (Reading newspaper at the head of the table)

Akane: (Sitting at the side of the table next to Soun, waiting for breakfast)

Nabiki: (Enters the room and promptly sits next to Akane)

Rukawa: Ohayo mina-san. [Good morning everyone] (Watches Genma and Ranma sparring at the courtyard near the koi pond) (Sits down at the other side of table that faces Nabiki)

Akane: Ohayo Rukawa-kun.

Soun&Nabiki: (Nods in acknowledgement)

Kasumi: (Walks in with a tray of dishes and serves the dishes on the table) (Calls out) Ranma-kun, Saotome oji-sama, asagohan desu yo. [Breakfast is ready]

Ranma: (Turns to Kasumi) Alright Kasumi, arigato.

Genma: (Thinking) Hah! An opening! So careless! (Jumps up towards Ranma and with his right foot targeted at Ranma abdomen) (Yells) Yaaahh hekk!

Ranma: Huh? (Turns around) Oof! (Sails in mid-air)

Genma: (Dashes and jumps towards Ranma, sending a punch)

Ranma: Ouch! (Lands into the koi pond)

**#Splash.#**

Kasumi: Ara. (Covers her mouth with her hand) Maybe Ranma-kun would like some hot water. (Walks back to the kitchen)

Genma: You getting sloppy boy! Need more training! (Thinking) Don't worry my boy. As a good father, I will train you during breakfast by stealing your food. (Madly) Mahahaha! (Walks back into the house, hands on his hips)

Onna-Ranma: (Sitting in the koi pond) Teme oyaji! You cheated! I was busy replying to Kasumi!

Genma: A good martial artist always attacks his opponent's weakness and carelessness, boy! (Sits down at side of table next to Soun)

Soun: The path of a true martial artist is fraught with perils, Ranma-kun.

Onna-Ranma: (Walks into the house, dripping wet) Grr… Ku'so. (Sits between Genma and Rukawa) (Thinking) There ain't no perils against oyaji. He only used dirty tricks and cheats to defeat me.

Rukawa: …

Akane&Nabiki: (Bored)

Kasumi: (Enters the living room holding a kettle in one hand) (Pours the hot water over onna-Ranma)

Rukawa: (Thinking) What a transformation. Split-second.

Ranma: Arigato Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Smiles) You are welcome, Ranma-kun. (Sits at the other end of the table facing Soun and serves out bowls of rice to everyone)

Everyone: Itadakimasu.

Genma: (Thinking) Hyak hyak (Shoves his chopsticks at Ranma's bowl)

Ranma: (Thinking) Ku'so oyaji. I'll show you this time! (Intercepts the attacking chopsticks and counterattacks)

Genma: (Thinking) Ack!

Ranma: (Quickly grabs the stolen pickle off Genma's bowl and pops into mouth)

Genma: (Thinking) Ku'so! I will get you for that Ranma! (Makes another raid on Ranma's bowl)

Ranma: (Thinking) Not so fast oyaji. (Proceeds to protect his food)

Others: …

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, porch and courtyard, half an hour later,**

Kasumi: (Thinking) Ara, I will need someone to follow me and help me carry the bags of groceries or else I have to make a second trip. (Sees Ranma and Akane having a one-sided sparring session at the courtyard and Rukawa sitting on the porch watching)

Rukawa: (Noticing Kasumi's presence) Is there something you need Kasumi-san?

Kasumi: Ara, I want to ask Ranma-kun if he mind following me on my grocery shopping.

Rukawa: Oh. He's busy with Akane. (Thinking) Heh Ranma let me help you spend more time with Akane (Grins and speaks) Let me come with you, Kasumi-san. We wouldn't want to disturb Ranma and Akane erm peaceful moments do we?

Kasumi: Ano, I wouldn't want to trouble you, Rukawa-kun, especially since you're injured and all.

Rukawa: Nah I'll be fine don't worry. I had you taking good care of me yesterday remember. (Grins suggestively)

Kasumi: Ara ara. (Blushes)

Rukawa: Okay is…

**#BOOM!#**

Ranma: (Flies off to another part of Nerima, spinning in circles through the sky) ...Kuneeee!

Akane: (Scowling) Jerk. Hmph. (Clench her fists)

Rukawa: ...Set then. (Sweatdrops) So much for peaceful moments together huh.

Kasumi: (Disapprovingly) Akane-chan.

Akane: He asked for it, literally, oneechan.

Kasumi: (Sigh) Let's go Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Okay.

Akane: Where are you guys going?

Kasumi: Grocery shopping, Akane-chan.

Akane: I see. (Switches on the television and plops down on a cushion)

Kasumi: Ittekimasu Akane. Take care. (Walks out of the house)

Rukawa: Ittekimasu Akane-san. (Follows Kasumi out)

Akane: Itterasshai.

Nabiki: (Climbs down the stairs and enters the kitchen) (Exits the kitchen and enters the living room with a packet of potato chips) Akane where's oneechan. I didn't see her in the kitchen. (Sits down near Akane munching crackers)

Akane: She went out shopping with Rukawa-kun.

Nabiki: (Raises an eyebrow) Oh. Interesting.

Akane: Huh?

Nabiki: Nothing Akane.

Akane: Tell me.

Nabiki: For a small fee, Akane. (Grins)

Akane: Oneechan!

Nabiki: Okay, okay Akane. Is just that oneechan had been taking care of Rukawa-kun, had him sleeping in her room and now having him going out with her to buy groceries. I am just wondering what's up.

Akane: Heh. It can't be Nabiki. Tofu-sensei and Kasumi oneechan is perfect for each other. He really loves oneechan.

Nabiki: (Shrugs) Anyway you know oneechan. Most likely there's a "good" reason for it.

Akane: Heh?

Nabiki: Remember that egg-catcher man, Yasukichi. We all thought she was interested in him because after meeting him, she suddenly was in such a good mood and smiles a lot.

Akane: Sou da yo. [That's right] (Sweatdrops) Later we found that actually she was happy because she managed to decide what to cook for tomorrow.****

Nabiki: Exactly. (Thinking) Whatever it is, I'm still gonna find out what exactly going on between oneechan and Rukawa-kun.

_------_

Chapter 08: Missing element 

**Scene: Sakura Street Shopping District, an hour later,**

Kasumi: I will have that please. (Points to a 5kg packet of rice)

Shopkeeper: Hai.

Rukawa: (Looks at the plastic bags of food he is carrying) Goodness Kasumi-san, aren't all these a bit excessive for a weekly grocery shopping?

Kasumi: Well Rukawa-kun, Saotome oji-sama and Ranma-kun are big eaters, ne?

Rukawa: Yeah… And fast too. (Receives and carries the newly bought rice)

Kasumi: (Nods) We are done. Let's go Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Sure. (Notices a voluptuous purple haired girl in tight blue Chinese clothes riding a bike)

Shampoo: (Stops cycling) Nihao nice girl.

Kasumi: Hello Shampoo-chan.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Shampoo? Oh Ranma's Amazon fiancée.

Shampoo: Nice girl know where Ranma is? Shampoo, ask violent girl but she no say where.

Kasumi: I don't know Shampoo-chan. Ranma-kun and Akane had a fight again.

Shampoo: Aiyah! Poor Ranma! Shampoo go find and take care him.

Kasumi: (Smiles)

Shampoo: (Thinking) Who is this bandaged boy acting familiar with Kasumi? (Begins to speak) Who this is? (Pointing towards Rukawa)

Kasumi: This is Rukawa-kun, our houseguest.

Shampoo: Nihao. Watashi wa Shampoo.

Rukawa: Ohayo Xian Pu-san. Eh. Shampoo-san. Xian Pu-san. (Thinking) Shampoo-san? Xian Pu-san?

Shampoo: (Widens eyes) You call Shampoo correct name.

Rukawa: Huh? (Thinking) Which is her name? I thought I heard her said Xian Pu.

Shampoo: (Grins) Shampoo thinks polite boy good for nice girl.

Rukawa: (Blinks) Huh?

Kasumi: (Blushes) (Lays a hand on her cheek) Ara ara Shampoo-chan. Masaka. [Not at all]

Shampoo: Zai jian. (Cycles on her bike away)

Rukawa: Polite boy? Nice girl? Good?

Kasumi: Shampoo-chan always gives nicknames for people. She refers to you as polite boy.

Rukawa: Sou ka na. (Grins) I guess polite boy is a better nick than bandaged boy huh.

Kasumi: (Smiles)

Rukawa: Then polite boy good for nice girl. You mean she…

Kasumi: (Nods her head smiling shyly)

Rukawa: (Face reddens) (Mouths an 'Oh')

Kasumi: Let's go Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Okay.

_------_****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Kasumi's voice: (Giggling) Ne Rukawa-kun, don't be so bad.

Rukawa's voice: Come on. It can't be that bad.

Nabiki: Hey Akane. Oneechan seems different lately.

Akane: You already mentioned that before Nabiki-neechan. (Eyes glue to the television)

Nabiki: She is giggling.

Akane: So? Everyone giggles. (Eyes glue to the television)

Nabiki: (Thinking) Akane's so dense. Something's up. (Approaches Kasumi and Rukawa in the kitchen)

Rukawa: (Taking out the newly-bought items out of the plastic bags, passing to Kasumi)

Kasumi: (Receiving the items from Rukawa and keeps the items in their respective places in the kitchen cabinet)

Nabiki: How was the shopping trip, oneechan?

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Remembering)__

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Sakura Street Shopping District, in front of a Kanzaki's Clothing shop display window,_**

_Rukawa: (Notices Kasumi looking at a particular dress on a mannequin showcased at the shop window as they were walking back home) Feel like buying it Kasumi-san?_

_Kasumi: Just imagining how it will look on me Rukawa-kun. (Thinking) I still find it as exquisite as ever since I first laid my eyes on it._

_Rukawa: Eh? Imagine? Let's go in and try, test, wear it and see how it will fit on you._

_Kasumi: Ara Rukawa-kun. I am not going to buy it._

_Rukawa: Eh why not? You don't like it? (Thinking) The way she looks at it, I could have sworn she loves it._

_Kasumi: Our family finances are not all that good at the moment. (Thinking) Since ever. The house is forever requiring repairs. (Begins to speak) New clothes are not much of a necessity._

_Rukawa: Come on let's go in and put it on you to see how it looks and then we tell them we will think about it. (Grins)_

_Kasumi: Ara Rukawa-kun that is not very nice._

_Rukawa: Come on don't be so prim and proper. The least you can do is to try it on. (Half drags Kasumi into the store despite her protests)_

**_Scene: Inside Kanzaki's Clothing, later,_**

_Kasumi: (Comes out of the changing cubicle) (Smiling) What do you think Rukawa-kun? (Turns around 360º)_

_Rukawa: (Sees Kasumi wearing the sleeveless creamy white summer dress with a floral pattern along with frills at the shoulders with the décolletage displaying out her neck and hollow of her throat and the skirt ending just after her knees) You…Er…Is…Look…Wow! (Thinking) Kasumi looks really stunning. Actually she is attractive regardless of the clothes she wears. I hardly think that any beautiful dresses in the world can overcome her natural beauty._

_Kasumi: My, Rukawa-kun. How very eloquent of you. (Thinking) The dress is loose and comfortable with light, soft fabric. It would undoubtedly be practical to have it when the 'harsh' summer heat arrived. (Sigh) I wish I could buy it but... My family comes first even though it has been ages since I last had a new dress._

_Rukawa: Eh heh heh. (Scratches the back of his head)_

_Saleswoman: Well doesn't your girlfriend look pretty in it? Why don't you buy it for her?_

_Rukawa: Huh oh. Eh I think we will think about it first. After all there are other clothes shops to visit right._

_Kasumi: Hai. (Goes into the changing cubicle)_

_Saleswoman: Your girlfriend loves that dress._

_Rukawa: (Face reddens) I can see that._

_Saleswoman: Come on buy it for her._

_Rukawa: … (Thinking) She is persuasive._

_Saleswoman: Come on. Buy it for her. Your aijin [Dear] really loves it._

_Rukawa: … (Sweating) (Thinking) Aijin? I have no money even if I want to…_

_Saleswoman: And she looks really gorgeous in it don't you think so._

_Rukawa: I know I know. She looks gorgeous in anything._

_Kasumi: (Comes out of the changing cubicle holding the dress in her arms) (Smiling)_

_Rukawa: (Takes the dress from Kasumi and furtively noting the size before handing it back to the saleswoman) Arigato gozai masu._

_Kasumi: (Slightly embarrassed) Arigato gozai masu. (Bows slightly)_

_Rukawa: (Scoots Kasumi out of the shop edgily)_

_Kasumi: (Giggles) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun looks so comical when he gets nervous. (Giggles) (Recalls Rukawa's conversation with the saleswoman) He thinks I'm beautiful. (Smiles)_

_Saleswoman: (Bewildered) (Mutters) What was that all about?_

**_Scene: Outside Kanzaki's Clothing,_**

_Rukawa: (Thinking) Why did I take note of what size that dress is? (Notices Kasumi still giggling) (Begins to speak) What are you giggling about Kasumi-san?_

_Kasumi: Nothing Rukawa-kun you were just amusing._

_Rukawa: Amusing?_

_Kasumi: Never mind Rukawa-kun. It is nothing. Anyway, it was a particularly nice feeling to wear something new and see how it looks on me. But still the behavior was unacceptable and is wrong to do what we did just now, Rukawa-kun._

_Rukawa: Hehe. Is not really like you never intend to buy it. You want it but can't afford. Nothing wrong with that._

_Kasumi: Date… [But…] It is still improper Rukawa-kun. (A/N: Date pronounced as Da Te. Used when you disagree with something. Protest against a decision. Something like that. A cute form of "but" when females used it in their speech)_

_Rukawa: (Sticks out a tongue at Kasumi) Heh but you still did it too didn't you. We are both improper now._

_Kasumi: (Giggles at Rukawa's silliness) Someone dragged me in you know. (Thinking) He seems so childish._

_Rukawa: (Grins) I don't know. (Runs forward carrying his bag of groceries) Catch me and maybe I might remember who did that._

_Kasumi: Ara Rukawa-kun. (Increases her pace slightly) Matte._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Kasumi: (Thinking) That was the most mischievous thing I have ever done. If I could call it mischievous. The behavior was rather unacceptable. I would have never dared to try it on if I did not intend to buy anything at all. But then... It does feel kind of fun. Fun? Well it was pretty childish and silly. Scuttling into the shop and after putting it on, scampering out like little kids. It is quite exhilarating for me. (Recalling her childhood) (Sigh) I never did any childish or silly things during my adolescence years that I could recall of after oka-san left us. I grew up. (Looks at Nabiki) (Begins to speak) It was pretty much as per normal, Nabiki-chan.

Nabiki: Okay oneechan. (Thinking) You can't fool me oneechan.

Chapter 09: Wavering trust 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Rukawa: (Approaches Akane) Hi Akane-san. Ranma not back yet?

Akane: (Sitting down on a cushion) Hn, he is probably with his cute fiancée or that Amazon bimbo.

Rukawa: (Sits next to Akane) Akane-san don't you think you should trust him as your fiancé that he will always stay by your side no matter what. Don't you trust him that far?

Akane: (On the verge of tears) No. (Runs to confide herself in her room)

Rukawa: (Thinking) Uh oh. I was just trying to start a conversation. (Follows Akane to her room) (Enters the room) You er wanna talk about it? Why you don't trust Ranma? He cares deeply for you though (Scratches head) he doesn't really show it that well.

Akane: (Sitting down on her chair looking out the window silently)

Rukawa: Come on Akane-san you can tell me.

Akane: (Switches her gaze to Rukawa) Ranma lied to me, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Huh?

Akane: (Sniffing) Ranma lied when I first met him. He never did tell the truth about himself. He never revealed his curse when we first met. I thought he was a girl at that time. He never mentioned he was cursed until I accidentally came upon him in the bathroom.

Rukawa: May-maybe he thought it wasn't a good time to tell you about it yet. (Thinking) I wonder how they both met.

Akane: (Sadly) Do you know how painful it felt to be lied to? To felt betrayed. I befriended him. I trusted him. But he wasn't completely honest to me. I-I... How agonizing it was when I found about his curse and knowing that he never did inform me when we were both alone in the dojo. It felt like he did not trust me. How all the more distressing it was when Ranma insulted me further and never did apologize and ask for forgiveness later on.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Man, no wonder Akane-san find it hard to believe Ranma. It all seemed to start from the very beginning.

Akane: (Tearful) How can I trust him? My trust over him faltered since the day I found out his curse by chance.

Rukawa: (Thinking) I wonder what's Ranma's side of the story. (Begins to speak) Gomen nasai Akane-san.

Akane: (Shakes her head) (Thinking) Ranma is always complimenting their cooking. How delicious the food they effortlessly made. But never appreciates mine no matter how much effort I took. Ranma flatters them but hardly remarks if I'm pretty. Ranma hardly quarrel with them but look at us. We're quarrelling like there's no tomorrow. Ranma had gone out on dates with them but only once with me. (Sigh) What are the chances of him preferring me to them? He would rather be with his kawaii fiancées who can cook delicious meals for his bottomless pit of a stomach.

Rukawa: (Feeling awkward with Akane's silence) Eh I better leave first Akane-san. I appreciated you telling me all that. (Smiles) Cheer up Akane-san.

Akane: By the way Rukawa-kun…

Rukawa: Nan desu ka, Akane-san? [What is it?]

Akane: Don't tell Ranma okay, please.

Rukawa: Hai. (Nods head) I promise. By the way Akane-san, do bear in mind of the things Ranma had done for you in the past too.

Akane: (Watches Rukawa exiting her room) (Thinking) Ranma had only mentioned loving me on some occasions… Few times and mostly accidental but nevertheless still… He hardly admitted to loving anyone and had never to Shampoo or Ukyo. All the things he had done for me… Rescuing me from Pantyhose Taro, avenging me from the martial art cheerleader Konjo Mariko, ice-skate together with me against Shiratori Azusa and Sanzenin Mikado the golden pair of martial arts figure skating… Even telling off that Sanzenin-san that if he ever touches me he would kill him. (Smiles) And only I can break off his neko mode. That must have count for something. (Smiles happily) Maybe I do have a chance after all.

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, lunch time, the sky starting to get cloudy as it get ready for a downpour,**

Nabiki: (Hearing giggles and light laughter in the kitchen) (Thinking) Those two are too close for my comfort. I had never seen Kasumi being that close to anyone before. Che, I sound like I'm jealous.

Akane: (Thinking) Ranma… Doko ga? [Ranma… Where are you?]

Ranma: Tadaima. (Thinking) I'm starving. (Enters the living room and starts towards the table) (Thinking) Here goes. Akane will soon accuse me of visiting Ucchan or Nekohanten all this time.

Akane: O-kaeri. (Thinking) Finally he's back. (Smiles at Ranma)

Nabiki: (Thinking) Maybe I should install a secret microphone on Rukawa or Kasumi. Then I can hear and record whatever they spoke and heard. Nah that's probably overkill. Maybe I'm just overreacting.

Ranma: (Smiles nervously) (Sits down) (Thinking) Akane is freaking me out. She doesn't seem mad or furious. (Begins to speak) Where's oyaji and oji-san?

Nabiki: The Town Council, Neighborhood Watch, called oto-san for a meeting. Saotome oji-san followed oto-san there.

Ranma: Sou ka. [Is that so] (Breathes in deeply) Mmm… What a delicious aroma!

Kasumi: (Enters the living room carrying a tray of dishes)

Rukawa: (Following behind Kasumi, carrying a rice cooker and a stack of empty bowls)

Kasumi: (Smiles) Been waiting long? (Sets the dishes on the table)

Ranma: Not at all Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Collects rice from the rice cooker into each bowl and handing out each bowl to everyone)

Ranma: Itadakimasu. (Starts to gobble his food)

Rukawa: So where have you been Ranma?

Ranma: (Mouth full) Sleeping on the roof.

Rukawa: Heh.

Ranma: Oyaji snored too much yesterday. I couldn't get enough sleep.

Rukawa: Sou ka. (Notices Nabiki watching intently at him) (Whispers to Ranma) Nabiki-san is starting to creep me out.

Ranma: (Whispers) Hmm? (Stops gobbling and glances at Nabiki) I think she's scheming to rip money off you.

Rukawa: (Whispers) Like I have any.

Ranma: (Whispers) That didn't stop her from making money out of me.

Rukawa: …

Nabiki: (Sweetly) What are you two whispering about Ranma-kun, Rukawa-kun?

Ranma: Eh… Heh heh nothing Nabiki. The weather is nice today. (Starts to sweat profusely)

Rukawa: (Nervously) Yeah.

Nabiki: (Narrows eyes) Is it? (Thinking) They are really bad liars. It is going to rain soon. And Ranma-kun hates rain.

Ranma: (Thinking) Whew that was close.

Rukawa: (Thinking) I think she bought it.

Akane: (Places her empty bowl down on the table) Gochiso sama deshita [Thank you for the meal] (Gets up and leaves the table)

Everyone: (Watch Akane leave)

Kasumi: (Thinking) Ara, is Akane all right? (Begins to speak) Akane-chan, is there anything wrong?

Akane: (Smiles) I'm fine oneechan. (Thinking) I just want to sort out my feelings.

Ranma: (Thinking) What's her problem?

Rukawa: (Thinking) Probably still depressed at Ranma. Partly my fault for bringing it up.

Nabiki: (Thinking) I wonder what Ranma did now.

_------_

Chapter 10: Reminiscence 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, porch and courtyard, after lunch, the sky was overcast and dark clouds visible,**

Ranma: (Practising a kata)

Rukawa: Yo, Ranma. (Sees rain drops falling)

Ranma: Hey Rukawa. (Stops his kata and sits down on the porch with Rukawa, getting away from the rain) (Thinking) Darn it! I couldn't even finish my short kata.

Rukawa: Ranma. Care to relate how you meet the Tendo family and Akane-san?

Ranma: Huh? Why do you wanna know?

Rukawa: Curiosity sake?

Ranma: (Shrugs) Okay. Where do I start? (Watches the downpour) Well oyaji and me arrived at the Tendo Dojo on a rainy day last year.__

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo, heavy rain,_**

_Soun&Nabiki: (Excitedly) They are here! (Run out to meet their guests at the door) (See a red-haired girl struggling on a fat panda's shoulder) (Scared) (Thinking) Yikes! What's a dangerous looking panda doing… (Run back to the safety of the house)_

_Girl: You're scaring them to death oyaji!_

_Kasumi: (Slightly scared) Oto-san... Is this your... Friend?_

_Soun: (Nervously) N-no. I don't know either of them at all._

_Nabiki: (Sarcastically) Oh, so this panda just decided to visit!_

_Panda: (Places the girl on the ground)_

_Soun: You wouldn't be…?_

_Onna-Ranma: I'm Saotome Ranma. Sumimasen._

_Soun: At last you've come. (Hugs Ranma tightly) It's good of you to come, hmm... (Feels something amiss) (Pulls onna-Ranma away from himself and stares at her chest)___

_Kasumi,Nabiki&Akane: (Follow Soun's line of sight)_

_Nabiki: Hmm… (Pokes onna-Ranma's chest a couple of times and then squeezes her breast) _

_Onna-Ranma: (Getting uncomfortable) Urm... Could you stop that? _

_Nabiki: (Turns to her father) "He" is a girl._

_Soun: (Faints) **#Thud.#**_

**_Tendo Dojo, living room, later,_**

_Soun: (Lying on a futon with a wet cloth on his head) (Wakes up)_

_Kasumi: Poor oto-san. He is so disappointed._

_Nabiki: __This is all your fault, oto-san. Don't you know the difference between a boy and a girl?!_

_Soun: My friend said he had been blessed with a son._

_Nabiki: __Excuse me, does this look like a boy to you, huh oto-san?! (Squeezes onna-Ranma's breast) Do you?! _

_Onna-Ranma: __Please, I wish you'd stop that..._

_Akane: Stop it you two, he... She is our guest. (Turns to face onna-Ranma) I'm Akane. Do you wanna be friends? (Lets out her hand and smiles)_

_Onna-Ranma: U-umm (Thinking) Friend? Someone want to make friends with me for real? She looks so… (Takes Akane's hand with her own)_

_Akane: Why don't you come with me? I will show you around. _

_Onna-Ranma: (Smiles) (Thinking) She looks rather kawaii.****_

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo, in the dojo,_**

_Akane: (Reaching the dojo) You study Kenpo right?_

_Onna-Ranma: A little._

_Akane: Let's have a little sparring session then, okay?_

_Onna-Ranma: (Watches Akane quietly)_

_Akane: It's just for fun. Don't worry I won't hurt you. (Assumes an attacking position)_

_Onna-Ranma: (Stands still with her hands behind her back) (Thinking) I wonder how good is she._

_Akane: (Starts the spar with a jump kick) Hyak!__****_

_Onna-Ranma: (Jumps perfectly over Akane) (Thinking) She is rather slow in her movements._

_Akane: (Thinking) I miss? (Follow-ups with a punch and kick combo towards onna-Ranma)_

_Onna-Ranma: (Dodges easily) (Thinking) Yup she is lacking in agility._

_Akane: (Thinking) Why am I missing her? Is she reading my moves? How come she's not attacking back? I guess she isn't taking me seriously. Okay then, this time... FOR REAL! (Puts in all her power and speed on her punch aiming at onna-Ranma)_

_Onna-Ranma: (Leaps cleanly over Akane)_

_Akane: (Connects her fist with the wall)_

**_#Crack.#_**

**_The wooden wall splintered upon the impact forming a hole._**_****_

_Onna-Ranma: (Taps Akane on the back of her head) (Thinking) I win.****_

_Akane: (Turns around and gazes at onna-Ranma in surprise) Wow! You are really good!_

_Onna-Ranma: You're pretty good yourself too. (Thinking) If you can improve your speed._

_Akane: (Smiles) Well I'm just glad you're a girl._

_Onna-Ranma: Huh? (Thinking) What does she meant by that? _

_Akane: It's just that... I'd really hate to lose to a boy. _

_Onna-Ranma: (Winces) (Thinking miserably) …N-no…You don't mean that… D-do you? My curse… How am I supposed to tell them? And Akane would hate me when I'm just starting to like her…_

_Akane: Ja. (Goes up to her room)_

_Onna-Ranma: (Enters the house from the dojo, deep in thought)_

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen,_**

_Nabiki: Oneechan. Who is the guy talking to oto-san in the living room?_

_Kasumi: I have no idea Nabiki._

_Nabiki: Hmm…_

_Kasumi: (Finds onna-Ranma and shows her the guest room) Ranma-chan, since you have been working out with Akane-chan you can take a bath. (Hands out a towel) _

_Onna-Ranma: Eh... Hai. (Receives the towel) (Goes to the bathroom)_

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo changing room connecting to the bathroom, some time later,_**

_Akane: (Enters the changing room and see Ranma's clothing on the tiled floor) I guess we can both takes our baths together and scrubs each other back._

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo, furo, meanwhile,_**

_Ranma: (Sigh) (Thinking) They will find out sooner or later. I might as well go out like I am now and get it over with. (Gets out of the furo)_

_Akane: (Enters the bathroom) Ranma… (Sees a naked boy coming out of the furo) (Froze) (Blinks) (Thinking) What the hell is a boy doing in our house?_

_Ranma: (Blinks at a nude Akane) (Thinking) Oh shit! I'm in for deep trouble now. Didn't she notice the 'occupied' sign?_

_Akane: (Notices the boy staring real hard at herself) (Thinking) Calm down. Calm down. (Slides the door back closed) (Puts back on her gi) (Exits the changing room) (Breathes in deeply) (Yells) KYAAAAA! (Runs through the house maniacally and picks up the dining table turning it into a weapon of war in the living room)___

_Nabiki: Akane, what happened and what is that thing for?_

_Akane: There is a pervert in the bathroom! _

_Nabiki: So why didn't you kill him with your bare hands like usual?_

_Akane: Because I was afraid._

_Kasumi: That's odd, I had just sent Ranma-chan to the bathroom._

_Male voice: U-um excuse me._

_Nabiki: (Sees a dark haired pigtailed boy in Chinese clothes) Anta dare? [Who are you?]_

_Ranma: I'm Saotome Ranma… Uh… Sumimasen._

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, later,_**

_Soun: My daughters, let's go through this one more time. This is my dear old friend... _

_Genma: Saotome Genma, and this is my son..._

_Ranma: Ranma desu._

_Kasumi: Are you really she, that same girl?_

_Nabiki: What is going on?_

_Genma: U-mm, nani kara hanaseba yoi no yara? [U-mm, how can I best explain this?] I know! Hyakh! (Grabs Ranma by the collar and throws him into the koi pond)_

**_#Splash.#_**

_Onna-Ranma: (Emerges out of the pond) Nani shiyagaru! [Why you do that for!]_

_Nabiki: (Coolly) Ara ara?_

_Kasumi: (Shocked) Now he is a girl!_

_Akane: (Upset) (Thinking) Why didn't she… He… Ranma tell me when we were together… Ranma never tell me at all._

_Genma: (Approaches the koi pond) I am so ashamed. I cannot bear to see my son like this._

_Onna-Ranma: (Shakes in anger) Grr!_

_Genma: (Tears flowing down his cheeks) (Shaking his clenched fist overdramatically) Ranma, your father… Your father is in such agony!_

_Onna-Ranma: (Jumps over Genma and kicks him into the koi pond)_

**_#Bam! Splash.#_**

_Genma-panda: (Rises out of the pond)_

_Kasumi,Nabiki&Akane: (Gapes) (Watches the transformation with disbelief)_

_Onna-Ranma: Who are you to talk to oyaji! You turn into a panda!_

_Soun: (Breaks up Genma-panda and onna-Ranma skirmish) Now, now go to the furo and get change back to normal._

_Kasumi: What happened to them oto-san? (Thinking) This is so weird._

_Soun: A terrifying training that ended in terrible tragedy. I will let them explain as soon as they are out. _

_Genma: (Appears from the bathroom and sits down) It was two weeks ago while we were traveling to Mt. Quanjing, Bayankala Range in the Qinghai Province of China…_

**_(Start of flashback sequence)_**

**_Scene: Jusenkyo, edge of cursed springs,_**

_Guide: Okyaku-sama, koko yo! Densetsu no shugyoujou Jusenkyo… [Honorable guests, here!__ We come to Legendary Training Ground of Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo…]_

_Genma: (Sees hundreds of springs with poles sticking out of them) (Put down his camping gear) Are you ready Ranma?_

_Ranma: (Put down his load) Whatever oyaji. (Gazes through the area) I gotta say this place isn't as impressive as you made it sound like. _

_Guide: Okyaku-sama, monosuki ne. Taihen kikenna no de, mou dare mo tsukatenai no yo. Kono shujyoujou. [Honorable guest, you're crazy. It's so dangerous. No one uses these grounds now] Is more than one hundred springs here and every one has it's own tragic legend. _

_Genma: Ranma, follow me! (Jumps up and stabilizes himself on the tip of a pole) _

_Guide: (Shocked) Ah Okyaku-sama, what you doing?_

_Genma: I won't go easy on you boy! _

_Ranma: (Jumps up and balances on the tip of a nearby pole) That's the way I want it oyaji. _

_Guide: If you fall in, something terrible will happen._

_Genma-panda: (Jumps towards Ranma trading blows in mid-air from time to time)_

_Ranma: (Jumps towards Genma trading blows in mid-air from time to time) (Thinking) A weakness! (Hit Genma down) Gotcha oyaji!_

**_#Splash.#_**

_Guide: Aiyaa!_

_Ranma: … (Notices Genma is taking too long to emerge out) What's up oyaji, are we done already?_

_Genma-panda: (Jumps fiercely out of the spring and lands on a bamboo pole) (Assumes an offensive karate stance)_

_Ranma: (Extremely shocked) ACK! What the hell is that?! (Thinking) A panda with an attacking stance?_

_Guide: That is __Shonmaoniichuan. Very tragic legend of panda that drowned there 2000 years ago. Now who ever fall in spring take body of that panda._

_Ranma: WAIT A SECOND! You never said anything about…_

_Genma-panda: (Notices Ranma is lacking in concentration and knocks Ranma off the pole)_

_Ranma: Arghh! (Fall into a spring)_

**_#Splash.#_**

_Guide: Aiyaa! Nyannichuan ni ochite shimatta. [Aiyaa! You fell in Nyannichuan] (Approaches the edge of the spring) Nyannichuan wa sen-go-hyaku-nen mae wakai musume ga oboreta to iu, higeki-teki derisetsu ga aru no day yo! [In Nyannichuan 1500 years ago, there very tragic legend of a young girl who drowned there!] Irai soko de oboreta mono, mina… [Ever since then, everyone…] Wakai musume no sugata ni nate shimau noroi-teki izumi! [Who falls in that cursed spring now will take body of a young girl!]_

_Onna-Ranma: (Emerges out) (Presses her chest in horror) (Opens her shirt and looks down on her chest)_

_Guide: Hora miro, musume ni nate shimata. [See, you turned into a girl]_

_Onna-Ranma: ARRGGHHHHHHH!_

**_(End of flashback sequence)_**

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,_**

_Soun: The legendary grounds of Jusenkyo. It's true horror has always been a mystery, but now... _

_Ranma: Whaddya mean "true horror"? (Grabs Genma) You stupid oyaji, what's the idea of dragging me to a place like that?! _

_Genma: Ranma! (Grabs Ranma's shirt) You sound like a girl! (Hurls Ranma into the koi pond) _

**_#Splash.#_**

_Genma: Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of the Art?_

_Onna-Ranma: (Rushes back furiously with a filled pail) Inochi wa suttee mo, otoko osuteru ki wa nakatta wai! [My life yes, my manhood is a different story!] (Splashes Genma with the bucket of water)_

_Onna-Ranma&Genma: (Fighting on the floor)_

_Soun: (Grabs a kettle of boiling water) So when dosed with cold water you transform, but when dosed with hot water you return to human form. (Pours the water on Genma)_

_Genma: (Stops fighting with onna-Ranma) It doesn't need to be that hot. _

_Soun: You turn into a girl and hot water turn you back into a boy. (Tries to pour water over onna-Ranma)_

_Onna-Ranma: (Dodges the hot water) Hot water not boiling!_

_Soun: (Smiles widely) Your problem isn't so terrible after all. (Points out his index finger towards his sitting daughters) My daughter Kasumi 19, Nabiki 17, and Akane 16. Pick the one you want and she will be your wife. _

_Ranma: (Blinks) (Thinking) Is oji-san crazy? (Looks at Akane dejectedly) (Thinking) I'm sorry Akane for not telling you my curse earlier._

_Kasumi: (Notices Ranma looking at Akane) Ara, he wants Akane. (Pushes Akane in front)_

_Nabiki: Definitely. (Pushes Akane in front)_

_Akane: Huh? (Turns to face her sisters) Joudan ja nai wa yo. [Huh, you must be joking] Why would I be..._

_Nabiki: Well for starters you both study martial arts, and you hate boys._

_Kasumi: So you are in luck imoto-chan, he is half girl._

_Akane: Anna hentai, o-kotowari yo! [Me marry that pervert, I refused!]_

_Onna-Ranma: (Startled) Whaddya mean hentai! _

_Akane: (Stands up, facing onna-Ranma in a heated argument) (Angrily) You looked at my body you letch! _

_Onna-Ranma: Hold it, you walked in on me!_

_Akane: It's different when a girl sees a boy!_

_Soun: (Laughing) See they're already the perfect couple._

_Genma: (Laughing) Ha ha ha!_

_Akane: (Stomps a foot down) We are having a fight here! (Turns to onna-Ranma) The point is, (Turns away) I absolutely refused to marry someone like you!_

_Onna-Ranma: I refused too! Sayonara! (Thinking) Akane thinks I'm a pervert… I hate this curse! And she makes my blood boil!_

_Genma: Where are you going boy?_

_Onna-Ranma: Back to China. I have to find a way to change back for good. This is no time for fiancées. (Turning to Akane) By the way I notice that you took a pretty good look at me too. It's no big deal for me to see a naked girl. I mean I've seen myself plenty of time right? Besides I'm better built to boot than you. Ha ha ha…_

_Akane: Grr! (Picks up with a single-hand and slams the table on top of onna-Ranma with both hands) (Thinking) The nerve of this hentai!_

**_#BAMM_.#**

_(End of flashback)_****

Chapter 11: Reforging the bond 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, porch, downpour had reduced to a light drizzle,**

Ranma: That was one painful blow. (Rubbing his head)

Rukawa: (Slaps his forehead) (Thinking) Man, they both are really pros at insulting each other. I can't believe this.

Ranma: Why do you wanna know about this?

Rukawa: Ano Ranma, think deeper with more insight about your memories. Maybe you will discover why Akane find it hard to believe you all the time.

Ranma: I never did anything wrong at all.

Rukawa: (Shrugs) Maybe some day you will eventually realize it Ranma. Let's hope is not too late.

Ranma: Why don't you just tell me?

Rukawa: I'm sorry but I can't. Beside it is better that you find it out yourself.

Ranma: Okay, okay Rukawa.

Kasumi: (Approaches Ranma and Rukawa) Rukawa-kun, can you help me something?

Rukawa: Hai Kasumi-san. Ja Ranma. (Walks to the kitchen)

Ranma: Ja.

Nabiki: (Comes from nowhere and sits next to Ranma) (Sweetly) Hi Ranma-kun.

Ranma: What is it Nabiki?

Nabiki: Forgotten about the deal?

Ranma: No.

Nabiki: Good. Then go ask her out now. (Thinking) Don't you dare to chicken out now.

Ranma: Not yet.

Nabiki: The great Saotome Ranma is too scared to ask Akane out?

Ranma: I am not scared to ask that tomboy out!

Nabiki: Then go. (Thinking) Jeez men and their egos.

Ranma: (Marches towards Akane's room) (Imagination running wild) (Thinking) Must be concerned for her. She isn't in a cheerful mood… I think.__

_(Start of an active imagination sequence)_****

**_Scene: Akane's room,_**

_Ranma: Hey Akane._

_Akane: Hi Ranma._

_Ranma: How are you feeling?_

_Akane: Fine Ranma._

_Ranma: Say why don't we go out tomorrow night? Will that cheer you up?_

_Akane: Nani?_

_Ranma: A date, Akane._

_Akane: Oh Ranma… (Thinking) He is finally asking me out._

_Ranma: (Shrugs) Is the best I could think of to cheer you up… (Moves closer to Akane) A-ka-ne._

_Akane: (Smiles) Thank you for being concerned Ranma._

_Ranma: I ain't being concerned or… (Feeling weak due to Akane beautiful eyes looking through him)_

_Akane: (Smiles) I know you are Ranma. You don't have to act as if you aren't._

**_Scene: Akane's room glowed dimmer to suit the current 'romantic' situation,_**

_Ranma: A-Akane…(Stares into Akane's brown eyes and slowly itches his head closer towards Akane's)_

_Akane: (Stares into Ranma's blue eyes and slowly close her eyes awaiting the…)_

_(End of an active imagination sequence)_

Ranma: Yikes! (Fling his arms wildly)

Nabiki: (Following behind Ranma, stunned) (Thinking) What's the matter with this idiot?

Ranma: (Cross his arms) (Looks on thoughtful) (Thinking) No, no can do. Must change tactic. Act more casual. More C.A.S.U.A.L.

_(A/N: Sounds familiar, ne? =P)_

_(Starts of an active imagination sequence)****_

**_Scene: Akane's room,_**

_Ranma: Yo Akane._

_Akane: What is it Ranma?_

_Ranma: You wanna go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?_

_Akane: (Surprised) Just the two of us?_

_Ranma: Yeah Akane. _

_Akane: Why are you suddenly asking me out?_

_Ranma: Eh? Because…_

_Akane: You did something behind my back and now you're feeling guilty Ranma?!_

_Ranma: Chot-chotto Akane. Is nothing like that at all. _

_Akane: Then?_

_Ranma: Is ju-just…_

_Akane: (Impatient) Just what Ranma?_

_Ranma: (Thinking) Here goes. (Kisses Akane on her lips and withdraw back just as quickly)_

_Akane: Ranma… (Surprised look on her face)_

_(End of an active imagination sequence)_

Ranma: Ack! (Thinking) No, never! I'll be mallet to death after that. Maybe even before that. Just be normal. NORMAL. Yeah that's right.

Nabiki: (Bored) Baka… Get a move on will ya, Ranma-kun.

Ranma: (Oyakusoku pozu) Eeep Nabiki! When were you behind me?

Nabiki: (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) What's with him anyway.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, second level,**

Ranma: (Stops in front of Akane's door) (Thinking) I can hear my heart beating wildly… (Prepares to knock on the door)

Nabiki: Just do it Ranma-kun. I'll be around somewhere out of sight. (Winks at Ranma)

Ranma: … (Thinking) Here goes. (Raises his knuckles)

Akane: (Opens door and stops in surprise) Ranma? What do you want?

Ranma: (Jumps backwards) H-hey Akane. (Twiddles with his index fingers)

Akane: (Thinking) Why is he so nervous all of a sudden? (Begins to speak) Nani yo Ranma?

Ranma: (Stuttering) I-I-I… (Thinking) Get a hold of yourself man!

Akane: Ara?

Ranma: A-Akane… Willyougo-gooutwithmeforadate?

Akane: (Blinks) Can you repeat what you just said Ranma.

Ranma: W-will…

Nabiki: (Thinking) Jeez this guy really needs help. (Approaches Akane and Ranma and speaks) My, my, Ranma-kun. I couldn't help overhearing. (Acting surprise and speaks in a louder voice) You're asking my little sister out?

Akane: Heh… (Looks at Ranma with surprise evident in her eyes) (Thinking) Ranma asking me out… Again?

Ranma: (Getting flustered) I, I… Well the day after tomorrow is a holiday so… I thought… (Twiddles his index fingers) And you…

Akane: (Thinking) He's asking me out again! Yatta! (Giggles cutely and speaks) Yes, Ranma. And Nabiki oneechan…

Ranma: (Blurred look) Huh.

Nabiki: Hmm?

Akane: I hope you're not thinking of selling this piece of information to…

Nabiki: (Acts shocked) Now, now Akane why would I do that to my dear sister and my adorable future brother in law. (Thinking) I'm just planning to tell this piece of info to those gamblers for free. (Grins)

Akane: (Stares at her sister for a moment) And Ranma…

Ranma: Huh. (Looks at her dumbly)

Akane: (Smiles happily) When?

Nabiki: (Smirks) (Thinking) Phase 2 completed. Phase 3 in progress.

Chapter 12: Broken souls 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, later,**

Soun: Tadaima. (Enters the house with Genma following behind him)

Kasumi: (Bows) (Smiles) Welcome back oto-san. How was your Town Council meeting?

Soun: Just some menial matter and (Nervously) t-the matter of oshishou-sama underwear thieving.

Kasumi: (Continues to smile and nod) Hai. (Thinking) Poor oto-san.

Genma: Where's Ranma, Kasumi-san?

Kasumi: (Smiling) He is with Akane out for a walk, Saotome oji-sama.

Genma&Soun: Did you hear that Tendo-kun/Saotome-kun! (Throw a series of small celebration) Our schools will finally be united! (Go off together to make wedding preparations)

Kasumi: Ara ara… They are just taking a walk. (Thinking) I hope oto-san and Saotome oji-sama will not perturb Ranma and Akane when they are just getting closer even if slightly.

_(A/N: Kasumi wouldn't tell this right out to them right. In the anime it is shown that she does feel that they both always botch up their attempts but she never really speak it out)_

Nabiki: (Sees Soun and Genma doing preparations for some kind of party) What are you guys doing, oto-san?

Rukawa: Preparing a party?

Soun: (Smiling and laughing gaily) Preparing Akane and Ranma wedding, Nabiki-chan, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Eyes widening) Wedding?!

Nabiki: Nani?! (Thinking) If they both see this, Ranma and Akane will surely and furiously disagree and in the end Ranma with his Saotome put-his-foot-in-the-mouth stupid habit will insult Akane and vice versa which sum up no date equal financial losses in gambling. (Put on a glaring face and begins to speak coolly) Oto-san…****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen, five minutes later,**

Kasumi: (Hears furious opening of the sliding front door and footsteps running up the stairs ending with a thud of a door)

Akane: (Rushes to her room and locks the door) (Cries to herself on her bed)

Kasumi: (Peeks out of her kitchen) Ara Akane-chan… (Covers her mouth) (Worriedly) (Thinking) I must go comfort her. (Knocks on door) (Begins to speak) Akane-chan, what's wrong? Please let me in Akane.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, meanwhile,**

Soun: (Crying) Nabiki, you wouldn't do that to your oto-san would you?

Nabiki: (Shows a smile that represents a 'No')

Soun: (Wails) Wah! My own daughter turned against me!

Rukawa: (Thinking) She is scary…

Nabiki: (Rolls her eyes)****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, second level,**

Akane: (Sobbing) Go away oneechan! I don't want to be disturbed. Leave me alone. I just wanna be alone. (Thinking) Oh Ranma…

Kasumi: Akane, let me in.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan,**

Onna-Ranma: (Softly) Tadaima. (Sits near the doorway despondently)

Soun,Genma,Nabiki&Rukawa: (Meet onna-Ranma) (Hear Kasumi pleading to Akane to open her door upstairs) (Thinking) What's going on?

Soun: (Calls out) What happened Kasumi?

Kasumi: (Calls out) Ara, Akane-chan is crying, oto-san.

Soun: (Turns and faces onna-Ranma) How dare you hurt my daughter, Ranma!

Genma: Apologize to your fiancée now, boy!

Nabiki: What did you do now, Ranma-kun?

Rukawa: (Thinking) I thought everything had gone well. Wonder what happened.

Soun: (Climbs up the stairs) (Knocks on the door) Akane, Akane, open the door.

Onna-Ranma: Look it wasn't entirely my fault! Shampoo appeared and… And… (Relating recent incident)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Along the streets,_**

_Akane: (Walking in silence) (Thinking) The silence is getting awkward. Why isn't he speaking at all?_

_Ranma: (Thinking) Why is Akane so quiet? She asked me to go on a walk with her but…_

_Akane: The sky is so blue and beautiful even after the rain isn't it, Ranma._

_Ranma: Huh? Is it? (Looks up) It looked the same just like everyday._

_Akane: (Face-faults) (Thinking) Baka._

_Ranma: (Thinking) What is it with the sky anyway? (Looks up again) Nothing interesting at all._

_Ranma&Akane: Akane/Ranma._

_Akane: (Blushes)_

_Ranma: (Face getting flushed-up)_

_Akane: (Stops walking) (Faces Ranma) Nani Ranma?_

_Ranma: (Stops walking and turns to Akane) Akane, ore wa…_

**_#CRASH! Thud.#_**

_Akane: (Blinks)_

_Shampoo: (Sitting comfortably on her bike whose front tire was resting on the back head of a face-getting-acquainted-with-the-ground-Ranma) Nihao airen! Shampoo much misses you._

_Ranma: (Twitching oyakusoku pozu) Sham-shampoo!_

_Shampoo: (Glomps Ranma seductively)_

_Akane: (Face darkens in anger and her body shakes with resentment)_

_Shampoo: Aiya! Akane here also?_

_Akane: (Controlling her anger) What do you want Shampoo!?_

_Shampoo: Ranma take Shampoo out on a date yes? (Glomps onto Ranma tightly) Leave pervert girl. Go with Shampoo more fun._

_Akane: (Yelling) Who are you calling a pervert you Amazon bimbo!_

_Shampoo: (Unfazed)_

_Ranma: Eh? (Trying to shrug off Shampoo) I'm busy Shampoo._

_Shampoo: (Glomps even harder) Aiya! Busy taking Akane out on date?_

_Ranma: Chotto chotto. (Points to Akane thoughtlessly) Me take that kawaikunee tomboy out? You must be_ kidding _me! I rather… (Thinking) Uh oh what did I just said?_

_Akane: (Glares at Ranma) (Fists clenched and her body clearly shaking) (Thinking) Ranma… How dare you say that when you asked me out! Is it that mortifying to go out with me?_

_Shampoo: (Smiles seductively at Ranma) Good then take Shampoo out for date yes._

_Ranma: Urm… (Feeling a very scary aura from Akane)_

_Akane: (Yells out angrily, hurt evident in her voice) Yah I'm just an uncute and sexless with thick thighs and wide hips, built like a brick tomboy for a fiancée! (Slaps Ranma) Why don't you just go and take Shampoo out since she is so much better! (Storms away)_

_Ranma: (Getting free of Shampoo's grip) Matte yo Akane! (Holds on to her shoulder)_

_Akane: (Turns around swiftly and splashes a bucket of water over Ranma) In that form! (Rushes off with tears streaming down her cheeks)_

_Onna-Ranma: … (Stares helplessly at the slowly-disappearing Akane)_

_Shampoo: Airen we go date now. (Glomps to onna-Ranma) After you change to male form._

_Onna-Ranma: Ah Shampoo! (Tries to free herself from the Amazon's vice grip)_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Onna-Ranma: (Looks apathetically forward) (Thinking) Why did I say that? I shouldn't have say that.

Nabiki: (Roll her eyes) You were perfect.

Genma: (Raised voice) Ranma! If you're a man you will go apologize now!

Soun: (Climbs back down after failing to persuade Akane) (Crying) Waah! Now the schools will never be joined!

Rukawa: (Looks up the staircase then turns to face onna-Ranma) (Thinking) They aren't helping much…

Onna-Ranma: (Getting very, very tense) (Covers her face with her hands) (Thinking) Why, why, why, why, why.

Rukawa: (Put an arm over onna-Ranma's shoulder) Come on, Ranma. (Leads her to the guest-room)

Nabiki: (Thinking) Ranma-kun seems to look worse than before. Sure they quarrel often but this time… Ranma-kun, he looks…

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, second level,**

Kasumi: Akane-chan. Remember what I said before? In any given situation, each and everyone of us need support from other people. Akane-chan please let me in. Share your sorrows with me. (Knocking tirelessly on the door)

Akane: (Reluctantly unlocks the door) (Sniffing)

Kasumi: (Promptly embraces Akane) (Leads Akane to her bed) Ara Akane… Don't be so sad.

Akane: (Crying uncontrollably on Kasumi's lap) Oneechan…

Kasumi: (Strokes Akane's head gently) (Comforting voice) It will be all right Akane-chan. (Continues to stroke Akane's head) I am here Akane. Isn't it better to cry and hold me at the same time?

Akane: (Tightens her grip around Kasumi's waist) (Sobbing)

Kasumi: (Gently places her forehead in contact with Akane trembling head) (Her heart pained to see Akane in such sorrow) Mā, Mā. Dōshita no? [Now, now what is the matter?]

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, guest room,**

Onna-Ranma: (Sits down dazedly against the wall)

Rukawa: (Sits down next to her and squeezes her shoulder)

Onna-Ranma: (Glances at Rukawa) (Tears starting to form in her eyes) She hates me Rukawa. (Remembering incident)__

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Ranma: (Getting free of Shampoo's grip) Matte yo Akane! (Holds on to her shoulder)_

_Akane: (Turns around swiftly and splashes a bucket of water over Ranma) In that form! (Rushes off back home, tears streaming down her cheeks) (Faintly) Watashi wa dai kirai da Ranma! [I really hate you Ranma!] You just made me hate you… You hurt me again._

_Onna-Ranma: …(Stares regrettably at the slowly-disappearing Akane, her heart aggrieved) (Thinking) She-she hates me… she hates me… she hates me… hates me… hates me… me… me… I made her hate me._

_Shampoo: Ranma we go date now. Shampoo very free. (Glomps to onna-Ranma) After we switched you back._

_Onna-Ranma: (Recognizing his current situation) Ah Shampoo! No! (Tries to free herself from Shampoo's vice grip)_

_(End of flashback incident)_

Rukawa: (Thinking) Ara? Akane hate him? Maybe he is just too distressed and imagining things.

Onna-Ranma: (Stammering) Sh-she said… Said it softly b-but I heard it. She hates me, me, me.

Rukawa: Cal-calm down, Ranma. (Pats onna-Ranma's back)

Onna-Ranma: (Cover her face with her hands) Akane's right. I'm a baka. I'm a jerk. It's all my fault.

Rukawa: Nobody's perfect, ne? (Places an arm over onna-Ranma's shoulder to comfort her) I go get some hot water 'kay?

Onna-Ranma: Don't bother… It doesn't matter.

**Scene: Akane's room,**

Nabiki: (Sits down on the bed near Akane) Sorry to hear what happened imoto-chan. (Pats Akane's shoulder)

Akane: (Sobbing) Why oneechan? He asked me out. You saw and heard it don't you oneechan? Then he denied it. Not just denied it. But denied and insulted me at the same time. Am I so unfeminine and repulsive oneechan?

Nabiki: (Shakes her head) (Thinking) Ranma-kun is just being himself Akane.

Kasumi: (Hugs Akane and let her cry on her shoulder, patting her back) (Whispers gently to Akane) Now, now Akane. Calm down. It will be all right. I understand your grief but being angry at Ranma-kun will not solve anything. Just cry out your sorrows. Let it out. I'm here for you. You know that don't you.

Akane: (Whimpers) Kasumi oneechan… (Thinking) Why am I so weak? Kasumi had never cried never need comfort. She is always so strong. Always comforting and taking care of us. Here I am considering myself as a martial artist and I…

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Soun&Genma: (Sitting down and facing Genma/Soun, a bottle of sake nearby) (Gulps down a cup of sake) (Let out a huge sigh) (Shake head)

_------_****

**Scene: Tendo living room, dinner time,**

Genma: (Eating from his bowl) (Thinking) Dinner is less delicious tonight.

Soun: (Thinking) Why is it so hard to combine the two schools together?

Onna-Ranma: … (Thinking) Akane…

Rukawa: (Looks at onna-Ranma) (Thinking) He's so dejected.

Nabiki: (Thinking) My money… (Glares at onna-Ranma) Baka. (Looks up at the ceiling) Poor Akane. (Shakes head) I'm getting soft.

Kasumi: (Worried expression on her face) (Thinking) Ara, if only Akane would come down for dinner. Never mind I hope she will eat up the food I bring up later. It is not good to miss a meal.

_------_****

**Scene: Kasumi's room, two hours later,**

Kasumi: Ano Rukawa-kun, it is better not to remove the cast yet.

Rukawa: I feel fine Kasumi-san. Besides the cast starting to annoy me. Tofu-sensei said is only a hairline fracture. Is probably already healed, Kasumi-san. (Recalling yesterday meeting)

_(Start of flashback sequence)****_

**_Scene: Tofu Clinic,_**

_Tofu: It is very weird._

_Akane: What do you mean Tofu-sensei?_

_Rukawa: Heh?_

_Tofu: Somehow or other, you are recovering or healing yourself at an incredible speed, Rukawa-kun. Though I wasn't sure if you fractured your ribs but I still did treat you, now you seem to be perfectly fine in your breathing indicating no fractured ribs or punctured lungs. This kind of injury takes months to heal. Furthermore I am pretty sure yesterday you had a fractured arm at least even without x-raying you. Yet now you're suffering only from a hairline fracture. I'm not sure what's going on._

_Rukawa: … (Thinking) What's going on with my body?_

_Akane: (Smiles) Isn't it good now you can recover faster._

_Tofu: I will need to check on this. (Thinking) Cologne obā-san may know the answers to this. I must go check with her when I'm free. (Begins to speak) Rukawa-kun, please come again on Monday okay. I want to see your progress._

_Rukawa: Hai._

_Tofu: (Thinking) I'm pretty sure his healing speed is what saved him from death. I never knew anyone with that kind of healing speed existed._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Kasumi: Demo… It's been less than 3 days.

Rukawa: Don't worry. (Removes the cast) (Clenches and unclenches his left fist) (Straightens and bends his left elbow)

Kasumi: Ara.

Rukawa: Never felt better Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Holds and checks his left arm)

Rukawa: See it's fine. (Thinking) She's always caring and thinking of others before herself.

Kasumi: (Smiles) Hai. Your bandages, Rukawa-kun? I think we should change to new ones.

Rukawa: I think I'll just leave it, Kasumi-san. Tomorrow then I will take them off and put on new ones… (Thinking) If required.

Kasumi: Hai. (Gets on her bed)

Rukawa: (Lies on the futon) (His head resting on his hands)

Kasumi: I'm worried about Akane and Ranma-kun.

Rukawa: Well maybe they will patch up soon. (Thinking) I hope.

Kasumi: She seemed more hurt than she was ever before this time Rukawa-kun. (Sigh) I'm very worried for her.

Rukawa: Oh.

Kasumi: How is Ranma-kun?

Rukawa: He's… Depressed 'cause he thinks Akane hates him.

Kasumi: Ara, Akane will never hate Ranma-kun. Angry at yes but hate no.

Rukawa: Ranma said he heard her mentioning it, Kasumi-san. He's blaming himself and hating himself in the process.

Kasumi: Poor Ranma-kun. (Sigh) (Thinking) I hope they will get back together soon. I can't stand to see Akane, Nabiki or Ranma-kun being miserable.

Rukawa: Let's hope all will go well in the future. We can only help them so much. The rest is up to them.

Kasumi: Hai.

Rukawa: Ne Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: Nan dai Rukawa-kun? [What is it Rukawa-kun?]

Rukawa: What about you?

Kasumi: What about me?

Rukawa: I meant… You are worried about your family well being more than yourself. It sounds like family comes first for every single thing. You give your all but doesn't seem to… (Pauses) Keep none for yourself.

Kasumi: (Startled) (Reminisces)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Hospital room, a young Kasumi is sitting next to a hospital bed where a wanly woman, who looks somewhat identical to her except for the short dark blue hair, was lying down._**

_Kimiko: (Softy) Kasumi-chan you must take care of your sisters, ne._

_Kasumi: (Tears flowing down her cheeks) (Trembling voice) I-I will… Oka-san._

_Kimiko: (Weakly touches and grazes Kasumi's cheek lovingly, wiping the tears off her cheek) Be strong for them, Kasumi-chan. Oto-san will suffer from his depression I know he will. Our family will need someone to guide them, someone for them to look up to for comfort, for support, for love._

_Kasumi: (Clasping to her mother's weak hand)_

_Kimiko: (Hugs her daughter weakly) They need you Kasumi-chan. They will need to depend on you. Without you they will fall apart. I'm sorry dear that you have to go through all these. Demo…_

_Kasumi: (Trembling voice) Daijbou oka-san. [Is all right mum] I don't mind at all._

_Kimiko: You are always the strongest Kasumi-chan. Akane is still young. I hope she won't be affected much. Nabiki… Nabiki…_

_Kasumi: (Trying to look strong for her mother) Don't worry oka-san. I will take care of them. I will make sure they are happy and well taken care of. Don't worry._

_Kimiko: (Sees sorrow and grief on her daughter face) Genki wo dashite mou nakanaide, ashita ni nareba, subete kawaru wa, genki wo dashite mou nakanaide, atarashi kaze mukatte, smile again…[Cheer up, don't cry any more. When tomorrow comes, everything will change. Cheer up, don't cry any more. Face the new wind and smile again]_

_Kasumi: (Smiles slightly upon hearing the lyrics of her mother favorite song)_

_Kimiko: Show and give them strength dear. Smile when troubles come along. Face those plights with a smile and it will be all right. Provide them the confidence to continue with their lives and yours._

_Kasumi: (Gives a weak smile) (Thinking) I hope I can._

_Kimiko: I love you dear, always. I'll forever be in your heart Kasumi._

_Kasumi: I love you too oka-san. (Thinking) I wish you were not going to leave us… I don't want to lose you…_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Kasumi: (Thinking) Ever since then, I had always smiled to comfort people that everything is all right. Smile to myself to cheer myself up even a little.

Rukawa: (Sensing that Kasumi seems to be in a world of her own) Ne, Kasumi-san…

Kasumi: (Unaware of Rukawa's presence) (Reminiscing)__

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Kasumi's room,_**

_Kasumi: (Stares at her reflection on the mirror at the dressing table despondently) (Thinking) Oka-san… I don't what to do. I'm scared. Oto-san, he…_

_Akane: (Enters with a teddy bear in one arm) Oneechan where is oka-san?_

_Kasumi: (Turns her head) (Her eyes soften upon seeing Akane) (Gets up from her chair) (Approaches and embraces Akane) Oka-san is going away for a long time, Akane-chan._

_Akane: When will she be back oneechan?_

_Kasumi: She is not coming back Akane._

_Akane: Why not oneechan?_

_Kasumi: Akane-chan, oka-san is resting. She…_

_Akane: (Starting to cry) Is it that I had been a naughty girl and oka-san doesn't love me anymore._

_Kasumi: (Comforting Akane) No, no Akane-chan. That's not true. Oka-san may not be here but she still loves you. We can't see her but she is with us, loving us all the time._

_Akane: (Crying) Why can't we see her oneechan. I want to see her oneechan. I want to be hug, cuddle and have her lying next to me on my bed accompanying me to sleep. Oneechan, I want oka-san. Where is she?_

_Kasumi: (Smiles sadly) (Embraces and carries Akane) You have me imoto-chan. You can see me. Let me hug you, cuddle you, love you, accompany you to sleep at night. I am here for you even if oka-san is not around to be with you. (Thinking) I miss you oka-san. I want to see you too. I want to hug you, to hold you. To be loved by you. I want to be comforted. I want someone to tell me that everything will be all right. I want your reassurances. Oh oka-san…_

_Akane: (Smiles with her tear-stained face) Oneechan. (Hugs her tightly)_

_Kasumi: (Softly) Remember that oka-san still loves you always. She left because she must. She misses us just as much as we miss her Akane-chan._

_Akane: Uhm hm._

_Kasumi: (Puts Akane down gently on her bed and lays down next to her) Oyasumi nasai Akane-chan._

_Akane: (Holds onto Kasumi's hand) Oyasumi nasai oneechan._

_Kasumi: (Looks at the sleeping form of Akane) (A tear forms and flows down) (Thinking) Oto-san… I had never seen you like this before. You had never cried so much. You were such a role model that if I had a husband, I wanted him to be just like you. But after oka-san passed away…You changed in a flash. The man I hold in such high honor vanished. (Tears flowing down freely) Nabiki… Why are you secluding yourself now? You used to hang around with us but now… You shut your heart like locking the door to your room and no one knows what's going on inside. (Strokes Akane's cheek tenderly) Akane-chan… You are so young, so vulnerable. I hope I can substitute oka-san and be like a mother to you. I want you to know that you have someone to count on, someone to comfort you when you are in your darkest hour. Someone who will love you as much as oka-san would. (Wipes her tears) It is heartbreaking to watch my family change and disheartened. I must be strong for them. I promised oka-san. They all need support…_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

_(A/N: Her reminiscence was cut off as she sorted out her feelings and think about for herself)_

Kasumi: (Thinking) But that includes me… But there was never anyone who supported me. I comfort them all and provide encouragement and receive none. I took the task of managing the household and yes I do receive true joy at keeping my home clean and my family well fed but there wasn't anyone who I could clung onto, someone that I can confide my sorrows and troubles to, who will look after me… I see oto-san… But he needed the comfort more than me and doesn't look like he could comfort anyone. As I look after my family, I'm always smiling to keep people spirits up and mine slightly. I try to help solve Akane's troubles but my own remained unsolved. I feel like I am no longer the person I was before and never will be again. I feel like I have become the wife oto-san had lost when I take care of him all these years and become a mother more than a big sister to Akane and Nabiki-chan. I had taken care of them for so long that… I am scared… That when the time comes when they don't need… When oto-san, Nabiki and Akane can carry on their lives without me, can I live my life without them? Can I survive outside my home?

Rukawa: (Getting slightly worried) (Sits down cross-legged next to Kasumi's bed) Kasumi-san, daijobou ka?

Kasumi: (Thinking) Will there be anyone who will guide me? (Sadness marks across her anxious face) Am I fated to be alone? I don't want to be alone. Nobody had ever think about me. Or worry about me for that matter. No one seems to really notice or truly show that they actually…

Rukawa: (Alarmed over Kasumi's sad expression) Hey hey Kasumi-san, daijobou desu ka? (Shakes Kasumi gently) Kasumi-san. (Thinking) What's wrong with her? Don't scare me eh Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Starting to recognize her surrounding) Ara ara. (Focuses her vision on Rukawa) Rukawa-kun… (Thinking) Ara I was so lost in my thoughts.

Rukawa: (Relieved) You worried me for a good moment there, Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Softly) Worried? (Thinking) …Care about me…?

Rukawa: You know… Concerned because you were silent and motionless all of a sudden for some time.

Kasumi: (Thinking) Rukawa-kun, you… (Tears forming in her eyes)

Rukawa: Eh? (Alarmed at the suddenly tearful Kasumi)

Kasumi: (Promptly gets off her bed and hugs Rukawa, who was still sitting down on the floor near the bed, tightly)

Rukawa: Har? (Thinking) …

Kasumi: (Sobbing onto Rukawa's chest) Don't leave me Rukawa-kun…

Rukawa: Kasumi-san?

Kasumi: (Continues to cry) Please. (Thinking) I need someone to hold me… To comfort me… To console me… To tell me everything will be fine… To make me feel secure… I need you.

Rukawa: (Returns the hug) (Thinking) What's wrong with her? What did I said? (Begins to speak) I-I… (Bites his lip) (Thinking) Why is it hard to say it? (Breathes in deeply and breathes out) For her sake. (Begins to speak) I won't leave you Kasumi. (Slowly and cautiously pats Kasumi's back to comfort her) Don't worry. I-I'm here for you okay.

Kasumi: (Hugs Rukawa tighter) (Succumbing to her feelings, her inner emotions) (Continues to cry out her grievances, her troubles, her worries in the form of tears, that had all been accumulated as it was suppressed deep within her during the past eleven years, but never been released simply because there was never anyone around for her) (Sniffs) (Thinking) Ara, my actions are totally unacceptable. Rukawa-kun is after all a stranger… (Pauses) (Holds Rukawa even closer to herself and breathing in deeply) You are here for me to hold on to. Nothing else matters…

Rukawa: … (Pats Kasumi's back periodically) (Thinking) I hope all this will make you feel better Kasumi-san. 'Cause my back starting to ache. It would be worth it if you will be okay.

Kasumi: (Sobbing yet manages to smile slightly as she buries her face into Rukawa's chest) (Thinking) He… Just by being here, returning my hug and patting my back can overcome any lack of comforting words on his part. (Falls asleep)

Rukawa: (Thinking) This is getting uncomfortable… (Looks at the sleeping figure of Kasumi who was sitting on his lap, her side of the body resting on his chest, her head resting near his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him by the waist) I don't have the heart to wake her… I wonder why is she so upset, so… Sad. (Grazes the back of his fingers on Kasumi's cheek) So soft, so smooth, so… (Shakes head) Man, my backache getting real annoying.

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, guest room,**

Genma: (Snoring)

Onna-Ranma: (Tossing and turning on the futon, thinking) Akane… I'm so sorry really sorry truly sorry… I didn't mean any of it. Baka. What are you apologizing here for? Go see Akane and apologize to her. I can't. Damn your pride! Is just that… Arghhhh! (Clutches his head in frustration)

**#BAM.#**

Onna-Ranma: Itai ja ne ka! [That bloody hurt!] (Clutches his head in pain) Whaddya do that for!

Genma: Shut up boy! People want to sleep. (Throws away the broken signboard)

Onna-Ranma: (Watches her father get back into his futon)

Genma: (Snores)

Onna-Ranma: (Thinking) I better go see Akane. See how she is. (Climbs out of the window and enters through Akane's window) (Sees Akane in a peaceful deep slumber on her bed, her face tear-stained) (Thinking) What have I done… She is so hurt because of me… (Kneels down near Akane's side and holds to Akane's hand) (Speaks in a trembling voice) A-Akane. I-I'm very sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean all that. I-is just that I didn't want Shampoo to know about our date lest she came and spoil it. I know that it is still not good enough and I was wrong, very wrong to-to call you an uncute, sexless tomboy. Ple-please don't hate me. Ple-please forgive me. I can't live knowing that you hate me. Gomen ne, gomen nasai Akane… Akane… Onegai…

Akane: (Tosses slightly in her sleep)

Onna-Ranma: (Close her eyes while still holding Akane's hand) I'm sorry Akane…

----

End.

A/N:Morning people! I sure hope I manage to tell well enough of the going-ons. Why Akane always assumes the worst of Ranma. Why Akane got real hurt at Ranma. And why Kasumi breaks down. I can't explain anything more since everything is already in the dialogues.

The song chorus used during the Kasumi's flashback with her mother is taken from Mou nakanaide (Don't cry any more) for "Ranma 1/2 Nettouhen" opening theme (1991) season 6. Till then adios!


	4. Volume 3

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim that Ranma ½ is not created by me. Muahahaha I manage to add 28 more words to my update by adding a disclaimer =/

Title: Lost Memories

Summary: A boy with a forgotten past unexpectedly arrived and came to live together with the Tendo and Saotome family. How will he affect their lives? And how will they affect his life? How will his past affect them when it came to light? A Ranma and Akane pairing.

A/N: Finally realize how to add in the bold and italics properly when uploading to fanfic. =/ By the way "genkan" refers to the entrance area of a Japanese house where slippers and shoes are taken off and wore. Previously referred as "front door".

Volume 03

Chapter 13: Reconciliation

Chapter 14: Decisions

Chapter 15: Start of chaos

Chapter 16: Troubles begin

Chapter 17: Love

Chapter 18: The date

Chapter 13: Reconciliation****

**Scene: Akane's room, Monday morning,**

Akane: (Wakes up) (Remembering yesterday events) (Sigh) Ara? (Felt her hand being clasped by two solid warm hands) (Sees onna-Ranma sleeping while kneeling down with her forehead resting on the mattress) (Thinking) Hen-hentai! (Reflexively raises a fist intending to knock a blow onto onna-Ranma's head but stops) (Recalls Kasumi's advice yesterday)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Kasumi: (Hugs Akane and let her cry on her shoulder, patting her back) (Whispers gently to Akane) Now, now Akane. Calm down. It will be all right. I understand your grief but being angry at Ranma-kun will not solve anything. Just cry out your sorrows. Let it out. I'm here for you. You know that don't you._

_Akane: (Whimpers) Kasumi oneechan… (Thinking) Why am I so weak? Kasumi had never cried never need comfort. She is always so strong. Always comforting and taking care of us. Here I am considering myself as a martial artist and I…_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Akane: (Sigh) Ne, Ranma. (Shakes onna-Ranma) Ranma.

Onna-Ranma: (Muffled) Few more minutes.

Akane: (Frowns) (Thinking) I got a good mind to splash a bucket of water onto you if you weren't in my room. (Shaking onna-Ranma vigorously and speaks) Ranma, wake up.

Onna-Ranma: (Muffled) I'm sorry Akane.

Akane: (Freezes upon hearing the 'apology') (Thinking) Did he come here yesterday to apologize?

Onna-Ranma: (Sleeping)

Akane: Ranma. (Shakes Ranma harder)

Onna-Ranma: (Releases Akane's hand and stretches out her arms skywards and yawning) (Open her eyes and blinks) ACK! (Jumps backwards and babbles) Li-listen Akane let me explain! (Vigorously shaking his palms outwards) Is not what you think it is!

Akane: (Frowns) Then what is it Ranma?

Onna-Ranma: (Startled) Huh? (Thinking) Since when does she ask me to explain myself? Ouch. (Her legs gave way as blood starts circulating properly throughout her veins)

Akane: I'm waiting Ranma. (Thinking) For your apology.

Onna-Ranma: (Splutters) Eh ah urm… Ano… (Speechless) (Mind a total blank since all the blood rushes down to her legs depriving the brain of blood)

Akane: (Thinking) He's hopeless… (Begins to yell) Ranma no hentai! (Raise her arms holding the mallet to bring down the impending doom blow)

Onna-Ranma: (Panics) (Mind begins to work overdrive) GomennasaiAkane! (Close her eyes and awaits the blow to come)

Akane: (Stops in mid-way) (Thinking) Twice. He actually said sorry to me twice. (Tears forming in her eyes) (Her grip on the mallet loosens)

Onna-Ranma: (Thinking) Is she getting slower than ever or what?

**#Thud.#**

**Akane's mallet landed on the ground.**

Onna-Ranma: (Peeks) (Panics) (Thinking) Aw, what the heck did I do now? (Begins to speaks) Ah Akane! I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry. (Cautiously trying to comfort Akane)

Akane: Oh Ranma. (Hugs and cries on onna-Ranma) (Thinking) Why do I love this jerk in spite of all his terrible faults? (Recalling Rukawa's statement)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Rukawa: Hai. (Nods head) I promise. By the way Akane-san, do bear in mind of the things Ranma had done for you in the past too._

_Akane: (Watches Rukawa exiting her room) (Thinking) Ranma had only mentioned loving me on some occasions… Few times and mostly accidental but nevertheless still… He hardly admitted to loving anyone and had never to Shampoo or Ukyo. All the things he had done for me… Rescuing me from Pantyhose Taro, avenging me from the martial art cheerleader Konjo Mariko, ice-skate together with me against __Shiratori Azusa and Sanzenin Mikado the golden pair of martial arts figure skating… Even telling off that Sanzenin-san that if he ever touches me he would kill him. (Smiles) And only I can break off his neko mode. That must have count for something. (Smiles happily) Maybe I do have a chance after all._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Akane: (Still sobbing on onna-Ranma) (Thinking) He's always there for me… A jerk he may sometimes be… Okay most of the time he is an insensitive jerk… But he is still my jerk. (Amidst the crying, her lips slightly upwards)

Onna-Ranma: (Trembling) (Thinking) Is she going to kill me when she finally realizes what she is doing?

Akane: Ranma, since when do you know how to say sorry?

Onna-Ranma: Eh? (Thinking) What did she mean by that?

Akane: I have never heard you said sorry to anyone for that matter? Why did you say sorry? (Thinking) Ranma would rather be malleted than apologize at other times. _(A/N: Ranma only apologize for stupid matters. One great example is when mastering the Möko Rakuchi-sei which is the secret technique of Saotome Anything Goes where - Place both hands on solid ground, face your opponent, and fawn saying "gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai...". When Ranma was weakened by Happosai)_

Onna-Ranma: Ore… Ore wa…

Akane: Why Ranma? I want to know.

Onna-Ranma: Be-because I heard you said you hate me Akane. I couldn't bear knowing that y-you hate me.

Akane: Oh Ranma. (Hugs onna-Ranma tighter) (Thinking) Hearing that is just as good as him saying he loves me. (Sigh)

Onna-Ranma: (Returns the hug in relief) (Thinking) I thought I was going to lose her…

**#Creak…#**

Nabiki: (Opens the door leading to Akane's room) (Ruffled hair and an annoyed look on her face) Chotto Akane what's up with all that yelling?

Soun&Genma: (Standing behind Nabiki, widen their sleepy eyes in surprise at the sight) (Smiles ecstatically)

Akane: (Removes herself hastily from onna-Ranma, blushing heavily)

Onna-Ranma: (Jumps backwards swiftly from Akane, shaking her arms vigorously) Is not what you think it is!

Nabiki: (Smirks) We see, we see Ranma-kun. (Winks)

Soun: I'm so happy, Saotome-kun. (Tears rolling down his cheeks)

Genma: (Using his sleeves to wipe off his tears) Me too Tendo-kun.

Soun&Genma: Our children are back together!

Ranma&Akane: (Face reddening)

Soun: Come Saotome-kun. Let's go get Kasumi to prepare a feast for breakfast. This calls for a celebration.

Soun&Genma: (Walk away together)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, second level,**

Nabiki: Have fun making out you two. (Grins and closes the door quietly, leaving the embarrassed couple staring at each other) (Thinking) That was rather unexpected. Who would have thought those two will reconcile in such a short time. Maybe I can go through with phase 3 after all. In any case, I can't allow myself to lose money.

Soun: (Standing at the top of the staircase) Nabiki, have you seen Kasumi? She isn't in her kitchen as she usually would have been nor anywhere in the house?

Nabiki: Eh? Maybe she is still asleep?

Soun: Kasumi? Asleep at this time? That's a first.

Nabiki: True. (Knocks on Kasumi's door softly) Oneechan? (Thinking) No reply. (Opens the door carefully to Kasumi's room to peek inside) (Gasps in astonishment at the unexpected scene in front of her)

Soun: (Sees a flabbergasted Nabiki) Nabiki, dōshita no? [What's the matter?] (Approaches Nabiki and follows her line of sight) (Sees a very intimate posture of his most beloved eldest daughter) (Thinking) NANI! Kasumi?! (Rub his eyes disbelievingly) In her room. In her night gown. Snuggling closely o-on-on Rukawa's lap. (His eyes widen dramatically) Wrapping her arms around his waist. Rukawa-kun sitting cross-legged. Hands resting on his knees. Head resting on Kasumi's forehead. Such improper disgraceful behavior from my most prim and proper eldest daughter! I am losing my eldest daughter! To-to an undeserving guy like Rukawa! In fact absolutely almost every man in this world do not deserve to be her husband! (Wails at the top of his lungs) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! KASUMI!

Nabiki: (Cover her ears protectively) (Flashes Soun an aggravated look for deafening her)

Genma: (Rushing up to the second level) What happened Tendo-kun? (Widen his eyes) (Thinking) Kasumi and…

Akane: Oto-san! Oneechan? Something bad must have happened! (Rushes out of the room) (Sees the scene in front of her) (Shocked) Ara! Kasumi oneechan. (Thinking) What is oneechan doing with Rukawa-kun?

Onna-Ranma: (Rushes out of the room simultaneously) (Thinking) Why is oji-san shouting like that? (Begins to speak) Nan da yo oji-san? (Blinks at the scene) (Blurts out) Whoa!

Rukawa: (Startled and slightly annoyed) (Thinking) What's with the crazy wailing? (Breathes in) Mmh what a nice sweet smell. (Open his eyes and sees Kasumi very, very close to him) (Remembers his awkward situation) (Blushes slightly) Ara I forgot… Er? (Becomes aware that the Tendo and Saotome family are staring at his uncomfortable and rather unhealthy position with Kasumi) (Stares back at them in horror) Shimatta… (Trembles in fear) I am so dead.

Kasumi: (Wakes up and sees Rukawa's face) (Smiles, remembering yesterday events) (Thinking) Ara, I cried myself to sleep yesterday and Rukawa-kun didn't wake me up. (Blushes) (Notices Rukawa's shocked expression and feel his panicking body shaking and trembling oddly) Dōshita no? [What's the matter?] (Follows his line of sight) Ara… (Her eyes widen slightly as she makes out…) Oto-san. Nabiki. Akane. Ranma-kun. Saotome oji-sama. (Her already blushing face burns deeper to a beetroot color) (Gets off Rukawa lightly, fairly embarrassed at the stares she received)

Rukawa: (Thinking) My arms and legs and back are all stiff and cramped. No escape…

Soun: (Grabs Rukawa by the collar once Kasumi removed herself from Rukawa) (Uses his demon head attack and yells furiously) Setsumei shite morao ka, Rukawa-kun?! [How do you explain yourself, Rukawa-kun?!]

Rukawa: (Shakes his head) (Tries to speak in a steady voice) Su-sumi-sumimasen Ten-Tendo oji-san b-but you see… I-I didn't… I mean… Is a mis-misunder-derstanding. I-is not what it seems. Hon-honest.

Soun: (Reverts back to normal mode and turns to Kasumi) Is that true? Kasumi, what do you have to say for yourself?

Kasumi: (Looks at Soun and gives a glance at the clock on her dressing table) (Realizes) (Shows a very shocked expression) Ara ara. (Lays a hand on her cheek) Gomen nasai, oto-san. I overslept and did not wake you all up. I better go and prepare breakfast now. (Hurries herself to the kitchen)

**#Thud.#**

Everyone: (Faint) (Heads hitting the floor and their legs project upwards) (Oyakusoku pozu) (Sweating)

_------_

Chapter 14: Decisions 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Soun: (Grim look plastered on his face with a cigarette hanging loosely in his lips) (Thinking) My daughter what have he done to her?!

Genma: (Worried look) (Thinking) What's taking Kasumi so long to prepare breakfast?

Nabiki: (Thinking) 'Aho. I shouldn't have been too shocked at the sight. I literally had seen that coming didn't I? Baka! Should have took a camera and take some photos. Darn it! I wasted some potential money-making schemes with Tofu-sensei.

Akane: (Thinking) Kasumi oneechan… What about Tofu-sensei? (Looks at the clock on wall) Ara. School starting soon.

Ranma: (Thinking) Ah it feels so much better to be a man.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen,**

Kasumi: (Thinking) It feels so good to have let out my emotions yesterday. I feel so "free"… Rather light. (Transfers a ladleful of miso soup to a spoon) (Begins to speak) Gomen ne Rukawa-kun for yesterday. And also for causing oto-san to yell at you. (Blows the soup gently to cool it down)

Rukawa: (Startled) Eh? Oh. Ah. I-is no problem Kasumi-san. I was erm… (Pauses) Glad to be of help to you. (Continues to load the bowls, plates and chopsticks onto the tray)

Kasumi: Arigato Rukawa-kun. (Tastes the miso soup) (Thinking) For being there, when I really need someone. (Begins to speak) For helping me out in my chores again.

Rukawa: Huh? Oh. Is no problem Kasumi-san. Is the least I can do when staying here, helping you out in your household chores. (Pauses) Erm Kasumi-san. (Loads the bowls with rice)

Kasumi: Hmm? (Loads the food onto the plates)

Rukawa: I er hope you're feeling much better.

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Thinking) Very much. (Nods) (Begins to speak) Hai. Ano Rukawa-kun, can you please serve these dishes out while I prepare Nabiki, Akane and Ranma-kun no bentos. [Lunches]

Rukawa: Hai. (Carries the tray with its contents out)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen,**

Kasumi: (Leaves the bentos on the kitchen cabinet and makes her way to the living room)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Kasumi: (Sits down) (Picks up her bowl of rice) Itadakimasu mina. (Smiles)

Ranma: (Gobbling his food swiftly, his third bowl) (Thinking) Faster faster. (Glances at Akane) Soon Akane gonna drag me out to school 'cause we're late and I for one does not care if we're late or not. I'm starving. Must be because of yesterday I didn't eat much dinner.

Nabiki: (Put down her empty bowl) I'm done. Ittekimasu. (Grabs her bag and bento in the kitchen and heads out)

Kasumi: Itterasshai Nabiki-chan.

Akane: (Finishes her bowl) Gochiso sama deshita. Ranma let's go. We're late already. (Carries her bag)

Ranma: Matte yo, Akane. Kasumi, one more bowl please.

Kasumi: (Smiles) Hai.

Akane: Ranma! We have no time for one more bowl! (Drags Ranma along with her bag) Ittekimasu mina.

Ranma: Chotto matte yo Akane! (Grabs a piece of bread and his bag while being dragged out)

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops)

Kasumi: Ara, be careful Akane-chan.

Akane: Hai! Come on Ranma! (Rushes off to school)

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Thinking) I'm so glad Ranma-kun and Akane is back together again. I wonder what happen.

Soun: (Clears his throat) (Looks at Kasumi and Rukawa solemnly)

Rukawa: (Stares at his rice monotonously) (Thinking) Here it comes.

Soun: Kasumi-chan, Rukawa-kun.

Kasumi&Rukawa: (Looks at Soun) Hai?

Soun: (Sternly) Explain yourself for this morning incident.

Kasumi: Oto-san, nothing happened between Rukawa-kun and me. We were just…

Soun: (Expectantly) Just?

Kasumi: (Timidly) Nandemonai… [Nothing…]

Soun: (Turns to Rukawa) What about you?

Rukawa: Eh? Ore? Erm… It's a simple misunderstanding Tendo oji-san. Honest and simple as that. (Thinking) Though understanding Kasumi is not as simple as that. She's I think is concealing her emotions and feelings inside.

Soun: What do you think Saotome-kun? (Turns to Genma)

**#Sipping sounds.#**

Genma: Kasumi-kun, this miso soup is delicious. (Thinking) It is worth it waiting slightly longer for it.

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Bows her head) Hai. Thank you for the compliment oji-sama.

Soun: Saotome-kun!

Genma: Oh heh heh Tendo-kun. Umm… (Smiles widely) Let us prepare a double wedding. Wahahahahahah!

Rukawa: What?

Kasumi: Ara. (Face reddens) (Covers her mouth in embarrassment)

Soun: (Incredulously) Are you crazy Saotome-kun?

Genma: Look Tendo-kun. Maybe Akane-kun will not feel shy about the wedding and getting married to Ranma if Kasumi-san is getting married together with Rukawa-kun on the same day with her. With that, the inheritance of the dojo and the joining of the Schools is secured.

Soun: (Loudly) Never! Kasumi deserves better.

Genma: (Sweatdrops) Okay, okay is just a suggestion.

Rukawa: (Sweating)

Kasumi: (Blushing) (Thinking) Ara. Rukawa-kun and me, together… Rukawa-kun… He seems childish but… Is he really childish? Yesterday he did manage to comfort me somehow… Rukawa-kun… Can I imagine him being the person to look after me?

Soun: (Looks sternly) Kasumi, Rukawa-kun. Can I safely trust that nothing of what I am thinking did happen yesterday night?

Kasumi: Hai oto-san.

Rukawa: Nothing of er th-that sort happened Tendo oji-san. If you like it, I can stay in the guest room instead of with Kasumi.

Soun: Very well then.

Kasumi: (Feeling hurt) (Looks at Rukawa slightly sad)

Rukawa: (Thinking) Why is she looking at me like that eh… What did I do?

Kasumi: (Looks down) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun… Why do I feel hurt just hearing Rukawa-kun saying that…?

Rukawa: (Thinking) Think think. Hmm… (Recalls yesterday incident)__

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Rukawa: Eh? (Alarmed at the suddenly tearful Kasumi)_

_Kasumi: (Promptly gets off her bed and hugs Rukawa, who was still sitting down on the floor near the bed, tightly)_

_Rukawa: Har? (Thinking) …_

_Kasumi: (Sobbing onto Rukawa's chest) Don't leave me Rukawa-kun…_

_Rukawa: Kasumi-san?_

_Kasumi: (Continues to cry) Please. (Thinking) I need someone to hold me… To comfort me… To console me… To tell me everything will be fine… To make me feel secure… I need you._

_Rukawa: (Returns the hug) (Thinking) What's wrong with her? What did I said? (Begins to speak) I-I… (Bites his lip) (Thinking) Why is it hard to say it? (Breathes in deeply and breathes out) For her sake. (Begins to speak) I won't leave you Kasumi. (Slowly and cautiously pats Kasumi's back to comfort her) Don't worry. I-I'm here for you okay._

_Kasumi: (Hugs Rukawa tighter) (Succumbing to her feelings, her inner emotions) (Continues to cry out her grievances, her troubles, her worries in the form of tears, that had all been accumulated as it was suppressed deep within her during the past eleven years, but never been released simply because there was never anyone around for her) (Sniffs) (Thinking) Ara, my actions are totally unacceptable. Rukawa-kun is after all a stranger… (Pauses) (Holds Rukawa even closer to herself and breathing in deeply) You are here for me to hold on to. Nothing else matters…_

_Rukawa: … (Pats Kasumi's back periodically) (Thinking) I hope all this will make you feel better Kasumi-san. 'Cause my back starting to ache. It would be worth it if you will be okay._

_Kasumi: (Sobbing yet manages to smile slightly as she buries her face into Rukawa's chest) (Thinking) He… Just by being here, returning my hug and patting my back can overcome any lack of comforting words on his part. (Falls asleep)_

_Rukawa: (Thinking) This is getting uncomfortable… (Looks at the sleeping figure of Kasumi who was sitting on his lap, her side of the body resting on his chest, her head resting near his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him by the waist) I don't have the heart to wake her… I wonder why is she so upset, so… Sad. (Grazes the back of his fingers on Kasumi's cheek) So soft, so smooth, so… (Shakes head) Man, my backache getting real annoying._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Rukawa: (Thinking) I promised her I wouldn't leave her. Nice going. Forgotten it after less than a day. (Begins to speak) Eh sumimasen, Tendo oji-san. (Feeling nervy) But I think I should stay with Kasumi-san.

Soun: … (Stares gravely at Rukawa) (Thinking) Fishy… Very fishy… Disturbing… Very disturbing…

Rukawa: (Observes Soun facial expression towards himself) (Thinking) I think I just signed my death sentence.

Kasumi: (Looks up at Rukawa) (Thinking) Why do I hope? Why do I yearn? I can't be longing for him. After all young men are usually boring and immature aren't they? Rukawa-kun seems childish at times implying that he may be young but… But I do not actually think he is childish. And somehow I do not mind that at all. Oh dear. I am confusing myself with my own contradictions. Rukawa-kun, he teases me when we are alone doing chores together. Mature men don't tease and try to loosen me up. Don't I look carefree and peaceful? But his teasing somehow arouses something deep within me. It is like he is stirring the person deep within me that is kept hidden for so long that I thought I could not be anymore when I grew up and took care of my family. And come to think of it, I actually like him for doing all those antics of his… Dragging me into a shop just for fun, getting me to chase him, joking with me when I'm doing my chores… It felt like being a kid again and not a grown-up burdened with heavy responsibilities. Doing silly but rather amusing things for fun that I was deprived of, all these years. Does it really matter anymore? Do I really desire to be with someone like him? He may not seem really grown up but… But yesterday… It felt so… Nice to be held by him. I guessed I would have felt comforted even if it was anyone since I felt so terribly upset yesterday. Crying my heart out is the first step to feeling better after all. Still it was Rukawa-kun who stirred up my memories. No one ever got me to think for myself before.

Rukawa: (Getting intimidated by Soun's presence) (Thinking) Why ain't Tendo oji-san replying? He is unsettling my nerves.

Soun: Why is that?

Rukawa: Erm… (Thinking) Because she needs someone. (A quick glance at Soun) (Sweating) I can't really say that. Tendo oji-san might take it the wrong way. (Begins to speak nervously) W-well I don't know how to put it into words. Urm… You see… Is… (An enduring glance at Kasumi, his eyes yelling out for help)

Soun: (Frowns) (Thinking) First he suggested he would sleep in the guest room. Then he changed his mind. What is he up to? I must protect my daughter!

Kasumi: Oto-san.

Rukawa: (Relieved) (Thinking) Whew!

Soun: Nan de Kasumi.

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun can stay in my room. I do not mind that at all plus it would be rather cramped if Ranma-kun, Saotome oji-sama and Rukawa-kun all slept in the same room. (Smiles) (Thinking) I do enjoy Rukawa-kun's company. I cannot deny that. I enjoyed our late night chats, his company when he helped me do my chores. It feels like I'm unloading my burden somehow… And… And I think I do want to be near him, close to him.

Soun: (Thinking) What is wrong with Kasumi? Wanting a guy to sleep in her room, with her, giving an inadequate reason such as discomfort for our guests. Our guest room can easily accommodates three or four people. Ranma-kun, I want him to sleep in Akane's room but she forbid it and will half kill him if he ever sleeps there. Rukawa-kun I do not want him to be with Kasumi but she wants it. (Looks at Kasumi) I can't reject her wish… (Sigh) This is the only one of few times Kasumi ask me for something. She rarely asks for anything for herself. Anyway I'm sure Kasumi can take care of herself. Such is the hardship of being the father to three beautiful daughters. (Begins to speak) Kasumi, Rukawa-kun. I trust that nothing unconformable will occur under my roof… (Pauses) …And outside my roof for that matter.

Kasumi: Hai oto-san. (Smiles and bows her head)

Rukawa: (Bows his head) You won't Tendo oji-san. Arigato gozai masu. (Thinking) That went easier then I anticipated.

Soun: (Thinking thoughtfully) Hm… I should arrange an omiai [Marriage meeting] for Kasumi soon. She's already nearing her terireiki. And from the looks of things, she is lonely and wants a husband. I must find a wonderful potential husband that she deserves! Rich handsome famous! _(A/N: "Terireiki" is the appropriate age for marriage, for a woman. It is 25 or younger. There's a saying "Women are like a Christmas cake - no good after the twenty-fifth.")_

_------_

Chapter 15: Start of chaos 

**Scene: Furinkan Koukou [Wind Forest Hall High], outside 1st year classroom grade F,**

Akane: (Carrying a bucket of water) Baka. This is all your fault you glutton!

Ranma: (Carrying two buckets of water) Why is it my fault! It is sensei who made us stand outside and carry pails of water.

Akane: (Grits her teeth in exasperation) If you have stop eating and follow me to school without resistance we wouldn't be stuck here carrying buckets!

Ranma: Wait a minute. Kasumi oneechan er… You know overslept and so there was a late breakfast.

Akane: You and your stomach!

Ranma: Lunch is a few hours away how do you expect me to endure the hunger?

Akane: (Frustrated) Arghh!

Ranma: Shimatta!

Akane: What now? (Thinking) What else can possibly be worse than coming late and not having enough breakfast for this jerk?

Ranma: (Rummaging his bag) We forgot to take our bentos… No… No! NO! NOOOOOO! Chigau wa yo! [It can't be!]

Akane: (Face-faults) (Thinking) Something to do with his bottomless stomach again. (Yells, annoyed) Can you please sto… Eeps. (Startled at her sensei sudden appearance)

Sensei: (Standing between Ranma and Akane) (Visible vein on his temple) What is the matter with you two! I sent you out to punish you for lateness and it is obviously known to keep your mouth shut! You're DISRUPTING the whole class with your endless squabbles! (Breathes in heavily)

Ranma&Akane: (Oyakusoku pozu with hair standing to one end)

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen,**

Rukawa: (Thinking) Oh Ranma and Akane-san are patched up already. Nice one Ranma.

Kasumi: (Sees two bentos on the kitchen cabinet) Ara? Ranma-kun and Akane-chan forgot to take their bentos. Rukawa-kun would you mind going to their school and pass to them later.

Rukawa: Sure Kasumi-san. Where is it?

_------_

**Scene: Furinkan Koukou, 2nd year classroom grade E,**

Nabiki: (Thinking) Is Ranma and Akane still going out later? Or they will need some friendly "coaxing" from me? I can't allow myself to lose money because of their petty quarrels.

_------_****

**Scene: Furinkan Koukou, under a tree in the school compound, lunch time, **_(A/N: You know, that tree)_

Ranma: (Sitting down) I'm starving! (Holding his stomach)

Akane: (Sitting down) Go and buy some food from the canteen.

Ranma: Sold-out.

Akane: …

Ukyo: Hi Ranchan, Akane-chan. I've been looking all over for you. (Sits down next to Ranma)

Ranma: Yo Ucchan.

Akane: (Slightly agitated) Hi Ukyo.

Ukyo: Are you hungry Ranchan? Here have an okonomiyaki specially made for you. (Smiles happily)

Ranma: Arigato Ucchan. (Smiles widely) You are the answer to my hunger. Itadakimasu!

Akane: (Her left eye twitches) (Thinking) The nerve of him.

Ukyo: (Smiling) Ne Akane-chan. There's enough for you too.

Akane: No thank you Ukyo.

Ukyo: Okay is your loss. (Gives Ranma some special attention)

Rukawa: Hey Akane-san! Ranma! (Waves his hand) (Runs towards them)

Ranma: Hey Rukawa! (Thinking) Hmm now then I noticed Rukawa's broken arm not in a cast. His arm has already mended? His bandages are off too. (Continues gorging his okonomiyaki)

Akane: What are you doing here, Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: You guys forgot your bentos so Kasumi-san sent me to pass them to you. Wouldn't want you to go hungry.

Akane: Someone is already full now. (Glares at Ranma)

Ranma: Eh? (Gulps) (Looks guiltily back at Akane and Rukawa) Heh heh wouldn't want food made by Ucchan to go to waste, ne.

Rukawa: Eh right. (Sees Ukyo 'looking after' Ranma)

Akane: (Taking the bento from Rukawa) (Mutters) That's Kuonji Ukyo. Ranma's other fiancée.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Fiancée? (Begins to speak) Kon'nichi wa Kuonji-san. (Bows) Rukawa.

Ukyo: Kon'nichi wa Rukawa. Ukyo's the name, okonomiyaki's the game. Charmed, I'm sure. I'm Ranchan's (Places her hands below her chin 'Standard Anime 'Cute' Behavior #12345') kawaii iinazuke. (Smiling cutely)

Akane: (Eats her bento vehemently)

Ranma: (Thinking) I think I'm in trouble.

Rukawa: (Doubtfully) You're his fiancée?

Ukyo: Yup. Isn't Ranchan so handsome and cute!

Rukawa: (In a low voice) Ano… Ne Ranma, you didn't tell me that you also have a boy as your fiancé?

Ranma: (Vomits out a mouthful of okonomiyaki)

Akane: (Sweatdrops)

Rukawa: …

Ukyo: Were you born stupid or did you just grow that way?!

Rukawa: Eh… Neither?

Ukyo: I am 100% woman!

Rukawa: (Blinks uncertainly)

Ranma: (Gets up and approaches Ukyo)

Ukyo: (Surprised) Ran…

Ranma: (Calmly unbuttons the first two button of her male school uniform)

Akane: (Frowns darkly) (Thinking) What is that pervert doing now?

Ukyo: (Blushes real hard) (Softly) Ranchan… (Thinking) What is he doing? It can't be. Not in front of everyone? (Her unbuttoned male school uniform slightly reveals a binded chest)

Ranma: (Pushes Ukyo from the back slightly to make the chest clearer, emphasizing his point)

Rukawa: (Blushes) (Embarrassed) Oh.

**#Kok.#**

Ukyo: (Knocks Ranma's head) You jackass, you didn't have to show him my chest, ya know?! (Thinking) And I thought he wanna…

Ranma: Ow! (Rubs his head) What? I was just stating a point.

Akane: (Roll her eyes) (Thinking) Honestly he is such an insensitive idiot.

Ranma: I was just…

Ukyo: Never mind Ranchan. You're such a pain in the fanny sometimes... (Buttons up her shirt)

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops)

Student: (Shouting from a school building) Ukyo-san! Fujiyama-sensei looking for you!

Ukyo: (Shouts) Hai. (Sweet voice) Ja ne, Ranchan. (Smiles sweetly) Ja Akane-chan, Rukawa.

Ranma: Ja ne Ucchan. (Thinking) Whew.

Rukawa: Ja Ukyo.

Akane: Ja. So Rukawa-kun…

Rukawa: Ara?

Akane: What happened this morning?

Rukawa: (Uncomfortably) Eh. Erm, which is… (Thinking) Not the touchy issue I hope.

Akane: You know… In Kasumi's room…

Rukawa: Eh I think is best if you ask her about it yourself. I don't know how to answer. (Rubs the back of his head nervously)

Akane: Oh.

Ranma: Heh heh Rukawa. (Grins) Didn't know you and Kasumi have the hots for each other. And only after a couple of days. Wow.

Rukawa: (Face reddens involuntarily) Is nothing like that Ranma.

Ranma: You two were so cozy this morning. And the fact that you're blushing now.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Cozy? I was stiff to begin with. (Begins to speak) Not really.

Akane: Ne Rukawa-kun. Do you like oneechan?

Rukawa: (Thinking) Why are they asking me difficult questions… (Begins to speak) I don't have any reasons to dislike her ne, Akane.

Akane: Because Tofu-sensei is in love with oneechan.

Rukawa: Oh Tofu-sensei is?

Akane: But he's too shy to ask her out.

Rukawa: Does Kasumi-san know about his affection?

Akane: No.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Hmm maybe Tofu-sensei could be the key to helping her recover from her loneliness.

Ranma: But Akane, Kasumi already showing her affection to Rukawa here. (Grins widely) If sleeping on, with Rukawa ain't showing any affection I wonder wha…

**#Konk.#**

Ranma: (Yells) Nani shiyagaru! [Waddya do that for!] (Rubs his head painfully)

Akane: Baka. Don't be so rude.

Rukawa: Eh why are we talking about Kasumi-san and me? There's nothing between us. No worries.

Ranma: Are you sure Rukawa? You know…

Rukawa: (Interrupts) How about Akane-san and you?

Ranma: Er.

Akane: What about Ranma and me?

Rukawa: Isn't today supposedly your date?

Ranma: Erm… (Thinking) I'd forgotten about it…

Akane: (Looks at Ranma wonderingly)

Ranma: (Getting nervous) (Thinking) Is she waiting for an answer? Erm… If I say yes there is a 50% chance of making Akane angry. If I say no there is also a 50% chance of making Akane angry. What kind of decision is that… (Getting nervous)

Rukawa: …

Akane: Ranma. What is it taking you so long to answer Rukawa-kun.

Ranma: Eh eh erm… Ano… Is… Is up to you Akane heh heh. (Relieved) (Thinking) Yatta! That's the way!

Akane: Nani? What do you mean?

Ranma: I mean if you still wanna go and all, then we shall go. If not, we don't go.

Akane: (Smiles) (Thinking) Ranma is so thoughtful suddenly. Considering what happen the first date, I do hope this time the date will fare better. (Begins to speak) Okay let's go tonight. I'm looking forward to it.

Ranma: Yosh! [Okay!] (Thinking) Whew lucky I got out of that tight spot.

Rukawa: That's good to hear. (Smiles)

Ranma: So when are you gonna ask oneechan out Rukawa?

Rukawa: (Coughs) Of course not. Someone already loved Kasumi-san.

Akane: Sou da yo. [That's right]

Ranma: But what if Kasumi doesn't feel the same way. (Thinking) Especially with Tofu-sensei erm special behavior…

Akane: (Slightly raised voice) Ranma. Kasumi love Tofu-sensei too.

Ranma: (Raises his voice) What do you know about that you unfeminine girl!

Akane: (Screaming back) I know because I know jerk! She's my sister.

Rukawa: (Face-faults) (Thinking) Here we go again.

Ranma: (Shouting loudly) Well you're going out on a date with this jerk! (Points a thumb to himself strangely proud) So that makes you an even bigger jerk ain't it?!

Akane: (Facing Ranma with her forehead pushing against Ranma's forehead) OH YEAH?!

Ranma: (Pushing his forehead harder against Akane's in retaliation) YEAH!

**#Wooooooooo…#**

**A gust of wind blew by blowing leaves pass across the scene. Suddenly four students appeared at the scene.**

Hiroshi: Wow!

Daisuke: Ranma finally asked Akane-san out!

Yuka: And Akane agreed!

Sayuri: So romantic! (Dramatically) Ohhhh…

Akane: (Removes herself away from Ranma) (Looks downwards blushing) (Thinking) Did we just shout we were going out together?

Ranma: (Embarrassed) (Thinking) I hate this kind of situation. (Begins to speak) Akane let's go!

Akane: Huh?

Ranma: (Picks Akane up in his arms and hops away)

Akane: Ranmaaa… (Thinking) What will people think?! (Sigh) I wouldn't mind be carried by him all day long…

Hiroshi: Ranma don't run away!

Daisuke: Tell us!

Yuka: Akane tell us the juicy details later!

Sayuri: We will be waiting Akane!

Rukawa: (Watching Ranma and Akane escaping) (Thinking) I'm pretty much surprised they didn't fight with each other again.

Hiroshi: Hey! You were with Ranma and Akane the whole time.

Rukawa: (Startled) Nan-nan de?

Sayuri: Yeah! Tell us what's exactly going on between those two.

Daisuke: Spill the beans.

Yuka: Do they really love each other?****

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops) Well… I gotta go. Ja! (Runs off)

Hiroshi,Daisuke,Yuka&Sayuri: Matte yo! (Chases Rukawa)

**Scene: Furinkan Koukou, 2nd year classroom grade E, ten minutes later,**

Nabiki: Why thank you so much Mitsui-kun. Please come again. You lost the bet Akagi-kun. You know those two will go out. They practically reveal it themselves! Come on pay up Ohgami-kun. You know there will be a 10% interest if you don't pay up by a week time. (Thinking) Life is good. Phase 3 not even required. Gomen ne Ranma-kun. (Grins to herself) Maybe I won't be helping you to avoid your jealous suitors nor Akane's suitors throughout the whole date. I will be too busy collecting money. (Grins) (Thinking) I guess I can buy that disc player that I want sooner than expected.

**Scene: Furinkan Koukou, 1st year classroom grade F,**

Sensei: Okay so when we get 5y-15x=5…

Kuno: (Enters the classroom as if he owns the school) Saotome Ranma, prepare to pit your skills against me! I will never let you off to freely force the fair Tendo Akane to succumb to your evil desires! As a humble samurai and being Furinkan Koukou no Aoi Ikazuchi [Furinkan High's Blue Thunder], I shall protect thee, Tendo Akane. Saotome Ranma come and feel my wrath! (Charges at Ranma with his bokken)

Ranma: (Jumps and lands on top of Kuno's head) (Sarcastically) Yo Kuno-senpai [Upperclassman Kuno]. I ain't forcing anyone, you know.

Akane: (Stares at the commotion) (Sweatdrops)

Sensei: (Thinking) …

Kuno: (Close his eyes) Making a mockery of Kuno Tatewaki like that! (Swings his bokken upwards to hit Ranma) I will not tolerate it!

Ranma: (Hops away) Well you asked for it. (Assumes a slacking attacking stance)

Kuno: (Notices Akane watching him) (Thinking) My dear Akane-kun watching and hoping that I beat that foul Saotome! Such hope such optimism such expectations. Hoping to be freed from his evil lust. (Glomps to Akane from the back) Do not worry Tendo Akane. (Points to Ranma with his bokken) For I shall vanquish this foul creature to oblivion and free thee and the lovely osage na onna [Pig-tailed girl] from his wretched clutches. Then I shall submit myself to…

Akane: (Shaking in annoyance) Mattaku… [Honestly…] I get so tired of this sometimes… (Does a deadly uppercut to Kuno's jaw)

**#Crash!#**

**Kuno went flying off through the window spinning in circles with his body in oyakusoku pozu and reaching low earth orbit.**

Akane: Baka.

Ranma: (Goes to the window) (Shouts) Ja Kuno-senpai!

Kuno: (Shouts) I will march upon the Tendo household and crush you Saotome and save Tendo Akane! Just you wait!

Ranma: (Yells) Hah! I'll be waiting. (Goes back to his desk)

Gosunkuji: (Watches at Ranma timidly from his desk) (Thinking) You fiend Saotome-kun! I will not let you go out on a date with the love of my life that easily… This will be a good time to try out my new toy.

Ukyo: (Thinking) Ranchan going out with Akane? I don't believe it. After all I'm the kawaii iinazuke, right? Still…

Sensei: … (Thinking) I think I should switch schools or change my job.

_------_

Chapter 16: Troubles begin 

**Scene: Along the streets, after school,**

Ranma: (Walking on the fence)

Akane: (Humming happily)

Gosunkuji: (Following discreetly behind Ranma and Akane) (Thinking) Now if I did this correctly, Akane-san will soon hate Saotome-kun and vice versa. (Starts to imagine)

_(Start of imagination sequence)_

**_Scene: Furinkan Koukou compound,_**

_Ranma: Ore wa dai kirai da yo! [I truly hate you!]_

_Akane: I hate you too Ranma! (Rushes off crying to an unexpectedly handsome Gosunkuji)_

_Gosunkuji: (Envelops Akane into his arms) Now, now Akane-chan, don't worry about that jerk Saotome-kun. You have me and I shall take care of you._

_Ranma: Oi Gosunkuji! (Attacks Gosunkuji) Get away from the stupid tomboy!_

_Gosunkuji: (Punches Ranma composedly in the face)_

_Ranma: (Burst into tears)_

_Akane: Oh Gosunkugi-kun… You're so chivalrous… (Edges her lips towards Gosunkuji's)_

_Gosunkuji: Just for you Akane-san… (Guides his own lips towards Akane's) Boku wa… [I…]_

**_#BLAM.#_**

_(End of imagination sequence)_

**#Thud.#**

Gosunkuji: (Looks dazedly at the lamppost in front of him from the ground) (Thinking) Oh dear I hope nobody saw me. (Gets up) (Holds out two pieces of blue rectangular paper with weird symbols) (Mantra chanting) (Sees Ranma and Akane some distance in front turning around a corner, disappearing together) (Chases after them in a hurry)

Akane: Ranma. You go first. I want to go buy something. Ja ne. (Runs off)

Ranma: Okay. (Jumps down to the ground) (Sees a dog approaching him) (Bends down and gently scratches and pats the dog)

Dog: (Lays down on the ground, happy at being fondled) (Wags its tail)

Ranma: (Smiles) Ja! I gotta go. (Continues heading back home)

Gosunkuji: (Mantra chanting) (Arriving at the corner) (Accidentally steps on the dog tail) (Stops chanting) Oops…

Dog: (Growls menacingly baring its razor-sharp teeth) Grr…

Gosunkuji: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Runs away in the other direction)

Ranma: (Turns around) (Sees Gosunkuji getting chased by the dog) What's the matter with that idiot?

Dog: (Barking) Woooof wooof. (Snarling)

Ranma: (Continues walking back home) (Sees Rukawa along the way) Hey Rukawa!

Rukawa: (Turns around) Yo Ranma.

Ranma: Watcha doing around here?

Rukawa: Just went to pay a visit to Tofu-sensei.

Ranma: I see. By the way, your broken arm is healed already?

Rukawa: Yup.

Ranma: (Thinking) So fast! (Begins to speak) How did you do that?

Rukawa: I don't know. Tofu-sensei is finding out the reason why.

Ranma: Sou ka. [Is that so] Hey wanna spar with me later since you're fit now?

Rukawa: Erm Ranma. I cannot recall or remember any martial arts styles or techniques at all.

Ranma: Heh. Your amnesia is that serious? I meant… Surely your skills should be integrated in you that even amnesia also couldn't let you forget them.

Rukawa: (Shrugs) The only thing that seems to remains is my body is quite accustomed to blows. I watched you spar with your dad, even watched you practised some katas before but… None of the movements were familiar to me. It is like watching someone doing it the first time. I did try to perform out a kata but… (Shrugs) I just don't remember any of its movements. I don't know how.

Ranma: … (Thinking) His condition is worse than I thought.

Rukawa: I don't remember my past, my martial arts abilities. Thank Kami-sama that I still know how to eat and drink and do all the basic stuff heh… So I gotta relearn everything from scratch to do martial arts. (Thinking) Do I want to learn to fight? I don't really feel like I want to…

Ranma: Pretty true Rukawa.

Rukawa: Rukawa.

Ranma: Huh?

Rukawa: Rukawa is the only name I remember. What has it got to do with me? Is it my name? Whose name is it? (Sigh) Or is something else?

Ranma: Don't worry. (Places an arm over Rukawa's shoulder) We will do our best to help you Rukawa.

Rukawa: (Weak smile) Thanks Ranma.

Gosunkuji: (Appearing again, a distance behind Ranma and Rukawa) (Breathing heavily gasping for breaths) Get lost you mongrel! Huh huh huh. (Sees Ranma walking together with his arm over another undistinguished figure) (Thinking) Saotome-kun! You dare to put your arm onto Akane-san. I must not fail! (Looks behind to ensure a good safe distance existed between him and the dog)

Angry dog: (Growling) (Increases its pace)

Gosunkuji: Yipes! (Sprints faster)

Ranma&Rukawa: (Walking)

Gosunkuji: (Eyes getting slightly unfocused from exhaustion) (Running reaching Ranma and stops abruptly) (Close his eyes) Huh huh omm abira unken sowaka! Huh huh. (Places a blue color rectangular paper with weird signs onto Ranma's back) (Open eyes) (Thinking) There now Saotome-kun will hate Akane-san once I placed the other piece onto her!

Ranma: Hey! Watcha doing!

Gosunkuji: (Turns and faces Rukawa with his eyes closed) Omm abira huh huh unken sowaka! (Places a blue color rectangular paper with weird signs onto Rukawa's back) (Thinking) There now Akane-san will hate Saotome-kun! (Open his eyes) (Looks on taken aback, seeing a guy instead of Akane) (Place both his hands on his cheeks and eyes widen in horror) Ack!

Ranma: (Grabs Gosunkuji by the shirt) What the hell you put onto my back?!

Rukawa: … (Sees a weedy looking boy with bags under his eyes)

Angry dog: Grr wooof (Jumps onto Gosunkuji)

Gosunkuji: (Struggles) Ahh helpppppppp!

Ranma: (Releases Gosunkuji)

**A cloud of dust formed with yells of pain from Gosunkuji. The dog slowly emerged out with a distinct satisfied victory expression, leaving behind a torn and dirty Gosunkuji lying on the ground.**

Gosunkuji: Itee… (Fingers and legs twitching) (Faints)

Ranma: Jeez what the hell did he placed on my back?

Rukawa: Seems like a piece of paper.

Ranma: You have one too.

Rukawa: Let me get it off from you. (Touches the paper to remove it) (His body suddenly glows a bright yellow) Oops? Nani kore? [What is this?]

Ranma: Eh. (His body glows a bright orange) **#Pi… Pi… Pa…# **(Forces of attraction form in between his body and Rukawa's pulling them together)

Rukawa: Erkk! Nan de? (Resisting the attractive force towards Ranma)

Ranma: Arghh! (Resisting the attractive force towards Rukawa) (Thinking) Resist… (A spherical transparent 'force field' enveloped Rukawa and himself and grows larger and larger)

Rukawa: (Thinking) Can't hold on… (Yells) Ack! (Bangs to Ranma's body)

Ranma: Hargh! Ow!

**#Syiiii… Wooooo! Zzziaaaaooon…#**

**The spherical light covering them eventually disappeared and exploded.**

**#Klak. Boom!#**

Both boys were hurtled away from each other.

Ranma: (Crashes into the stone wall, back first, leaving a small crater on the wall) Oof! (Yellow glow on his body diminishes)

Rukawa: (Hurtles on the ground a few meters away, face first) Ouch! (Orange glow on his body grows fainter and disappears)

Ranma: Itee ja ne ka… [That thoroughly hurt…] (Rubs the back of his head) (Thinking) Shimatta my voice sounds different.

Rukawa: (Thinking) What a headache. (Rubs his head)

Ranma: (Thinking) I don't remembering wearing a red shirt this morning. 'Taku… [Sheesh] (Shakes head) (Gets up) Ranma, daijobou ka? (Brushes off dirt from his clothes)

Rukawa: I'm fine, Rukawa. (Gets up and faces Ranma) (Gasps)

Ranma: (Sees Rukawa) (Gasps) (Thinking) That's me.

Rukawa: Rukawa? I'm seeing myself… (Thinking) I hope is not what I think happened did happen to us…

Ranma: (Thinking) I'm suffering from hallucinations.

Ranma&Rukawa: (Shout in unison) Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rukawa (Ranma): I AM GONNA KILL THAT BAKA GOSUNKUJI!!!!

Ranma (Rukawa): (Disconsolately) 'Taku… [Just great…]

_(A/N: The first name indicates the body while the name in brackets indicated who is in that body. 'Taku is the short version of mattaku)_

Rukawa (Ranma): (Seizes Gosunkuji by the shirt) Ku'so! Wake up you troublemaker witch crafter bakero!

Gosunkuji: (Delirious) (Incoherent mumbling) Ara ara… You me I no…

Rukawa (Ranma): Grrr! (Punches Gosunkuji sending him flying through the sky)

Ranma: (Rukawa): Ranma, what good will that do?

Rukawa (Ranma): Some satisfaction.

Ranma (Rukawa): How are we supposed to switch back now since you hurled him away? He did this to us.

Rukawa (Ranma): Chiku'so. [Dammit]

Ranma (Rukawa): No comment.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Thinking) Why does everything happen to me?!

Ranma (Rukawa): Better inform Tendo oji-san and the others about our situation and you better cancel your date with Akane.

Rukawa (Ranma): Yah. NO!

Ranma (Rukawa): Huh?

Rukawa (Ranma): Akane will just assume that I do not want to go out with her.

Ranma (Rukawa): She won't, Ranma. This is serious and…

Rukawa (Ranma): She will. I know she will. Rukawa! You gotta go in my place for me. Just this once.

Ranma (Rukawa): What are you talking about? I can't do that. Do you know what you're saying?

Rukawa (Ranma): I know. Please.

Ranma (Rukawa): We have to tell the others, Ranma. You shouldn't be joking about…

Rukawa (Ranma): They won't believe us anyway for the moment.

Ranma (Rukawa): You can't be serious.

Rukawa (Ranma): Nabiki, Akane, oyaji and oji-san will just think I'm too chicken to take Akane out.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Face-faults) Are you?

Rukawa (Ranma): Damn not I am!

Ranma (Rukawa) So it doesn't matter what they think as long as you kno…

Rukawa (Ranma): Never Rukawa!

Ranma (Rukawa): So why don't you in my body tell them if you think they wouldn't believe your body.

Rukawa (Ranma): Well you were found sleeping together with Kasumi oneechan and now you're saying to them that we're switched and now your body which is supposedly control by me Ranma is going to take Akane out for a date. I don't think so.

Ranma (Rukawa): … (Sweating) (Thinking) Sheesh what an active imagination. (Begins to speak) Che. My body may tell them but there is no real need to take Akane out.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Sweating) (Thinking) Then I think Nabiki gonna come after my head. (Begins to speak nervously) Can't do that either.

Ranma (Rukawa): Eh. Demo…

Rukawa (Ranma): Rukawa… Would you believe if I told you that Akane and me switched bodies?

Ranma (Rukawa): Not really…

Rukawa (Ranma): You see.

Ranma (Rukawa): But I would ask for a demonstration or proof!

Rukawa (Ranma): How?

Ranma (Rukawa): Eh reveal some secrets that in your case only you and your oto-san know. And since you're in Akane body, knowing some of the Saotome's secrets should be no problem in believing, ne?

Rukawa (Ranma): People will just say Akane and I reveal our secrets to each other in the first place.

Ranma (Rukawa): …

Rukawa (Ranma): So you're on? But you better don't try anything funny with Akane.

Ranma (Rukawa): Are you serious? You want me to go out with your fiancée?

Nabiki: (Suddenly appears in between them) My, my. I didn't know Rukawa-kun have a fiancée.

Rukawa (Ranma): Yikes! (Oyakusoku pozu)

Ranma (Rukawa): Eeps! (Oyakusoku pozu)

Rukawa (Ranma): Nabiki where did you come from?

Nabiki: School where else.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Acting casual putting his arms behind his head) Eh right heh heh.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Feeling tense) (Thinking) So I'm acting Ranma, Ranma is acting me or we no longer putting an act 'cause Nabiki-san already sniffed something up?

Nabiki: So Rukawa-kun, (Grins) you just remembered you have a fiancée and you were with Kasumi oneechan or oneechan is now your fiancée? (Winks) And why do you want Ranma-kun to go out with your fiancée? Is it because Ranma-kun is in love with Kasumi oneechan or your fiancée when he is currently engaged to Akane.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sweating) That is… Absurd heh heh.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Sweating) I er…

Nabiki: (Facing Ranma) And you were thinking of two timing Akane?

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sweating profusely) I was? (Shakes his head) I mean yes. NO! I mean… (Pauses) I don't know Nabiki-san.

Rukawa (Ranma): Is nothing like that Nabiki. Honest.

Nabiki: Hmm? (Squint her eyes suspiciously) (Thinking) Something is really up.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Thinking) She isn't buying it. (Begins to speak) Gotta go Nabiki. Ja ne! (Grabs Ranma and hop over the rooftops, escaping)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Dragged by Rukawa) Eh ja ne Nabiki-san.

Nabiki: (Mutters) Baka… I know you're up to something now… (Thinking) Hmm Rukawa-kun also knows how to roof hop eh.

_------_

**Scene: Sakura Shopping District Street, bookshop,**

Akane: I will have this book please.

Shopkeeper: Hai. (Smiles) That will be 1000 yen please. (Thinking) She's so kawaii.

Akane: (Pays) Arigato. (Holds the cooking book close to her chest) (Thinking) I'm gonna cook up something special for Ranma tomorrow.

_------_

Chapter 17: Love 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Nabiki: (Lying down on her stomach, flipping the pages of a magazine) (Thinking) Those two are spending a long time upstairs hiding in the guest room. What's up?

Kasumi: (Humming a song) (Vacuuming the floor)

Nabiki: Oneechan, where's oto-san and oji-san?

Kasumi: They went out, Nabiki. But I do not know where they had gone. They left early this morning after breakfast.

Nabiki: I see. (Thinking) I wonder where and what they're up to now.

Akane: (Slides open the sliding door) Tadaima.

Kasumi: Ara, Akane-chan. O-kaeri nasai. [Welcome home]

Nabiki: What's that Akane (Points towards the book Akane is holding) in your hand?

Akane: Hm? Oh. It is a cooking book. I'm gonna cook something special tomorrow. (Thinking) Like Udon noodles.

Nabiki: (Pales)

Akane: You don't need to cook dinner tomorrow night oneechan. (Smiles)

Kasumi: (Smiles) Hai Akane.

Onna-Ranma (Rukawa): ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs out of the washroom, along the corridor, continuing his blood curdling scream)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Instantly appears) Huh what happen?!

Akane: Nani yo Ranma?

Kasumi: (Watches in surprise)

Nabiki: (Watches with interest)

Onna-Ranma (Rukawa): (Looks at Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi) Oops.

Akane: Oops?

Onna-Ranma (Rukawa): Eh nothing. Nothing Akane-sa…

Rukawa (Ranma): (Nudges onna-Ranma)

Onna-Ranma (Rukawa): Ek. (Nervously) A-Akane. Heh heh.

_(A/N: Ranma calling Akane, Akane-san would mean that he do not agree to the engagement. Likewise with Akane calling Ranma, Ranma-san. –san is mainly used for people you hardly know aka strangers and formal relationships between boss and employers. Ranma and Akane are fiancées, can't expect them to call each other with –san aka Ms. Mr.)_

Rukawa (Ranma): (Whispers) Nan da yo? [What is it?]

Onna-Ranma (Rukawa): (Whispers) I forgot about the curse. Splash and wash my face, your face with cold water then I transformed into your girl form and got panic that's all. (Thinking) It felt eerie… (Shudders)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Sweatdrops) (Whispers) You better get used to it. (Thinking) Heh this body ain't cursed. (Grins widely) Wheee! Looks like the switch did have some advantages. Still being in another person does feel weird.

Onna-Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) Why is he so happy now…

Akane: Ne Ranma, Rukawa-kun. What are you two whispering about?

Nabiki: (Coolly) Please do share with us your big secret.

Rukawa (Ranma): Secret? (Acts casual) Hahahaha what secret do we have ne Ru-Ranma?

Onna-Ranma (Rukawa): N-none at all Ru-Rukawa. (Flashes an 'everything is perfectly fine' smile) Why should we have one? (Put his arm around Rukawa's shoulder)

Nabiki: (Thinking) That's what I would call a "something isn't right" smile.

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Thinking) Ara ara. They're really good friends.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Pulls onna-Ranma with him) Yah Akane get ready for our… I meant your date with Ranma soon.

Onna-Ranma (Rukawa): Oh yah. I'm taking you out soon okay. Ja. (Scuttles off with Rukawa to the guest room)

Akane: … (Thinking) What's the matter with those two? Never mind. I got a date to dress up. (Smiles happily)

Kasumi: Akane, need my help to dress up for your date?

Akane: Hai oneechan. Arigato.

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Follows Akane to her room)

Nabiki: (Left alone to ponder) (Thinking) First, they're obviously hiding something. Second, they are dreadfully nervous. Third, they seem very guilty. Fourth, they are always running away when confronted. Hmm… And their body language and the way they talk. Their speech pattern… Rukawa is less polite and ruder than Ranma. And Ranma is more quiet and nervous. Hmm… Maybe… Well there is one way to find out. Well there is two ways to confirm my suspicions. (Grins) Nobody hides any secret from me. But first, must make some money off them.

**Scene: Akane's room,**

Akane: (Opens her wardrobe) Ne oneechan what should I wear?

Kasumi: Why don't you wear the yellow blouse with white ribbons on the skirt? It will be perfect for your little date, Akane-chan.

Akane: (Picks up the blouse by the hangar) (Looks in the mirror, the blouse overlapping her body) Oneechan, you think Ranma will like it?

Kasumi: Ranma-kun will like you no matter what you wear Akane-chan. (Leads Akane to a seat at the dressing table) (Starts brushing her hair and applying some makeup for her)

Akane: (Watches her sister working on her from the mirror) Ne oneechan.

Kasumi: Yes Akane?

Akane: Do you like Tofu-sensei?

Kasumi: (Smiles) Of course, Akane. He's been with us since as long as we could remember. He is such a dear friend and a wonderful chiropractor. He took care of you very well since you were always getting injured even as a toddler. We owe him a lot and he is such an amusing guy especially with his dear Betty-chan.

Akane: (Sweatdrops) Oneechan did you ever think of or want to go out on a date.

Kasumi: Sometimes I do, I guess. I'm still a woman just like you, Akane. (Pokes Akane on the side teasingly) (Thinking) Looking at couples together when I went out on my grocery shopping, I do feel left out.

Akane: (Startled by the nervy shock) Wakatteru yo, oneechan. [I know] Then why don't you?

Kasumi: Ara Akane-chan, nobody asks me. Besides it is improper for a woman to ask a man out. Furthermore who would want to ask me out anyway, Akane-chan?

Akane: Tofu-sensei? (Thinking) Oneechan is so traditional.

Kasumi: (Surprised) Ara Tofu-sensei? He would? I thought he is scared of me since he always acts so nervously in front of me. (Thinking) Tofu-sensei wants to ask me out? Oh my! I never noticed that.

Akane: (Sweatdrops) He loves you oneechan.

Kasumi: Ara… (Blushes) Are you sure Akane-chan?

Akane: Hontō no. [Is true] Do you love him oneechan? (Sees Kasumi looking in the air deep in thought)

Kasumi: (Thinking) Tofu-sensei loves me? Do I love him? I don't know. Rukawa-kun. Do I love Rukawa-kun? I don't know either. He seems slightly childish. Or he is trying to warm up to me? It doesn't matter. I know I love my family.

Akane: Oneechan.

Kasumi: (Turns to Akane) I don't know Akane.

Akane: Oneechan, are you and Rukawa-kun…? (Thinking) Like together?

Kasumi: (Blushes) Ara Akane.

Akane: Why oneechan?

Kasumi: (Thinking) I don't know myself either Akane-chan. I know I prefer older men who are mature and responsible who can take care of me but Rukawa-kun… (Sigh) He don't even know his own age and he does seem silly at times… Well weirdly it is usually with me when we are together alone doing my household tasks since he usually behaves normally with other people but somehow I feel like he's trying to lighten me up, like he wants me to express out my inner personality. The person I was… Before I changed. Is this it? Is he joking with me and acting silly to try to make me laugh? Ara ara… I just realized that I have not really laugh... I do laugh but is more of because everyone is laughing. If he is warming up to me, does it mean he likes me?

Akane: Oneechan? (Touches Kasumi's arm)

Kasumi: (Feel Akane's warm hand on her arm) (Looks at Akane) Because he makes me feel safe, Akane.

Akane: I don't understand oneechan.

Kasumi: Why do you love Ranma-kun? Because he is always there for you isn't he.

Akane: (Nods) I guess.

Kasumi: He never let you down and went through all the troubles to save you and all, ne?

Akane: But Rukawa-kun doesn't save you from kidnappers and all, oneechan.

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun was there for me too though in a different sort of way. But still he was there with me, for me. (Thinking) Ara Rukawa-kun… Do you know that your actions are starting to have an effect on me?

Akane: (Thinking) Is that connected to this morning incident?

Kasumi: (Smiles) Never mind Akane-chan. Rukawa-kun is a nice person. But oto-san will only want the best for us and we do not know anything about Rukawa-kun.

Akane: Oneechan, do you really love Rukawa-kun?

Kasumi: (Looks at Akane) Maybe Akane. (Thinking) I'm not sure myself either. (Begins to speak confidently) But it is certain that I love you, Akane and Nabiki and oto-san and oka-san. (Smiles lovingly)

Akane: Oneechan (Hugs Kasumi) (Thinking) You are always here for us oneechan. Maybe I can try to help you, for you.

Kasumi: (Returns the hug) Ara. We better hurry and get you ready for your date, Akane-chan.

Akane: Hai.

_------_

Chapter 18: The date 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Rukawa (Ranma): Just relax Rukawa. (Slips in some money into Ranma's pocket) Remember to act like me and try to speak like me but don't add in the part of me that is labeled 'jerk' by Akane. And please be romantic.

Ranma (Rukawa): Yare yare. You sure I must be romantic?

Rukawa (Ranma): Why shouldn't you be?

Ranma (Rukawa): 'Cause you aren't Ranma. Hahaha!

Rukawa (Ranma): …

Ranma (Rukawa): Did I break a fuse Ranma? (Grins)

Rukawa (Ranma): Yare yare. Just keep your cool the way I do.

Ranma (Rukawa): My lifetime will be cut short by then.

Rukawa (Ranma): …

Ranma (Rukawa): Akane-san coming.

Rukawa (Ranma): Remember what I told you.

Ranma (Rukawa): Yes, yes. You can trust me. (Thinking) 'Taku. [Sheesh]

Rukawa (Ranma): You're a pal man!

Ranma (Rukawa): (Mutters) Why did I agree to this…

Rukawa (Ranma): Nani?

Ranma (Rukawa): Shh!

Akane: (Enters the room followed by Kasumi) (Sweetly and shyly) Hello Ranma. (Thinking) He's still wearing his typical red Chinese shirt and black pants. But he is still so gorgeous. (Blushes)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Widen eyes) H-hai… (Thinking) Woo she is so kawaii…

Ranma (Rukawa): (Nudges Rukawa)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Annoyed) Nan da yo. [What is it] (Realizing) Ek.

Ranma (Rukawa): Hey Akane-sa-chan. (Gulps down his mistake)

Akane: (Smiles) (Thinking) Hehe Ranma is jealous.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Thinking) Akane-chan? Akane-chan? (Sweating)

Ranma (Rukawa): Ready for tonight, Akane?

Akane: (Nods) Sure Ranma. (Thinking) I don't mind you calling me that way, Ranma…

Ranma (Rukawa): Okay, let's go. (Lets out his arm) Ittekimasu mina-san.

Akane: (Slips her arm into the crook of Ranma's arm) Ittekimasu Rukawa-kun, Kasumi oneechan.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Thinking) Now I'm wishing that is me… (Waves his hand forlornly)

Kasumi: Itterasshai Ranma-kun, Akane-chan. Ara, (Lays a hand on her cheek) they look so kawaii together ne, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa (Ranma): That tom… I meant yes heh heh.

Kasumi: (Sigh) (Thinking) It is such a lovely night, I wish I had a date for tonight too. (Begins to speak) Ara, I must go prepare dinner. (Enters the kitchen) (Thinking) I don't have time for dates.

_------_

**Scene: Along the streets, later,**

Akane: (Walking) Ranma, where are we heading?

Ranma (Rukawa): (Walking) (Thinking) I have no idea. (Begins to speak) Why don't you just lead us to where your heart desires, Akane.

Akane: (Thinking dreamily) Ranma is finally being romantic. (Smiles) Okay Ranma.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) It is going to be a long night… I guess I might as well have fun too. (Senses something amiss) Huh? (Turns around) Whoa (Shouts) Look out Akane! (Shoves Akane with himself to the ground)

Akane: Ow.

**#Thud. Eeeeekkk! crikkkk…#**

Shampoo: (On her bike) Nihao Ranma! Wo ai ni.

Ranma (Rukawa): Xian Pu-san! You trying to kill us?!

Shampoo: Aiya Ranma. What you doing here out with Akane?

Akane: (Thinking) Here comes Shampoo to spoil it all. (Scowls)

Ranma (Rukawa): Eh we are on a date.

Shampoo: Aiyah Ranma got Shampoo. No need pervert girl. Let's go Ranma. (Glomps to Ranma) Shampoo want go out with airen.

Ranma (Rukawa): Eek! (Face reddens rapidly) (Thinking) Pervert girl? (Struggles) (Begins to speak) Get off me (Realizes his mistake) Sham-poo!

Akane: (Face getting redder with anger) (Twitching eyelids) Ra-Ranma!

Shampoo: (Glomping to Ranma) Ranma take Shampoo go on date.

Ranma (Rukawa): No Shampoo. I'm taking Akane out 'cause Ranma loves Akane.

Shampoo: (Stops glomping) (Stares at Ranma)

Akane: (Anger disappears swiftly) (Thinking) He said he loves me. He said he loves me in front of Shampoo…

Ranma (Rukawa): (Frees himself off a surprised Shampoo) Sumimasen Shampoo. But I gotta get going with Akane. Come on Akane. (Takes her hand) (Runs off) (Thinking) Xian Pu-san is scary. Really different from yesterday.

Shampoo: (Thinking) Ranma… (Eyes start to get watery) I must go tell hiba-chan [great grandmother], everything. And… (Sees the disappearing form of Ranma and Akane) (Blinks her tears) (Realizing) Did airen call me Xian Pu-san?

**Scene: In the restaurant, Ranma and Akane's dining table, forty-five minutes later,**

Ranma (Rukawa): (Finishes eating his dinner) Oishiidesu. [This is delicious]

Akane: Ne Ranma how come you're eating normally for once?

Ranma (Rukawa): Huh normally?

Akane: Why aren't you eating like a glutton?

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) Oh. (Begins to speak) Er… (Shrugs) Just feel like eating slowly that's all. (Thinking) That is so lame…

Akane: Okay… (Looks at Ranma)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Notices Akane staring at him) Hmm?

Akane: Why did or what made you ask me out for a date Ranma?

Ranma (Rukawa): Er… (Thinking) Ranma did want to ask Akane-san out. But he is scared of getting reject. I think. (Begins to speak) Ano Akane, I had always wanted to asked you out but never have enough courage…

Akane: You don't have the courage to ask me?

Ranma (Rukawa): I don't have the courage to go through if you had rejected me Akane. That's why it took me some time to ask you out.

Akane: Oh Ranma… I wouldn't have rejected you unless you were doing it out of guilt for something you have done. (Frowns slightly)

Ranma (Rukawa): Eh heh heh. Is nothing like that Akane. I know I haven't been really perfectly nice to you and all… Well it isn't really in my nature… I meant is hard for me to show my feelings to you. My real feelings.

Akane: (Thinking) Me too Ranma. Me too. (Looks at Ranma guiltily)

**Scene: Outside the restaurant,**

**#Click. Click.#**

Nabiki: (Grins) (Holding a camera) There. Two photos are more than enough as evidence that they both went out together. No point in wasting my film on more boring photos that I can't sell. (Heads back home)

**Scene: Inside the restaurant,**

Akane: I'm sorry for all the times I hit you Ranma.

Ranma (Rukawa): I-is…

Akane: But you must admit it, you deserved them.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) No comment.

Akane: Most of the time.

Ranma (Rukawa): Y-yeah I guess.

Akane: (Smiles)

Ranma (Rukawa): You know Akane… You look very beautiful today.

Akane: (Blushes) Really? (Smiling)

Ranma (Rukawa): You are kawaii Akane, but when you smiles even kawaii cannot describes you. My heart will just melt.

Akane: (Looking down) (Blushing heavily) (Smiling) (Thinking) He calls me kawaii! I'm so happy! Kasumi oneechan really help me pick the right blouse for the date.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Looks at Akane nervously) (Thinking) I hope I'm not over doing it…

Akane: Ne Ranma you are so different today.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Grins teasingly) Eh is that good or bad? (Thinking) I'm sure is good. Hah!

Akane: Maybe both at the same time. (Sticks out her tongue childishly)

Ranma (Rukawa): Heh what so bad about it?

Akane: I kinda of miss the macho egoistic Ranma. (Grins playfully)

Ranma (Rukawa): Heh not today Akane. (Poses an idiotic humble posture) Today is the humble Ranma, your prince. (Grins)

Akane: Who are you and where is my Ranma?

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) In my body. (Begins to speak) In your heart I hope Akane. (Thinking) Will Akane-san really take in all this lame lines?

Akane: Oh Ranma. Maybe I prefer the today Ranma, Ranma. (Thinking) The romantic Ranma… The Ranma who compliment me as kawaii… The Ranma who admits he loves me… The Ranma who doesn't give me high blood pressure. (Blushes hard)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sweating) Heh heh. (Thinking) Somehow it seemed to be overdoing. Well I guess Ranma always have overdone it on the wrong side… Akane is just dying to be complimented by Ranma. And Ranma wants me to be romantic. I think this is romantic…

Akane: Ranma.

Ranma (Rukawa): Yes Akane.

Akane: What do you think of Rukawa-kun?

Ranma (Rukawa): Ara? Erm… I think is better not to talk about him. (Thinking) I shouldn't be discussing about myself.

Akane: Why is he that bad?

Ranma (Rukawa): Eh. Chigau. [No, that's not it] (Thinking) From a certain point of view, yes. I'm totally tricking and dating you right now. (Begins to speak) Well hmm… I can depend on him to help me. (Thinking) Yatta! Good answer. I am certainly am helping Ranma out.

Akane: Sou ka.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Curious) Why do you want to know anyway? (Drinks a glass of water)

Akane: Well you see oneechan may be falling for Rukawa-kun.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Coughs) Masaka! [You don't say so!] (Thinking) Did I hear it right?

Akane: Ne Ranma, this afternoon you were just…

Ranma (Rukawa): Right, right Akane. Heh heh. (Thinking) Shimatta.

Akane: Anyway just now, oneechan told me that she is possibly falling for Rukawa-kun. That may also explained about this morning incident. So since you are usually around with Rukawa-kun fairly often though is been only a few days since he came to live with us, maybe you know more about him. I mean is he a nice person who would really take good care of oneechan? I mean won't play around with her feelings.

Ranma (Rukawa): Shiru ja nai wa yo. [Don't know] (Thinking) …

Akane: Ranma.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Stares through Akane pensively)

Akane: Ranma. (Shakes Ranma slightly)

Ranma (Rukawa): Huh? Oh. Er. Well… Akane, I think is best if you let Kasumi-san handles it between herself an-and Rukawa.

Akane: Date… [But…] I just want to help oneechan. She's always been there for us and we were hardly there for her. I told her Tofu-sensei loves her to give her hope that there is someone who is there for her. (Relates incident)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Akane: (Watches her sister working on her from the mirror) Ne oneechan._

_Kasumi: Yes Akane?_

_Akane: Do you like Tofu-sensei?_

_Kasumi: (Smiles) Of course, Akane. He's been with us since as long as we could remember. He is such a dear friend and a wonderful chiropractor. He took care of you very well since you were always getting injured even as a toddler. We owe him a lot and he is such an amusing guy especially with his dear Betty-chan._

_Akane: (Sweatdrops) Oneechan did you ever think of or want to go out on a date._

_Kasumi: Sometimes I do, I guess. I'm still a woman just like you, Akane. (Pokes Akane on the side teasingly) (Thinking) Looking at couples together when I went out on my grocery shopping, I do feel left out._

_Akane: (Startled by the nervy shock) Wakatteru yo, oneechan. [I know] Then why don't you?_

_Kasumi: Ara Akane-chan, nobody asks me. Besides it is improper for a woman to ask a man out. Furthermore who would want to ask me out anyway, Akane-chan?_

_Akane: Tofu-sensei? (Thinking) Oneechan is so traditional._

_Kasumi: (Surprised) Ara Tofu-sensei? He would? I thought he is scared of me since he always acts so nervously in front of me. (Thinking) Tofu-sensei wants to ask me out? Oh my! I never noticed that._

_Akane: (Sweatdrops) He loves you oneechan._

_Kasumi: Ara… (Blushes) Are you sure Akane-chan?_

_Akane: Hontō no. [Is true] Do you love him oneechan? (Sees Kasumi looking in the air deep in thought)_

_Kasumi: (Thinking) Tofu-sensei loves me? Do I love him? I don't know. Rukawa-kun. Do I love Rukawa-kun? I don't know either. He seems slightly childish. Or he is trying to warm up to me? It doesn't matter. I know I love my family._

_Akane: Oneechan._

_Kasumi: (Turns to Akane) I don't know Akane._

_ (End of flashback sequence)_

Akane: So I guess Kasumi oneechan only regard Tofu-sensei as a friend, a doctor. Well to be truthful, how could oneechan ever be interested in someone who is too weird when she's around. (Sigh)

Ranma (Rukawa): I see. (Thinking) Kasumi-san treats Tofu-sensei as a friend only. I wonder what Akane-san mean by Tofu-sensei is weird. He seems perfectly normal and is such a knowledgeable guy. (Begins to speak) I think Kasumi-san can take care of herself Akane.

Akane: I just want her to be happy.

Ranma (Rukawa): Well only she herself would know how to find her happiness, ne.

Akane: Right…

Waitress: Here are your desserts. (Serves Ranma and Akane a chocolate sundae each)

Ranma (Rukawa): Mm, mm. (Eating his sundae) (Thinking) This is really good.

Akane: (Eating her sundae) Ne Ranma. You aren't embarrassed about being seen eating ice cream as a guy?

Ranma (Rukawa): … (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) Ara am I supposed to be embarrassed? Weird. (Begins to speak) Eh not really Akane…

Akane: Hmm… Why not? (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) He himself keeps saying is unmanly to eat ice cream. And girls are so lucky to be able to eat ice cream without being ashamed of themselves.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) What kind of question is that? (Begins to speak) Eh I'm just no longer embarrassed that's all.

Akane: Oh.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) I don't think she's taken to that lame explanation. (Begins to speak) Eh you see… Erm I'm too engrossed and more embarrassed to keep observing a kawaii ojo-chan [cute young lady] in front of me eating her ice cream and so have none embarrassment left to be embarrassed about eating ice cream. (Grins) (Thinking) I hope that did the trick. (Sweating) It sounds just as lame.

Akane: (Blushes heavily) (Thinking) Ara Ranma already called me kawaii twice today. (Stares into Ranma's eyes) Is he sick or something?

Ranma (Rukawa): (Stares back into Akane's eyes) (Thinking) This staring business is making me nervous…

Akane: (Sigh) (Thinking) His blue eyes are so beautiful. (Begins to speak) Ne Ranma is getting late we better get going.

Ranma (Rukawa): Hai. (Thinking) I wonder how much the bill is? Hmm how much did Ranma give me? (Checks his pocket) Hope is enough. (Blinks) 200 yen? 200 yen? Nani! He gave me 200 yen to take Akane out? Man! What the hell is he thinking?

Akane: (Sees a worried-stricken Ranma) Anything wrong, Ranma?

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sweating) Eh erm… (Thinking) I feel so humiliated. (Begins to speak) I found out, I'm a bit short on cash that's all.

Akane: Oh. (Digs in her handbag and pass Ranma some notes) (Thinking) Poor Ranma. Nabiki oneechan always swindles off him. (Smiles)

Ranma (Rukawa): Eh sumimasen Akane. (Thinking) I look like a retarded fool.

Akane: Is okay Ranma. I understand.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) I'm gonna strangle you when we get back Ranma. How can Akane-san be so perfectly fine with it?

_------_

**Scene: Along the streets, ten minutes later,**

Akane: (Walking slowly next to Ranma, holding to his arm) The stars are so bright and beautiful ne Ranma.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Looks up) Yup they are, Akane. But you shines brighter than them Akane.

Akane: (Smiles in surprise) (Thinking) That's a change. (Remembering yesterday)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Akane: The sky is so blue and beautiful even after the rain isn't it, Ranma._

_Ranma: Huh? Is it? (Looks up) It looked the same just like everyday._

_Akane: (Face-faults) (Thinking) Baka…_

_Ranma: (Thinking) What is it with the sky anyway? (Looks up again) Nothing interesting at all._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Akane: (Thinking) I shouldn't be asking for this but… (Begins to speak) Ranma.

Ranma (Rukawa): Yes Akane?

Akane: Watashi wa…

Kuno: (Appears from nowhere) Saotome Ranma! Prepare to meet your doom! (Charges at Ranma)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) Huh?

Kuno: (Striking his bokken at Ranma)

Akane: Get lost Kuno-senpai! (Kicks Kuno away) (Thinking) Of all the times he wants to disturb he chooses this time. (Frowns)

Kuno: Ahhh! (Spinning in circles through the starry night) No Tendo Akane! (Thinking) That foul Saotome have corrupted the mind of Tendo Akane! I must save her!

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) What was that all about?

Akane: Humph! Kuno no baka.

Ukyo: Ohh Ranchan!

Akane: (Thinking) Not another…

Ranma (Rukawa): Oh hi Uk-Ucchan.

Akane: (Her right eye twitches slightly)

Ukyo: What are you doing here with Akane? (Eyeing Akane jealously) (Thinking) I can't believe he actually took Akane-chan out.

Ranma (Rukawa): We are on our way home from our date.

Ukyo: (Thinking) Nani! (Feeling jealous) Then what about me? I'm also your iinazuke, Ranchan. Why don't you take me out tomorrow?

Ranma (Rukawa): Huh no! (Surprised)

Ukyo: Why not?

Akane: (Watching) (Thinking) Ranma is different today. But I like it. (Smiles to herself)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) Ranma did mention Ukyo is his best friend during his younger days. (Begins to speak) Ucchan, you're my best friend and… And…

Ukyo: Ranchan don't you love me? (Pleading eyes)

Akane: (Watches with bated breath)

Ranma (Rukawa): Ucchan I-I love… Akane. (Thinking) I beginning to wish I never agree to take Akane-san out.

Ukyo: (Weakly) No… You don't mean that.

Ranma (Rukawa): I'm afraid I do Ucchan. You're…

Ukyo: (Slaps Ranma)

Ranma (Rukawa): Ucchan, listen to me, you see…

**#Clang!#**

**#Thud.#**

Ranma (Rukawa): Itai wa yo… [That really hurt…] (Rubs his face) (Watches Ukyo running away in tears, armed with her spatula)

Ukyo: (Thinking) If I ever see that jackass again I'm gonna hit where it hurts… Oh Ranchan…

Ranma (Rukawa): (Feeling guilty) Ucchan… (Thinking) Never mind I will get Ranma to settle it. (Begins to speak) Come on Akane. Let's go.

Akane: Ranma… Maybe you should go comfort Ukyo. (Thinking) She looks so dejected.

Ranma (Rukawa): I will… Another time. Come on let's go Akane. (Hold Akane's hand with his hand) You're more important. I don't want you to catch a cold here.

Akane: (Sigh) (Feel Ranma's warm hand with hers) (Thinking) I feel so contented… (Begins to speak softly) Ranma…

Ranma (Rukawa): Yes Akane.

Akane: (Blushes) (Thinking) I shouldn't be asking for this but… Is now or never. Okay not never. Maybe in future. (Giggles to herself) (Looks into Ranma's eyes) Ranma… Kiss me.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Startled) Nani? (Thinking) Shimatta…

Akane: (Softly) Kiss me Ranma. I want you to kiss me. I want a perfect end to tonight date. (Looks at Ranma's eyes ardently) (Thinking) I sound like a pervert… Who cares I just want to kiss him, to hold him, to feel him. I love him. (Place her arms around Ranma's neck)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Getting tense) (Thinking) I can't kiss her. There's no way I can. Akane-san thinks I'm Ranma. And Ranma will be mad if he knew I kissed her. (Looks at Akane) But if I don't kiss her Akane may get insulted or hurt. But if I do and one day when Akane finds out that I'm Rukawa… Sheesh! I'm getting a headache.

Akane: (Holding onto Ranma by his neck, her eyes closed, her face itches closer and closer)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Distances his head further and further from Akane's) Erm eh Akane. I can't kiss you… I won't… Er. (Thinking) Eek. I shouldn't have said I won't… Should have said I want to but I… I signed my second death sentence again today…

Akane: (Open her eyes in surprise) Why Ranma? (Disappointment in her voice)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Nervously) T-there's a pretty good reason for it Akane. (Thinking) I hope she didn't took my "I won't" the wrong way.

Akane: Tell me about it. (Thinking) Am I too repulsive for him? Or he actually cares more than he had shown for his other fiancées.

Ranma (Rukawa): Eh… (Thinking) Ranma is so dead. So am I.

Akane: (Getting sad and angry at the same time) (Releases herself from holding Ranma) Am I too ugly for you that you don't want to kiss me Ranma?! (Thinking) The jerk! The nerve of him! Here I am making myself vulnerable and… And actually wanted to be kiss by him and he refused! (Begins to speak) Hmph!

Ranma (Rukawa): (Slightly alarmed) No is not that at all. (Thinking) Ku'so. I'm losing control of the situation.

Akane: Then what is it?

Ranma (Rukawa): (Softly) I don't know how to explain Akane…

Akane: Fine. What a great end to a near perfect date.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Dejected) (Thinking) Is no where near perfect Akane-san… It wasn't even Ranma that you went out with. Sumimasen Akane-san.

Akane: If you don't want to then don't. Is not like I want to kiss you anyway. (Leaves Ranma) (Thinking) Ranma no baka. (Sigh)

Ranma (Rukawa): Matte yo Akane. (Follows Akane back home) (Thinking) I guess I blew it huh.****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan, meanwhile,**

Soun&Genma: Tadaima.

Nabiki: (Appears) (Sees a tall handsome dark brown hair youth with icy blue eyes wearing a suit) (Recognizing the guy, moves her gaze back to Soun and Genma) (Thinking) Bakas. Of all people, you brought him to be the suitor for oneechan?

Guy: (Holding Nabiki's hand) Have we met?

Nabiki: Moron… (Glares back)

Guy: That's odd. If I'd met a girl as cute as you, I'd never forget it.

----

End.

A/N: Enough clues given already. Guess you should all know who that suitor is =P

If you were wondering how Nabiki know that he is a suitor, it will be explain on the next update in flashback.

Poor Kasumi T.T

Wonders why Soun choose such a person? Will be explained in next update. What is going to happen? How will Ranma in Rukawa body react? What happen when Rukawa in Ranma body and Akane get back? What will Nabiki do?

Nabiki is also gonna make plentiful money off people in this coming update heh.

Ja matta.


	5. Volume 4

Disclaimer: Does people actually read this? Tsk tsk… Such a waste of time. Okay okay. Next volume resolution, an appropriate disclaimer shall be made.

Title: Lost Memories

Summary: A boy with a forgotten past unexpectedly arrived and came to live together with the Tendo and Saotome family. How will he affect their lives? And how will they affect his life? How will his past affect them when it came to light? A Ranma and Akane pairing.

Volume 04

Chapter 19: Kasumi's omiai

Chapter 20: Exposed!

Chapter 21: Revelations

Chapter 22: Discrepancy

Chapter 23: Hidden thoughts

Chapter 24: Ranma's hell break lose

Previously in volume 3 while Akane got angry with Ranma (Rukawa) at the end of the date,

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan, meanwhile,_**

_Soun&Genma: Tadaima._

_Nabiki: (Appears) (Sees a tall handsome dark brown hair youth with icy blue eyes wearing a suit) (Recognizing the guy, moves her gaze back to Soun and Genma) (Thinking) Bakas. Of all people, you brought him to be the suitor for oneechan?_

_Guy: (Holding Nabiki's hand) Have we met?_

_Nabiki: Moron… (Glares back)_

_Guy: That's odd. If I'd met a girl as cute as you, I'd never forget it._

Chapter 19: Kasumi's omiai 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan, night time, five minutes later,**

Akane: (Frowning slightly, her veins still under high pressure as boiling blood pass through through them) Tadaima. (Sigh) (Thinking) Am I really that uncute for Ranma? But he just complimented me to be kawaii during dinner. Arghh! Ranma is always giving me a headache. (Slides open the door furiously) (Sees Nabiki leaning on the wall, contemplating)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Follows behind Akane quietly) (Thinking) What a night.

Nabiki: (Looks up at Akane) Welcome back Akane. (Switches her gaze to Ranma then turns back to Akane) How did your date go?

Akane: It's fine Nabiki. Why are you standing here?

Nabiki: (Grimly) You wouldn't believe it Akane. (Thinking) Oh well, (Shrugs) a sister gotta do what a sister gotta do. I'm too kind.

Akane: Did something happen?

Ranma (Rukawa): Hmm?

Nabiki: Well you see, oto-san called home an hour ago when oneechan, Rukawa-kun and I were having dinner.

Akane: And?

Nabiki: He wants oneechan to prepare herself up…

Akane: Ara, for what?

Nabiki: Oto-san arranged an omiai for oneechan with someone who is supposedly worthy of her. And oto-san brought him here for the meeting. (Sarcasm in her voice) Oh isn't it so exciting, Akane? Oto-san was practically elated over the phone as if he was the one going to possibly get marry.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Tries to stifles an emerging giggle upon catching sight of Nabiki glaring at him)

Akane: Well if oneechan doesn't mind…

Nabiki: (Turns to Akane and smirks) Right now, oneechan and our potential brother in law are (Emphasizes) busy (Wiggles her eyebrows suggestively) in her room getting to know each other. They had just entered. (Winks at Ranma) If her suitor likes her, oneechan is likely to agree to the marriage since oto-san wants her to do so, for her own good.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Starts to feel uneasy) (Thinking) What's with the wink…

Akane: Any guy will surely like oneechan.

Nabiki: Oh definitely Akane. This guy even without the right state of mind will definitely like oneechan. Come to think of it, he will like any girl who is beautiful. (Shrugs) But I tell you Akane, you wouldn't want him to be your brother in law. (Grins)

Akane: (Frowns a little) Who is he?

Nabiki: 1000 yen please.

Akane: Fine then, I will find out by myself. (Thinking) Why did oto-san choose someone that doesn't seem good in Nabiki oneechan opinion in the first place especially to partner with Kasumi oneechan? (Notices Ranma still standing peacefully behind her) (Face-faults) (Sigh) Both oneechan and my iinazukes are potentially pathetic… Both chosen by oto-san.

Nabiki: (Grinning) Be my guest. (Thinking) I'm sure I can count on Akane to stop any probable wedding with that creep. Seriously oto-san is blind, Saotome oji-san I have nothing to say and Ranma was hopeless. (Frowns slightly)

Akane: By the way oneechan, where is Rukawa-kun?

Nabiki: (Sweatdrops) (Relates recent incident)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan,_**

_Soun&Genma: Tadaima._

_Nabiki: (Appears) (Sees a tall handsome dark brown hair boy with icy blue eyes wearing a suit) (Recognizing the suitor, moves her gaze back to Soun and Genma) (Thinking) Bakas. Of all people, you brought him to be the suitor for oneechan?_

_Guy: (Holding Nabiki's hand) Have we met?_

_Nabiki: (Glares back) Moron…_

_Guy: That's odd. If I'd met a girl as cute as you, I'd never forget it._

_Soun: (Thinking) Look at him. What a gentleman. Such a ladies man. So polite. He will be good for Kasumi-chan. (Begins to speak) Where is Kasumi, Nabiki? I'm sure she will be so excited to meet her suitor._

_Nabiki: (Nods her head towards the staircase) Up in her room, getting ready. (Leans on the wall, inside the house)_

_Rukawa (Ranma): (Appears, drinking a can of juice) (Sees Nabiki leaning on the wall, with a guy "hitting" on her) (Instantly recognizes the guy) (Gets sickened to the core) (Yells) What the hell are you doing here! (Points out his index finger)_

_Guy: (Coolly) Do I know you?_

_Soun: Now, now Rukawa-kun. Be polite to our guest. This is Kasumi's suitor._

_Rukawa (Ranma): NANI! (Thinking) I can't believe this. (Yells) You can't be serious! Him?!_

_Soun/Genma: (Look at each other in the eye) (Light flashes momentarily in their eyes) (Thinking) We cannot allow Rukawa-kun to object our decision however much he is infatuated with Kasumi-chan! (Jump onto Rukawa and tie him up at turbo speed)_

_Rukawa (Ranma): What the hell you doing! Let me go! He is a maniacal sex fie-omph._

_Genma: (Finishes taping Rukawa's mouth)_

_Guy: (Thinking conceitedly) He must be jealous of my good looks. (Brushes off his hair vainly and turns to Nabiki) (Smiles charmingly) Do you know that, you're getting cuter by the second?_

_Nabiki: (Stares back expressionlessly) (Thinking) Well he is rather rich. Heh. Still I can't stand this idiot. A two-timer like Kuno is better than him anyway. Easier to manipulate also hee._

_Genma: (Drags Rukawa away) (Thinking) With Kasumi-kun nearing to getting married, maybe Akane-kun will finally decide to agree with her wedding with Ranma. And the Schools will be joined. And more importantly I will get free boarding here. (Grins widely to himself) Mahahaha!_

_Soun: Come now. Kasumi is right this way. (Escorts Kasumi's suitor upstairs) (Thinking) He is such a gentleman, certainly more than good enough for Kasumi._

_Nabiki: (Thinking) I need to stop this. Having him as part of the family would be immensely unbearable. Hmm…****_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Nabiki: (Thinking) I thought I could count on Ranma to stop the omiai there. Guess Akane will do the job now.

Akane: (Sweating) Poor Rukawa-kun… (Thinking) He must really care for oneechan.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Thinking) Tendo oji-san and Saotome oji-san are so violent… Ranma, my body…****

Akane: Ne Ranma you go find Rukawa-kun and free him okay.

Rukawa (Ranma): Hai Akane. (Moves off looking for Rukawa)

Akane: (Climbs up the stairs to the second level) (Thinking) I wonder who is this suitor for oneechan. (Sees Soun closing Kasumi's door) Oto-san!

_(A/N: The omiai itself consists of a matchmaker, the man and woman as well as the parents of the two concerned. It will usually take place in a private room of a classy Japanese restaurant with the man and woman attending in formal wear. Generally, relaxed conversation will consume the first half of the meeting while the man and woman will be left alone to talk to each other in the latter half. Before all these happened, both parties would have taken a look at each other photos previously before agreeing to meet up. But this is Tendo Soun. He always does it differently. Remember Ranma and Akane's omiai, which ended with a table on onna-Ranma, Soun had never seen Ranma before which is why his daughters were in disbelief. The background of the other party in other words Ranma should be known to him. But he knew nothing about Ranma except being Saotome Genma's son)_

Soun: (Looks at Akane) (Blocks Akane) Now, now Akane. We shouldn't disturb Kasumi and…

Akane: I want to see who he is oto-san. (Brushes off Soun)

Soun: But what for? You have Ranma-kun already, Akane.

Akane: What does that jerk gotta do with this? I just have a bad feeling about this. (Opens Kasumi's door forcefully) (The sight of an extremely tall and handsome dark brown hair boy wearing a suit in a passionate embrace with Kasumi, who have an embarrassed, slightly scared and defeated look on her face, his head guiding towards Kasumi's lips, greeted her) (Horrified) Sanzenin no hentai! (Throws her handbag at Sanzenin)

**#Ka-plonk!#**

Mikado: (Feels the impact on his right profile) (Falls to the ground releasing Kasumi) Ite. (Rubs his face)

Kasumi: (Falls on her butt) Ara ara. (Thinking) He almost kisses me, just like that, after oto-san left us._ (A/N: If you guys ain't sure about this ara or ara ara words, it can be translated in a variety of meanings in different situations. In this case, a suitable translation would be "oh dear". It can also be translated as "oh my" or "good grief". In other words it is like a polite and soft exclamation remark. Westerners will usually favor to use "Oh my god!" and so on. Saying out "ara" once and "ara ara" twice are used in different situations. Rurouni Kenshin on the other hand pronounce it as oro oro)_

Akane: (Thinking) His head really is hollow. (Begins to speak angrily) What are you doing to my oneechan!

Soun: Akane! What are you doing to our guest?!

Mikado: You've completely ruined the dramatic tension!

Akane: (Scowls) Tension my foot! (Stamps her foot on the floor, her index finger pointing menacingly at Mikado) You were…

Mikado: (Smirks) Jealous that your sister would kiss me? (Thinking) Ah to be beautiful is also hard. To have women fighting over you just because of a kiss. (Sigh exaggeratedly and strokes his hair back conceitedly)

Akane: You literally force yourself on her you jerk!

Mikado: (Brings Kasumi back to her feet) I'm sorry for this rude girl interruption. (Leans towards Kasumi) By way of an apology… (Stylishly guides his face towards Kasumi's again)

Kasumi: (Disbelief expressed on her face) Ara…

Akane: (Scowling) (Thinking) This pervert is so persistent! (Yells) Yarggghhh! (Swings down a mallet onto Mikado)

Mikado: (Dodges away with Kasumi in his arms)

**#Bram… Crack!#**

**The floor splintered upon the impact of Akane's mallet. **

Akane: (Growls) Get away from my oneechan you hentai!

Mikado: Why? As of today, I am her lover. I'll let her go on a date with me afterwards.

Soun: Calm down Akane. Sanzenin-kun is…

Akane: (Yells crossly) Oto-san!

Soun: (Wails) Waaah! My baby daughter yelled at her father…

Mikado: Tendo Akane, are you not? A cute girl like you, how could I ever forget. Such a pleasure it is to see you again.

Akane: Grr… (Shaking with rage)

Kasumi: Ara oto-san, daijobou. [Is all right] Akane-chan doesn't mean it.

Mikado: Are you still brooding over the time I was unable to kiss you? What a shame... Allow me to rectify…

Rukawa (Ranma): (Shouting) Where is that maniacal sex-fiend of a womanizer skirt-chaser hentai creep! (Rushes into Kasumi's room like a maniac)

Mikado: (Frowns a little) (Thinking) There is only one person who would address me in such an atrocious manner, Saotome Ranma. (Sees Rukawa entering the room) (Blinks, surprised) Him again! What does he want?

Rukawa (Ranma): Don't you dare force your filthy lips onto Akane or Kasumi oneechan! (Knocks Mikado to the ground, freeing Kasumi from him)

Kasumi: Ara ara. (Covers her mouth) (Thinking) Oh dear, such shocking behavior from everyone.

Soun: (Stops crying) Nani why is Rukawa-kun here? (Thinking) He should be safely tied up. Saotome-kun you're hopeless.

Akane: Rukawa-kun!

Ranma (Rukawa): (Arrives at the scene) (Sweating) (Thinking) I hope he won't cause any more trouble. He had just beaten up his father unconscious after I released him.

Akane: (Sees a slightly worried Ranma watching the scene) (Thinking) Ranma look rather calm.

Mikado: Why do you persist to stop me? I don't even know you.

Akane: (Thinking) How did Rukawa-kun know Sanzenin? I thought he lost all his memories.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Thinking) I will never allow this pervert to ill-treat Kasumi oneechan! She deserves way much better than this creep! (Begins to speak) You have to take on me first before you can get her!

Mikado: What a refreshing way to issue a challenge! Very well, I will accept.

Kasumi: Ara. (Thinking) Mikado-kun and Rukawa-kun want to fight over me? Oh my. This is so improper.

Akane: (Thinking) This seems so familiar.

Soun: (Thinking) These have gone far enough! (Shouts) There will not be any challenge of any sort!

Rukawa (Ranma): Huh?

Soun: (Dignified expression on his face) Kasumi is Sanzenin-kun by right. There will be no competitions! And no objections except from Kasumi herself.

Akane: Demo… [But…]

Mikado: (Smirks) I win. Of course, the handsome one always wins.

Rukawa (Ranma): Teme! (Glares at Mikado)

Mikado: (Arrogantly) I'm the handsome one here. No girls can resist me. There's no need to deny it. I have won many hearts, and sadly broken them as well.

Soun: NANI!

Akane: (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) Does Oto-san finally understands why we are against this pervert.

Soun: (Performs demon head technique) YOU WILL NOT WIN NOR BREAK MY KASUMI'S HEART! (Pummels Mikado away)

**#Thump! Crash!#**

Mikado: (Crashes out of the Kasumi's window flying through the stratosphere)

Kasumi: Ara. (Covers her mouth)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Thinking) Nice. (Mutters to himself) Now who is the winner you maniacal sex fiend pervert.

Akane: (Thinking) That pervert deserves it.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) No comments.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan,**

Nabiki: (Leaning to the wall, listening to the chaos upstairs) (Observes her fingernails carefully with interest) (Mutters) Ah problem solved by dear old oto-san. I'm too nice.

_------_

Chapter 20: Exposed! 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, Tuesday morning, breakfast time,**

Soun: (Eating his bowl of rice) Ne Kasumi-chan. Gomen ne for yesterday. I make a mistake. (Thinking) A big mistake. I was such a fool. How could I be blinded by his gentlemanly behavior? (Shakes his head) It didn't help when all the girls there were swooning over him. I really believe in that guy.

Kasumi: (Nods) Hai oto-san. Anyway Mikado-kun is younger than me. (Continues to eat her rice serenely) (Peeks at Rukawa) (Thinking) Does Rukawa-kun really care for me that much till he is willing to stop Mikado-kun from… He looked so angry so mature, so charming… (Blushes) (Glances at Ranma) I wonder why Ranma-kun was so absent-minded and actually went into my room to sleep yesterday before Rukawa-kun entered and talked to him.

Akane: (Thinking) Rukawa-kun was so protective of oneechan yesterday. He must really do care for her. (Looks at Rukawa) (Sweatdrops)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Scoffing down his food) (Thinking) I guess Akane is wrong to say my stomach is a bottomless pit. Even when I'm in Rukawa's body, I am still feeling just as hungry. Hah!

Akane: (Thinking) Rukawa-kun seems to be picking up Ranma's eating habits. (Looks at Ranma)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Eating his food) (Thinking) Must switch back to my own body soon. I can't stand acting like Ranma any longer.

Akane: (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) Is Ranma picking up Rukawa-kun's eating habits now?

Nabiki: (Thinking) Hmm now how am I gonna make money off them? Blackmailing Ranma-kun is getting to be kinda boring.

Genma: (Gobbling his food) (Glances at Rukawa wolfing down his food too) (Turns back to concentrate on his bowl) (Thinking) Hmm he can sure eat too. (Looks up at Rukawa again) I wonder why Rukawa-kun forgot that he was supposed to sleep in Kasumi-san's room. He asked Tendo-kun for it and Kasumi-san also wished for him to stay in her room. But yesterday he actually laid into Ranma's futon and slept. I had to remind him. Strange.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, porch, after breakfast,**

Ranma (Rukawa): Ranma we need to find a way to switch back.

Rukawa (Ranma): Wakatta. Wakatta. [I know I know] We're going to find Gosunkugi and torture him now. (Hears voices) Eh? We have visitors?

_(A/N: Just a reminder that it is a holiday today. Mentioned in volume 2 when Ranma asked Akane out. So there is no school today)_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Rukawa (Ranma): (Sees Nabiki, Akane, Soun, Kasumi, Genma, Kuno, Sasuke and Gendo sitting down)

Soun: Ah Ranma-kun, Rukawa-kun. Come sit down we have a very interesting visitor today. (Nods towards Gendo)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Sits down) (Thinking) What does Kuno want now?

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sits down) (Thinking) I just wanna change back to my own body.

Sasuke: This is a friend of mine, Gendo, a very skillful fortuneteller who…

Kuno: (Solemn look on his face, crosses his arms) Skillful but prone to make mistakes. (Remembering his forecast prediction of Nabiki being his future wife)

Gendo: Ahem. (Clears his throat) (Thinking) It wasn't my fault.

Sasuke: As I was saying, Tatewaki-sama wants to prove to you all that Tendo Akane's heart lies with him, and Gendo here will create a potion that will… _(A/N: Wonder why English subtitle always show Sasuke calling him "young master Kuno" when Sasuke call him Tatewaki-sama – a very polite form of Mr Tatewaki or Master Tatewaki)_

Kuno: Enough Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hai Tatewaki-sama. (Bows) (Sits down)

Kuno: (Stands up) Boku wa Kuno Tatewaki [I am Tatewaki Kuno] aged 17 sophomore and captain of Furinkan Koukou Kendo club, shall reveal the truth of Tendo Akane's heart of whom she truly yearns for, her true love, which is me and not that sinful fiancée's of her, the foul Saotome who had cast a spell on her!

Everyone except Sasuke&Gendo: (Stares)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Scowls) (Shaking in anger) (Vein pops up on his right temple)

Akane: (Frowns) I'm warning you, Kuno-senpai... Interfere with me again and you won't live to regret it...

Kuno: (Points his bokken to Ranma) At last, the sneaky craft of Saotome still controls the fair Tendo Akane for his evil desires. (Faces Akane) Nevertheless do not give up Akane-kun, for I shall save you once and for all. You must resist him.

Akane: (Face-faults) (Thinking) You are the one who need saving Kuno-senpai…

Ranma (Rukawa): Huh? (Thinking) There seem to be a number of crafts going on here in Nerima. First was that idiot's craft that switch Ranma and me. Now what kind of craft is Kuno-san talking about?

Akane: Ano ne Kuno-senpai…

Soun: Quiet Akane. (Turns to face Kuno) So Kuno-kun, you want to prove to us that Akane actually loves you? Can you do that?

Kuno: Precisely Tendo-san. Sasuke's friend, Gendo, (Pats Gendo's shoulder) here shall prove it to you. Once proven, I shall take Tendo Akane as my bride.

Akane: Why you…

Rukawa (Ranma): Grr…

Soun: Calm down Akane… And er Rukawa-kun. (Thinking) Why is Rukawa-kun agitated? (Begins to speak) Why don't you eh perform the ritual now? And let us see who is the person that Akane yearns for. How does it work?

Akane: What are you doing oto-san?!

Soun: As your father, I am interested Akane. (Thinking) Maybe it can finally be reveal that Akane secretly loves Ranma and the Schools can be joined soon after. Mahahaha!

Genma: Ah hah! Me too Akane-kun! I am also fascinated by it.

Akane: (Frowns) (Thinking) I will never drink anything that Kuno-senpai and those bakas are going to cook up!

Gendo: Very well. (Goes to the courtyard) (Lights up firewood) (Cooks up his concoction in a cauldron)

Sasuke: (Helps Gendo in his preparation)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, courtyard, later,**

Kuno: (Leaning on the wall of the house with a grim expression) (Imagining)

_(Start of imagination sequence)_

**_Scene: A very brightly colored joyful background,_**

_Akane: (Wearing a sexy costume) (Running towards Kuno dramatically, waving her hand gracefully) Kuno-senpai…_

_Kuno: (Running towards Akane romantically) Oh, Akane-kun…_

_Akane/Kuno: (Embrace each other tightly, turning round and round with incredible happiness)_

_Akane: (Sweetly) Kuno-senpai. Arigato gozai masu for saving me from that evil Saotome Ranma._

_Kuno: It is my duty as a warrior to protect thee, Tendo Akane._

_Onna-Ranma: (Appears and stood nearby) (Sadly) Kuno-senpai…_

_Kuno: (Sees his osage na onna in an even skimpier outfit with arms and legs chained up) Ah Osage na onna!_

_Onna-Ranma: (Clench her hands into fists, and hold them below her chin with big tearful eyes 'Standard Anime 'Cute' Behavior #12345') Please save me from my captor Saotome Ranma too…_

_Kuno: (Loudly and grinning madly) Of course I shall, my dear lovely Osage na onna. (Holds Akane in one hand and embraces Onna-Ranma with the other hand) I shall save you both and we can live happily together. (Laughs madly) (Advances towards Akane to kiss her)_

_(End of imagination sequence)_

Nabiki: (Approaching Kuno) Kuno-chan what are you doing?

Kuno: (Love-sick face) Heh heh… Heh heh heh… (Drooling excessively)

Nabiki: (Face-faults) (Mentally sigh to herself) Moron. (Pokes Kuno)

Kuno: Ow! (Sees Nabiki) (Annoyed) Tendo Nabiki. How dare you disturb me from kissing Akane-kun!

Nabiki: Anta 'aho ka? [Are you a moron?]

Kuno: (Looks around) Oh where have my pure maiden gone…

Nabiki: Ne Kuno-chan.

Kuno: (Irritated) What do you want?

Nabiki: (Shows Kuno two photos of Ranma and Akane on a date with her left hand)

Kuno: Nani! (Grabs the photos) What are these atrocious photos!

Nabiki: (Put out a right hand) You owe me 5000 yen.

Kuno: No I did not.

Nabiki: (Shows Kuno a piece of paper with her left hand)

Kuno: (Takes the paper and read it aloud) Betting Pool. Placement of bets. Mitsui year 1 class E 500 yen signed paid tick, Ohgami year 3 class A 1500 yen signed paid tick, Kaoru year 1 class A 750 yen signed paid, Kakuta year 2 class B 500 yen signed paid tick, Akagi year 3 class F 1750 yen signed paid, (Hears Nabiki saying "lower, lower Kuno-chan") (Scrolls downwards) Kuno-chan year 2 class E 5000 yen signed paid… Untick… (Scrolls further downwards) Gamblers will be paid 5 times of their placement bets if Ranma takes Akane out on a date before Tuesday. Nani! Your sister would have resist from being taken to such a dreadful date, Tendo Nabiki! You cannot trick me that Akane-kun went out on a date with Saotome!

Nabiki: That's why I have these two photos Kuno-chan. (Dangling the two photos in front of Kuno's eyes) Come on Kuno-chan. Pay up.

Kuno: Tell me Nabiki, why did I bet on this infernal betting pool?

Nabiki: Because Kuno-chan, you truly believe my sister isn't going to go out with Ranma and you want to earn the money that you have lost from the past.

Kuno: (Suspiciously) How do you know that when I myself do not know?! Do not attempt to trick me Tendo Nabiki, for I won't be manipulated easily. Even the sorcerer Saotome Ranma couldn't put a spell on me.

Nabiki: (Smirks) You told me when you were betting. Now, now Kuno-chan, pay up. Don't give me anymore excuses. Your name is there, your signature is there, only your money is not in my purse yet.

Kuno: Fine! (Pays Nabiki) Tendo Nabiki. Do you realize you're so much more repulsive from your fair sister?!

Nabiki: (Coolly) I just loved it Kuno-chan. (Mutters) Anything to keep you away from me. (Receives the money) (Sickening sweet voice) Arigato gozai masu Kuno-chan.

Kuno: You realized that I detest you?

Nabiki: (Heavy sarcasm in her voice) Oh I'm so scared Kuno-chan. Maybe I won't sell you these photos of Akane's. (Smirks) (Starts fanning herself with some photos)

Kuno: (Eyes look up and down following the fanning movements of Nabiki) (Eyes bulge) Ohhh! That is Tendo Akane, very close to her purest form! _(A/N: Purest as in naked, very close to purest mean skimpy outfit _=D_)_

Nabiki: Lalala… (Thinking) I just love making money.

Kuno: How much, Nabiki?

Nabiki: Since you provoked me just now, Kuno-chan, I shall raise the price to 16000 yen.

Kuno: 16000 yen! Nabiki you are sucking my wallet dry.

Nabiki: Oh well Kuno-chan since you're my most regular customer, I shall sell to you for 15000 yen. These photos aren't easy to get you know. (Winks temptingly)

Kuno: …

Nabiki: Is fine if you're not interested Kuno-chan. I can always find another buyer for them. After all this are the first and only edition. (Swiftly keeps the photos)

Kuno: Matte! (Grumbles) Fine! (Pays Nabiki) You will regret for this infernal treachery one of these days Nabiki.

Nabiki: I'm still waiting for that day to come Kuno-chan. (Grins) What so treacherous about selling some innocent photos anyway Kuno-chan? (Gives him the photos) (Enters the house back and sits on a cushion in the living room) (Thinking) Chocolate galore. New disc man. Whee! This is life. Now let's see, Ranma-kun and Rukawa-kun turn. I must be prepared when the opportunity comes.

_(A/N: For those Nabiki and Kuno fans, heh heh, in my view Kuno and Nabiki won't really fall in love with each other. They really hate each other in actual fact. Nabiki calling Kuno, Kuno-chan aka Kuno-baby is just sarcastic like Ranma calling him Kuno-senpai. Nabiki is disgusted with Kuno's obsession with her sister and onna-Ranma but cash in money off him all the same. Though I do agree they both look cute together during that episode. Wonder what event needs to happen to make someone like Nabiki to fall for Kuno of all people)_

_------_

Gendo: It is done.

Kuno: Finally. (Keeps his treasured photos under his hakama) _(A/N: Hakama is the clothing that Kuno always wears, worn by kendoist. Motoko from Love Hina also wore a hakama. Heh Motoko looks more powerful with a katana than Kuno keke. Got special attacks some more)_

Everyone: (Watch Gendo transfers the yellow concoction into a vial)

Gendo: Drink this potion and the drinker will be pull to his or her lover by body attraction.

Soun: What do you mean by body attraction?

Gendo: Once the potion is drunk, the drinker's body will be pull to the one that he truly loves and stick to her body for twenty seconds. This will also work even if the drinker does not know whom he loves, himself. Even if he is not sure if he love her, this concoction will help him determine his true feelings. There is no denying it.

Soun: Sou ka? [Is it?] Akane. (Takes the vial from Gendo and tries to force Akane to drink) Drink this.

Akane: (Shocked) I am not going to drink that disgusting thing! Let Ranma drink it.

Soun: Good idea! (Approaches Ranma) Ranma-kun.

Ranma (Rukawa): Huh? No! (Resists Soun's attempt to force it down his throat)

Soun: Saotome-kun, help me.

Genma: (Stops Ranma from struggling) Don't move boy!

Ranma (Rukawa): I'm not gonna drink that… That thing!

Rukawa (Ranma): Hey! (Joins in the skirmish)

Kuno: No that is not the way!

Soun,Genma,Rukawa(Ranma)&Ranma(Rukawa): (Stop struggling) (Stare at Kuno) Ara?

Kasumi,Nabiki&Akane: Hmm? (Looks at Kuno)

Kuno: I want to prove that Akane's heart lies with me and not Saotome Ranma! She must drink it. If Saotome Ranma drank it, he will attract all the women in the world to himself. That foul enslaver of women!

Rukawa (Ranma): Temee! I oughta… (Jumps onto Kuno)

Kuno: (Struggles with Rukawa) Kisama! What do you want you evil accomplice of Saotome Ranma!

Rukawa (Ranma): What evil accomplice you corrupted nonsense sprouting samurai idiot! Teme wa…

Soun: Akane drink it please. (Tries to persuade Akane into consuming the concoction)

Genma: Just a sip Akane-kun.

Akane: (Resists all attempts by Soun and Genma)

Kasumi: Ara oto-san, Saotome oji-sama, that's not very nice.

Kuno&Rukawa(Ranma): (Skirmishing with each other)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) This is getting out of hand.

Kasumi: Ara ara. Be careful Ranma-kun, Kuno-kun. You may…

Kuno&Rukawa(Ranma): (Crash into Soun and Akane)

Soun: Ara! (Vial knocked off his hand) No… (Sees the vial falling and falling…)

Akane: Ouch! (Falls on her butt) (Overturned vial lands directly into her mouth) (Swallows the concoction) (Eyes widen in horror)

Soun: …Yes!

Kasumi: Ara, Akane-chan daijobou?

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) I have a bad feeling about this.

Others: (Breathes in expectantly)

Akane: (Disgusted face) (Clutches her throat) (Feels a force working in her chest pulling her towards…) (Thinking) Kuno-senpai? Sonna… [No way…]

Kuno: Ah haha as I've expected. (Open his arms out wide) Come into my arms, Akane-ku… Oof!

Akane: (Crashes past Kuno and bonds chest to chest with Rukawa, the impact forcing them to the ground with Akane on top of Rukawa)

Everyone: …

Ranma (Rukawa): (Shakes his head) (Thinking) We are so dead.

Rukawa (Ranma): (Face reddens brightly) (Nervously) Eh yo A-Akane… (Thinking) Does this mean that Akane loves me?

Soun: (Thinking) Akane... Rukawa-kun... (Begins to speak) So much for my nice quiet holiday at home... Rukawa! Akane! (Increases his head size and mouth) WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS RUKAWA-KUN AKANE! SEPARATE FROM EACH OTHER THIS INSTANCE AND SIT DOWN AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES NOW!

Akane: (Feeling deafened with echoes vibrating in her head) (Thinking) No, no why am I stuck to Rukawa-kun. I can't be secretly falling in love with Rukawa-kun unknowingly) (Notices Kasumi keenly watching Rukawa and herself) (Begins to speak) I have nothing to do with this!

Kasumi: Ara. (Lays a hand on her cheek) (Thinking) Oh dear this is so…

Nabiki: (Smothered expression) (Thinking) Calm down. Calm down. Must not laugh. Relax, relax. Breathe in breathe out yes breathe in breathe out. There is nothing funny about this. Really nothing. It is just a good time to make more money. Yes. More money. To make money a business-like calm attitude is important.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Glances at Nabiki) (Thinking) She looks sick… Is the sight of Akane and my body together that weird… I feel insulted. Man I can't wait to follow Ranma's suggestion of torturing that Gosunkuji fella now…

Nabiki: (Controlled herself) (Maintains her cool expression) (Speaks dryly) Well Kuno-chan. Looks like Akane does not love you.

Kuno: This is a lie! Kisama! [You!] (Points to Gendo) Your fortune telling failed again!

Everyone: (Sweatdrop)

Kuno: (Points to Rukawa) Kisama, Akane-kun ni taishite narenareshi! [You act very familiar with Akane-kun!] Do you not know me! Hito yonde, Furinkan Koukou no Aoi Ikazuchi. [My peers call me Blue Thunder of Furinkan High]

**Blue lightning strikes melodramatically.**

**#Broo-oomm…#**

Kuno: Boku wa Kuno Tatewaki, age 17, second year and undefeated captain of Furinkan Koukou Kendo club, the rising new star of the high school Kendo world. The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. I hereby challenge you to a duel whereby the winner shall date Akane-kun. Prepare to pit your skills against me, Saotome's hideous accomplice!

Rukawa (Ranma): I accept your oof. (Feels his breath rushes out of him as Akane presses hard on him)

Akane: (Gets up and removes herself from Rukawa, red face and scowling) Urusei Kuno-senpai! Meiwaku da wa! [Shut up Upperclassman Kuno! You're bothering me!] (Pummels Kuno away)

**#Crash!#**

Kuno: Ahhhh! (Flies off to the edge of the town)

Sasuke: Ah Tatewaki-sama! (Runs after Kuno)

Gendo: Wait for me Sasuke! (Runs after Sasuke)

Kasumi: (Thinking) Oh dear Akane can't possibly love Rukawa-kun. She loves Ranma with all her heart. Or…

Genma: (Thinking) Hmm maybe Kasumi or Nabiki can marries Ranma to join the school. I don't want to leave this easy life and rough out in the country again.

Soun: (Body shaking) (Gritting his teeth in disbelief) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun… Yesterday you were found together with Kasumi. Today you were known to steal Akane's heart. Tomorrow is Nabiki going to be your next victim? (Begins to speak) What is the meaning of this?

Rukawa (Ranma): (Shake his hands violently) I didn't do anything!

Akane: (Reddening face) I d-do not love Rukawa-kun oto-san. (Glances at Kasumi) There must have been something wrong with that potion.

Soun: Akane you're right. After all you love Ranma-kun.

Akane: I don't love that jerk!

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sweatdrops)

Soun: (Wails) Waah! I thought the schools could be joined.

Genma: Patience Tendo-kun.

Nabiki: Pay me 5000 yen and I will help you solve the problem. (Grins)

Soun: Nani?

Rukawa (Ranma): Eh? (Thinking) I don't like the sound of this.

Ranma (Rukawa): Heh?

Akane: Nabiki oneechan you know what is going on?

Nabiki: 500 yen, Akane if you want to know the answer to that.

Akane: (Face-faults)

Ranma(Rukawa)&Rukawa(Ranma): (Thinking) Uh oh… This is bad.

Kasumi: Ara Nabiki, that is not very nice.

Nabiki: (Shrugs) A girl gotta make some money oneechan.

Soun: Here Nabiki. (Gives Nabiki 5000 yen)

Nabiki: (Grins) (Takes out an album) (Shoves it into Rukawa's face) (Pleasantly) What do you think Ru-ka-wa-kun?

Rukawa (Ranma): (Sees some very close to obscene pictures of onna-Ranma) (Reflexively) Teme Nabiki! (Confronts Nabiki) How dare you take opportunistic photos of me in those conditions!

Nabiki: (Sweetly) (Pats Rukawa's shoulder animatedly) Now, now Rukawa-kun, why are you so mad at? These aren't photos of you, ne? (Smirks)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Realizing) Eh… (Lamely) I meant of Ranma.

Akane: (Looks at the photos) …

Kasumi: Nabiki it is not nice to do this to Ranma-kun.

Nabiki: One more thing Rukawa-kun. I have something for you. (Takes a cat out of nowhere and swiftly places it onto Rukawa's face) (Thinking) I'm so bad. Hee! Oh well I was nice yesterday. We should live a proper balanced lifestyle.

Rukawa (Ranma): (All his senses froze shut for a moment) (Finally his nerves transmit signals that state a cat is gripping on his face) WAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Crawls backwards at an astonishing speed, stopping only after crashing at the base of the living room wall) (Terrified look on his face) NE-NE-NEK-NEK-NEKO!!!! [C-C-CA- CA-CAT!!!!] (Freezes into stone)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Shocked) Wha… (Sweating) (Thinking) What was that all about? (Remembering)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Ranma: He also taught me a forbidden technique neko-ken that resulted in me being terrified of cats. And I am really scared of them. It isn't funny you know…_

_Rukawa: Okay Ranma. (Thinking) Terrified of cats? (Shrugs)_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) I didn't know it was that serious.

Nabiki: (Smirks) (Turns to Ranma) (Sweetly) Hello Ru-ka-wa-kun.

Ranma (Rukawa): Uh eh eh… Ano… (Sweating) Yo? (Itches backwards)

Kasumi: (Picks up the cat from Rukawa) (Smiles) I was wondering where you were hiding. How did Nabiki know where you were? (Taps the cat's nose affectionately) (Glances at Rukawa) Poor Ranma-kun.

Akane: You… You mean (Points to a stoned Rukawa) that's Ranma?

Nabiki: Exactly Akane.

Kasumi: Ara ara… (Thinking) This must explain for the mix up in my room.

Soun: (Thinking) Hmm if Akane sticks to Rukawa who is Ranma so meaning… YATTA!

Genma: (Thinking) Just now Akane sticks to Rukawa who is Ranma so meaning… YATTA! This also explained why Rukawa came sleeping in the guest room. It was Ranma!

Akane: But how did they switch bodies, Nabiki oneechan?

Nabiki: 500 yen.

Akane: (Pays 500 yen)

Nabiki: I don't know Akane. Why don't you ask them?

Akane: Oneechan!

Nabiki: Sorry no refund Akane. (Grins)

Kasumi: (Disapprovingly) Nabiki.

Nabiki: (Shrugs) A girl gotta survive in this harsh, harsh world oneechan. (Grins)

Akane: (Mutters) How am I supposed to survive when my own sister ripped off me?

Nabiki: (Shrugs) You will live.

Soun: (Confronts Ranma) Rukawa-kun. What is the meaning of this? What happened?

Ranma (Rukawa): Eh… (A fleeting glance at Rukawa)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Nervous system still offline)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Faces Soun) Ano…

**#CRASH!#**

**A wall in the living room toppled over.**

Everyone except Rukawa (Ranma): Yikes! (Oyakusoku pozu)

Kasumi: Ara ara… (Covers her mouth) (Thinking) Ranma's fiancées may be paying us a visit. Oh my I need to go prepare tea for them. (Goes to the kitchen, carrying the cat with her)

Soun: My house!

Shampoo: (Wielding a pair of bon-bori) (Points a bon bori to Ranma) Ranma, korosu! [Ranma, you I kill!]

Ranma (Rukawa): Wh-what?!

Shampoo: (Swings a bon bori at Ranma)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Dodges away) Yikes! What are you doing Xian Pu!

**#BAM! Crack.#**

**Part of the floor in the living room shattered on impact.**

Soun: My floor!

Akane: Shampoo!

Nabiki: Mattaku… [Sheesh…]

Shampoo: You not real Ranma. Shampoo kill!

Everyone except Rukawa (Ranma): (Sweating)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) Shimatta! I'm in super deep trouble. I really had enough chaos in my two days of life here to last me a lifetime.

Cologne: Hahaha. (Hopping on her stick entering the house through the wall) Enough Xian Pu.

Shampoo: (Smiles) Yes hiba-chan. [great grandmother] (Notices Rukawa slumped at one corner) Aiyah Ranmaaa! (Hurries spectacularly to a stoned Rukawa)

Akane: (Vein pops up on her left temple) (Rushes towards Ranma, not to be outdone by Shampoo) (Scowling) Get lost Shampoo.

Shampoo: Shampoo first here. Akane go comfort fake Ranma.

Akane: (Grits her teeth)

Rukawa (Ranma): (Brain finally receives backup power supply and nervous system returns back to online) (Recovers from his shock) (Sees Shampoo and Akane, close to him) Ack Shampoo! What are you doing here!

Shampoo: (Cutely) Aiya silly Ranma. Shampoo taking care of Ranma.

Akane: (Uncutely) Oh no you don't!

Rukawa (Ranma): Eh Shampoo, you know who I am?

Shampoo: Of course Ranma! Shampoo knows who my true one love is unlike stupid Akane.

Akane: (Shaking with annoyance) Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa!

Rukawa (Ranma): (Watches in horror) Ah Akane noo!

Cologne: (Approaches Ranma)

Ranma (Rukawa): (Sees a shriveled creature about a foot high, long white hair, and hopping towards him)

Cologne: Hello Rukawa, I presume.

Ranma (Rukawa): (Nods dumbly)

Cologne: Now tell me what happened.

Kasumi: (Enters the living room carrying a tray) Ohayo obâ-san, Shampoo-chan. Please sit down and drink some tea. (Smiles)

Cologne: Ah arigato Kasumi.

Rukawa's (Ranma) voice in the background: WAAAAAAAARRGHH! Akane NO!!!! AHHHHH ITAI NO DA!

_------_

Chapter 21: Revelations 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, noon,**

Ranma: Wahahaha waddya know, I'm finally back in my old body! (Jumps around, elated)

Rukawa: (Grins) Yup.

Shampoo: (Glomps to Ranma) Shampoo so happy is not Ranma that bring Akane out to date.

Rukawa: (Gulps)

Soun: What is the meaning of this Ranma-kun!

Ranma: Ack!

Akane: Ranma!

Soun: Ranma-kun!

Genma: Ranma!

Kasumi: Ara.

Rukawa: …

Akane: (Glares at Ranma) We're going to have a long talk later Ranma.

Ranma: (Gulps)

Rukawa: (Sweating) (Turns to Cologne) Khu Lon obâ-san, arigato for helping us to return back to our own body.

Cologne: Date ni hyaku-nen ikitoran wa, haha. [I haven't lived one hundred years for nothing, haha] It was easy. That Gosunkuji is a fool. Incorrectly cast a hate spell.

Rukawa: Still why did it switch Ranma and me if it is an originally a hate spell?

Cologne: Magic is a complicated matter. Chant any part of verses wrongly or initiate it improperly, it shall not go the way you expect it to. Plus that Gosunkuji is an incompetent practitioner of the craft.

Rukawa: Ah sou.

Cologne: I see you are well now Rukawa, compare to the last time I see you.

Rukawa: Huh? Last time you saw me? You know me?

Cologne: (Shakes her head) No Rukawa. I don't know you. I had only seen you on last Friday evening.

Rukawa: Friday…

Cologne: Yes, I saw you. You were appended in front of an incredibly powerful ki blast traveling across this town. You were more than half dead.

Rukawa: … (Thinking) More than half dead… ki blast…

_(Start of recall sequence)_

_Akane: You fell from the sky some how or other and crashed into our dojo (Pointing to the rubble) and hurtled on the ground till you come to a stop when you crashed into the fence. (Points to a hole in the wall next to the gateway) You must be a martial artist to have survive all these, having a sturdy body._

_(End of recall sequence)_

Rukawa: (Thinking) It didn't occur to me that it was that serious. I thought it was maybe it was just a one in a million chance that I suffer a really severe accident. A normal kind of accident. I guess I was too absorbed thinking about damaging the Tendo properties that it slipped off my mind. But if a ki blast is involved… I was in a fight? Someone was trying to kill me? (Look at his hands) And vice versa? Why was I fighting anyway? (Sigh) Questions keep popping up but none that have answers to it.

Cologne: I destroyed that ki blast to save you and saw the Tendo family took you in.

Ranma: Obâ-san you were there? Oh you were the one who I sensed that was watching us.

Cologne: Oh muko-dono, [Son in law] you were able to sense my presence.

Ranma: (Smirks) Of course! Nothing escaped me.

Cologne: Anyway, I left after that, intending to find out about you later, another day. And so here I am today, to find out about you and also to check up on Ranma because Shampoo told me of his weird behavior yesterday.

Rukawa: I see. But I'm afraid I have no clues about my past either Khu Lon obâ-san.

Cologne: Ono Tofu did mentioned about your amnesia and about your health recovery to me yesterday.

Rukawa: And…

Cologne: (Peers closely at Rukawa) (Touches knowingly at various points of Rukawa's body) (Realizing) Masaka! [This cannot be!]

Rukawa: Nan desu ka Khu Lon obâ-san?

Cologne: An Amazon secret of over two thousand years old in our Amazon history that was thought to be lost when a thief stole the scroll from our village decades ago were used on you! The scroll shows all the pressure points required to heal you.

Rukawa: Huh?

Cologne: (Thinking) He is healing rapidly because his body was subjected to the complex pressure points necessary for inducing the body to recover from the various injuries faster. No wonder he didn't die when he should have die when he was hit by that ki blast. The intensity of that attack seems rather familiar. Like some old maybe forbidden skill. Looks similar to Ryoga's shi-shi hokodan technique. (Begins to speak) Who perform the healing speed recovery pressure points on you?

Rukawa: Eh? I have no idea what you are talking about.

Cologne: (Solemnly) Someone had performed a closely guarded Amazon secret on you. Due to that, your body is induced to recover from life threatening injuries in a short time. This remarkable secret… At its peak two thousand years back when many of our Amazon Sisters mastered it, every Emperors of Qing, Ming and Song Dynasty, and the great ruler of Mongolia Kublai Khan forever feared this Amazon secret of ours. Oh how they dread battling and incapacitating Amazons warriors who are able to recover from the wounds without much effort and time. (Thinking) I must get our scroll back from the thief.

Ranma: Cool!

Cologne: Unfortunately all splendid techniques have a weakness. Nothing is perfect. The body's ability to heal that fast will wear off after three days. And it cannot be used again on the same person for over a year.

Ranma: Che.

Rukawa: I see.

Cologne: (Notices a slight depression on Rukawa's right temple) (Begins to speak) Hm what is this? (Checks) (Widens eyes) Hmm Rukawa. You are not suffering from a simple amnesia. Your memories were erased permanently by the technique omoide eikyû no fukitoru.

Rukawa: … (Thinking) Does that mean I can never remember my past…

Ranma: Omoide eikyû no fukitoru…

Akane: Omoide eikyû no fukitoru…

Kasumi: Ara ara. (Places a hand on her cheek)

Nabiki: (Observes silently)

Soun&Genma: (Thinking) Omoide eikyû no fukitoru! (Shaking in fear) Oshishou-sama's technique… Was he fighting with Oshishou-sama? What if Oshishou-sama finds out we are sheltering him…

Rukawa: Is there a cure Khu Lon obâ-san? Can I ever retrieve my lost memories?

Cologne: I'm afraid not. Only the victim can cure himself. And that is very rare. He will remember glimpses of his past if he comes across a very similar incident in the present.

Rukawa: What do you mean obâ-san?

Cologne: In your past, if you had experienced deep emotional events and at present, if you experience closely related events again, you might or will remember slight glimpses of that particular occurrence and slowly your past will return to you if you're lucky.

Rukawa: I still don't understand.

Cologne: Take Ranma for example.

Ranma: Huh?

Cologne: His neko-ken training deeply emotionally scarred him for life. If he is to be attacked by the technique omoide eikyû no fukitoru like you, the only way to cure him and allow him to remember his past, is to strapped him with fishcakes and threw him back into the pit of starving cats. That same painful, terrifying and traumatic experience will jolt his mind and start bringing back his old memories that was seemingly 'erased'. It must be a very intense experience and an emotional one or else it cannot trigger your mind to retrieve back your forgotten memories. This is why it is very rare for the victims to recover from this memory erase.

Ranma: Oh.

Rukawa: How many have recover from it so far, Khu Lon obâ-san?

Cologne: Two. It was thought to be permanent but those two managed to recover from it. Thus we investigate why and both told us of the way they recovered and they were identical in nature.

Rukawa: I-I see.

Cologne: Doko ga Happi, Ranma?

Ranma: Didn't see ojii-san after breakfast on Friday. He should have gone on his underwear raid after we went to school. Since then he have not return back.

Soun&Genma: (Thinking) Omoide eikyû no fukitoru is one of Oshishou-sama's techniques. Rukawa-kun suffered from it and Oshishou-sama also had been missing since Rukawa-kun arrived here. Did Rukawa-kun defeat Oshishou-sama? Is he our savior from Oshishou-sama's evil clutches?

Cologne: (Thinking) I'm pretty sure Happi is involved in all this especially that speedy healing recovery pressure point. Maybe there are even more Amazon valuable stuff that he had stolen when he left our village with the stolen goods. I must check this. (Begins to speak) Xian Pu. Let's go back. Mu Tsu would need our help at the Neko Hanten. It is close to lunchtime.

Shampoo: Wakatta hiba-chan. [I understand great grandmother]

_------_

Chapter 22: Discrepancy 

**Scene: Happosai's room, later,**

Soun: Hmm… Anything Saotome-kun?

Genma: Umm nothing Tendo-kun except for brassieres and more panties.

Soun: Sou ka. [Is that so] I'm very sure that Oshishou-sama is the one who stole the Amazon healing scroll. It must be around somewhere. If we find it, we can be sure that Oshishou-sama is involved in this. And if he is involved…

Genma: Bad omen. Big trouble.****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, afternoon,**

Kasumi: (Clearing up the mess)

Nabiki: (Sitting down next to the dining table with a calculator, munching a chocolate bar) (Counting her profits)

Rukawa: (Pondering) (Thinking) My past. How am I suppose to remember…

**#Thump.#**

**Dust floated downwards from the ceiling.**

**Heavy stamping footsteps echoed around the house.**

Akane's voice: (Screaming) Raanmaaa!****

Kasumi: Ara. (Looks up at the ceiling)

Rukawa: (Looks up) (Mutters) What are they doing…

Nabiki: (Mutters) Here it comes.

Akane's voice: (Yelling) Ranma no hentai!

**#Crack.#**

Ranma's voice: (Raised voice) Ano na!

Nabiki: (Mutters) I wish they would take their argument elsewhere.

Kasumi: (Worried) Ara ara. (Thinking) Akane please don't hurt Ranma-kun.

Rukawa: (Sweating) (Thinking) I thought Akane bringing Ranma to her room for a nice quiet talk was very civil…

Akane's voice: (Yelling) Stop running away Ranma!

Ranma's voice: (Shouts) You're gonna hit me!

Akane's voice: (Yelling) Exactly! So stop running and face your punishment like a man!

**#THUD!#**

Ranma's voice: (Raised voice) Punishment? Why should I deserve such a punishment?!

Akane's voice: (Yelling) You still dare to act innocent! You touched me! Raaanmaaa…

Ranma's voice: (Raised voice) It was…

Akane's voice: (Yelling) No baka!

**#Bam!#**

Ranma's voice: (Raised voice) An accident!

Akane's voice: (Raised voice) Yeah right! And so is the date with Rukawa-kun!

Ranma's voice: (Booming voice) That was because of Gosunkuji!

Akane's voice: (Yelling) You, yourself get Rukawa-kun to take me out!

Ranma's voice: (Raised voice) Of course I did!

Akane's voice: (Surprised) Huh?!

Ranma's voice: (Shouting) If I didn't force Rukawa why would he want to take an uncute and violent tomboy like you out!

Nabiki: That must surely hit a huge vein.

Rukawa: (Sweating)

Kasumi: Ara ara.

Akane's voice: (Yelling) Raaaaanmaaaaaaaa!!

**#CRASH!#**

Ranma's voice: ACK! (Groans) Itai ja ne ka… [That damn hurt] (Thinking) Why did she become so accurate all of a sudden?

Akane's voice: (Gasping for breath) Huh huh…

Rukawa: Ow…

Akane: (Slides open the door to the living room) (Enters and sits down with her arms crossed, frowning)

Kasumi: Ara Akane.

Nabiki: Ne Akane, how much damage did you deal this time?

Akane: If Ranma didn't keep dodging, there would have been less oneechan.

Nabiki: (Shakes her head)

Kasumi: Aren't you too harsh over Ranma-kun, Akane-chan?

Akane: Hmph.

Kasumi: (Walks to the corridor) (Kneels down beside an out cold Ranma) Daijobou Ranma-kun?

Ranma: … (Heno Heno Moheji face)

_(A/N: The "Heno Heno Moheji" face is often shown in manga/anime. It is a popular piece of graffiti in Japan. "Heno Heno Moheji" doesn't translate to anything. It just looks like a face. Here's how it breaks down; He: Eyebrows, No: Eye, Mo: Nose, He: Mouth, Ji: Outline of the face)_

Rukawa: (Sweating) Eh Akane-san, I though you said you wanted to settle this erm problem peacefully in your room.

Akane: (Flustered face) (Remembering incident)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Akane's room,_**

_Akane: (Entering her room and sits on her bed) Sit down Ranma. (Thinking) First thing first. Don't get mad. Listen to him. That's what oneechan always said._

_Ranma: (Following after Akane and sits on the floor) (Smiles widely) So Akane what's up? (Thinking) I'm going to die soon._

_Akane: (Frowns) What's up?! (Thinking) I can't believe this jerk. He acts like nothing had happened. (Blood pressure goes up)_

_Ranma: Hmm… (Gives a thoughtful expression) (Looks up) The ceiling in your room is old._

_Akane: Ranma!_

_Ranma: You asked me what's up._

_Akane: (Her right eye twitches) Don't change the subject!_

_Ranma: …_

_Akane: You simply sent your fiancée out on a date with someone else?! Don't you care at all?!_

_Ranma: Hey I trust Rukawa. I wouldn't have allow if it was… Was…_

_Akane: So what if its Rukawa-kun or Kuno-senpai or Ryoga-kun for that matter! Am I just something, which you think you can pass around?_

_Ranma: I didn't mean it that way Akane._

_Akane: Then what do you mean, Ranma?_

_Ranma: (Rumbles off) We were not engaged by our choice anyway._

_Akane: (Feel a slight tear in her heart) O-okay Ranma._

_Ranma: (Panics at Akane's hurt expression) (Thinking) Aw, what the heck did I do now? (Begins to speak) A-Akane I meant… (Stands up)_

_Akane: (Softly) I understand Ranma._

_Ranma: Eh? You do?_

_Akane: If you want Ukyo or Shampoo or even Kodachi then just break this engagement._

_Ranma: Chotto Akane. I didn't mean it that way._

_Akane: (Glares at Ranma) Look Ranma. How many 'you did not mean it that way' is there going to be?_

_Ranma: Akane, you're my fiancée and I-I'm obliged to marry you even if you're an uncute tomboy._

_Akane: (Scowls) (Thinking) Kawaikunae? (Grits her teeth) One, two, three, four…_

_Ranma: (Thinking) She looks so scary. (Turns around not facing Akane) (Continues to rattle) Even if Ucchan, Shampoo and Kodachi are cuter, more feminine and can cook better than you…_

_Akane: (Scowling) (Thinking) Nine, ten! (Gets off the bed and approaches Ranma's back) Oh is that so! (Picks up her bokken and raises over her head)_

_Ranma: Eh? (Senses danger coming from behind) (Turns around in midway) (Turbo thinking) Matte yo Akane! What I meant to say was that even though you're uncute and unfeminine and couldn't boil water I still prefer you anytime to Shampoo, Ukyo or Kodachi. (Extend his arms out to fruitlessly protect himself) (Fully turned and facing Akane) Matte Akane! I… (Pauses in surprise) (Thinking) Why hasn't she attack me with her bokken yet? (Feels something soft) Hmm this feels nice. (Smiles slightly) (Looks down) (Trembling in fear) (Thinking) Uh oh._

_Akane: (Holding her bokken above her head) (Feels something touching on her chest) (Looks down) (Shaking with embarrassment and anger) (Twitching eyelids) (Thinking) He… He… He's really asking for it! That pervert! (Looks at Ranma) (Saw a slight smile disappearing instantly off his face) He's really enjoying himself!_

_Ranma: Chi- chiga... [Mi- mistake...] (Hands still stretched out in contact with Akane)_

_Akane: (Thinking) Yeah like I will believe that when your hand is still not disengaged from me! (Shouts) Hentai! (Attacks Ranma with such fury)_

_Ranma: (Dodges in a nick of time)_

_**#Crack.#**_

_Akane: (Sees her bokken split into two)_

_Ranma: Ca-calm down Akane._

_Akane: (Her eyes gaze around her room) (Grabs a heavy duty mallet beside her study desk) (Faces Ranma with an expression on her face that clearly states hell is a lot better then being with a scorned Akane)_

_Ranma: (Realizes his current hazardous situation) (Runs away)_

_Akane: (Swings down her mallet trying to hit Ranma)_

**_#Thump.#_**

_Akane: (Chases Ranma, wielding her mallet) Raanmaaa!_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Nabiki: (Grins the "I know something is up" grin) Hmm Akane, did something happen upstairs that we are not supposed to know of?

Akane: (Blushing badly) Eh I don't know what you talking about Nabiki oneechan. (Thinking) How dare he!

Rukawa: Ne Akane-san. I couldn't help overhearing just now. Is just that Ranma asked me to bring you out because he didn't want to disappoint you since you were looking forward to the date as he-we were sure you guys wouldn't believe we would actually accidentally switched places right. And you might think wrongly of Ranma y-you get what I mean? In the sense that you might think of him as a coward or something like he did not want to take you out because you were eh uncute for him…

Akane: Why can't he say just that upstairs hmph.

Nabiki: That wouldn't be typical of Ranma-kun. (Pressing the buttons off her calculator)

Akane: … (Stares at her sister) (Thinking) Hmph if that Ranma had explained himself clearly, I wouldn't have to lose my temper again.

Kasumi: (Enters the room) Now Akane, you should be friendlier and nicer to Ranma-kun. He is your iinazuke after all. (Starts to sweep the floor)

Ranma: (Enters the room rubbing his head) Ite-te.

Akane: (Glares at Ranma with a "Come and touch me again if you dare" look) (Thinking) Maybe I was too harsh on Ranma… (Eyes soften slightly)

Ranma: Is not like I wanna touch an uncute tomboy like you anyway.

Akane: (Shakes with fury) (Eyes twitching) (Thinking) He deserved it!

Nabiki: Calm down Akane. We don't want to damage any parts of the house anymore do we.

Akane: Fine! I let you off for now Ranma because of my house's sake.

Ranma: … (Place his hands behind his head, clasping together) (Thinking) Honestly what did I do wrong? Even that incident upstairs was purely accidental. Is not like I wanna touch her… Right…? Right dammit! Che!

Rukawa: (Gets up and stand next to Ranma) Ne Akane-san. Gomen nasai. It is our fault. We're very sorry to trick into thinking you went out with Ranma. (Bows)

Ranma: … (Thinking) What is Rukawa thinking he is doing?

Rukawa: (Pushes Ranma head down to make him bow)

Ranma: Oi what're you doing! (Resists Rukawa)

Rukawa: At least show you're sincerely sorry, Ranma.

Ranma: (Looks at Akane) … (Bows) I'm sorry Akane.

Akane: Okay Ranma. (Thinking) Why am I so nice to this jerk?

Ranma: (Thinking) Why is she always hard on me?

Nabiki: Now, now Akane, what is this about touching hmm?

Ranma: (Face reddens rapidly) Is not what you think it is!

Akane: (Blushes)

Nabiki: (Grins) So what am I thinking it is, Ranma-kun.

Ranma: You are… Er…

Nabiki: (Smirks)

Akane: Is nothing oneechan.

Nabiki: (Grins knowingly and resumes her calculations)

Ranma: (Stares at Akane) … (Thinking) This is awkward.

Akane: (Stares at Ranma) … (Thinking) Is he thinking of more perverted stuff?

Rukawa: (Stares at Ranma and Akane) … (Thinking) Why the sudden silence?

Kasumi: (Mouths to Ranma from behind Akane)

Ranma: (Notices Kasumi mouth-signaling to him) (Thinking) Huh? Ah erh ow er gay. What the hell is ah erh ow er gay? (Blurred look) What is she trying to tell me?

Kasumi: (Mouths to Ranma and points to her mouth, Akane, the door and nods her head accordingly with each mouthed word)

Rukawa: (Sees Kasumi) (Thinking) What's she doing?

Ranma: (Thinking) Oh! Ask Akane out again! (Looks at Akane) I don't dare to…

Akane: (Thinking) I wonder what both of them are staring at behind me. (Turns around)

Kasumi: (Sweeping the floor serenely) (Humming) (Thinking) Akane just waiting to be asked again Ranma-kun.

Akane: Hmm… (Thinking) Is Ranma staring at oneechan just now? Is he now having perverted thoughts towards Kasumi oneechan? (Glares at Ranma)

Ranma: (Noticing Akane's glare) What the heck did I do now? Oh well she seems mad, asking her out again may either make her remain mad or peaceful. I have nothing to lose except more brain cells. It is a request by Kasumi oneechan anyway. (Shrugs) (Begins to speak) H-hey Akane.

Akane: Nani yo Ranma?

Ranma: (Nervous) Well you know… (Twiddles his index fingers) Because of the unexpected circumstances surrounding us yesterday, I-I wouldn't mind taking you out again as myself this time. For real.

Akane: Heh? (Thinking) This is unexpected.

Rukawa: True! After all you guys never did go out together yesterday. Come on let's have another make-up date.

Akane: Ano… Speaking of that. Arigato Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Eh?

Akane: (Blushes) For not accepting th-that you know and taking the time to entertain me out yesterday.

Ranma: (Thinking) That what?

Rukawa: (Realizes) (Face reddening) Oh heh heh. (Scratches his head) It wasn't hard to refuse…

Ranma: Refuse?

Akane: (Frowns) (Thinking) Is he thinking I'm too uncute also?

Rukawa: (Notices Akane's frowning) No Akane-san what I meant is that Ranma would have had my head if I did that, right Ranma? (Nudges Ranma hard)

Ranma: Kitto! Kitto! Kitto Akane! [Definitely! Surely! Certainly Akane!] (Nods his head vigorously) (Thinking) Definitely to what? What about having his head?

Nabiki: (Thinking) They both look terribly scripted.

Akane: (Calms down) Sou da yo.

Rukawa: That reminds me… (Turns to face Ranma)

Ranma: Hmm?

Rukawa: You gave me 200 yen to take Akane out!

Ranma: So?

Rukawa: What do you mean so?

Ranma: What's the big deal?

Rukawa: How can that be enough for a date?!

Ranma: Hey! That's all I have you know.

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops) Never mind Ranma. Forget I ever ask.

Akane: (Giggles)

Rukawa: Anyway you should know that I er sort of chase away Ku-Ukyo.

Ranma: Huh?

Rukawa: (Relates incident)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Along the streets, night time,_**

_Ukyo: Ohh Ranchan!_

_Akane: (Thinking) Not another…_

_Ranma (Rukawa): Oh hi Uk-Ucchan._

_Akane: (Her right eye twitches slightly)_

_Ukyo: What are you doing here with Akane? (Eyeing Akane jealously) (Thinking) I can't believe he actually took Akane-chan out._

_Ranma (Rukawa): We are on our way home from our date._

_Ukyo: (Thinking) Nani! (Feeling jealous) Then what about me? I'm also your iinazuke, Ranchan. Why don't you take me out tomorrow?_

_Ranma (Rukawa): Huh no! (Surprised)_

_Ukyo: Why not?_

_Akane: (Watching) (Thinking) Ranma is different today. But I like it. (Smiles to herself)_

_Ranma (Rukawa): (Thinking) Ranma did mention Ukyo is his best friend during his younger days. (Begins to speak) Ucchan, you're my best friend and… And…_

_Ukyo: Ranchan don't you love me? (Pleading eyes)_

_Akane: (Watches with bated breath)_

_Ranma (Rukawa): Ucchan I-I love… Akane. (Thinking) I beginning to wish I never agree to take Akane-san out._

_Ukyo: (Weakly) No… You don't mean that._

_Ranma (Rukawa): I'm afraid I do Ucchan. You're…_

_Ukyo: (Slaps Ranma)_

_Ranma (Rukawa): Ucchan, listen to me, you see…_

**_#Clang!#_**

**_#Thud.#_**

_Ranma (Rukawa): Itai wa yo… [That really hurt…] (Rubs his face) (Watches Ukyo running away in tears, armed with her spatula)_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Ranma: Oh okay. I'll explain it to her. Erm Akane.

Akane: Nani Ranma?

Ranma: (Hopefully) So… So how about another date with me this time?

Akane: I'll see about that. (Grins) Hmm… Maybe, maybe not Ranma.

Ranma: (Disappointed) Hey…

Akane: (Thinking) He is disappointed. (Giggles) (Begins to speak) Wish hard, Ranma to date me again. You make a mistake and miss a chance to date me. Your loss, Ranma. (Sticks out her tongue cheekily) (Exits the room)

Ranma: (Mutters) She is so uncute. (Begins to speak) I'm gonna go practise. (Leaves the room)

Kasumi: (Smiles to herself) (Thinking) Akane looks so much happier now. (Leaves the room) I better go prepare lunch now or we might have a late lunch today. Hmm nikujaga… Maybe I will cook nikujaga today. _(A/N:__ Nikujaga does not seem typically Japanese since the main ingredients niku (meat) and jagaimo (potatoes) are historically not traditional Japanese foodstuffs. But Nikujaga is a popular meal especially at home. It is a typical "mother's taste" meal)_

Rukawa: (Gazes around the living room) (Sees only Nabiki and himself) …

Nabiki: (Looks up) … (Blinks)

Rukawa: … (Thinking) I better not stay here alone. (Quickly gets up and joins Kasumi in the kitchen) (Thinking) Might as well assist Kasumi-san with her work since I got nothing to do at the moment.

Nabiki: (Amused) (Thinking) I wonder where's he going now.

Chapter 23: Hidden thoughts 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen,**

Kasumi: (Slicing thin pieces of beef on a chopping board) (Humming to herself)

Rukawa: (Enters the kitchen) Hey Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Turns around) Hello Rukawa-kun. (Continues her slicing)

Rukawa: So… What can I do to help around here?

Kasumi: (Smiles) You can help me chop those potatoes into about this big. (Shows Rukawa the size she wants)

Rukawa: Hai. (Peels off the potatoes set aside by Kasumi)

Kasumi: (Takes an onion, peels it and cuts it into small pieces) Ne Rukawa-kun…

Rukawa: Hai? (Continues cutting the potatoes)

Kasumi: Yesterday Ranma-kun entered my room to sleep, were you, isn't it?

Rukawa: (Remembering incident) (Face reddens rapidly) (Embarrassed) Eh hai, heh heh. I totally forgot I was supposed to sleep in the guest room until Ranma came up to remind me.

Kasumi: (Giggles) Ara I was rather anxious when I see a tired Ranma-kun entering my room and straightaway put himself into the futon and wished me good night. (Take the cut onion pieces, potatoes and meat slices and place into a fry pan)

Rukawa: Eh oh gomen nasai Kasumi-san for startling you. I know is been only like two days but I gotten used to sleeping in your room.

Kasumi: (Smiling to herself) I see. (Thinking) Why do I feel a little disappointed that it was not Rukawa-kun who was so much against my marriage with Mikado-kun. (Begins to speak) Rukawa-kun, how was the date with Akane yesterday? Was she happy? (Lighting up the stove)

Rukawa: Heh? Well… She was very happy. She also did mentioned about you Kasumi-san. She really cares for your well-being.

Kasumi: (Smiles happily) (Thinking) I'm touched Akane, to know you were thinking of me even during your special date. (Begins to speak) Rukawa-kun, how did you feel when you got back from the date and find out about the situation between Mikado-kun and me?

Rukawa: Eh? (Thinking) Where is this leading? (Begins to speak) Ano… I don't really know how to react since I do not know who Sanzenin-san is. But I was pretty much alarmed at the way Akane-san and Ranma react towards him. Because to me, it is up to you if you want to accept or reject him. I mean only you would know whom you desire to be with right? Though when I saw Sanzenin-san personality heh heh, I was hoping you would reject him. Hahaha…

Kasumi: (Glances at Rukawa) (Thinking) He seems to care more about my feelings than his. Like he is more concerned with what I want out of politeness. (Sigh) I don't know if he is feeling the same way I think I am feeling for him. (Starts frying the contents in the frying pan) Do I really like Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: (Thinking) Why is she sighing now? She seems to be pondering about something.

Kasumi: (Thinking) Would Rukawa-kun be attracted to me? Well… He did agree I was beautiful when I was wearing that cute summer dress. But… I'm so plain looking compared to my sisters. Nabiki has a dangerous edge in her beauty. Akane looks incredible and very kawaii when she is happy and smiling.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Maybe she really did want to go through with the omiai. (Begins to speak) Don't worry Kasumi-san. I'm sure there would be other better and more deserving suitors for you other than Sanzenin-san.

Kasumi: (Looks at Rukawa) Ara Rukawa-kun. Would they like me Rukawa-kun? Look at me Rukawa-kun. Would they really be interested in me? Are you attracted to me?

Rukawa: Eh? I-I… You're pretty Kasumi-san. No guys are blind enough to say you're not attractive. (Thinking) I-I feels somewhat guilty to be slowly attracted to you Kasumi-san. I'm not sure why though. But I have this niggling feeling that says I shouldn't.

Kasumi: Thank you Rukawa-kun. (Disappointed) (Thinking) He didn't answer the most important question though. Maybe he's trying to avoid it. (Adds water covering all the contents in the fry pan)

Rukawa: (Thinking) She looked rather sad. I better try to cheer her up. (Begins to speak) Kasumi-san, you could also consider me in your options you know. (Wiggles eyebrows suggestively and grinning stupidly)

Kasumi: (Giggles) (Thinking) He looks so comical and cute at the same time. (Begins to speak) Ara Rukawa-kun. Did you know that I set rather high standards? Do you think you can make it? (Smiles cutely)

Rukawa: … (Taken aback by Kasumi's witty remark)

Kasumi: (Giggles more) (Amused) Ara, Rukawa-kun you should look at yourself. (Adds a couple of tablespoons of soya sauce and sugar)

Rukawa: Eh. (Focuses his look on Kasumi) I also have high standards you know.

Kasumi: Ara you do?

Rukawa: Yup. In fact they're very high ones.

Kasumi: (Smiles mischievously) Are you sure?

Rukawa: Yup. (Nods his head)

Kasumi: Well I think I can make it Rukawa-kun. (Smiles knowingly at Rukawa) (Adds a little bit of Japanese fish soup stock)

Rukawa: (Watches Kasumi stirs the contents slightly) (Thinking) Kasumi-san would really tower over any aspirations of her suitors.

Kasumi: So what are they Rukawa-kun? (Covers the fry pan with a lid)

Rukawa: Uh hmm… (Looks at Kasumi from top to bottom then top again with a very thoughtful expression, stroking his chin)

Kasumi: Hmm?

Rukawa: (Hovers at the top of the fry pan) Mmh hmm okay you received full marks, Kasumi-san. (Grins at Kasumi)

Kasumi: (Gazes into Rukawa's eyes) (Giggles softly) Only two "high" standards?

Rukawa: Haven't thought of others yet heh heh. (Scratches his head)

Kasumi: But Rukawa-kun, you didn't pass mine. (Smiles playfully)

Rukawa: (Notices the playfulness of Kasumi's smile) Ara, is it?

Kasumi: (Jokingly) Um hmm.

Rukawa: (Good-naturedly) Aw poor me. Oh well big stars are hard to get ne. (Smiles to himself, satisfied at seeing a more cheerful Kasumi)

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Comforts Rukawa teasingly) Oh you poor dear.

Rukawa: (Grins) Oh well this comfort is good enough to last me the disappointment for a lifetime.

Kasumi: I'm glad Rukawa-kun. (Thinking) You didn't pass Rukawa-kun because you couldn't pass or fail. I didn't lay any standards for you to reach. I love you… For who you are. Yes. I finally realized it. It doesn't matter to me anymore. How old you are, how childish and funny you seem to be, what kind of past you have, whatever faults you may have. The faults you have are what make you be you. I just love you… And I hope you will to someday. (Her facial features drop slightly)

Rukawa: (Notices Kasumi looking a little down) (Light-heartedly) Ne Kasumi-san, you sure you're not regretting your analysis now?

Kasumi: (Faces Rukawa, amused) That's my secret Rukawa-kun. (Smiles mysteriously)

Rukawa: No comment Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Giggles) Come Rukawa-kun. I need your help with some heavy things. The nikujaga will take twenty minutes to cook. We can leave it alone.

Rukawa: Hai hai Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Thinking) Kaji mo suru… [I do the housework…] (A quick glance at Rukawa) Kedo koi mo suru. [But I also fall in love]

Nabiki: (Outside the kitchen, eavesdropping) (Thinking) Oneechan teasing Rukawa-kun? Joking around with him. She's behaving just like what she used to be when we were younger. I thought she outgrew it years ago when she took oka-san's role. Hmm it does seem clear that oneechan has feelings for Rukawa-kun and vice versa. Hmm I wonder if that's a possibility to make money off this situation.

_------_

Chapter 24: Ranma's hell break lose 

**Scene: Nerima town, an hour after lunch,**

Rukawa: (Walking around) (Thinking) Hmm I wonder what job I can get. I need to start earning money to compensate Tendo oji-san for his dojo and for my lodging. One long and expensive debt… (Sigh)

**Scene: Happosai's room,**

Kasumi: Oto-san and Saotome oji-sama really mess up ojii-chan room. (Clears up) (Humming) Ara ojii-chan really has such improper habits. (Finishes tidying up the room) (Exits and slides the door closed) (Notices a small capsule red in color with yellow stripes twirling around it on the floor) (Picks it up) Hmm what is this? I better show it to oto-san. (Keeps it in her apron pocket) (Walks to the kitchen)

_(A/N: Ojii-chan is referring to Happosai. Oji-chan means uncle. Ojii-chan means grandfather. Oba-chan is aunt. Obâ-chan is grandmother. Kasumi refers most people with the –chan prefix, younger boys with –kun and some elders as –sama like Genma)_****

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen,**

Soun's voice: Kasumi, bring tea please for Saotome-kun and me.

Kasumi: (Calls out) Hai oto-san. (Prepares tea and set it on a tray) (Brings out to the living room)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Kasumi: (Carries and kneels down) (Sets up a cup of tea each for Soun and Genma) (Hands it to Soun and Genma)

Soun: Hmm… (Playing Go and holding the cup of tea)

Genma: Umm… (Playing Go and drinking the tea)

Akane&Nabiki: (Watching television)

Kasumi: (Sitting down beside Soun) Oto-san I found this outside ojii-chan room. What is it?

Soun: Hmm… (Examines the capsule) (Whips out a thick book suddenly) (Begins to flip the pages vigorously)

Genma: Umm… (His eyes scroll through the pages) Got it there Tendo-kun! See there, a picture of the capsule. It matched! (Holds the capsule and compare with the picture)

Soun: Yes Saotome-kun.

Akane: Hmm? What are you all doing?

Kasumi: It is just a weird capsule tablet that I found outside ojii-chan room, Akane-chan. Oto-san and Saotome oji-sama are finding out what it is.

Akane: Hn if it's a belonging of ojii-chan, is bound to be something very bad.

Soun: (Reading out) Fantasy pill – Makes your most extreme fantasies come true. Whatever fantasy you have, the "most wildest" fantasy in your mind would be initiated when you consume it. Nothing can stop your desire.

Genma: It sounds nice… To have your wildest fantasy come true. It may be able to make our fantasy come true Tendo-kun…

Soun: Sou da yo! [That's right!] Eat this and then possibly Ranma-kun and Akane will get married?

Akane: Hmph! Please do not give my dad any dumb ideas, Saotome oji-sama!

Genma: Er… Hahahahah what are you talking about Akane-san.

Akane: …

Nabiki: If you read between the lines you will know.

Soun: Nan desu ka Nabiki?

Nabiki: This is no wishing pill. It'll just arouse the fantasy that you're fantasizing in you and most likely it is involuntarily. Hmm… I wonder what will happen if ojii-chan eats it.

Akane: (Imagining)

_(Start of imagination sequence)_

**_Scene: Happosai's room, filled with sexy gorgeous women,_**__

_Akane: (Enters the room, donning a skimpy suit)_

_Happosai: (Joyously) Ah Akane-chan!_

_Akane: Hai ojii-chan. (Begins to hug him)_

_Happosai: Oh Akane-chan you're so nice and loving to a frail old man._

_Akane: Of course ojii-chan. Just for you._

_Happosai: Mm mm mm… (Delves into Akane's chest lovingly)_

_(End of imagination sequence)_

Akane: (Disgusted face) (Shivers) (Thinking) That hentai ojii-chan! I can puke. Forcing me to… Grrr!

Soun&Genma: (Thinking) He will start a panty raid that covers the whole world and bringing shame to our School. Ack. We cannot let this dangerous item be in his hands.

Kasumi: Perform your wildest fantasy? (Covers her mouth) Mâ… Kowai. [Oh… Scary]

Genma: Ahh chooo! (The pill flies off his hand and roll towards the sliding door) Oops heh heh. (Gets up to retrieve the pill)

Soun: We better destroy it Saotome-kun.

Genma: Hai, hai.

Ranma: (Slides open the door) Darn I'm already feeling hungry already. (Notices a sweet rolling to his feet) (Notices Genma coming after it) Ah hah oyaji your sweet I presume?

Genma: No Ranma! Don't eat it! (Charges after Ranma) Listen to me Ranma!

Ranma: You have always steal food from me you good for nothing oyaji. Now it is my turn. (Pops the sweet into his mouth)

Soun: Ranma-kun NO!

Genma: (Grabs Ranma by the abdomen, bringing him down)

Ranma: Oof! (Gulps) (Coughs)

Genma: Oops.

Kasumi,Nabiki&Akane: (Gasp) (Shocked)

Ranma: Teme oyaji! I can't even enjoy the sweet! Ku'so! (Shoves off Genma) (Gets up on his feet) And what do you mean by oops!

Soun: Ranma-kun, daijobou ka?

Ranma: Hmm? I'm perfectly fine. A little jostle by oyaji won't hurt me, oji-san. (Staggers a little) (Close his eyes and massage his forehead slightly) (Begins to speak) I'm feeling kinda funny…

Akane: (Mutters) Baka. Always think using his stomach.

Soun: (Approaches Ranma, ready to strike if necessary) You sure you're okay?

Ranma: I feel kinda weird oji-san. Is there something special or weird about that sweet?

Soun: Ranma-kun, you ate a fantasy pill.

Ranma: Nan de?

Soun: A fantasy pill, one of oshishou-sama secret stash he kept in his room. It makes your most extreme fantasies come true. You would perform your "most wildest" fantasy that you have in your mind when you consume it. Involuntarily I'm afraid. (Grimly) Ranma-kun what have you been fantasizing huh?

Ranma: Fan-fantasizing?

Akane: (Mutters) Probably with one of his kawaii iinazuke.

Ranma: (Widen his eyes) (Thinking) Does he mean… (Feeling his body suddenly going forward involuntarily) ACK!

Soun: Saotome-kun! (Stops Ranma in his tracks)

Genma: (Tries to help keep Ranma under control) Control yourself Ranma! A martial artist must be able keep himself calm in all situation.

Ranma: (Struggles involuntarily to break free) What the heck!

Nabiki: (Grins) I wonder where Ranma-kun is trying to get to.

Kasumi: Ara ara. (Lays a hand on her cheek)

Akane: (Frowns) … (Thinking) What perverted stuff does he fantasizes about?

Nabiki: Maybe I should say "who" ne, Akane. (Turns to face Akane)

Akane: (Face reddens) Eh? Don't be stupid Nabiki oneechan.

Rukawa's voice: Tadaima.

Ranma: (Frees himself from Soun and Genma's firm grasp and rushes towards Akane) Ahhh! Run away Akane! Someone get her out of here!

Kasumi: (Anxious) Ara. (Thinking) What is Ranma-kun going to do with Akane?

Soun&Genma: (Instantly jump onto Ranma and held him to the ground)

Soun: (Gravely) Akane! Get out of here now! Ranma is out of control!

Akane: (Scared) De-demo…

Ranma: Stop me! (Thrashes about violently on the floor) Oyaji why didn't you stop me from eating that stupid sweet!

Genma: Che. Who say I didn't?

Rukawa: (Enters the living room) (Sees the scene before him) Ara? What's going on?

Nabiki: (Starting to get anxious) You better hide Akane. Ranma-kun is unmanageable at the moment. Goodness knows what he may do to you if he comes near you.

Genma: Rukawa-kun! Help us restrain Ranma. He cannot control himself!

Rukawa: Ah? Hai! (Seizes Ranma tightly) Ranma?

Akane: (Takes a step backward) Ranma…

Kasumi: (Pull Akane's hand) Ara Akane, come let's go before…

Ranma: ARGHHH! (Ferociously punches Genma)

**#Crash.#**

Genma: Ow! (Stuck in the middle of a newly made hole in the wall with the upper part of his body sticking outside the house, his lower portion remain inside the house)

Kasumi: Let's go Akane-chan. Hayaku. [Hurry up]

Nabiki: You better get going imoto-chan.

Akane: (Rooted to her spot) Ranma… (Thinking) How ironic that I'm sort of happy that he fantasizes about me and not his other fiancées and also petrified to the extent of what sick things he fantasizes about me and is about to do on me.

Soun: Ranma-kun get a hold on yourself this instant!

Ranma: You think I haven't been trying! (Grabs Soun by the shirt and throws him towards the doorway)

Rukawa: Whoa. (Clings to Ranma)

**#Bam. Thud.#**

**A hole forms in the middle of the fragile sliding door.**

Soun: (Clutches his head) Ah ite da yo.

Ranma: Rukawa please stop m… WAAAAARGHH GET AWAY FROM ME! (Struggles and shoves Rukawa away aggressively)

Rukawa: Ooof! (Crashes into the table)

Ranma: Do not attempt to stop me! (Thinking) Make this stop please…

Nabiki: (Gasp) Ranma-kun. (Thinking) His vocal cords are now beyond his voluntarily control. (Recalling)

_(Start of recall sequence)_

_Soun: (Reading out) Fantasy pill – Makes your most extreme fantasies come true. Whatever fantasy you have, the "most wildest" fantasy in your mind would be initiated when you consume it. Nothing can stop your desire._

_(End of recall sequence)_

Nabiki: Uh oh. Nothing can stop Ranma from doing what he fantasized now.

Kasumi: Ara. (Thinking) Ara there's nobody to protect Akane now.

Akane: (Petrified) (Thinking) Here he comes… Ranma.

Ranma: (Charges at Akane) Akane! (Thinking) I can't do this to Akane! Never! Not in front of everyone! Kami-sama please help me! Please! (Yelling to himself in his mind) Helppppp somebody! Akane run! Someone take her away! I don't want…

Kasumi: Ranma-kun… Akane…

Akane: (Softly) Ranma…

Ranma: (Snatches Akane away from Kasumi and Nabiki and held her to himself in a tight embrace)

Akane: (Gasps)

Nabiki: (Shocked) (Watches dumbly)

Kasumi: (Feeling helpless) Akane…

Rukawa: (Stares at the scene) … (Thinking) What's going on? What's wrong with Ranma?

Genma: (Unconscious)

Soun: (Wails) Waaaaahh! (Thinking) What is he going to do to my baby daughter!

Akane: (Horrified) (Thinking) What is he going to do to me… Ranma… (Close to tears)

----

End.

A/N: Yo morning guys. I hope you guys enjoy this update as much as I "enjoy" getting frustrated with my writer's block. I thought of writing a straightforward encounter between Akane and Ranma regarding about the date but then decided to change and put in humor to that scene. It is titled Discrepancy not because is a bombastic word mind you hehe. It meant a disagreement between 2 things, which I refer as the disagreement between the conflicting thoughts of Ranma and Akane.

Hope you love the cliffhanger. Hmm what does Ranma fantasizes about on Akane huh =D

Don't worry I complete vol 5 already. Is my longest volume to date. 14 000 words. Completed but the content sort of treading on dangerous ground. Not easy to write. So I really wanna improve it furthermore. While vol 1-4 took me a week each to finish and a month each to revise&edit, vol 5 took me a month to finish and still editing and revising.


	6. Volume 5

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim that Ranma ½ does not belong to me. It belongED (Soon I shall take over muahahaha) to Viz Communications and got some more ownership and of course Rumiko-san. A late disclaim is better than nothing .

Title: Lost Memories

Summary: A boy with a forgotten past unexpectedly arrived and came to live together with the Tendo and Saotome family. How will he affect their lives? And how will they affect his life? How will his past affect them when it came to light? A Ranma and Akane pairing.

Acknowledgements: Through the course of doing chapter 27, a woman's insight was greatly needed. Being a boy, however hard I tried to put myself into a mother's shoes, I could only provide half the meaning of "a mother's love". It felt incomplete. So with deep thanks to my cousin Izzana for her wonderful ideas and combining with my own, I was able to finish the main content of chapter 27. And also my friend Jin Cheng from poly, who offered some good points for both chapter 27 and 30. Without them, these chapters would not have been completed.

A/N: Made several minor editing to chapter 20 plus corrected my wrong spelling of sempai to senpai in vol 3 and 4 (well it can either be n or m. But since it is spelled ganbatte and not gambatte [do your best/work hard] I shall follow n version for senpai as well).

Volume 05

Chapter 25: Ranma's fantasy

Chapter 26: Aftermath

Chapter 27: Dreams

Chapter 28: Purezento

Chapter 29: Introspection

Chapter 30: Day of reckoning

Previously in volume 4 Ranma had lost control of himself as his body initiates his desired fantasy towards Akane. And with no one left to stop him… Akane will be the subject of whatever Ranma fantasized towards his iinazuke.

_Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room,_

_Ranma: (Charges at Akane) Akane! (Thinking) I can't do this to Akane! Never! Not in front of everyone! Kami-sama please help me! Please! (Yelling to himself in his mind) Helppppp somebody! Akane run! Someone take her away! I don't want…_

_Kasumi: Ranma-kun… Akane…_

_Akane: (Softly) Ranma…_

_Ranma: (Snatches Akane away from Kasumi and Nabiki and held her to himself in a tight embrace)_

_Akane: (Gasps)_

_Nabiki: (Shocked) (Watches dumbly)_

_Kasumi: (Feeling helpless) Akane…_

_Rukawa: (Stares at the scene) … (Thinking) What's going on? What's wrong with Ranma?_

_Genma: (Unconscious)_

_Soun: (Wails) Waaaaahh! (Thinking) What is he going to do to my baby daughter!_

_Akane: (Horrified) (Thinking) What is he going to do to me… Ranma… (Close to tears)_

Chapter 25: Ranma's fantasy 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, mid afternoon,**

Ranma: Akane… (Pull Akane gently away from his embrace and held her by the shoulders) (Looks at Akane fondly in the eyes) Akane… I'm sorry for all the times that I had hurt you in more ways than ones. My insults… My actions… Everything. I'm sorry for being a jerk and kept calling you uncute, sexless, unfeminine… But deep within those hurtful lies that may seem so true but they aren't… They really aren't Akane, because the real honest truth is that aishite-iru no sa, Akane… [I love you, Akane…] (Thinking) Noooooooooo! Don't tell her! I don't want to find out that she doesn't love me like I do. _(A/N: Ranma is more concerned with Akane's opinion than he is prepared to admit)_

Nabiki: (Thinking) Huh? Is he…

Akane: (Trembling voice) Ra-Ranma, you love me? (Thinking) You're admitting your love to me? I thought you want… Want to… (Tears start dropping down her cheeks)

Soun: (Thinking) Yatta! Way to go Ranma! Finally you're going to confess your stubborn love to Akane.

Rukawa: (Lying on the floor, on his stomach, watching the whole scene, puzzled) (Mutters) Why were they all scared of Ranma telling Akane how much he loves her. Can't believe I tried to help them stop him.

Ranma: Yes Akane, hajimete atta ano hi kara, omee dake o [From the day we first met, I have love only you]. When you befriended me, I didn't want to but when you smile to me on that fateful day asking if I wanna be friends… My world stopped spinning and you became my world. I cannot deny the fact that without you by my side, I'll be lost even if we were constantly arguing. You gave me a sense of purpose other than just being a stronger martial artist.

Akane: (Crying) (Thinking) Oh Ranma… You love me since the day we first met…

Nabiki: (Thinking) What! Of all the wildest fantasies in the world people could have… And this baka fantasizes about confessing how he loves Akane to Akane. Mattaku… [Jeez…] And we were all afraid of that. Unbelievable. He must really be terrified to admit to Akane his true feelings although he deeply desires to share his feelings with her till he actually imagine and fantasize about doing it. Sheesh. Ranma-kun is hopeless.

Kasumi: (Put a hand on her cheek, blushing) Ara ara how romantic. (Thinking) I'm so relieved that Ranma-kun just wants to tell his true feelings to Akane. Maybe they can finally reveal their true feelings without interruption from anyone.

Ranma: I fell headlong into loving you no matter how hard I try to resist that desire Akane. (Thinking) I don't want to be rejected… Aw man I made her cried. I'm scaring her!

_(A/N: Yup. Ranma's wildest fantasy is to let his heart expresses himself to Akane. Sorry folks if you were wondering about something else. Tsk tsk hahaha)_

Akane: (Recomposes herself) (Sadly) Ranma, you did not want to?

Ranma: (Look downwards) I felt that I don't deserve to have you, Akane, because of my curse. I'm a half man after all. (Thinking) She… Akane…

Akane: Oh Ranma… It didn't…

Ranma: It does matter to me, Akane. (Thinking) Argh why must I cut her off! Did she want to say my curse did not matter to her?

Akane: (Starts to frown) (Thinking) He's always thinking of himself.

Ranma: Because my curse mattered to you, Akane. I'm a pervert to your eyes because of my curse. I'm a couple all by myself because of my curse. You're put off because of my curse… (Thinking) She's getting angry… I guess it was too much to ask.

Akane: (Stops frowning immediately) (Softly) Ranma… (Thinking) You hate your curse… You want to find a cure all these times… Because of me? For me?

Ranma: (Looks up) (Gazes into Akane's brown eyes with his own blue eyes) (Thinking) So beautiful…

Akane: I'm so sorry, Ranma. (Hugs Ranma)

Ranma: … (Thinking) Huh? What is she sorry about?

Akane: I didn't fully mean it that way Ranma. Well sometimes you were like a pervert and all.

Ranma: … (Thinking) …

Akane: But most of those reproaches were all in the heat of the moment…

Ranma: … (Thinking) Is Akane saying that she doesn't mind my curse… For real? Akane… She liked me too?

Akane: I love you Ranma. Your curse never did hinder me from loving you. Although your insensitivity hurts me so much, but you were always there for me as long as I can remember. And that counts a lot for me… Because of that it didn't matter what a jerk you are, you being there for me shows how much you truly care, how concerned you are for me. (Starts to cry again) (Feels Ranma shaking slightly)

Ranma: … (Thinking) Ahh... I feel clear-headed now. (Releases his hold on Akane and massage his temple)

Akane: (Feels Ranma letting go of his hands over her) (Thinking) Hmm?

Ranma: (Thinking) Akane loved me. Akane loved me. (Blinks) Akane loved me. She said so herself. (Feeling the hug Akane is giving him) Hey I can finally feel my body now. (Watches himself shaking his fist) (Sensing everyone in the room gazing intently at him) Everyone is watching me… Ack! Shimatta! I-I had confessed my feelings to Akane in front of them all! Kami-sama… This is so embarrassing… (Panics) (Removes himself from Akane) (Screams) Waaahh! (Thinking) This is so awkward! How could I have said I love her in front of everyone?! Now they all know I love her. I can't live… (Jumps around the room crazily and runs away)

Akane: (Softly) Ranma… (Watches forlornly as Ranma ran away) Dōshite… [Why…]

Kasumi: (Take Akane's hands and held them with her own) Daijobou Akane. [Is all right Akane] Ranma-kun just needs to be alone by himself. He is just embarrassed by the whole incident. (Smiles) Don't worry.

Akane: Oneechan…

Nabiki: He should be.

Akane: Nabiki oneechan.

Nabiki: Ranma-kun is too shy, Akane. Knowing that he had told you how he feels towards you in front of us, it is too embarrassing for him to handle after all the times he had denied liking you. He has a really weird sense of pride. That's a guy ego for you. Or Ranma-kun no ego. [Ranma's ego] He's too stubborn to admit it.

Kasumi: Don't think badly of him now Akane-chan. This kind of thing is not his strongest point. (Pats Akane's shoulder) Go console Ranma-kun, Akane.

Nabiki: (Grins) Yeah imoto-chan. You should be honored. (Winks) Ranma-kun even fantasizes about telling you how he feels towards you. It shows he deeply cares for you but he just doesn't know how to express himself.

Akane: Sou da na. [I guess so]

Kasumi: Ara ara. I had just tidied up the room. Oto-san daijobou?

Soun: (Grins widely) (Arms on his hips) Hahaha I'm perfectly fine, Kasumi-chan. I feel young again. (Thinking) The joining of the two schools is bright now. Ne Saotome-kun. (Tries to revive an unconscious Genma)

Rukawa: (Gets up to his feet, rubbing his head) What happened? What's going on?

Nabiki: Now Akane, this is what you should do…

_------_

Chapter 26: Aftermath 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, roof,**

Ranma: (Thinking) I can't believe I actually told Akane how I felt… Why did I run away? (Cover his face with his hands) I bet now Akane think I'm an insincere jerk or something like that. (Sigh) It was so horrible… To have everyone watching me… As I reveal the deepest secret in my heart. A secret that I had been denying since the day I met her. How am I going to face everyone now… Oji-san and oyaji may even be preparing a wedding at this very moment.

Akane's voice: Ranma. Ranma, doko ga? [Where are you, Ranma?]

Ranma: (Peers down the courtyard) Up here Akane… (Waves his hand) (Sigh)

Akane: (Looks up and sees Ranma) (Takes a ladder and climbs up to reach the roof) (Slight brush creep up her cheeks) Ne Ranma…

Ranma: (Uneasy) Hey Akane. Ore wa… [I…]

Akane: There's no need to say anything Ranma. Wakatteru yo. [I understand]

Ranma: Eh you do?

Akane: (Nods) You're embarrassed and all by the whole thing.

Ranma: (Looks downwards) (Sigh) (Thinking) I'm pathetic.

Akane: But I'm glad it happened Ranma.

Ranma: Huh?

Akane: I'm really glad to find out how you really feel for me Ranma. Because I feared that you don't really care for me. I was scared that all the times you protect me, rescue me, were all because it is your job since I'm your fiancée and to maintain your honor. It is relieving to be assured that the person that I adore feels the same way as I do. (Touches and holds Ranma's warm hand)

Ranma: A-Akane… (Thinking) If she wants me to say I love her… I can't. I just can't muster those words to Akane directly.

Akane: (Blushes) I love you Ranma. I even love the way you annoy me. I knew I love you but deep in my mind I keep rejecting my feelings. I always need to be in control of myself. I couldn't admit to myself that I actually care about you. And falling for you when I don't want to make me feel like I'm losing control of myself. It felt like a weakness to me. But I was wrong. To love you doesn't necessary mean losing control. It simply means I can share my life with someone and vice versa. Someone special…

Ranma: (Staring down) (Thinking) I'm sorry Akane. But I don't think I can admit my feelings to you, not yet. However much I want to.

Akane: (Holds Ranma by the shoulders, directing him to face her) I know you might not be ready for this. I know you may never be able to admit your feelings to me nor to yourself for that matter. I understand Ranma. Because I went through all that myself too. So let's just keep it that way okay… We can pretend just now never did happen… Until you're ready okay? (Starts to blush)

Ranma: (Fidgeting uneasily) (Thinking) Akane doesn't seem herself…

Akane: (Embraces Ranma abruptly) Mmm…

Ranma: (Surprised) (Calms down) (Hugs Akane back) (Smells her hair) (Thinking) She's so direct… I'm not complaining.

Akane: (Thinking) Oneechan's advice is working. I guess she's right. Ranma is not ready.

Ranma: (Pulling Akane away from himself) Er… Thanks Akane.

Akane: (Smiles warmly)

Ranma: (Thinking) Akane is so kawaii… Okay! Say it! Say it! YOSH! I'm a man! I shall admit it now or never! A man among men is never scare of anything! Yosh! (Breathes in deeply)

Akane: I must go first Ranma. I plan to cook dinner for you.

Ranma: Har?! (Air gushes out of him in a split second) (Scared) (Uttering) A-Akane. There's no need to kil-I mean you don't really have to cook for me.

Akane: (Frowns slightly) (Thinking) He hasn't even taste it and he already judged it. The jerk. Patience. Patience. I'll make sure tonight dinner is most surprising for Ranma and he will admit it is delicious! (Begins to speak) Is okay, Ranma. It isn't troubling for me at all. I will gladly put all my effort just to cook for you. (Smiles) Ja Ranma. (Climbs down the ladder)

Ranma: (Thinking) That's what I'm afraid of… (Sees the smile) (Begins to speak) H-hai Akane. (Thinking) She looks so kawaii. (Lies on his back) (Smiles) Akane… (Blurts out) Shimatta I forgot to admit I like her. (Smiles disappears instantly upon realizing) Che I'm not gonna harm my stomach again because of her cooking. What can I do? (Pauses) No. That's not important… (A show of iron will plaster on his face) (Clenches his right hand into a fist and vigorously shaking it) I must stand up for myself. I must tell Akane I love her. I must tell it all by myself without the effects of any drug. I can do it! I shall do it! (Pauses) (Grimaces and clutches his stomach) But how could I tell her that if she gonna kill me with her cooking! Arghhh! Why is my life so hard! Che! It doesn't matter. I already admit I love her back then. Now the most important thing is to survive! Yes that's right!

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, first level,**

Nabiki: Everything all right with Ranma-kun, Akane?

Akane: Yes Nabiki oneechan. It was perfect. (Roll up her sleeves)

Nabiki: (Raises an eyebrow) What are you doing? (Thinking) A sign of trouble. Don't tell me…

Akane: Cooking dinner Nabiki. I told you yesterday didn't I?

Nabiki: (Pales) … (Thinking) Shoot! I totally forgot about that.

Akane: I'll be busy in the kitchen oneechan. (Enters the kitchen)

Nabiki: (Thinking) It is still a few hours away to dinner and she is already starting… (Peeks in the kitchen)

Akane: (Opens out a cookbook, reading it for a moment) (Takes out a packet of dried udon noodles from the fridge)

Nabiki: (Thinking) Udon noodles huh. That's pretty straightforward to cook… (Looks at Akane) If she managed to add in all the respective ingredients correctly. (Shakes her head) (Moves away) (Thinking) I should be on a diet anyway.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen, fifteen minutes later,**

Kasumi: (Enters and sees Akane working fervently in the kitchen) Ara Akane. (Thinking) Oh dear. She wants to cook dinner tonight.

Akane: (Soaking udon noodles in boiling water) (Cutting onions) (Looks up) Oneechan.

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Observes the situation) (Thinking) Noodles checked. Boiled water checked. Sliced naruto checked. Ara they look liked they had been minced not sliced. Leek… (Startled) (Begins to speak) Ara Akane, you're supposed to use green onions not ordinary onions for udon noodles.

Akane: Sou ka. [Is it] Arigato oneechan. I thought it doesn't matter as long as they're onions.

Kasumi: (Mentally sigh to herself)

Akane: (Refers to her book) (Places udon noodles into a sieve and rinses it with hot water while still referring to her book) (Mutters) Hmm noodle sauce… (Grabs an oyster sauce bottle and begin pouring the contents into the prepared boiled water) 1:8 huh.

Kasumi: (Notices the mistake) Ara ara Akane-chan. (Stops Akane) The noodle sauce is Ninben Tsuyu no moto not oyster sauce.

Akane: Ju-just a slight mistake heh. (Nervous smile)

Kasumi: (Nods her head calmly) (Thinking) Ara ara I wonder what will the udon taste like now. (Takes out the bottle)

Akane: So Ninben Tsuyu no moto it is. (Grabs the sauce bottle from Kasumi eagerly) (Pours the sauce into the boiled water) (Thinking) 1 proportion of sauce to 8 of water. Seems too little eh. Later Ranma can't taste the sauce because is too low in concentration. Never mind let me add a bit more to make it savorlier.

Kasumi: (Sees the sauce being added at an overkill rate) (Anxiously) Ara Akane. You can stop adding now.

Akane: (Shrugs) Okay oneechan. (Thinking) It doesn't seem enough…

Kasumi: (Put her hand in front of her mouth) (Softly) Oh dear… Poor Ranma-kun. (Thinking) Poor us.

Akane: (Places the Ninben Tsuyu no moto bottle back to its place)

Kasumi: Ne Akane, I think its better to start again. (Smiles nervously)

Akane: Oneechan, dōshita no? [What's wrong, oneechan?]

Kasumi: Akane, perhaps you might want to try tasting it first…

Akane: Eh… (Looks at Kasumi) (Turns to her concoction) (Dips in a spoon) (Pauses) (Tastes the contents off the spoon) Ekk! (Heno Heno Moheji face) (Clutches her throat) (Drop to the floor)

Kasumi: Ara ara. (Holds on to Akane by her shoulders) Akane daijobou?

Akane: I-I'm okay now oneechan. (Rolls up her sleeves even higher) I'm gonna make sure Ranma say its delicious!

Kasumi: (Smiles) I will help you imoto-chan.

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, three hours later, dinner time,**

Soun: (Shifting on his cushion uneasily, dreading the dinner of doom)

Nabiki: (Thinking) A diet would really do me good.

Ranma: (Thinking) I'm not gonna eat her cooking. I'm not gonna eat her cooking. I'm not gonna eat her cooking.

Genma: (Thinking) As her fiancé, Ranma must taste Akane-kun no [Akane's] cooking first.

Rukawa: (Thinking) There is a rather uneasy atmosphere…

Ranma: (Thinking) I won't be the scapegoat! I won't be the scapegoat! I won't be the scapegoat!

Akane: (Enters the room carrying a tray with bowls of hot steaming tsumiki udon, smiling) Everyone been waiting long?

Soun&Genma: (Smiles nervously) Ah not at all Akane. (Thinking) Once Ranma tried and suffered from the poisonous dinner, Akane will know that the food is inedible. Ah such is the dangerous challenges a martial artist must face and overcome. I'm so proud of my son-in-law/son.

Ranma: We don't mind waiting longer Akane.

Akane: (Frowns)

Kasumi: (Following behind Akane carrying a tray with bowls of tsumiki udon, smiling) (Starts to lay the table with dinner)

Akane: (Serves the bowls from her tray onto the table)

Soun,Genma&Nabiki: (Looks at the udon bowls nervously) (Thinking) They look edible… And incredibly look delicious as well. But knowing Akane's cooking… It is always safer to let Ranma-kun try it first.

Ranma: (Thinking) Oyaji and oji-san will definitely force me to be the guinea pig again. Hah! I am well prepared for this.

Soun&Genma: Ran…

Ranma: Te…

Rukawa: Itadakimasu. (Takes the pair of chopsticks and starts to dig in)

Soun&Genma: Heh. (Thinking) A volunteer. (Eyebrows raised in surprised at the unexpected divine intervention) Dozo, dozo. Rukawa-kun. [Please do]

Ranma: (Thinking) Shimatta! I can't allow another poor victim to suffer from Akane's cooking. (Begins to speak) Matte Rukawa!

Rukawa: Huh?

Ranma: Do you want to find out about your past?

Everyone except Nabiki: (Widen eyes) (Thinking) Ranma-kun knows Rukawa-kun's past?_ (A/N: Actually should put Rukawa-kun no past. Heh heh. Looks weird when adding 's after the –san, -kun, -chan and –sama prefix. That's the correct way. But I'm scared readers will be confused and read the "no" as English "no" not Japanese "no". "No" is like 's, a belonging to the noun said before "no". In other cases is like watashi no kazoku meaning my family or anta no kazoku meaning your family. Ore no kazoku and omae no kazoku also have the same meaning. Is just more likely to be used by a guy. Anata mean "you" and are frequently used by girls and considered feminine speech. Those "scary" women for example Nabiki will usually use anta which is considered a harsher form of you for females usage. Cologne, Shampoo and Ukyo went all the way, using omae, which is considered rather harsh. Akane frequently used anta and anata to Ranma depending on the situations. A nice Ranma = anata. An annoying Ranma = anta. While Ranma pronounces omee instead of omae (Osaka slang). Anata can is not only for female use. It is also known to be the polite reference. Some so-called gentle/soft fellows who are polite will use anata. A good example is Cho Hakkai of Gensomaden Saiyuki. There is also kimi which is a you reference for someone close to you, well usually. Edited and corrected)_

Nabiki: (Thinking) I have a feeling that Ranma is too nice for his own good.

Rukawa: Ranma, you know? Tell me.

Ranma: (Cross his arm across his chests, showing a very thoughtful expression with his eyes closed) If you want to know your past then you better don't eat Akane's cooking. If you eat, you won't get a chance to ever know your past. Her cooking is unbelievably inedi…

Akane: (Swipes down a saucepan onto Ranma's head)

**#Ka-plonk.#**

Ranma: Ow! Nani shiyagaru! [Whaddya do that for!] (Glares at Akane)

Soun,Genma,&Kasumi: (Sweatdrop)

Nabiki: (Thinking) He meant well but his motor mouth could do with some modifications.

Rukawa: (Thinking) What did he mean by that?

Akane: Baka. What do you mean by that! (Smiles sweetly to Rukawa) Why don't you taste it first Rukawa-kun? (Confidently) Let the others see… How perfectly DELICIOUS the udon noodles are.

Rukawa: Eh? Hai Akane-san. (Begins to look at the udon noodles uneasily) (Thinking) What did Ranma mean by that? Now I'm starting to have fears of eating these noodles.

Kasumi: (Sees the worried look on Rukawa's face) Ara Rukawa-kun, the noodles are per…

Akane: (Interrupts Kasumi) Oneechan just let Rukawa-kun eat it. (Thinking) I can't believe that everyone has no faith in my cooking. And it isn't mine for that matter.

Rukawa: (Moves his mouth close to the bowl) (Thinking) Okay here goes. Come on it can't be that bad. (Leads the noodles by his chopsticks into his mouth)** #Sipping sounds…#**

Everyone minus Ranma: (Watches Rukawa silently)

Ranma: (Watches Rukawa, expecting him to drop dead any moment)

Rukawa: (Looks up) Eh. Is delicious Akane-san.

Akane: (Smiles triumphantly)

Soun&Genma: Sou ka! Itadakimasu! (Begin to start eating)

Soun: Mmm… **#Sipping sounds…#** (Tears roll down his cheeks) My youngest daughter finally masters the art of cooking. I am so happy!

Ranma: (Stares at Akane) Is-is edible?

Soun: Nabiki, you should start to learn to cook too.

Nabiki: I prefer to use the phone for such matters, oto-san. Itadakimasu. (Tastes the noodles) (Realizes) Ne Akane, you sure you cook this? (Thinking) If I know any better it tastes just like Kasumi's.

Akane: (Face reddens) Eh heh heh iie. [No] (Looks down) Oneechan cooked them.

Soun,Genma&Nabiki: Heh? How come?

Akane: I repeat cooking dinner ten times trying to get it correct but they all ended up disastrously and there was little time remaining and little udon noodles left too after all that, so I gave up and Kasumi oneechan start cooking them for dinner.

Rukawa: T-ten times…?

Ranma: Ah hah! No wonder the food look and smell edible in the first place unlike your…

**#Blam! Thud.#**

Akane: (Scowling, vein present on her temple) Don't be so rude jerk. (Thinking) Honestly he's such a jerk. I can't believe I love him in the first place.

Ranma: (Looks at Akane upside down) Itai…

Soun&Genma: (Digging in their udon noodles silently) (Thinking) I guess preparing a wedding tomorrow wouldn't be wise.

Kasumi: Ara ara Akane. You should not hit Ranma-kun.

Akane: (Crosses her arms and faces away from Ranma) Hmph. He deserves it.

Rukawa: …

Nabiki: (Thinking) He just had to open his mouth and comment tactlessly.

Ranma: (Silently eats his dinner) (Thinking) She is just so uncute!

_------_

Chapter 27: Dreams 

**Scene: Sakura Street Shopping District, two months later, Thursday evening,**

Rukawa: (Heading back towards the Tendo Dojo, hands in pocket) (Thinking) Man, they really work me off like mad today. (Stretches various parts of his body, smoothening the aches) Is worth it anyway. I've already earned 60000 yen in total though it is still a long way from compensating Tendo oji-san for repairing his dojo. Tendo oji-san spent 310000 yen on rebuilding the dojo with help from Nabiki. (Sigh) With my current wage of 1500 yen per day, this will take me roughly half a year more to pay for the damages. And I've been staying as a guest for free. Great… (Realizes he had stopped in front of a shop) Hmm this looks rather familiar. (Reading to himself) Hmm… Kanzaki's Clothing Shop… Kasumi-san… (Reminisces)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Inside Kanzaki's Clothing,_**

_Kasumi: (Comes out of the changing cubicle) (Smiling) What do you think Rukawa-kun? (Turns around 360º)_

_Rukawa: (Sees Kasumi wearing the sleeveless creamy white summer dress with a floral pattern along with frills at the shoulders with the décolletage displaying out her neck and hollow of her throat and the skirt ending just after her knees) You…Er…Is…Look…Wow! (Thinking) Kasumi looks really stunning. Actually she is attractive regardless of the clothes she wears. I hardly think that any beautiful dresses in the world can overcome her natural beauty._

_Kasumi: My, Rukawa-kun. How very eloquent of you. (Thinking) The dress is loose and comfortable with light, soft fabric. It would undoubtedly be practical to have it when the 'harsh' summer heat arrived. (Sigh) I wish I could buy it but... My family comes first even though it has been ages since I last had a new dress._

_Rukawa: Eh heh heh. (Scratches the back of his head)_

_Saleswoman: Well doesn't your girlfriend look pretty in it? Why don't you buy it for her?_

_Rukawa: Huh oh. Eh I think we will think about it first. After all there are other clothes shops to visit right._

_Kasumi: Hai. (Goes into the changing cubicle)_

_Saleswoman: Your girlfriend loves that dress._

_Rukawa: (Face reddens) I can see that._

_Saleswoman: Come on buy it for her._

_Rukawa: … (Thinking) She is persuasive._

_Saleswoman: Come on. Buy it for her. Your aijin [Dear] really loves it._

_Rukawa: … (Sweating) (Thinking) Aijin? I have no money even if I want to…_

_Saleswoman: And she looks really gorgeous in it don't you think so._

_Rukawa: I know I know. She looks gorgeous in anything._

_Kasumi: (Comes out of the changing cubicle holding the dress in her arms) (Smiling)_

_Rukawa: (Takes the dress from Kasumi and furtively noting the size before handing it back to the saleswoman) Arigato gozai masu._

_Kasumi: (Slightly embarrassed) Arigato gozai masu. (Bows slightly)_

_Rukawa: (Scoots Kasumi out of the shop edgily)_

_Kasumi: (Giggles) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun looks so comical when he gets nervous. (Giggles) (Recalls Rukawa's conversation with the saleswoman) He thinks I'm beautiful. (Smiles)_

_Saleswoman: (Bewildered) (Mutters) What was that all about?_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Rukawa: (Mutters) She loves that dress. (Shoves his hands further into his pockets) (Looks down on the pavement) (Thinking) Hmm should I buy for her? Eh? Where did that come from? (Gazes through the mannequins on the display window) There it is. The dress. (Touches the glass window with the tip of his fingers) Still on display after all this time. Hmm it seemed more beautiful when Kasumi-san wore it on that day. (Lips curl upwards slightly) Heh I still remember the size of the dress that she wore. I guess noting the size that time did come in handy after all. Strange. Did I unconsciously want to buy for her at that time? (Pictures Kasumi smiling serenely in his mind) Kasumi-san deserves a little gift without a doubt. Set. I will go buy for her. (Pauses) Tendo oji-san and the rest might assume wrongly if I suddenly bought a gift for Kasumi-san out of the blue. And the action might suggest wrongly to Kasumi-san too. Well I do like her but not in the sense of… Why not? Kasumi-san is… Kawaii, just like… (Pauses) Like… Like… (Sigh) At any rate Kasumi-san is a great companion. My friendship with her means a lot to me. I don't want to lose it. That is what I am to her too. Anyway hmm the dress is just a friendly gift to show my appreciation towards Kasumi-san kindness to me… (Pauses) I feel like I'm lying to myself. I want it to be more than a friendly gift. I actually hope… Nah I will have none of that. Friendly gift it is. And tomorrow night I shall bring my "adopted" family out for dinner too. I'm grateful for all their help when I was in a bad shape. Even Saotome oji-san who Ranma likes to call lazy does train me in martial arts during my free time with Tendo oji-san. (Smiles to himself) (Enters the shop) (Sigh) I wonder how is my real family going through now…

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, dinner time,**

Everyone: Itadakimasu.

Kasumi: (Sitting down, elbows on the table, fingers crossed and supporting her chin, staring down at her food) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun is later than usual today. I hope nothing happened to him.

Nabiki: (Thinking) Oneechan seemed rather worried. (Smirks) Bad Rukawa-kun for coming back late.

Soun: Ne Kasumi, aren't you eating?

Kasumi: Hai oto-san.

Ranma: Ne Kasumi oneechan, this okonomiyaki is as good as Ucchan's!

Akane: (Thinking) I wish Ranma would compliment my cooking like that. (Sigh)

Kasumi: (Smiles) That's because I ordered it from her, Ranma-kun. (Looks down on her okonomiyaki)

Ranma: Sou ka! This is delicious.

Akane: (Sigh) (Thinking) Ukyo… (Remembering)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Okonomiyaki Ucchan's, "Closed" sign hanging on the door,_**

_Ranma: (Entering the restaurant with Akane following behind him) Yo Ucchan!_

_Ukyo: (Sitting on a stool, mourning) Go away Ranchan. (Thinking) Before I beat you up._

_Ranma: Matte Ucchan. I just wanna explain about my behavior for that day._

_Ukyo: (Scowling) You got one-minute wise guy._

_Ranma: You see… The Ranma that sort of chased you away was Rukawa not me. I had nothing to do with it. Rukawa and me switched bodies accidentally because of Gosunkuji. And so he was trying to be me when he brought Akane out._

_Akane: (Frowns) (Thinking) Hmph! He made it sound like he would never chase Ukyo away._

_Ukyo: What do you take me for? A jackass? Can't you even create a better lie?_

_Ranma: (Blinks) Huh?_

_Ukyo: Do'aho. [You moron] No idiot would believe that pathetic lie. (Takes out her battle spatula)_

_Ranma: Matte, matte Ucchan. Erm. Oh. Y-you can ask Akane if you don't believe me, Ucchan. (Positions Akane in front of him)_

_Ukyo: (Looks at Akane)_

_Akane: (Sigh) Ranma is telling the truth Ukyo. He and Rukawa-kun did switched places and only returned back to their own bodies after obā-san helped them yesterday._

_Ukyo: (Thinking) Akane-chan would never lie. So Ranchan really didn't chase me away…? (Begins to speak) Honto ka? [Really?]_

_Akane: Hai._

_Ranma: (Grins)_

_Ukyo: Oh Ranchan! How could I ever doubt you for a second? (Glomps to Ranma) I should have known you would rather date me than Akane-chan._

_Ranma: (Nervous) Eh heh heh._

_Akane: (Face darkens slightly)_

_Ukyo: And you wouldn't ever chase your kawaii iinazuke away. And only Rukawa would take Akane-chan out._

_Akane: (Face darkening intensely) (Thinking) He said he just wanna explain and apologize. This is getting too far._

_Ukyo: (Removes herself from Ranma and starts cooking okonomiyaki) Ne Ranchan, Akane-chan. Here let me treat you a squid okonomiyaki on the house. (Smiles) (Thinking) I'm so happy._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Akane: (Thinking) Now everything is back to normal after Ranma explained to her almost two months ago. Ukyo is back being his kawaii iinazuke. (Looks at the half-eaten okonomiyaki on her plate) If only I can cook like her and win Ranma's stomach.

Rukawa's voice: Tadaima.

Kasumi: (Jerks her head up)

Nabiki: (Mutters) Heh…

Rukawa: (Slides open the door and enters the living room, slides the door back close) Konbanwa mina-san. (Sits down) Gomen ne for being late.

Soun: Yā Rukawa-kun. (A/N: Yā mean hi not yes)

Ranma: (Makes some inaudible sounds with his stuffed mouth)

Genma-panda: (Shows a sign reading "Welcome back")

Nabiki: (Watches Kasumi)

Akane: O-kaeri Rukawa-kun.

Kasumi: (Nods) (Smiles) O-kaeri nasai Rukawa-kun. (Passes a plate of okonomiyaki to Rukawa)

Rukawa: Arigato Kasumi-san. (Thinking) Seeing Kasumi-san smiling never fail to relax me.

Kasumi: (Thinking) I wish he wouldn't call me Kasumi-san anymore. It makes me feel like we are more like strangers Rukawa-kun… It is already a couple of months since we knew each other.

Rukawa: (Thinking) I think I will tell them I'm treating them dinner tomorrow. (Begins to speak) Itadakimasu.

_------_

**Scene: Kasumi's room, night time,**

Kasumi: (Sitting on her bed resting her back on the headboard, reading a book)

Rukawa: (Enters the room) (Glances at Kasumi) Ne Kasumi-san… (Prepares his futon for the night)

Kasumi: (Looks up) Ara what is it Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: Do you only read those medical books borrowed from Tofu-sensei? I hardly see you reading other books. (Lies down on his futon, getting ready to sleep)

Kasumi: Well they are rather interesting and I guess it being a habit is also a factor.

Rukawa: Habit?

Kasumi: (Turns back to the book) Well it was my dream to be a doctor when I was young, Rukawa-kun. I want to look after sick people and help them get better. They may be strangers but I could imagine the joy and gratitude in my well-again patients when they recovered and could return to their own families. It feels so heartwarming, so gratifying.

Rukawa: Heh. (Interested) (Sits up again and shifts closer to Kasumi, next to her bed) Why did you choose to stop pursuing that dream? Is there another dream that you want to pursue now Kasumi-san?

Kasumi: (Turns and looks at Rukawa) (Smiles) Well I did find another dream to be just as heartwarming and gratifying too, Rukawa-kun. Maybe even more.

Rukawa: Heh. What is it, Kasumi-san? (Thinking) What could be so influential to change her dream?

Kasumi: I dreamt to be a doctor when I was young. I borrowed medical books from Tofu-sensei because I find the information they provide to be helpful and interesting. Reading them also widens my knowledge on the medical field and informing me what being a doctor is all about and so on. But my dream was dashed when oka-san left.

Rukawa: I'm sorry to hear that. (Thinking) Che I don't know what else to say other than that.

Kasumi: (Shakes her head) When oka-san left us, it was up to me to continue the duties of running the household since I was the only one old enough and had received bridal training from oka-san. I do continue to borrow and read the books during my free time. They are helpful since Akane used to get hurt frequently when she was young. I had to stop schooling after high school to concentrate on running the household. Therefore I could not realize my dream to be a doctor any longer.

Rukawa: Did you ever regret that you have to let go of your dream, Kasumi-san? (Thinking) She sacrifices so much yet takes everything in her stride with a smile.

Kasumi: Iie. [No] There is always a reason for everything that happens in life, Rukawa-kun. I may have let go of this dream but in doing that, I discovered a more wonderful dream. (Looks at Rukawa) Well, it is to me. (Smiles) Just like you Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Ara? [Huh?]

Kasumi: You may have lost your memory and greatly wonder about your past. But the outcome may prove that it could actually be a blessing in disguise. We never know Rukawa-kun. Everything in life happens for a reason.

Rukawa: (Doubtfully) I don't know about that Kasumi-san… Anyway please go on.

Kasumi: (Smiles) After finishing school, I decide to concentrate on looking after oto-san, Nabiki, Akane and our house. Since then as time passed by, slowly I began to realize and understand the loving values of running the household for my family. The fulfillment I felt as I take care of my family is indescribable. As that happened, I began to develop feelings to be a housewife... To have my own home and my own family. I want to be a mother who… (Looks in front of her staring into space)

Rukawa: (Stares at Kasumi as she shares her dream with him) (His mind starts to form images as Kasumi spoke)

Kasumi: (Close her eyes as she forms a beautiful scene in her mind) Have her own family to love… …Completing me.

Rukawa: (Envisions Kasumi holding a newborn in her arms, cuddling her baby affectionately, kissing the forehead of her baby)

Kasumi: Looking after them… ...Sensing the gratitude and love emitted within them as I tend to them.

Rukawa: (Visualizes Kasumi devotedly waking up in the middle of the night just to tend to the needs of her crying baby)

Kasumi: Cooking their favorite meals… ...Seeing the smiles on their faces as they enjoyed eating the food that I served.

Rukawa: (Pictures Kasumi in the kitchen, lovingly preparing breakfast for her own family early in the morning before they had woken up)

Kasumi: Taking care of them when they are unwell… ...Seeing the smiles returned to their faces, as they get better. No other feelings can be compared to the relief that I could ever felt.

Rukawa: (Imagines Kasumi dutifully treating her sick child as her maternal instinct kicking in, hoping that she could take away her child's agony for herself so that she could suffer the pain in place for her child)

Kasumi: Providing the best for them… ...Seeing how content they are, you can't help but feel fulfilled.

Rukawa: (Envisages Kasumi faithfully working hard to keep her household up and running everyday for the comfort of her own family)

Kasumi: Listening to their problems… ...Hoping to take away their worries and sadness.

Rukawa: (Reminisces Kasumi providing her encouragement and moral support to a deeply hurt Akane a couple of months back)

Kasumi: To console them when they seek comfort… ...Allowing them to cry their worries and grief out. To see the smiles plaster back on their faces.

Rukawa: (Remembers Kasumi trying her best to keep her family, Soun, Nabiki and Akane strong and well again during the period of hardship when their mother had passed away)

Kasumi: To watch them grow up together with her … ...It is one of the priceless period of one's life as joy, sadness and love are all experienced and shared jointly.

Rukawa: (Views a created mental picture of Kasumi holding hand in hand with her own family as they walk peacefully together at the beach as the sun sets)

Kasumi: Just like oka-san did for us. The thoughts of having my own family become more appealing and blissful ever since I took care of my family, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Feeling the effects of Kasumi's words over him) (Thinking) Kasumi-san is more beautiful than I thought…

Kasumi: (Open her eyes and faces Rukawa) Yes that is what I want to be Rukawa-kun. A mother. I want to have and love my own children. I wish for a devoted husband who loves and looks after us. I yearn for a family and that I could call my own and love them fully. I want to be a loving mother and a doting wife. I want my family to be happy. Kazoku no shiawase negau no wa, kachou no tsutome to kuchiguse ne. [Wishing the happiness of a family, is said to be the work of the head of the household] That is my dream, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Holds Kasumi's hand with his and gently squeezes) That's beautiful Kasumi-san. I hope you can share your dream with someone who truly cherishes you. (Smiles) (Thinking) People dream for their own benefit. But Kasumi, she dreams for the benefit of others. She's so selfless… (Begins to speak) I really truly hope you will find someone deserving of your love Kasumi. (Thinking) From every part of my heart not just the bottom.

Kasumi: Arigato Rukawa-kun. (Squeezes Rukawa's hand in return) (Smiles)

Rukawa: Heh Kasumi-san, maybe you had better make sure Tendo oji-san matchmake you properly unlike the other time with Sanzenin-san or just choose one yourself. Or… Maybe you had already made your choice? (Grins)

Kasumi: (Blushes slightly) (Lays on her bed, on her stomach with her hands on her chin, facing Rukawa) Ara wouldn't you just wonder Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: Must let me be the first to know ne, Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (Her lips curl up playfully) So how would it be if I choose you to be my partner, Rukawa-kun? (Thinking) Ara… Is this flirting? Iie. It can't be. I'm just joking with Rukawa-kun. Yes. I am just joking with him.

Rukawa: Ara, me? (Notices the mischievous twinkle in Kasumi's eyes) Hmm… I didn't really put much thought on that… (Scratches his head) Heh heh… We will be husband and wife.

Kasumi: That is really very enlightening, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Okay, okay. Hmm… I'm not even a suitor and was even deemed (Emphasizes) "unworthy"…

Kasumi: (Giggles)

Rukawa: …By Tendo oji-san, yet I was chosen by Kasumi-san over all other eligible handsome bachelors. I guess I would be on top of the world. (Grins)

Kasumi: You would?

Rukawa: I get to be your partner, your husband. Why wouldn't I be Kasumi-san?

Kasumi: (Thinking) I feel somewhat safer and secure when Rukawa-kun said he gets to be my husband instead of me becoming his wife. (Begins to speak) Ara Rukawa-kun. Watashi wa watashi desu yo. [I am just me]

Rukawa: Ne Kasumi-san, you may be just you but yourself is a lovely individual. I like you because you are you who is such a sweet and delightful person. (Pauses) (Face reddens) Ara I meant everyone like you because you are…

Kasumi: (Giggles) I understand Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Yah is just a slip of the tongue.

Kasumi: (Thinking) Or the heart Rukawa-kun. (Begins to speak) What do you think of me Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: Eh? Well, you're a wonderful friend. I owe you and your family a lot. (Strokes his chin) Come to think of it, sometimes I feel I am a lot closer to you than I am with Ranma.

Kasumi: If that's the case, then why do you still refer me as Kasumi-san?

Rukawa: (Blinks) Eh? I guess I kind of got used to that. Then how do you want me to refer you as?

Kasumi: (Giggles) By my name, Rukawa-kun, what else?

Rukawa: That isn't very helpful.

Kasumi: Maybe you prefer shin'ai na? [Dear?] (Shows a very cute and innocent expression)

Rukawa: Wah Tendo oji-san will be after me by the scruff of my neck ne, Kasumi-san. (Exaggerates a pitiful face) Kawaisō na Rukawa-kun. [Poor Rukawa-kun]

Kasumi: (Giggles)

Rukawa: Oh well, I'll just call you Kasumi, yes?

Kasumi: Hai Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Or Kasumi-chan. (Grins kookily)

Kasumi: (Shows a thoughtful look) Hmm that seems to sound nicer. (Smiles cheekily at Rukawa, wrinkling her nose cutely) (Sees Rukawa lifted up his hand towards her and then pull his hand back quickly)

Rukawa: Hahaha but then, that should be left to your own family and your fated partner. (Thinking) I almost reach out my hand and pull her nose… What's the matter with me? It… It felt so familiar. Familiar? I ain't making any sense.

Kasumi: Ara Rukawa-kun. (Moves her head closer to Rukawa's) I thought I mentioned I chose you…

Rukawa: (Stunned) (Thinking) Eh? Wasn't she joking? Is she joking about this and all or… I somewhat wish this is for real but…

Kasumi: (Sees a perplexed Rukawa) (Thinking) Maybe Rukawa-kun doesn't feel the same way towards me. (Sigh to herself) (Swallows her own disappointment away) (Strokes Rukawa's hair) (Smiles) Got you there didn't I, Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: (Breaks out of his daze) (Shakes his head) Iie. I was just dreaming our future together that's all heh heh until you spoilt it all Kasumi-san. (Sticks out his tongue) (Thinking) Is she hinting that she likes me or is she just teasing me?

Kasumi: (Smiles) (Thinking) Maybe Rukawa-kun is right. All this may be just a dream for me. (Realizing something) (Acts hurt) Ne Rukawa-kun. I thought we decided to do away with the -san prefix.

Rukawa: Eh. Will take some time getting used to it, (Warmheartedly) Ka-su-mi.

Kasumi: (Giggles) Hai (Affectionately) Ru-ka-wa-kun.

Rukawa: (Grins) (Glances at the clock on the dressing table) Oh man! How time pass by. Tomorrow I gotta come to work very early. Oyasumi nasai, Kasumi. (Gets up and lies on his futon) Sweet dreams. _(A/N: Actually the greeting oyasumi nasai is normally not greeted just before sleeping)_

 Kasumi: Oyasumi nasai, Rukawa-kun. Sleep tight. (Lies on her bed) (Thinking) I really enjoy and treasure our little conversation each night, Rukawa-kun. Thinking back before I knew you, I wonder why I never felt lonely before. I seemed to have missed a lot of things during growing up. There is someone who accompanies each night who I even find myself teasing at, someone who found a special place in my heart. (Smiles to herself) (Close her eyes)

Rukawa: (Thinking) Living with Kasumi-san all this time… I can't help but be attracted to her. When she smiled and wrinkled her nose at me… It was so adorable. (Sigh) Who wouldn't fall for her? Just by doing her work each day, she made herself to be endearing. Watching her made me wish to… To… No. Stop thinking of that. (Pauses) (His heart beats faster and throbs weirdly with pain) (His mind starts to pound crazily) I-I am not fit to love… Anyone. (Covers his face with his hands) (Breathing in heavily) Why… Why is there a deep strong emotion within me that reject myself to love anyone. Why do I keep feeling this way whenever I feel something deep for Kasumi-san during these past few weeks? (Tosses on his futon facing Kasumi sleeping on her bed) Why? Is it my past? But it can't be. I have no memory of my past. I can't… Or can I? I lost my memories but it doesn't mean I forgot whatever emotions I have previously experienced. Is it? But why is this emotion stirring deep within me after staying hidden from myself for some time?

Kasumi: (Tosses in her bed)

Rukawa: (Takes a look at Kasumi's sleeping form) (Thinking) Kasumi-san… Is she… Am I… Is this strange emotion of mine surfacing out because I developed feelings for her? W-what really happened in my life before I arrived here? Why do I feel like I am not fit to love? Do I have someone I loved? Is there someone out there who I am in love with? (Remembering Kasumi's words)

_(Start of recall sequence)_

_Kasumi: You may have lost your memory and greatly wonder about your past. But the outcome of this may prove to show that it is actually a blessing in disguise. We never know Rukawa-kun. Everything in life happens for a reason._

_(End of recall sequence)_

Rukawa: (Thinking) Do I even want to know my past? How dire is it? Is it so terrible that it is better if I forget about my past and start life anew? (Sigh) (Realizes) Shoot! I better go to sleep or I may oversleep tomorrow.

_------_

Chapter 28: Purezento 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen, Friday morning,**

Kasumi: Here's your bento, Rukawa-kun. (Hands out the lunchbox) And breakfast. (Passes a carefully wrapped sandwich)

Rukawa: (Accepts the lunchbox and sandwich) Arigato gozai masu Kasumi. Ne Kasumi.

Kasumi: Hmm?

Rukawa: Well I hope it isn't like out of the blue… I bought a little gift for you, Kasumi.

Kasumi: (Surprised) (Brings her right hand close to her mouth) Mā, you shouldn't have Rukawa-kun. (Thinking) Rukawa-kun bought me a gift? I-Is this what people would call courting? (Smiles to herself, slightly thrilled)

Rukawa: Why not Kasumi? Everyone deserves to be pampered once in a while.

Kasumi: (Stares at Rukawa slightly embarrassed, blushing) (Thinking) He must really care for me to spend some of his hard earned money on me.

Rukawa: (Pats Kasumi's shoulder) Especially you, Kasumi. (Grins)

Kasumi: (Shyly) Dōshite Rukawa-kun? [Why Rukawa-kun?]

Rukawa: Well I-I… Is a reason required to buy you a present, Kasumi? (Thinking) What a hard question.

Kasumi: (Shakes her head) I guess not Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Hope you will like it Kasumi.

Kasumi: What is it Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: You will find out later. (Grins) It is being delivered later in the afternoon. I hope you will like it. By the way tonight, I'm treating everyone out for dinner. Is just a small treat to show my gratitude for your family's assistance when I was in trouble. So you don't have to prepare dinner Kasumi. Have a rest. (Smiles) Ja ne Kasumi. Ittekimasu. (Leaves the kitchen for work)

Kasumi: (Waves her hand) Itterasshai Rukawa-kun. (Places her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat, watching Rukawa leaving) (Thinking) My heart is beating with excitement… I'm actually looking forward to his present. (Smiles to herself) He's always eliciting new emotions out of me. Is been a long time since I actually am looking forward to something. For myself.

_------_

**Scene Tendo Dojo, genkan, afternoon, after school,**

Nabiki: Ne Kasumi oneechan. There's a package for you.

Kasumi: (Appears from the living room) Hai.

Deliveryman: Kon'nichi wa Tendo-san.

Kasumi: Kon'nichi wa oji-san. [Uncle] (Bows)

Deliveryman: Just signed here Tendo-san. (Smiles)

Kasumi: Hai. (Signs on the paper)

Deliveryman: Arigato gozai masu. Here you go. (Passes a wide flat box to Kasumi)

Kasumi: (Bows politely) Arigato gozai masu oji-san. (Looks at the package delightedly, smiling)

Nabiki: (Notices Kasumi smiling) (Thinking) She must have been expecting this package… Maybe even a present heh. (Begins to speak) Why don't you open it oneechan?

Kasumi: (Disapprovingly) Nabiki.

Nabiki: Heh oneechan. So it is a present and not an ordinary package. Come on oneechan. I wanna know what's inside that which is for you. (Pushes Kasumi gently directing her towards the living room) _(A/N: Gifts are not opened at the time they are received in Japanese culture)_

Kasumi: Hai Nabiki. (Sits down) (Unwraps the box carefully, folding the wrapping paper nicely, and lifts up its cover) Ara… (Places her hand, feeling the soft smooth fabric) (Thinking) It can't be…

Nabiki: (Takes out the dress from the box and holds it out for a full view of the dress) (Sees a sleeveless creamy white summer dress with a floral pattern along with frills at the shoulders and a conservative skirt length) My, my. Who bought this for you oneechan? And it seems perfectly fitting for you ne.

Kasumi: (Thinking) This dress… (Remembering the episode)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Sakura Street Shopping District, in front of Kanzaki's Clothing shop display window,_**

_Rukawa: (Notices Kasumi looking at a particular dress on a mannequin showcased at the shop window as they were walking back home) Feel like buying it Kasumi-san?_

_Kasumi: Just imagining how it will look on me Rukawa-kun. (Thinking) I still find it as exquisite as ever since I first laid my eyes on it._

_Rukawa: Eh? Imagine? Let's go in and try, test, wear it and see how it will fit on you._

_Kasumi: Ara Rukawa-kun. I am not going to buy it._

_Rukawa: Eh why not? You don't like it? (Thinking) The way she looks at it, I could have sworn she loves it._

_Kasumi: Our family finances are not all that good at the moment. (Thinking) Since ever. The house is forever requiring repairs. (Begins to speak) New clothes are not much of a necessity._

_Rukawa: Come on let's go in and put it on you to see how it looks and then we tell them we will think about it. (Grins)_

_Kasumi: Ara Rukawa-kun that is not very nice._

_Rukawa: Come on don't be so prim and proper. The least you can do is to try it on. (Half drags Kasumi into the store despite her protests)_

_------_

**_Scene: Outside Kanzaki's Clothing,_**__

_Rukawa: (Thinking) Why did I take note of what size that dress is? (Notices Kasumi still giggling) (Begins to speak) What are you giggling about Kasumi-san?_

_Kasumi: Nothing Rukawa-kun you were just amusing._

_Rukawa: Amusing?_

_Kasumi: Never mind Rukawa-kun. It is nothing. Anyway, it was a particularly nice feeling to wear something new and see how it looks on me. But still the behavior was unacceptable and is wrong to do what we did just now, Rukawa-kun._

_Rukawa: Hehe. Is not really like you never intend to buy it. You want it but can't afford. Nothing wrong with that._

_Kasumi: Date… [But…] It is still improper Rukawa-kun. (A/N: Date pronounced as Da Te. Used when you disagree with something. Protest against a decision. Something like that. A cute form of "but" when females used it in their speech)_

_Rukawa: (Sticks out a tongue at Kasumi) Heh but you still did it too didn't you. We are both improper now._

_Kasumi: (Giggles at Rukawa's silliness) Someone dragged me in you know. (Thinking) He seems so childish._

_Rukawa: (Grins) I don't know. (Runs forward carrying his bag of groceries) Catch me and maybe I might remember who did that._

_Kasumi: Ara Rukawa-kun. (Increases her pace slightly) Matte._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Kasumi: (Thinking) I thought he was just being childish and mischievous and all during that time… Just wanting to have a bit of fun with me. Wanting me to lighten up. But… (Looks at the dress, takes it from Nabiki's hands and holds it to herself) Were you thinking of buying it for me all this time, Rukawa-kun? (Smiles weakly to herself) Maybe I'm just overreacting.

Nabiki: Wow… So who is it from oneechan? It must be from your admirer.

Kasumi: (Looks at Nabiki, smiling secretively) Someone.

Nabiki: That is very informative oneechan.

Kasumi: Ara Nabiki. It is my secret. (Smiles reticently)

Nabiki: (Smirks) You can't hide it from me oneechan.

Kasumi: Are you sure Nabiki?

Nabiki: My smarts tell me is from Rukawa-kun. Who else can it be. (Grins)

Kasumi: Bingo.

Nabiki: First come the gifts. Then come the sweet talks. Subsequently asking you to go steady. (Grins)

Kasumi: I wouldn't mind Nabiki. (Smiles)

Nabiki: Ara?

Kasumi: But Rukawa-kun I doubt he will do that.

Nabiki: You don't think he is courting you.

Kasumi: We have only been as close as friends Nabiki.

Nabiki: (Smirks) Why am I not convinced oneechan.

Kasumi: (Face reddens slightly) Okay if you minus off the sleeping incident a couple of months back.

Nabiki: (Smirks) My, my oneechan. I wasn't referring to that particular incident.

Kasumi: Ara?

Nabiki: Which kind of "friends" actually teases about partnering each other in the kitchen a couple of months back?

Kasumi: (Blushes) (Slightly stern voice) Nabiki… It is impolite to eavesdrop on us.

Nabiki: Knowledge is power oneechan. I know you like him. And I know he likes you oneechan. (Winks)

Kasumi: You think so?

Nabiki: (Nods) I have seen him watching you intently as you prepare dinner, hang out clothes to dry, take out laundry, sweeping the floor, etcetera. Maybe he is as shy as Ranma in revealing his feelings or maybe there are other reasons. Whatever it is oneechan you should know that… Rukawa-kun is fine but he does have a past. He did come here violently, half dead and all. And as Tofu-sensei did mentioned, he appeared to have taken part in a fight to the death. He could be a bad guy and seems normal now because of his lost memories. He could have been a totally different person before. (Thinking) Still, Cologne obā-san already suspected ojii-chan to be the culprit for healing Rukawa-kun. If ojii-chan did try to save Rukawa-kun… It can be good or bad also… (Shudders) What if Rukawa-kun is also a pervert like ojii-chan… His underwear-raiding partner. (Frowns)

Kasumi: Ara Nabiki but…

Nabiki: I know oneechan. Somehow or other you're very happy when Rukawa-kun is around.

Kasumi: Sōdesu. [Yes]

Nabiki: Are you sure you don't know if Rukawa-kun likes you, oneechan?

Kasumi: Well there is a slight possibility he does.

Nabiki: Then?

Kasumi: (Looks down) But I get the feeling he doesn't want to. I don't want to force him Nabiki.

Nabiki: Huh?

Kasumi: (Looks at Nabiki) I don't think he want to be with me, Nabiki.

Nabiki: Ara, are you sure oneechan? It can't be. I have watched him express a look of longing to be with you.

Kasumi: I don't know Nabiki. Maybe that's also why I like him too. I do like queer guys.

Nabiki: (Thinking) Isn't Tofu-sensei and Yasukichi-san also eccentric. (Begins to speak) But after some time now, won't you get tired of waiting oneechan?

Kasumi: (Look downwards) (Sigh)

Nabiki: But don't worry oneechan. This present must have meant something right. (Grins) So all isn't lost oneechan.

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun did mention it is just a friendly gift and he is also treating us out to dinner tonight.

Nabiki: (Shakes her head) Iie. That's what he said. He is probably trying to psyche himself. Hahaha!

Kasumi: Nabiki that is not very nice to talk about Rukawa-kun that way.

Nabiki: Maybe you can feed him one of Akane's cherry blossom rice cake hahaha! Use her recipe and see the result if there's a cross sign or sakura signs. Hahaha! (Thinking) The sight of Ranma dying to know his fate and forcing himself to eat that horrible rice cake still tickles me to the core.

Kasumi: Nabiki. You know we cannot allow that kind of things to determine our fate.

Nabiki: (Grins) Gee oneechan. Are you really scared that Rukawa-kun might get a cross sign on his face?

Kasumi: Mā… (Places her right hand on her cheek)

Nabiki: Seriously oneechan, sometimes when you think the time is right, for you to tell him or him to tell you, maybe it could be too late. It could also be there won't be even time for you to tell him your feelings.

Kasumi: (Places an arm over Nabiki's shoulder, bringing Nabiki closer to herself) Since when did my little sister become the expert in love.

Nabiki: I've always been the smart one oneechan. (Smirks) That…

Kasumi: Will be 1000 yen for the counseling.

Nabiki: (Looks at Kasumi with a poker face) He really is a bad influence on you oneechan. I prefer the old you. And it was 500 yen only since you're my big sister.

Kasumi: (Smiles) But I used to be like aren't I, Nabiki.

Nabiki: (Sees the twinkling in Kasumi's eyes) Not exactly but… Eh.

Kasumi: Hmm?

Nabiki: Rukawa-kun treating dinner tonight?

Kasumi: Hai.

Nabiki: Wonderful! (Rub her hands in glee) (Thinking) A chance to dine out and eat fine cuisine.

Kasumi: Don't rub Rukawa-kun too hard Nabiki. He works hard to earn his money.

Nabiki: (Grins) A guy wanna treat, we shouldn't be shy about it oneechan.

Kasumi: (Thinking) Oh dear.

Nabiki: Anyway oneechan, why do you like Rukawa-kun? I don't think that he is all that romantic. The kind you would go for.

Kasumi: Well Nabiki, I feel warm when I'm with him. Rukawa-kun emits a weird feeling that makes him adorable to me and I just want to cuddle up to him…

Nabiki: Rukawa-kun adorable? Are you serious oneechan?

Kasumi: (Nods) Um hmm. (Smiles) Rukawa-kun may not be as gorgeous as some guys but he is sweet in his own way. He may not be a very sensitive person but he is concerned about my well-being. It counts a lot and my heart feel content to know that Rukawa-kun think and care about me.

Nabiki: (Fakes out a hurt voice) Aren't we also concerned for your welfare oneechan?

Kasumi: (Smiles) Of course Nabiki. But in this case it is an eligible guy, so it is different ne. (Grins suggestively)

Nabiki: Oneechan you're really serious with Rukawa-kun.

Kasumi: I like him why shouldn't I be serious.

Nabiki: So how serious it is. (Smiles wickedly) How intimate have you two been oneechan?

Kasumi: (Thoughtfully) Hmm… I do enjoy our intimate moments together. Well actually we were supposed to be alone together but it seems someone is always spying on us. (Casts a warning look at Nabiki)

Nabiki: (Coughs) Eh hehe. Seriously oneechan, that is not intimate at all. You can't say you're intimate with Rukawa-kun just because you two were alone chatting, joking, teasing with each other. Now kissing, cuddling, smooching, caressing, fondling that's what I would call being intimate. (Grins)

Kasumi: (Covers her mouth) Mā Nabiki. Those are for you to share with your husband.

Nabiki: I can fairly recall hearing someone mentioned (Softly mimicking an exaggerated Kasumi's voice) "Ara Rukawa-kun. I thought I mentioned I chose you…"

Kasumi: (Blushes furiously) Nabiki imoto-chan, it is really rude to spy on us like that.

Nabiki: (The look on Kasumi prompt her to laugh helplessly) Hahahahaha! (Straightens herself up) I never knew my big sister could flirt.

Kasumi: I am not flirting.

Nabiki: Then?

Kasumi: (Meekly) I was just teasing Rukawa-kun.

Nabiki: Nah that is what I call flirting. Relax oneechan it is no longer the Stone Age. So oneechan heh heh…

Kasumi: Ara Nabiki-chan?

Nabiki: How far have you two gone? (Grins)

Kasumi: It was quite far Nabiki.

Nabiki: Heh! Details oneechan. Details.

Kasumi: (Looks at Nabiki wonderingly) (Thinking) Ara why is Nabiki so interested in this?

Nabiki: (Shakes Kasumi) Come on oneechan tell me.

Kasumi: Okay, okay Nabiki. Calm down.

Nabiki: So how far oneechan?

Kasumi: Well… I think it should be last Sunday…

Nabiki: Uh huh… (Thinking) I didn't even know about it…

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun and me, we went to the park after we went to shop for groceries together.

Nabiki: (With bated breath) And?

Kasumi: That's it. The park.

Nabiki: (Excited) You did it there?! Oneechan I would've never believe it if I didn't hear it from you myself. (Thinking) Fuh! Oneechan did it then only wonder if Rukawa-kun likes her! Wow! I didn't even know my sister have such strong feelings for Rukawa-kun. Major news!

Kasumi: Ara, did what Nabiki-chan?

Nabiki: (Sees a very innocent expression on Kasumi's face) (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) Are we on the same wavelength here… (Begins to speak) Eh oneechan what did you think I asked you just now?

Kasumi: Ara. You asked me how far I had gone with Rukawa-kun isn't it. Nerima Park was the farthest we have gone together. We took a walk there and fed the birds for a while after shopping.

**#Thud.#**

Nabiki: (Oyakusoku pozu) (Thinking) A dense sister is a headache.

Kasumi: (Concerned) Ara Nabiki. Daijobou desu ka.

Nabiki: (Regains composure) (Clears her throat) What I meant oneechan, was how close have you two ever been physically?

Kasumi: (Face reddens slightly involuntarily) Nabiki, you know me. I…

Nabiki: Yare yare oneechan. (Thinking) So boring. Expected. (Begins to speak) Hmm still as far as I had observed, you two had been holding hands but still those were not the romantic kind.

Kasumi: Yes that's all.

Nabiki: Are you sure oneechan? What about the incident a couple of months back?

Kasumi: That is different Nabiki. Rukawa-kun was comforting me.

Nabiki: So cozy. So close. (Shows an exaggerated dreamy expression) How does it feel oneechan? To hug a guy and have his arms around you, holding you.

Kasumi: (Reminisces) (Close her eyes and smiles) The feeling is so wonderful that I just want time to stop and let me savor the precious moment at that time. I feel so protected and secure with his arms wrapped around me even if he only lightly hugs me back.

Nabiki: That's the closest you two ever been physically?

Kasumi: Hai.

Nabiki: That is so boring oneechan. Those are all non-sexual touching. It only turns us girls on. Guys don't get turn on. Maybe you need to turn Rukawa-kun on then he will say he love you, oneechan. (Grins evilly)

Kasumi: Ara?

Nabiki: A flash of lingerie, some cleavage, maybe even a little nudity and some sexual advances… Hee!

Kasumi: (Horrified) Nabiki. That is not the way proper women should behave and…

Nabiki: (Grins) This is the new world oneechan. Don't be so outdated. You know, men are like computers. In order to get their attention, you have to turn them on.

Kasumi: Mā… (Covers her mouth) (Thinking) My sister's mind has been corrupted.

Nabiki: But then maybe you're in luck oneechan. At any rate Rukawa-kun could also be an outdated guy. Perfect for you oneechan since you're traditional too. Who knows. (Kisses Kasumi on the cheek) Hope you get what you want oneechan. Ja. (Gets up) And remember oneechan, I'm rooting for ya all the way hee! (Thinking) The look on her face is so priceless. (Giggles) (Slides open the door) (Sees Akane) (Begins to speak) Hey Akane.

Akane: Nabiki oneechan, nani yo?

Nabiki: Maybe you should get Ranma to hur hur… (Nudges her shoulder behind her) (Walks away)

Akane: Ara? (Looks inside) (Sees Kasumi holding a new dress) Oneechan?

Kasumi: Ara Akane. Welcome back.

Akane: Ranma bought you a dress?

Nabiki: (Staggers in her walking) (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) Why am I blessed with two dense sisters?

Kasumi: (Covers her mouth) Masaka! (Shakes her hand)

Akane: Heh?

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun bought for me.

Akane: Ara. (Takes the dress and holds the dress onto herself excitedly) Kawaiiiii…

Kasumi: (Smiles)

Akane: Ne oneechan, is this an indication of Rukawa-kun and you being together?

Kasumi: Masaka Akane.

Akane: Heh… I would have expected that. (Gazes at the dress adoringly)

Kasumi: (Smiles) You can share with me Akane. It would only be a little large for you.

Akane: I may? Arigato oneechan. (Hugs Kasumi) But it is your special dress. And more importantly, Rukawa-kun would only want to see you wear it oneechan. (Smiles knowingly)

Kasumi: Perhaps. (Thinking) Me, turn guys on? Mā. I couldn't possibly do that. Besides Rukawa-kun likes me because I am me. (Smiles happily to herself)

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan, evening,**

Rukawa: Tadaima. (Slides open the door) (Blinks in surprise)

Ranma: Yoroshii! [All right!]

Rukawa: Ara?

Ranma: Let's get going! I'm starving Rukawa.

Rukawa: Right…

Nabiki: Thank you Rukawa-kun for treating us. (Smiles)

Rukawa: (Nervous) (Thinking) If she wanna thank me she don't need to give a smile that send shivers down my spine.

Akane: Thanks for treating us Rukawa-kun. (Smiles)

Rukawa: Er… Hai Akane-san.

Soun: (Pats Rukawa on his shoulder) This is such a surprise Rukawa-kun.

Genma: (Pats Rukawa on his other shoulder) So where're we eating? (Rubs his belly)

Rukawa: Eh anywhere you guys decide is fine with me.

Soun: Sou ka.

Nabiki: (Excitedly) Follow me! Fine cuisine is the way to go!

Ranma: Chotto! I know where we should go and eat.

Akane: Rukawa-kun is treating us you guys. Don't choose the most classy and expensive restaurant.

Nabiki: That's the best part imoto-chan.

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops)

Akane: Oneechan…

Genma: (Rubbing his chin) Umm… This is a very important decision. Let the adults bear the heavy responsibility.

Ranma: Chotto! You just wanna choose yourself oyaji!

Rukawa: (Watching everyone arguing) (Thinking) I guess letting them decide between themselves wasn't a very good idea…

Kasumi: (Taps Rukawa from behind) Hello Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Turns around) H-hey Kasumi… (His heart flutters at the sight of Kasumi in her new dress and her hair tied up neatly in a bun instead of the usual loose ponytail)

Kasumi: (Smiles sweetly) (Bows and presents to Rukawa with both hands a small box, wrapped in a colorful paper)

Rukawa: Arigato gozai masu. (Bows and receives the box with both hands)

_(A/N: O-kaeshi is a "thank-you" gift. When someone gives a gift, the receiver is sure to return back (obliged) with an o-kaeshi which is usually half the value of the giver's gift)_

Kasumi: I may never thank you enough for your gift Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Smiles) You already did Ka-su-mi. (Thinking) Seeing your pleasant smile indicating you're happy is enough. (Keeps the box into his pants pocket)

Kasumi: (Wrinkles her nose cutely) Is it?

Rukawa: (Resists his reflexive desire to pull her nose) Um hmm. (Notices everyone already at the front gate ready to leave for dinner) (Takes Kasumi's hand) We'd better get going Kasumi.

_------_

**Scene: Along the streets, later,**

Rukawa: (Strolls slowly with Kasumi behind Genma, Soun, Akane, Ranma and Nabiki who were walking in front, chattering)

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Hai?

Kasumi: I really appreciate your generosity for buying me the dress.

Rukawa: Sure is no problem Kasumi.

Kasumi: That was the nicest thing someone has done for me.

Rukawa: Hey… After all you did choose me as your suitor right hahaha! (Winks)

Kasumi: (Gently ribbed Rukawa) Then it should have been a ring Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Hahaha. My mistake. My mistake. Next time. Next time. (Smiles) Who knows.

Kasumi: (Smiles)

Rukawa: Anyway Kasumi, don't worry yourself on the present. I bought you the dress to cheer you up not to have you worry about thanking me and all. Seeing you glowing with happiness is more than enough for me.

Kasumi: (Squeezes Rukawa's hand) Arigato. (Thinking) Rukawa-kun may never say he love me but his thoughtful action is just so…

Nabiki: (Smirks)

_------_

Chapter 29: Introspection 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, porch and courtyard, Saturday afternoon,**

Rukawa: (Sitting down at the porch) (Watches Kasumi as she hang out clothes to dry in the courtyard) (Touches an amulet hanging round his neck)

Ranma: (Approaches Rukawa) (Sits down beside Rukawa) Ah Rukawa, yesterday dinner was so great.

Rukawa: (Watching Kasumi) Yup. The bill was so great too.

Ranma: Eh heh heh. You don't mind right?

Rukawa: (Watching Kasumi) Nope. Is worth it to see everyone having fun.

Ranma: Where didja get that amulet?

Rukawa: (Watching Kasumi) Kasumi no o-kaeshi.

Ranma: Ah sou. (Grins and nudges Rukawa) Heh isn't it old Romeo engrossed at watching his Juliet.

Rukawa: (Turns to Ranma) Romeo? Juliet? Who are they?

Ranma: Just some boring characters from a stupid play. Don't mind them.

Rukawa: Sou ka. (Gazes back at Kasumi)

Ranma: You are really absorbed in watching Kasumi oneechan, ne.

Rukawa: (Turns and faces Ranma) No comment Ranma.

Ranma: Haha so is true.

Rukawa: Nan desu ka?

Ranma: Akane told me someone is falling for Kasumi oneechan.

Rukawa: (Sigh) I wish I understand myself.

Ranma: You don't like Kasumi oneechan?

Rukawa: I don't know Ranma. I'm pretty much confused myself.

Ranma: You're losing me Rukawa.

Rukawa: What makes a person beautiful, Ranma?

Ranma: Erm… (Thinking) …

Rukawa: Okay let me rephrase that. Why is Akane-san beautiful to you?

Ranma: Heh because she's a violent tomboy.

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops) You mean Akane-san is strong willed and wouldn't give up easily. And she has so much determination in her spirit. Plus she is a good martial artist too and is always ready for anything and everything that comes her way and is not afraid to stand up and face any challenge.

Ranma: Yah that's what I meant.

Rukawa: … (Shakes his head) (Thinking) He's really gonna infuriate Akane-san if he doesn't let his heart do the speaking.

Ranma: Hey. Why the sudden change in topic?

Rukawa: Well that's what you see in Akane-san.

Ranma: (Eyeing Rukawa suspiciously) Then what do you see in Akane, Rukawa? Don't tell me you're interested in Akane now.

Rukawa: Baka. I'm about to tell you what I see in Kasumi.

Ranma: Oh hahaha I knew that! Was just joking around you know.

Rukawa: Yare yare. Well… I see the beauty in Kasumi when she takes the responsibility of looking after her family all these years without complaints. I can see her doing the same for her own family. She isn't just being a mother figure. It is in her soul to be what she is now. (Pauses) (Turns to Ranma) How do you feel when Akane-san smiles at you?

Ranma: I feel nervous.

Rukawa: You go weak at the knees you mean.

Ranma: Yare yare. Whatever.

Rukawa: (Turns to watching Kasumi) I can imagine Kasumi's future husband returning home from an exhausting workday, being greeted by her. He sees her welcoming him with a smile on her face and miraculously all his tiredness vanish. All because of her smile that installs such contentment into him, making him relax and feel at ease.

Ranma: And Rukawa getting jealous because he isn't the husband.

Rukawa: …

Ranma: Hahaha. Don't worry Rukawa. (Slaps Rukawa on the back) I sure vote in your favor if it comes to that.

Rukawa: Thanks I guess…

Ranma: Go on.

Rukawa: Her kind, generous, peaceful nature shows all the lovely qualities of herself. Kasumi cooks with love because she wants to provide for her family well and not just for the sake of filling up the empty stomachs. She put others before herself. She's willing to sacrifice for her loved ones. Kasumi will give everything she has to keep everyone happy and well. That's what makes Kasumi beautiful to me… To everyone.

Ranma: You're beginning to sound like Kuno with his long speeches.

Rukawa: To cut a long story short Ranma, Kasumi radiates beauty in her actions.

Ranma: That's better. So what's up with all the long speeches?

Rukawa: I know how beautiful Kasumi is. Kasumi is someone who never put on air or graces to be attractive. She is attractive because… I-I just by watching her tirelessly doing her chores emits the beauty in her. She never tries to act cute to be kawaii. She is kawaii just being herself. Which guy wouldn't want a kawaii girl to be his partner Ranma?

Ranma: (Grins widely) A gay. Wahahahahaha!

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops) No comment. Yet the thought of loving Kasumi and the hope that Kasumi is feeling the same way with me instead of just being a friend induced such rejecting sentiments in me.

Ranma: Huh?

Rukawa: The sensation felt like it has something to do with my past. It was so strong and critical with condemnation. The very feeling of accusing myself… It frightens me Ranma. It deem me unworthy to love anyone yet alone Kasumi.

Ranma: (Thinking) This is getting to be so complicating…

Rukawa: Yet I feel so selfish when I thought that Kasumi is hinting that she likes me, Ranma. I'm not entirely positive that she likes me but the mere thought of it simply excites me. The thought of being loved by Kasumi is so...

Ranma: So?

Rukawa: (Looks at Ranma) I don't know what to say.

Ranma: For someone who has been talking and raging on about Kasumi's beauty and now being loss for words is rather incredible.

Rukawa: Well you know… It is priceless to be loved by someone like Kasumi. But I guess is just my imagination that she could like me.

Ranma: Hey you never know Rukawa. (Grins) You could possibly go through the same thing like me.

Rukawa: Huh?

Ranma: I don't know if Akane likes me either. But she did. It can go the same as for you.

Rukawa: (Smiles) Heh. But I feel like I'm a hypocrite to like Kasumi. Like I'm cheating her…

Ranma: Your past?

Rukawa: Along the line Ranma… I could actually be a bad guy and all. After all I was involved in a fight that should result in my death. Kasumi doesn't deserve that kind of person. Because I should also then be trying to kill my opponent. That makes me just as bad. A murderer. (Thinking) Maybe losing my memory was a blessing. Or is it something worse than being a bad guy… That remembering my past would just… Kill me.

_(Start of recall sequence)_

_Kasumi: You may have lost your memory and greatly wonder about your past. But the outcome of this may prove to show that it is actually a blessing in disguise. We never know Rukawa-kun. Everything in life happens for a reason._

_(End of recall sequence)_

Ranma: Well you're a good guy now maybe the memory loss was good for something. That is if you were a bad guy. What are the odds Rukawa? (Smiles comfortingly)

Rukawa: Maybe Ranma. (Sees Kasumi carries the empty laundry basket and enters the house) (Thinking) Kasumi… I can't help being infatuated with you… Even when I know it is not right. I feel like I'm so self-interested but… (Sigh) Why do I continue to have feelings for you after all these emotions that I felt. Is it that I really love you? But I could almost interpret my crazy emotions as saying if I love you, I shouldn't love you. For I may fail yet again…

Ranma: (Thinking) People never change Rukawa. They never do.

Kasumi: (Smiling to herself) (Thinking) Nabiki is right. Rukawa-kun really watches me. I wonder what he and Ranma-kun is talking about. (Glances at a calendar) Hmm… Tomorrow. 9th of May. (Stares at the calendar for a moment, a little gloomy) (Sigh) (Her shoulders slump a little) Every year. A joyous occasion yet… (Sigh) I could never celebrate it anymore.

_------_****

Chapter 30: Day of reckoning 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen, Sunday morning, breakfast time,**

Kasumi: (Adds a piece of 10 cm square kelp into 1.5 liter of water in a pot) (Places the pot on the stove, boiling it) (Watches the water waiting for it to boil)

Rukawa: (Dicing tofu) (Peeks at Kasumi) (Thinking) She seems rather absorbed in her thoughts.

Kasumi: (Shakes herself momentarily as if she was in a daze) (Walks to the kitchen counter and starts to weigh out 40 grams of bonito flakes) (Moves back to the stove) (Removes the kelp from the almost boiling water and adds the bonito flakes into the water, simmering it)

Rukawa: (Finishes dicing tofu) (Proceeds to chop leek)

Kasumi: (Thinking) I guess is enough. (Turns off the stove) (Uses a cloth to filter out the water mixture) (Smiles) Daishi is ready.

Rukawa: (Sees the smiles) (Thinking) Maybe I was just imagining things. She looks like herself.

Kasumi: (Takes out a packet of miso paste and adds the paste in to the daishi) (Turns on the stove to heat and dissolve the miso in the daishi) Rukawa-kun, is the tofu and green onion ready?

_(A/N: Miso soup is __basically made by dissolving miso paste in hot water. "Dashi" is the name of the Japanese-style soup stock, usually prepared with seafood. The natural zesty taste of kelp and bonito flakes from the soup stock makes the miso soup more delicious compare to just using boiling water. Miso paste added with hot water = miso soup. Miso paste added to daishi = delicious miso soup)_

Rukawa: Hai Kasumi.

Kasumi: (Gathers the diced tofu and adds it into the miso soup, cooking it for a few minutes)

Rukawa: (Passes Kasumi the chopped leek)

Kasumi: (Receives the leek and put it in to the miso soup) (Allows the miso soup to boil slightly before turning off the stove) Okay breakfast is ready to be served.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, later,**

Kasumi: (Serving out rice to everyone)

Everyone: Itadakimasu.

Soun: Mmm Kasumi. What a wonderful treat for breakfast today.

Kasumi: Hai oto-san. Isn't today a special day. (Smiles)

Soun: Yes it is.

Nabiki: … (Thinking) I'm gonna spend the day in my room, peacefully.

Akane: Ne oneechan. (Thinking) Maybe she would cheer up if she accompanies me out shopping. She's always sad though she tried not to show it whenever special days such as today come.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Special day?

Ranma: (Gorging his rice noisily)

Kasumi: Nan dai Akane-chan? [What is it Akane-chan?] _(A/N: Hope you guys not confused with all these nan desu ka, nan de, nan dai, nan da yo. Basically all mean the same thing. Nan desu ka is the real correct way while the others are short pronunciation forms)_

Akane: Oneechan, you want to join me go shopping later with Ranma? I'm buying some new clothes.

Kasumi: (Smiles) Is okay Akane. I will be going out to buy groceries later and I may stop there a while.

Akane: Hai oneechan.

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, front gate, late morning,**

Ranma: Ittekimasu. (Heads off to the shopping plaza)

Akane: Ittekimasu oneechan. (Waves to Kasumi and walks off with Ranma)

Kasumi: Take care Akane, Ranma-kun. (Walks off, with her empty grocery bag, in another direction)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, in the dojo, ninety minutes later,**

Genma: You're getting pretty good Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Thanks to you Saotome oji-san. (Bows)

Genma: (Rubs the back of his head) Wahahaha! I am a good teacher.

Soun: Maybe some day soon you will remember all your martial arts skills again. And we would love to check out your skills from another School.

Rukawa: I hope so Tendo oji-san.

Genma: Ne Tendo-kun, are you ready for a shogi rematch?

Soun: Always Saotome-kun. I am always ready to win.

Genma: Not this time Tendo-kun. This time I'm gonna win! Hahahaha! Let's go.

Rukawa: (Watches Soun and Genma leave the dojo) (Smiles) (Thinking) They really are good friends. I wonder what time it is already. I feel like Kasumi should be already back by now. (Exits the dojo and enters the house) Hmm close to noon already. I hope nothing happens to her. I think I will go look for her. She did look rather forlorn today I guess. I could try to cheer her up. Hmm I wonder what Akane-san mean by "there".

**Scene: Nerima Ward, noon,**

Rukawa: (Walking around with his hands in his pocket) (Notices some families entering restaurants, laughing happily) (Watches the kids and father kissing the mother) (Turns around) (Sees a little boy holding a rose to his mother) (Smiles) (Thinking) How cute. (Walks around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kasumi)

Little girl: Haha no Hi ni, oka-san.

Rukawa: (Turns behind him and sees a girl bringing her mother in a restaurant)

Little girl: I saved my allowance to treat you here oka-san. (Smiles)

Girl's mother: (Hugs the girl) Arigato Miaka-chan.

Miaka: Oka-san, anata suki da. [Mum, I love you]

Rukawa: (Blinks) (Mutters) Haha no Hi ni… [Mother's day…] Is today? (Thinking) Akane-san went out together with Ranma. Went shopping. Is it to forget her sadness and tries to cope with her loss? Nabiki-san was inside her room the whole morning. Is she confiding herself. Maybe even looking through photo albums of her mother… Kasumi? She went out to buy grocery and still not back yet. It shouldn't take more than an hour to do a grocery shop. Where did she go? Maybe she visit… There. (Runs off)_ (A/N: Haha also mean mother in Japanese. If you're confused with haha and oka-san look at it this way. Haha = mother. Oka-san = mum or mummy. Oka-sama would be a very formal reference. Maybe can also take it as children who call oka-sama or oto-sama are not very close to their parents but held them in high respect. Or children who call otosan, oka-san are more casual with their parents, more at ease. So if you call your mother it would be oka-san while if your mother refers herself as a mother it would be haha. For father, it would be chi-chi. I think of it myself so it may not be correct. But I dare say it is along this line heh heh)_

**Scene: Nerima Cemetery, fifteen minutes later,**

Rukawa: (Running around) (Thinking) She must be here. Visiting her mother. Paying her respects. On Mother's day. (Sees a lone standing figure in the middle of stretches and stretches of tombstones) (Squints his eyes and recognizes Kasumi) (Approaches Kasumi in relief) (Thinking) I'm glad nothing happen to her. (Roll his eyes) What could have happen anyway? (Closing on to Kasumi, notices the filled grocery bag near her feet on the ground)

Kasumi: (Feels someone's presence nearby) (Turns and sees Rukawa walking anxiously towards her) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun… Why are you here? A-are you here for me?

Rukawa: Hey… (Thinking) She must really wish to celebrate this day with her mother.

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun… (Thinking) Is he worried about me? Does he really think about me that much?

Rukawa: (Looks at the tombstone, a bundle of pink carnations lay nearby) (Reads to himself) Tendo Kimiko. (Bows)

Kasumi: (Continues to stare at her mother tombstone)

Rukawa: (Thinking) This must be hard for her… For the Tendo family. (Stands beside Kasumi in silence) (Cautiously pats Kasumi's shoulder slightly) (Thinking) I came here and I do not know what to say to Kasumi. Great. Mattaku… (Sigh inwardly)

Kasumi: Ne Rukawa-kun…

Rukawa: Y-yes Kasumi?

Kasumi: Every Mother's day, oka-san couldn't be here with us… Because she's far away now, but I know she wishes she could be with us since this is such a special day.

Rukawa: (Nods silently)

Kasumi: Though you cannot meet her, Rukawa-kun… I want you to know all about her and how much she loves us, Akane, Nabiki, oto-san and me. She loves to tell Akane bedtime stories to help her sleep. She is always surprising Nabiki with pink carnations every now and then, to make Nabiki smile. She patiently taught me how to cook when I was young. And brought us all to eat ice cream at the ice cream shop. (Tears start to form in her eyes) How I miss her, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Notices Kasumi's eyes getting watery) (Thinking) Man, I'm not sure what to do. Baka. Then why the heck I came here in the first place if I don't know what to do.

Kasumi: Though you cannot see her, I know I'm not standing here alone with you, Rukawa-kun. (Tears slowly roll down her cheeks) Because she is always with us, even though we are apart in reality. I know because she told me, she'll forever be in my heart… (Reaches her hand up and lays her hand across her chest, feeling her own heartbeat beneath her dress) (Recalling her mother's favorite song in her heart) Kurakushon sae doramu no you ni, kono mune tataki, namida wo sasoi hajimeru no rarabai. [My heart beats like a drum, even a klaxon. Starting to invite tears, a lullaby]

Rukawa: (Gently rubs Kasumi's back) Kasumi… (Thinking) As you stand forlornly in front of me, the melancholy you emits captivate me. I just want to embrace and comfort you. I really want to.

Kasumi: I love her very much Rukawa-kun, she's everything to me. (Starts to break down) And I know if she could, she'd be here for this special day, against all odds but… (Shedding her tears emotionally)

Rukawa: (Hold both Kasumi's hands with his own)

Kasumi: (Startled) Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: Don't cry Kasumi. Your mother wouldn't want to see you like this would she? She would want to see you smiling and living your life happily knowing that your love for her does not break even when death separates you two apart. Knowing that you still loves her and remembers her is more than what she would wish for. She would want you to carry on with your life and not grieve over her all your life. Most of all she would want you to be happy. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Kasumi: (Remembering)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Kimiko: (Sees sorrow and grief on her daughter face) Genki wo dashite mou nakanaide, ashita ni nareba, subete kawaru wa, genki wo dashite mou nakanaide, atarashi kaze mukatte, smile again…[Cheer up, don't cry any more. When tomorrow comes, everything will change. Cheer up, don't cry any more. Face the new wind and smile again]_

_Kasumi: (Smiles slightly upon hearing the lyrics of her mother favorite song)_

_Kimiko: Show and give them strength dear. Smile when troubles come along. Face those plights with a smile and it will be all right. Provide them the confidence to continue with their lives and yours._

_Kasumi: (Gives a weak smile) (Thinking) I hope I can._

_Kimiko: I love you dear, always. I'll forever be in your heart Kasumi._

_Kasumi: I love you too oka-san. (Thinking) I wish you were not going to leave us… I don't want to lose you…_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Kasumi: (Smiles faintly) (Stops weeping)

Rukawa: (Smiles) (Thinking) She's so strong, yet fragile at the same time.

Kasumi: Yes. Sometimes, when I closed my eyes and smile to myself, I could see her smiling back at me. Sometimes, when I cook dinner, I could feel her hands holding onto mine, guiding me. I-it is like she never did leave us.

Rukawa: (Smiles) Yes Kasumi. She is always deep within your heart. (Carefully wipes off the tear stains on Kasumi's cheeks)

Kasumi: (Looks at Rukawa) (Thinking) Arigato Rukawa-kun for being here. (Begins to speak) You know Rukawa-kun. There is a quote that existed in this world that can be applied to describe her.

Rukawa: Hmm?

Kasumi: If you could meet oka-san, it would only take a minute to know she's special, an hour to appreciate her, just a day to love her, but to forget her it would take more than a lifetime.

Rukawa: (Nods) You know Kasumi. I may not have the chance to know her but I do have the opportunity to get to know her daughter, Tendo Kasumi. (Gazes at Kasumi softly)  And you know what I say…

Kasumi: (Looks at Rukawa waiting expectantly for his words)

Rukawa: You're special too Kasumi in your own way. It would take more than just that mere weird technique omoide eikyū no fukitoru [permanent memory erase] to forget you. (Smiles)

Kasumi: (Hugs Rukawa) Arigato Rukawa-kun. (Blinks her tears away) (Thinking) However blunt it may sound but still that is the sweetest form of words I have ever hear for myself.

Rukawa: (Returns the hug) Anytime Kasumi. (Thinking) Now… How did I comfort her just now? Everything happened so fast. I wasn't even sure what to do in the first place.

Kasumi: (Recalling the second chorus of her mother's favourite song in her heart) Genki wo dashite mou nakanaide, warui koto dake tsuzukanai kara, genki wo dashite mou nakanaide, miageta sora ni dakarete. Smile again! [Cheer up, don't cry anymore because it won't be bad things for long. Cheer up, don't cry anymore. The sky I look up at embraces me. Smile again!] (Looks down at Rukawa's back) (Thinking) Genki wo dashite mou nakanaide, kitai suru otoko ni dakarete. Smile again! [Cheer up don't cry anymore, the guy I'm hoping for embraces me. Smile again!] (Smiles contentedly)

Rukawa: (Thinking) Kasumi, she revealed her deepest feelings, her emotions, her dream and her life to me… She shared them with me because she believe in me… Yet… I can't even share her my real feelings.

Kasumi: (Thinking) I wish not to leave for any place. I just want to hold you here with me forever even if I lose my words for you.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Kasumi… I am so enthralled by you. I want you to receive these warm emotions of mine. Yet for some reasons unknown, I can never allow my arm to link to yours. Can I ever change this friendship of ours into love? I want to tell you. I want to make sure. I want to be with you. I-I should let go of my past and move on. Yes I should start my life over with you. (Begins to speak) Kasumi. (Pull away from Kasumi gently) (Faces her)

Kasumi: Hai Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: (Stares at Kasumi) (Something tugs at his heart) (Thinking) I can't do it… What is it that I am afraid of? I just can't do it. (Begins to speak) I-I hope you're feeling better now.

Kasumi: (Smiles) Hai Rukawa-kun. (Picks up her grocery bag) Let's head back… (Thinking) Why do I keep getting my hopes up high?

Rukawa: (Walking) (Thinking) I can never find the words to melt her heart anyway.

Kasumi: (Walking close beside Rukawa) (Thinking) Arigato Rukawa-kun for being here with me even when I least expect it.

Rukawa: (Thinking) She looks rather lonesome. (Put an arm around Kasumi's shoulders)

Kasumi: (Rests her head on Rukawa's shoulder in response) (Thinking) Your hold over me is like a dream Rukawa-kun. Please resolve your love to me at the end.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Is it that a simple "I love you" will melt her heart?

Kasumi: (Thinking) All those lonely nights where dark shadows and the sound of the crickets once shrouded together in the stillness of the night… They have all vanished once you entered my life. I don't want to let go of you even if such a thought is too selfish. I love you. I wished to be loved by you, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Thinking) I'll be here for you Kasumi, no matter what happens till my end. Even if I'm just a friend.

_(A/N: Heh heh can't help using this song, Mou nakanaide (Don't cry any more) which is for "Ranma 1/2 Nettouhen" opening theme (1991) season 6, for Kasumi. Her serene face that appears during the opening theme makes me feel like this is her song and it is for her and not that bratty Azusa)_

_------_

**Scene: Nekohanten, half an hour later,**

Cologne: Shampoo! Get Mousse. We must go now. I sense a mysterious presence in Nerima approaching the Tendo Dojo.

Shampoo: Yes hiba-chan. [great grandmother]

Cologne: Hurry!

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, pathway between the house and the front gate, **

Rukawa: (Walking with Kasumi by his side)

Male voice: (Shouting) I'll wipe out Anything Goes School in revenge for your part in starting our School decline!

Rukawa: (Stops in his tracks) Eh? Nani?

Kasumi: (Stops walking) Ara?

**#Crash!#**

Soun&Genma: (Hurtle on the ground upon penetrating through the wall) Ow! Itai!

Kasumi: Oto-san. Oji-sama. (Hurries to Soun and Genma) Daijobou ka. (Kneels down and holds Soun up to a sitting position)

Soun: (Clutching his abdomen) Ara Kasumi… You better leave now. He's too strong. He is dangerous.

Kasumi: Date… [But…]

Soun: Is dangerous for you to stay here now.

Rukawa: (Holds up Genma) Dare? [Who?]

Yamazaki: (Appearing at the Tendo house doorway) (Gazes through the people) (Widen eyes) Shinguji! You're alive?!

Soun: Shinguji?

Rukawa: (Sees a hooded cloak man) (Assumes a defensive stance) Why are you attacking Tendo oji-san and Saotome oji-san?

Yamazaki: (Frowns) Chiku'so! You really don't know death do you!

Rukawa: (Turns around briefly, glancing behind him) (Faces Yamazaki) (Slightly surprised) (Thinking) Is he referring to me?

Yamazaki: (Dashes at Rukawa)

Rukawa: (Startled) (Mutters) Ack! (Bring his hands up in a guard stance to protect his face)

Yamazaki: Hiyeak! (Breaks through Rukawa's guard and hit Rukawa squarely in the face, sending him out of the Tendo Grounds through the gate…)

**#Crack! Thud.#**

Rukawa: (Crashes to a stop at a neighbor stone wall forming a crater, outside the Tendo front gate) Itai ja ne ka… [This really hurts…] (Grimaces) (Touches his face painfully) (Stares at the blood staining his hands) … (A flashing vision appears before his mind of a similar pair of bloodied hands which disappear instantenously)

Kasumi: (Frightened) Ara oto-san. What is going?

Nabiki: (Appears at the genkan) What's going on here? (Thinking) What's up with the sudden noise? Can't a girl take a peaceful slack in her room?

Rukawa: (Thinking) What was that all about? (Shakes his head to clear away the dizziness) (Looks at his bloodied hands again)

Genma: Hyak! (Performs a double punch combo on Yamazaki)

Yamazaki: (Evades the attack and kicks Genma in the face)

Genma: Ow! (Drops to the ground, painfully clutching his face)

Yamazaki: (Kicks Genma's on the side, his right leg)

**#Crack!#**

Genma: (Gasps) (Hurtles on the ground ten meters far) (Grimaces in pain)

Yamazaki: (Thinking) Saotome Genma. I still remember you. Pathetic and fat as ever.

Nabiki: (Thinking) Who is this guy? (Slightly frightened) He emits a dangerous atmosphere…

Rukawa: (Gets up unsteadily) (Reaches out a hand to hold to the wall to steady himself and promptly dashes towards Yamazaki) Teme! Yameru na! [Damn you! Stop it!] (Sends multiple punches and kicks targeting at Yamazaki)

Yamazaki: (Dodges every attacks with ease) Still as dismal as usual! Ryu Nagaru! **Syii** (Punches Rukawa in the gut with a glowing fist)

Soun: (Widen eyes) (Thinking) That technique! Shimatta… (Trembles with fear)

Rukawa: (Coughs out blood) (Drops to a crouching position, clutching his gut) (Breathes in painfully) (Thinking) Shimatta… Ite wa yo… [So painful…]

Yamazaki: (Continues with a punch on Rukawa's face)

Rukawa: (Sails through the air and lands on the ground awkwardly) (Groans) Ow… Ite… (Covers his swollen cheek)

Soun: (Worried) (Thinking) One of the most feared techniques of Everything Also Can! Oshishou-sama made enemies with them a decade ago during one of our training trips!

Kasumi: (Worried with fear and anxiety) Rukawa-kun… Dai-daijobou… (Holding onto Soun)

Nabiki: (Scared) (Thinking) Why is he attacking us? Where's Ranma-kun when we need him?!

Yamazaki: Shinguji how unfortunate of you to hide with the practitioners of Anything Goes Martial Arts School.

Rukawa: (Tries to stand up on his feet, giddy) (Thinking) He sounds like he knows me… Is my name Shinguji? Then who is Rukawa?

Yamazaki: (Grins wickedly) (Points to Soun and Genma) I was looking for them to execute my revenge for old times sake and new times too. And here you are alive and well, living with them. I thought I killed you. You're a coward for hiding here for so long, never daring to face me again!

Rukawa: (Thinking) What the hell is he talking about? (Coughs out blood) He really knows how to pack power into his punch. Itai… (Tears slowly form) (Blinks the tears away) This is damn hurting. What's going to happen to us…

Yamazaki: You're pathetic! Unable to defeat me and survived my Shi-Shi Unare even at its peak and yet you're running and hiding away from me when you should be out braying for my blood. Isn't revenge on your mind anymore even after I kill Rukawa?!

Soun,Genma&Kasumi: (Stunned) (Thinking) Killed Rukawa?

Rukawa: (The shocking words ache his heart) (Thinking) Rukawa… Rukawa… Rukawa die… Who is… Rukawa dare ka?

Nabiki: (Glares at Yamazaki) Rukawa-kun doesn't remember his past. What do you want here! Anta dare?

Yamazaki: (Glares at Nabiki) Hnn! Ore ga korosu! [I'm here to kill]

Soun: Don't involve my daughters!

Genma: (Thinking) He's gonna kill us… Maybe even Ranma can't handle this guy.

Kasumi: (Kneeling, holding onto Soun) What is it do you want oji-san? Please don't hurt my family and Rukawa-kun.

Yamazaki: (Turns and smirks at Kasumi) How disgustingly nice of you. Let me start with you. (Points his palm out at Kasumi)

Nabiki: (Freezes in fear momentarily for her older sister)

Kasumi: (Looks at Yamazaki, flabbergasted)

Rukawa: (Mutters) No… (Gets up unsteadily) (Drops back on his butt) Arghh giddy but… (Sees a blurred Soun getting up) Itai. My head hurts like mad. (Clutches his head)

Yamazaki: (His palm glows as ki energy accumulates and ready to be release) **#SYII…#**

Kasumi: (Momentarily stops breathing) (Terrified) Onegai yamete… [Pl-please don't…]

Soun: No! Not my daughter! (Push Kasumi away from himself and charges at Yamazaki in an attempt to thwart his attack)

Yamazaki: (Targets the ki attack at Soun) Shinu Tendo Soun! [Die Tendo Soun!] **#SIUU!#**

**#Ba-boom!#**

Soun: Arghhh! (Hurtles to the ground, writhing in pain)

Kasumi: (Snaps out of her shock) Oto-san! (Gets up)

Yamazaki: Shinu! (Targets Kasumi again) **#SYII…# **(Thinking) Heh Tendo could survive my attack. Oh well it was a weak attack for a weak female. Guess I will increase more power for this one who knows an idiot would try to stop me again. **#SYIIIIIIIII!#**

Genma: (Utters) Kasumi-san. (Tries to get up) Ite… My leg… (Clutches his right leg) Br-broken.

Kasumi: (Gapes at Yamazaki, staying rooted to her spot, shivering with fear)

Rukawa: (Shakes off his dizziness) Teme! I'm not down yet! (Gets up)

Yamazaki: Hek! **#SIUUUUUUUUUUU…#**

Rukawa: NO! DON'T! (Rushes towards Kasumi) (Thinking) Kasumi.

Soun: (Ignores his tremendous pain) (Eyes widen in horror as the ki blast closes down its twenty meter distance to Kasumi and for once tears fail to form) KASUMI! RUN!

Kasumi: (Sees a flashing sphere of blaring energy roaring towards her) (Shivers with fright as her feet remains rooted to the ground) (Softly) Onegai… [Please…]

Rukawa: (Running towards Kasumi, aware of every little distance the ki blast covers as it roars towards Kasumi) (Feels the adrenaline rushing throughout his body) (Thinking heatedly) Kasumi, no…

Kasumi: (Feels the intensity of the spherical force closing towards her) (Softly) Kami-sama…

Nabiki: (Numbness caught in her throat) (Her heart fills with horror) (Her composed look disappears and despair clearly marks across her face) (Her hands grasps to the sliding door for support and unpromising hope…)

Rukawa: (Sees the ki blast traveling through the air, closing its gap with Kasumi) (Thinking frenziedly) Kasumi. (An excruciating pain starts in his head as a familiar emotion of fear arouses…) No… It can't be.

Kasumi: (Feel the goose bumps forming everywhere on her skin) (Faintly) Watakushi no kazoku mamoru buji na… [Keep my family safe…]

Rukawa: (Sees the ki attack continues on its route edging nearer and nearer) (Becomes aware of a familiar agony reviving in his mind) (Terrified) (Thinking) Can't lose Kasumi.

Kasumi: (Turns her head and sees an on-rushing Rukawa) (Recalls)

_(Start of recall sequence)_

_Nabiki: Seriously oneechan, sometimes when you think the time is right, for you to tell him or him to tell you, maybe it could be too late. It could also be there won't be even time for you to tell him your feelings._

_(End of recall sequence)_

Rukawa: (Sees the space between Kasumi and the threat minimizing rapidly) (His heart throbs acutely as a familiar feeling of anguish stirs… As Kasumi turned to face him) (Thinking solicitously) Kasumi dreams to become a mother and have her own family to love… Nothing more…

Kasumi: (Notices a mixed display of emotions evident on Rukawa's face) (Smiles slightly) (Softly) Soshite Rukawa-kun. [And Rukawa-kun]

Rukawa: (Sees the ki ball of energy blazing treacherously close to Kasumi) (Something in his mind reaches into his heart, tearing it to pieces… When seeing Kasumi smiling selflessly at him) (Thinking resolutely) Her dream, Kasumi… I can't let her die… Die… (A sudden intense sadness overwhelms his soul as a familiar encounter of torment awakens…)

Kasumi: (Close her eyes) (Thinking) Sayonara nandemo mina… [Goodbye everything everyone…]

Rukawa: (Reaches Kasumi just inches away from her) (Thinking) Now I must push her away from danger! Jump! (A sudden erratic state attacks him) (His vision starts to blur out slowly) (Manages to catch a glimpse of the danger just edges away from Kasumi) (His heart stops beating momentarily) (His mind speaks out to himself) The sight is so heartbreakingly familiar… (His vision of Kasumi's life hanging precariously by a thread disappears and all becomes dark as the unbearable image brings back his tragic lost memories for a fraction of a second)

**#BROOOMMMMM!#**

**#Krikkle krackkle.#**

**#Klak klak klak…#**

**Clouds of dust, dirt and gravel envelop both Rukawa and Kasumi upon the shocking collision, obstructing visual sight.**

Soun: (Mumbles) She's gone… (Tears flow down his cheeks) Kasumi… Masaka…

Nabiki: (Looks in disbelief) Oneechan…

Genma: (Gapes)

----

End.

A/N: Ok don't kill me my wonderful fellow readers for ending here. I already gave extra 5000 words =D for this volume.

The scene where Kasumi was at the edge of losing her life, which occurs in the space of a few seconds, was far by the hardest I could ever written. The familiar emotions Rukawa experienced as each passing moment as he see Kasumi life "draining" away are all past emotions that were "remembered" as he encounter a similar situation of his past. His feelings for Kasumi at this time and the fear of losing her are equal with the experience he went through before.

Chapter 27: Dreams is what I think that Kasumi would want to be. Looks like a tribute to our mothers. As she shares her dream with Rukawa, Rukawa discover a deeper person in Kasumi and become more confused with himself. Chapter 29: Introspection look into Rukawa's feelings as he try to sort them out. Chapter 27, 28 and 29 build up the emotions between them for chapter 30: Day of reckoning. The trigger as mentioned in chapter 21: Revelations in Volume 4 occurred at the end of Chapter 30.

Chapter 24: Ranma's fantasy was thought up when I already started volume 1. It looks very much like what Ranma would be fantasizing ne? Especially since his idea of revenge is weird (Shout I love you to Nabiki) in Ranma brand new fiancée episode which is also mentioned in Volume 1. So is possible his fantasy can be just as weird, right. It is an important scene for Ranma to confess his love since there isn't any Saffron incident. The fantasy pill is a not a bad choice to do that job and also add a little humor as readers are likely to find themselves reading a twist in the plot keke (I hope). Not a rated story wor. I don't have the full imagination to do one nor want to do one.

Hope you guys will wait for vol 6. Coming in when I defeat a major writer block. Come on guys help me. Ryoga and another OC will debut in vol 6.


	7. Volume 6

Disclaimer: Chotto matte yo! Ano na… Why should I disclaim Ranma ½ when I never did claim that Ranma ½ is mine in the first place. No comment.

Title: Lost Memories

Summary: A boy with a forgotten past unexpectedly arrived and came to live together with the Tendo and Saotome family. How will he affect their lives? And how will they affect his life? How will his past affect them when it came to light? A Ranma and Akane pairing.

Warning: Pretty long ramblings of mine. Don't skip ba. Take it as a small warm up for the long volume 6. =D Word count states 20,000 plus at least even after minus the repeated flashback content.

Acknowledgments: I would like to take ahem this opportunity to thank my MSN online friend, ms Rayearthann who I met on FanFic.net when reading her SlamDunk fic Miss Match and not forgetting her knowledgeable friend too (hmm actually already thank on MSN messenger and email already heh). She helped me in many various small sections of this particular volume. If not for her assistance, maybe I'm still stuck hee! But her most important contribution was when she asked me how's my vol 6 coming about. I was sort of slacking a lot and was not in the mood to write. That question slowly pave the way back for me to continue writing And of course my ever so helpful cousin, Izzana/Haroko (suddenly nowadays she had matured to be rather reliable heh. Must be either sick or nothing better to do =D Maybe neither but have become ever so helpful with her essential understanding of important aspects of everyday life which majority of us fail to see), for her help in chapter 33 clearing up the haze and mist in my mind as she showed me a clearer idea of what I've been thinking but do not know how to express them out. And also the readers who have been reading this little fic of mine. The thought of leaving you all hanging hurts my conscience =X wahahaha. Thus with that drive in mind, I managed to persevere and complete this tough volume.

A/N no.1: I thought I could upload this volume in mid-April heh heh. Didn't manage to finish it in time though. Also during that period I accidentally thought up of 2 new ideas and thus decided to change the flow of a couple of chapters. Hence gotta revise back which takes more time. Compressed ideas were in the head but none could be decompress and be allowed to flow out for writing, causing me to get tired of it. Then it was already exam period so I had to leave it. After exams, I was busy with watching animes and playing basketball and sleeping and weather very the hot… can melt. No mood to write/type although ideas enter my head. So slowly jot them down in my head, C-fold towels (tissue paper that is used in labs), rough papers, 'ideas corner' notepad in com and when I eventually started back my vol 6 (after some gentle support from ms Ray – she rallied me hahaha), find out that I may had finished outlining 90% of the plot from vol 6 to the ending. Yatta! Although it is a rather late upload but hurhur, this longer period that I took really allow me to produce a better version than what I previously expected in April (also 15k words more). Well since I took such a long time to upload this, I actually produce a 25k words work keke 2.5 volumes worth. Usually try to upload 10k words only, like vol 1-4. Anyway hope you like this volume as much as my previous ones. Zettai wo muzukashii! [Absolutely hard!] Don't think I was good at writing out serious mood scenes. Hope I don't disappoint. One thing for sure, I really like the way volume 6 had turned out.

A/N no.2: Corrected my spelling mistake qi. Qi and chi are Chinese versions. The Japanese spelling is ki. Had a wonderful time scanning through the previous volumes to edit. =/ Then I began to doubt if ore [I] spelling is really ore. I thought it was ora (My reference was a Mouuse dialogue). Then while browsing my old saved webpages, came upon my old article and read that it is only Mouuse who butchered the pronounciation of ore wa to ora wa. Haiz mattaku… Anyway chapter 0 and vol 1-5 are all updated, edited and improved. Corrected grammatical and other common errors plus with extra details. Interested readers might want to read again as is slightly more detailed than before. Won't die if you don't haha. But I did took the trouble you know =P.

A/N no.3: Hmm fanfic.net site had undergone some tinkering aka improvement and now has the function to quickedit. Very cool function but -.- now the plus/addition sign "can't insert the plus sign" cannot be uploaded. So I changed my sounds indications from **insert plus signBOOM!insert plus sign** to **#BOOM!#** One new convenience leads to another new inconvenience.

Reminder: I followed Japanese way naming, Saotome Ranma, and not Western way, Ranma Saotome. So the first name of any OC of mine that appear would be the family name while the second name is the individual name. Don't get mix up.

Volume 06

Chapter 31: The trigger

Chapter 32: A hero or...?

Chapter 33: Enduring the ruthless torments

Chapter 34: Parting

Chapter 35: Everything Also Can School

Chapter 36: Unexpected guests

Previously in volume 5, Yamazaki visited Tendo Dojo and intend to kill the Tendo family and Saotome family. In the process, he found out that Rukawa is still alive and well. A battle ensured where Yamazaki incapacitate both Soun and Genma! With that, he turned his attention to Kasumi…

_Scene: Tendo Grounds,_

_Kasumi: (Kneeling, holding onto Soun) What is it do you want oji-san? Please don't hurt my family and Rukawa-kun._

_Yamazaki: (Turns and smirks at Kasumi) How disgustingly nice of you. Let me start with you. (Points his palm out at Kasumi)_

_Nabiki: (Freezes in fear momentarily for her older sister)_

_Kasumi: (Looks at Yamazaki, flabbergasted)_

_Rukawa: (Mutters) No… (Gets up unsteadily) (Drops back on his butt) Arghh giddy but… (Sees a blurred Soun getting up) Itai. My head hurts like mad. (Clutches his head)_

_Yamazaki: (His palm glows as ki energy accumulates and ready to be release) **#SYII…#**_

_Kasumi: (Momentarily stops breathing) (Terrified) Onegai yamete… [Pl-please don't…]_

_Soun: No! Not my daughter! (Push Kasumi away from himself and charges at Yamazaki in an attempt to thwart his attack)_

_Yamazaki: (Targets the ki attack at Soun) Shinu Tendo Soun! [Die Tendo Soun!] **#SIUU!#**_

**_#Ba-boom!#_**

_Soun: Arghhh! (Hurtles to the ground, writhing in pain)_

_Kasumi: (Snaps out of her shock) Oto-san! (Gets up)_

_Yamazaki: Shinu! (Targets Kasumi again) **#SYII…# **(Thinking) Heh Tendo could survive my attack. Oh well it was a weak attack for a weak female. Guess I will increase more power for this one who knows an idiot would try to stop me again. **#SYIIIIIIIII!#**_

_Genma: (Utters) Kasumi-san. (Tries to get up) Ite… My leg… (Clutches his right leg) Br-broken._

_Kasumi: (Gapes at Yamazaki, staying rooted to her spot, shivering with fear)_

_Rukawa: (Shakes off his dizziness) Teme! I'm not down yet! (Gets up)_

_Yamazaki: Hek! **#SIUUUUUUUUUUU…#**_

_Rukawa: NO! DON'T! (Rushes towards Kasumi) (Thinking) Kasumi._

_Soun: (Ignores his tremendous pain) (Eyes widen in horror as the ki blast closes down its twenty meter distance to Kasumi and for once tears fail to form) KASUMI! RUN!_

_Kasumi: (Sees a flashing sphere of blaring energy roaring towards her) (Shivers with fright as her feet remains rooted to the ground) (Softly) Onegai… [Please…]_

_Rukawa: (Running towards Kasumi, aware of every little distance the ki blast covers as it roars towards Kasumi) (Feels the adrenaline rushing throughout his body) (Thinking heatedly) Kasumi, no…_

_Kasumi: (Feels the intensity of the spherical force closing towards her) (Softly) Kami-sama…_

_Nabiki: (Numbness caught in her throat) (Her heart fills with horror) (Her composed look disappears and despair clearly marks across her face) (Her hands grasps to the sliding door for support and unpromising hope…)_

_Rukawa: (Sees the ki blast traveling through the air, closing its gap with Kasumi) (Thinking frenziedly) Kasumi. (An excruciating pain starts in his head as a familiar emotion of fear arouses…) No… It can't be._

_Kasumi: (Feel the goose bumps forming everywhere on her skin) (Faintly) Watakushi no kazoku mamoru buji na… [Keep my family safe…]_

_Rukawa: (Sees the ki attack continues on its route edging nearer and nearer) (Becomes aware of a familiar agony reviving in his mind) (Terrified) (Thinking) Can't lose Kasumi._

_Kasumi: (Turns her head and sees an on-rushing Rukawa) (Recalls)_

**_(Start of recall sequence)_**

_Nabiki: Seriously oneechan, sometimes when you think the time is right, for you to tell him or him to tell you, maybe it could be too late. It could also be there won't be even time for you to tell him your feelings._

**_(End of recall sequence)_**

_Rukawa: (Sees the space between Kasumi and the threat minimizing rapidly) (His heart throbs acutely as a familiar feeling of anguish stirs… As Kasumi turned to face him) (Thinking solicitously) Kasumi dreams to become a mother and have her own family to love… Nothing more…_

_Kasumi: (Notices a mixed display of emotions evident on Rukawa's face) (Smiles slightly) (Softly) Soshite Rukawa-kun. [And Rukawa-kun]_

_Rukawa: (Sees the ki ball of energy blazing treacherously close to Kasumi) (Something in his mind reaches into his heart, tearing it to pieces… When seeing Kasumi smiling selflessly at him) (Thinking resolutely) Her dream, Kasumi… I can't let her die… Die… (A sudden intense sadness overwhelms his soul as a familiar encounter of torment awakens…)_

_Kasumi: (Close her eyes) (Thinking) Sayonara nandemo mina… [Goodbye everything everyone…]_

_Rukawa: (Reaches Kasumi just inches away from her) (Thinking) Now I must push her away from danger! Jump! (A sudden erratic state attacks him) (His vision starts to blur out slowly) (Manages to catch a glimpse of the danger just edges away from Kasumi) (His heart stops beating momentarily) (His mind speaks out to himself) The sight is so heartbreakingly familiar… (His vision of Kasumi's life hanging precariously by a thread disappears and all becomes dark as the unbearable image brings back his tragic lost memories for a fraction of a second)_

Chapter 31: The trigger 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, courtyard,**

Rukawa: (Kasumi fades away in his view and in its place a new vision begins to swiftly form and playback in his mind for a split second)

_(A/N: The flashback will go through in Rukawa's eyes, first person view, as he encounters again his past experiences as himself. So it will be different from other flashbacks scenes that you have read. I hope it's not too confusing. "My thoughts" can be taken as Rukawa in his present state of mind, while "My body" reflects the actions taken by Rukawa from the past. Rukawa with his present state of mind losing his memory enters his "old" body, which was controlled by Rukawa from the past. In other words basically, Rukawa enters Shinguji's body and relives the past that was previously experienced by Shinguji. I asked around about a 'script format' for this kind of situation but no one seems to know how to write it. So after various pathetic, complicating and confusing attempts, came up and decided with "my body" and "my thoughts". I still kept my revised 1st version of this scene. Last updated on 11th of February. When I opened and read it, could vomit at my own work . Evoke v.t bring to one's mind. Evocation n.)_

_(Start of evocation sequence)_

**_Scene: A clearing with forest near the edge, late afternoon,_**

_My thoughts: (Sees Kasumi vanishing and a new unknown girl wearing a pink kimono standing in her place, looms larger and larger) Kasumi… W-what happened? Where am I?_

_My body: (Am aware that I am closing onto the unidentified girl just like I was doing before but with Kasumi, before everything went black)_

_My thoughts: Wha-what's going on? (Looks through the eyes of the person I am in, making out the girl's features, her long dark blue hair with bangs up to her shoulders and her fringe reaching her eyebrows standing within arm reach from myself, looking at me with wet eyes) Masaka… [It can't be…] _

_My body: (Realizes my intention to dive at the girl) (Hears scorn laughter in the background)_

_My thoughts: (Spots a familiar-looking individual standing some distance away in my peripheral vision…) Kare wa… [He is…] (And more critically, a dreaded alarming ki blast heading towards the young girl) Kore wa… [This is…] I'm moving, my body is moving on it's own, involuntarily._

_My body: (Hears myself shouts huskily) Sakura! (Feels an excruciating pain pounding in my head as the fear of losing that girl strikes me)_

_Girl: (Smiles slightly at me)_

_My thoughts: (Sees the smile directed for me) Kanojo wa… [She is…]_

_My body: (Becomes aware of a suffering agony in my mind as the very thoughts of losing this girl tears my heart to pieces) (Hears myself yell) Shinai! [Never!] Zettai ni ja nai! [Absolutely not!]_

_My thoughts: This heartbreaking pain…_

_My body: (Felt myself lunging desperately at the girl)_

_My thoughts: That this body, this person is feeling…_

_My body: (Shoves the girl away with myself, my arms around her, from the direction of the ki path)_

_My thoughts: Exactly… I know is precisely like what I felt when I saw Kasumi smiled at me…_

_My body: (Hears a roaring racket closing on behind me) (Felt myself twisting my body in mid-air to break the girl's fall)_

_My thoughts: (My vision switches from partly being covered by the girl hair and the ground below me to a blinding light in front of me, moving towards us mercilessly) I… I remembered this. Sore ga… Sore ga…[It… It…]_

_My body: (My eyes widened at the unanticipated sight of the ki blast trailing towards us instead of traveling by its original route) (My heart stops beating momentarily whilst in mid-air) _

_My thoughts: It changed its course…To seek its target._

**_#BRRRRROOOOOMMMM!#_**

_My body: (Felt intense pain shooting and surging throughout my body) (Hears myself screaming the girl's name in fear more than pain) Sakura!_

_My thoughts: No, no… Chigau! Chigau wa yo!_

_My body: (Felt my grip loosening over the wounded girl as I fell…) **#Kkrrrrmmmmmmm…#** (Rolled bumpily on the ground for a few seconds) (Becomes aware that I was back up on my feet instantly, ignoring every pain)_

_My thoughts: (Sees the girl lying motionlessly on the ground) No… Shimatta…_

_My body: (Running to the girl's aid immediately) (Dreadful thoughts form, wrecking havoc in my mind) (Hears myself speak unevenly through my bleeding lips) Sakura…_

_My thoughts: (Sees blood soaking the girl's pink kimono and the familiar presence of a big red ribbon tied on her hair as I came closer) Kanojo wa… Kanojo wa…_

_My body: (Unwanted doubts began to terrorize my mind upon seeing the repugnant sight) (Feels myself gently picking up Sakura and settling her into my arms) (Hears my voice faltering) Kami-sama… Sakura, onegai…_

_My thoughts: (Sees my hands brushing off Sakura's hair away from her still face)_

_Sakura: (Open her eyes, grimacing slightly in pain)_

_My thoughts: (Recognizes the girl; her calm lovely brown eyes…) Always watching me adoringly… (…Cute sharp nose…) Always wrinkling cutely in amusement at me, constantly teasing me to pull it and pull it I do… (…Sweet pink lips where only sweet words surface out of them…) Oh how I had wanted to kiss her when she would become my wife but now it looks like I won't have the chance… Sakura. Rukawa Sakura. M-my fiancée… (…And unwanted blood clearly trickling down her temple) Chigau…Chigau! [No… No!]_

_My body: (Feels the anguish multiplying in intensity with every acute throb my heart made) (My view blurred as tears flooded my vision) (Hears myself croaking) Saku-ra…_

_My thoughts: (Sees Sakura looking at me) She's dying in my arms… Again. I-I lost her on that fateful day… Sakura died because of me. I can't believe I lost her. M-my fault. I remember… (Sorrow, grief and regret intertwine together and rush throughout my very soul, savagely ravage every bit of life out of me)_

_Sakura: (Lifts her hand up and grazes my cheek fondly) Ryo-chan… (Smiles affectionately despite the unbearable pain she is suffering from)_

_My body: (Felt myself trembling with total distress as I hears myself speaks with difficulty) Sa-Sakura… Daijobou, daijobou da yo. [It's gonna be all right. Everything will be fine] (Felt my hand reaching out and clasps to her hand that is touching my face)_

_My thoughts: (Sees my distorted vision moves away from Sakura's weary face as I gazes down her badly injury inflicted body) (Sees blood literally gushing out of her wound on her abdomen, staining everything it meets) (Misery slowly creeps up my soul upon seeing Sakura's state, questioning my misgivings, making my qualms obvious to myself, deeply depressing me) (Thinking) I-I wish I could be the one to carry your wounds Sakura. I wish I were the one._

_My body: (Felt myself releasing my hand that was holding onto Sakura's and laid it on the opened wound, fruitlessly trying to stop the massive bleeding) (Whimpering) Ore ga… Ore ga… [I'll… I'll…] (Numbness caught in my throat) (Grief and regret emerge from deep within me, surging out and induce the tears in my watery eyes to start falling as I held Sakura close to me desperately, losing all hope) (Hears myself uttering helplessly) I fail. I-I've fail._

_Sakura: (Shakes her head, just barely) (Squeezes my hand, reassuringly) (Weakly) Ai shite imasu. [I love you]_

_My thoughts: (Reproachfully) Do I deserve to be loved by her… After all that had happened, she still loves me. I'm unworthy. After all my… My… Promises…? I don't remember yet but I believe I did make promises. Promises that are still unfulfilled yet were already broken._

_My body: (Hears myself speaks) Sta-stay with me Sakura… Don't let go. Hold on. Ore wa… (Removes my hand from the futile attempt to stop the bleeding and return it back to holding Sakura's, gripping her hand tightly) (Felt myself leaning down, kissing Sakura's forehead and brings my forehead close to hers tenderly)_

_Sakura: (Smiles weakly) You know why I love you? (Places her hand onto my chest where my heart is beating wildly)_

_My body: (Hears myself utters almost incoherently) Na-nani?_

_Sakura: (Softly) Because you always fight for what you believe in. The self-belief in you. That's what makes what you are now. (Forces out a tiny grin as she reminisces the memorable time) I still remember what you did to ojii-sama. (A tear trickles down her stained cheek) You remember don't you?_

_My thoughts: (Feels the ire surfacing from my soul vented towards myself) No… I don't remember at all. I'm useless, worthless… I can't even remember that unforgettable episode that we had share._

_My body: (My head nods down with utmost difficulty, acknowledging her that I understood) (Yet, the tormenting thought of never seeing her alive, losing her to death, engulfs me, choking me)  (Felt myself crying uncontrollably) (Hears myself whimpers pathetically as if I was suffocating) I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… I didn't protect you._

_My thoughts: (Experiences a crushing emotion that vibrates devastatingly throughout my once-tranquil soul as the subsequent incident came harking back to my mind) Dareka… Dareka… [Someone… Anyone…] Kami-sama… Kill me… I don't ever want to watch this… Again._

_Sakura: (Smiling blissfully, she whispered out her final…) Th-that was the most treasured, most special moment of my life, R- (Her hand drops back to her chest, virtually in silence except for her diminishing gasping of air)_

_My thoughts: (Sadness overwhelms my own soul, which will certainly torment me for eternity) I lost her… I should have been there for her… Damn me. I didn't protect her when she needs it most. (Sees her eyes shut… Forever) Dareka… [Somebody…] Please… Kill me. Now. I implore you … No, I'm begging… Onegai. _

_My body: (Everything that existed within myself mourns at the unfortunate loss) (Hears myself stammering incredulously) Sakura… Sakura… (Felt my hand stiffening as it held Sakura's hand) Wake up please… Sakura… Don't leave… I don't want to be without you… Sakura… Open your eyes… Please. (My vision turn to my bloodied hands) My hands, covered with her blood, I promised I would never allow anyone to hurt her but… (My gaze switches back to Sakura for a brief moment) Sakura… (Everything becomes dark as my eyelids close) WAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Holds Sakura's lifeless body to my trembling body) (Hears myself muttering repulsively) Yamazaki…_

_My mind: (Witlessly) Sakura… SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURAAAAAAA…_

_(End of evocation sequence)_

Chapter 32: A hero or…? 

Rukawa: (The sudden recall image of Sakura dissolves abruptly in his mind at the same time as his present vision of Kasumi rooted to her spot returns back instantaneously) (Thinking) …Away from danger! Jump! (Realizes his original intention) Kasumi… "If you wish to protect someone, you must be ready to become the shield for that person." (A fleeting glance at the daunting ki and a vulnerable Kasumi…) Ne-

**#Roaring noise…#**

Kasumi: (With her eyes shut, her fragile mind mentally forms image after image of dreadful terrifying outcomes) (Wrapping her trembling arms around herself in a vain attempt to console herself, her delicate body shook fearfully all the way down to her knees spurred by the thundering blare the ki produced as it travels, petrifying her endlessly to the core) (Thinking) Iiiiee, iiiieee… It's so close… Oka-san, watashi… Watashi wa… Hidoku kowai… [I'm… Awfully frightened…] (Tastes numbness sticking out at the back of her throat, pushing her closer to the verge of breaking down)

Rukawa: (Thinking) Never! (Yells out with thorough conviction) Zettai ni Kasumi wa shinu ja nai! [I definitely will not let Kasumi die!] (Ends his run directly in between Kasumi and the incoming ki blast) (Stretch out his arms and legs wide, allowing nothing to attempt to go pass him) I will face her fate. (A flash of determination appears ephemerally in his eyes before it shimmers away and simultaneously replaced by the emergence of capitulation creeping up his drained and bleeding visage)

_(A/N: Ephemeral - lasting only a very short time. Ephemerally adv. Capitulate - v.i. surrender, yield. Capitulation n.)_

Kasumi: (Hears incoherent shouting and faint running feet skidding and stopping abruptly at her anterior amidst the raucous background noises) (Peeks open her eyes on impulse and just manages to distinguish Rukawa positioning himself in front of her, his back facing her, blocking the blinding light, attempting a crazy endeavor to prevent the dreadful missile from harming her) (Gasps) (Her eyes widen at the unexpected sight) (Her lips move trying vainly to cry out loud but no sound surfaces)

Rukawa: (His eyebrows drop slightly and his eyes narrow) (Thinking) Gomen nasai Sakura… Gomen nasai. Please forgive me. I've broken promises I made. (Watches defeatedly as the intimidating ki clashes violently into himself)

**#BROOOMMMMM!#**

**#Krikkle krackkle.#**

**#Klak klak klak…#**

**Clouds of dust, dirt and gravel envelop both Rukawa and Kasumi upon the shocking collision, obstructing visual sight.**

Soun: (Mumbles) She's gone… (Tears trickle down his cheeks) Kasumi… Masaka…

Nabiki: (Looks in disbelief) Oneechan…

Genma: (Gapes)

**Inside the all-encompassing dust particles and intense heat,**

**#WHHRRRRRRRR…#**

Rukawa: Ek… Uh… (Agonizing pain ravages throughout his exposed bruised body while the heat attempts to burn the helpless exposed surfaces) (Stubbornly grits his teeth, ignoring the stinging and throbbing pain as he resists the bursting blistering force of the blast that tears away parts of his bare skin, trying to force him down to the ground) (Thinking) ARGH! WAAH WAAAH AHHH! Itaiii… But I can't fall… I can't fail… Sakura… I won't. I can't let Kasumi lose her life too. I-I rather die than… (Musters all his remaining rapidly depleting strength into making his final stand firmer) J-just a bit longer. (His eyesight starts to lose its focus)

**A diminutive vortex started to generate due to the impact, lifting small rocks and stones, which continuously bump and collide with each other producing further heat in the process, and viciously batter at the two individuals within the area,**

**#WHRRRRR… Kla, kla, kla. Pa. Whrrrrrr…#**

Kasumi: (Nerve-racking traumatic state) (Feels the tremendous hot air currents rushing pass her and intense heat energy radiating in front and around her) (Drops to a protective shielding sitting position) (Rest both her shivering arms in a criss-cross manner onto her forehead, protecting herself from the flying jagged materials) (Grimaces as the elevated rocks and stones randomly knock into her, cutting away at her smooth exposed skin and instigating the formation of holes to various parts of her clothes) (Chokes down her excruciating cries due to the sharp pain inflicted at her) (Thinking) Ite wa yo… [It's so painful…] Rukawa-kun, onegai… Daijobou. [Please… Be all right]

**#Kla kla kla…#**

**Particles in the air gradually settled to the ground, eventually clearing the scene after the vortex began to subside,**

Yamazaki: Heh…

Rukawa: (His distorting vision deteriorates away rapidly) (His legs gave way and drop down to his knees) #**Pa.#** (His eyes grew shut) (And awkwardly collapses to the floor) #**Thud.#** (Diminishing gasping) Huh huh… (Thinking) Kasumi, run… Don't…

Kasumi: (Open her eyes and catches sight of a bruised and badly-battered Rukawa lying on his stomach bleeding profusely just inches in front of her, soaking his torn and tattered clothes in a bloody mess) (Disbelief evident in her eyes) (Finding her voice back, softly) Chigau, chigau wa yo. Masaka… Rukawa-kun… [No, please don't. Don't tell me…] (Promptly crawls hurriedly towards Rukawa, without a second thought to her own condition) (Brings him up to her lap, letting the back of his head to rest on the crook of her right arm, looking at him disconsolately) (Stammering) N-ne, Rukawa-kun. O-onegai. Open your eyes. Wake u-up… (Slowly strokes Rukawa's hair with her left hand) (Sorrow threatens to break her fragile heart into minute pieces upon seeing Rukawa in this incapacitated condition) (Thinking) You… You saved me. You took what was intended for me. Rukawa-kun… (Touches Rukawa's bluish and swollen cheek delicately) (Tears flow down her cheeks continuously and uncontrollably)

Soun: (Takes a few moments to register the outcome) (Thinking) Ruka… Rukawa… -kun. Saved Kasumi. Kasumi is fine. (Immensely relieved) Yokatta. [I'm so glad] Rukawa-kun, arigato. A-arigato gozai masu. (Continues to sob) I-I'm greatly indebted to you.

Nabiki: Oneechan, Rukawa-kun… (Glances at a smirking Yamazaki) (Apprehensive) (Thinking) How… How! What now! Oto-san, Saotome oji-san, Rukawa-kun. They are all unable to fight already. (Clench her trembling fists) I really do not know what to do… At this rate…

Genma: (Carefully holding to his broken shin) (Thinking) Still… He's gonna kill us all sooner or later. (Grits his teeth in agony) (Mutters) Ranma…

**Scene: Sakura Street Shopping District, a random clothes shop, meanwhile,**

Akane: Chotto Ranma. (Shaking Ranma) Wake up.

Ranma: (Open his eyes) Huh? (Stretches his arms from his sitting position) Have you finished?

Akane: Ya da. [No] _(A/N: Could be wrong spelling. Spelling originates from what I heard. What's the difference between ya da and iie and also chigau? Don't really know how to explain. Hmm if someone asked you if you have money, then can answer iie [no]. While if someone asked you to do something for him, then can answer ya da [no / I don't want to help / No way / Haven't] Something like that ah. While chigau is like have the meaning [It's wrong / That's not it!])_

Ranma: Oh… (Yawns)

Akane: Ne Ranma which is nicer? (Shows a blue cotton blouse with fluffy white laces lining the neckline)

Ranma: (Shrug his shoulders sluggishly) Who knows?

Akane: Come on Ranma. Give me your opinion on these.

Ranma: (Sleepily) Yare yare.

Akane: (In a lower voice) Or this is nicer? (Holds up a yellow pokka-dot dress)

Ranma: (Sigh) (Compares the clothes, bored) This is better. (Points lazily at the dress)

Akane: (Raises her voice a little) Ano ne.

Ranma: (Looks up at Akane groggily) Huh?

Akane: So what's wrong with the blouse?

Ranma: (A cold chill runs down his spine) (Thinking) Uh oh. Something tells me I'm in trouble. (Begins to speak) Ano na-

Akane: So why is it better? What makes you think you have a better fashion sense than me?

Ranma: (Hears Akane's rumbling echoing in his head) (Thinking) 'Taku… [Jeez…] Why the hell did she asked for my opinion when she's gonna disagree with my opinion anyway. Girls…

Akane: (Frowning) (Thinking) Ranma no baka! I just want confirmation that the blouse is definitely better than the dress.

_(A/N: Ranma should have say "Have you make your choice Akane?" Then Akane who had already made her choice will be taken aback and will say uncertainly "Well… I thought I the blouse is nicer…" And Ranma can end this famous 'every man's nightmare' with a "Great choice! Fabulous! I love it!" And everyone live happily ever after)_

**Scene: Tendo Grounds,**

Kasumi: (Grasps hold of Rukawa's right hand with her shivering left hand) (Quavering voice) Rukawa-kun… (Clutches hold of Rukawa closer to her own trembling hurt body) (Sobbing softly) Rukawa-kun please don't leave me… Please. Watashi wa… Don't… Don't… (Squeezes Rukawa's hand shakily) (Thinking) Don't die. Don't leave me. I don't want to be bereaved of someone I care, someone I love again. Please live. Hold on. Don't give up.

Yamazaki: Che… Allow me to help you two visits the next world together. (Points out his palm towards Kasumi)

Nabiki: (Thinking) What can I do? Must think of something… Quick! No time! GAH!

Soun: (Shouts) Yameru nasai… (Mutters) Onegai. [Stop it… Please] Take me instead, please. I beg you. Leave my daughters alone. They're innocent.

Yamazaki: (Under his breath) Later.

Nabiki: Oneechan! Gah! (Runs towards Yamazaki impulsively)

Kasumi: (Bends herself forward, letting her forehead to come into contact with Rukawa's) (Faintly) Kami-sama… Rukawa-kun, please… I'm afraid, Rukawa-kun. Honto ni kowai. [I'm really scared] Don't scare me. Please don't… (Wrap her arms around Rukawa protectively) I'm terrified that I will lose you. I can't lose you, Rukawa-kun…

_(Flashes of memories recollected started)_

_Kasumi: (Blushes as she undresses her patient as modestly as she could) (Thinking) Ara, I think he was wearing his pyjamas. (Wipes away the dry blood and covers up the opened wounds with bandages) (Thinking) I better let him wear oto-san old clothes that he never wears anymore after oka-san… (Exits her room and return with some clothes and dresses her patient up) He's rather cute not really handsome and gorgeous like Ranma but... What am I thinking? (Shakes head) I can't be falling for him. I don't even know him for Kami-sama sake. (Sigh) Why am I taking care of him? Because I wanted to and he needs someone to take care of him. No no. Because you know you must and he needs to be taken care of because of his state._

_------_

_Kasumi: (Approaches Rukawa and helps in undressing him before taking off his bandages)_

_Rukawa: (Watches intently how delicately Kasumi treats his injuries and covers them up with clean bandages) (Thinking) I really don't know what to think._

_Kasumi: Ara is there something wrong with my face Rukawa-kun?_

_Rukawa: (Blushes upon realizing he was staring at Kasumi the whole time) Eh oh sumimasen Kasumi-san. I just couldn't help staring at you. There's er nothing wrong with your face. I just saw…_

_Kasumi: Hmm?_

_Rukawa: (Thinking) The unconditional gentleness reflected on your face, as you were engrossed in applying medicine to my opened wounds. The kindness and compassion that you unknowingly showed from just doing a simple thing like treating my cuts. How caring your touches are when you are treating my wounds. How your selfless actions radiate love and concern like a mother to her child. Mother. I wonder what happen to the Tendo matriarch._

_Kasumi: (Sees Rukawa seemed to be rather absorbed in his thoughts) Rukawa-kun?_

_Rukawa: (Notices Kasumi) (Utters lamely) Saw… H-how lovely you are Kasumi-san._

_Kasumi: (Smiles) (Thinking) That's what everybody says. (Begins to speak) __There… All better now, Rukawa-kun (Pastes up the last bandage)_

_------_

_Kasumi: (Comes out of the changing cubicle) (Smiling) What do you think Rukawa-kun? (Turns around 360º)_

_Rukawa: (Sees Kasumi wearing the sleeveless creamy white summer dress with a floral pattern along with frills at the shoulders with the décolletage displaying out her neck and hollow of her throat and the skirt ending just after her knees) You…Er…Is…Look…Wow! (Thinking) Kasumi looks really stunning. Actually she is attractive regardless of the clothes she wears. I hardly think that any beautiful dresses in the world can overcome her natural beauty._

_Kasumi: My, Rukawa-kun. How very eloquent of you. (Thinking) The dress is loose and comfortable with light, soft fabric. It would undoubtedly be practical to have it when the 'harsh' summer heat arrived. (Sigh) I wish I could buy it but... My family comes first even though it has been ages since I last had a new dress._

_------_

_Saleswoman: And she looks really gorgeous in it don't you think so._

_Rukawa: I know I know. She looks gorgeous in anything._

_Kasumi: (Comes out of the changing cubicle holding the dress in her arms) (Smiling)_

_Rukawa: (Takes the dress from Kasumi and furtively noting the size before handing it back to the saleswoman) Arigato gozai masu._

_Kasumi: (Slightly embarrassed) Arigato gozai masu. (Bows slightly)_

_Rukawa: (Scoots Kasumi out of the shop edgily)_

_Kasumi: (Giggles) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun looks so comical when he gets nervous. (Giggles) (Recalls Rukawa's conversation with the saleswoman) He thinks I'm beautiful. (Smiles)_

_------_

_Kasumi: (Thinking) Will there be anyone who will guide me? (Sadness marks across her anxious face) Am I fated to be alone? I don't want to be alone. Nobody had ever think about me. Or worry about me for that matter. No one seems to really notice or truly show that they actually…_

_Rukawa: (Alarmed over Kasumi's sad expression) Hey hey Kasumi-san, daijobou desu ka? (Shakes Kasumi gently) Kasumi-san. (Thinking) What's wrong with her? Don't scare me eh Kasumi-san._

_Kasumi: (Starting to recognize her surrounding) Ara ara. (Focuses her vision on Rukawa) Rukawa-kun… (Thinking) Ara I was so lost in my thoughts._

_Rukawa: (Relieved) You worried me for a good moment there, Kasumi-san._

_Kasumi: (Softly) Worried? (Thinking) …Care about me…?_

_Rukawa: You know… Concerned because you were silent and motionless all of a sudden for some time._

_Kasumi: (Thinking) Rukawa-kun, you… (Tears forming in her eyes)_

_Rukawa: Eh? (Alarmed at the suddenly tearful Kasumi)_

_Kasumi: (Promptly gets off her bed and hugs Rukawa, who was still sitting down on the floor near the bed, tightly)_

_Rukawa: Har? (Thinking) …_

_Kasumi: (Sobbing onto Rukawa's chest) Don't leave me Rukawa-kun…_

_Rukawa: Kasumi-san?_

_Kasumi: (Continues to cry) Please. (Thinking) I need someone to hold me… To comfort me… To console me… To tell me everything will be fine… To make me feel secure… I need you._

_Rukawa: (Returns the hug) (Thinking) What's wrong with her? What did I said? (Begins to speak) I-I… (Bites his lip) (Thinking) Why is it hard to say it? (Breathes in deeply and breathes out) For her sake. (Begins to speak) I won't leave you Kasumi. (Slowly and cautiously pats Kasumi's back to comfort her) Don't worry. I-I'm here for you okay._

_Kasumi: (Hugs Rukawa tighter) (Succumbing to her feelings, her inner emotions) (Continues to cry out her grievances, her troubles, her worries in the form of tears, that had all been accumulated as it was suppressed deep within her during the past eleven years, but never been released simply because there was never anyone around for her) (Sniffs) (Thinking) Ara, my actions are totally unacceptable. Rukawa-kun is after all a stranger… (Pauses) (Holds Rukawa even closer to herself and breathing in deeply) You are here for me to hold on to. Nothing else matters…_

_------_

_Soun: Kasumi? Asleep at this time? That's a first._

_Nabiki: True. (Knocks on Kasumi's door softly) Oneechan? (Thinking) No reply. (Opens the door carefully to Kasumi's room to peek inside) (Gasps in astonishment at the unexpected scene in front of her)_

_Soun: (Sees a flabbergasted Nabiki) Nabiki, dōshita no? [What's the matter?] (Approaches Nabiki and follows her line of sight) (Sees a very intimate posture of his most beloved eldest daughter) (Thinking) NANI! Kasumi?! (Rub his eyes disbelievingly) In her room. In her night gown. Snuggling closely o-on-on Rukawa's lap. (His eyes widen dramatically) Wrapping her arms around his waist. Rukawa-kun sitting cross-legged. Hands resting on his knees. Head resting on Kasumi's forehead. Such improper disgraceful behavior from my most prim and proper eldest daughter! I am losing my eldest daughter! To-to an undeserving guy like Rukawa! In fact absolutely almost every man in this world do not deserve to be her husband! (Wails at the top of his lungs) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! KASUMI!_

_Nabiki: (Cover her ears protectively) (Flashes Soun an aggravated look for deafening her)_

_Genma: (Rushing up to the second level) What happened Tendo-kun? (Widen his eyes) (Thinking) Kasumi and…_

_Akane: Oto-san! Oneechan? Something bad must have happened! (Rushes out of the room) (Sees the scene in front of her) (Shocked) Ara! Kasumi oneechan. (Thinking) What is oneechan doing with Rukawa-kun?_

_Onna-Ranma: (Rushes out of the room simultaneously) (Thinking) Why is oji-san shouting like that? (Begins to speak) Nan da yo oji-san? (Blinks at the scene) (Blurts out) Whoa!_

_Rukawa: (Startled and slightly annoyed) (Thinking) What's with the crazy wailing? (Breathes in) Mmh what a nice sweet smell. (Open his eyes and sees Kasumi very, very close to him) (Remembers his awkward situation) (Blushes slightly) Ara I forgot… Er? (Becomes aware that the Tendo and Saotome family are staring at his uncomfortable and rather unhealthy position with Kasumi) (Stares back at them in horror) Shimatta… (Trembles in fear) I am so dead._

_Kasumi: (Wakes up and sees Rukawa's face) (Smiles, remembering yesterday events) (Thinking) Ara, I cried myself to sleep yesterday and Rukawa-kun didn't wake me up. (Blushes) (Notices Rukawa's shocked expression and feel his panicking body shaking and trembling oddly) Dōshita no? [What's the matter?] (Follows his line of sight) Ara… (Her eyes widen slightly as she makes out…) Oto-san. Nabiki. Akane. Ranma-kun. Saotome oji-sama. (Her already blushing face burns deeper to a beetroot color) (Gets off Rukawa lightly, fairly embarrassed at the stares she received)_

_Rukawa: (Thinking) My arms and legs and back are all stiff and cramped. No escape…_

_Soun: (Grabs Rukawa by the collar once Kasumi removed herself from Rukawa) (Uses his demon head attack and yells furiously) Setsumei shite morao ka, Rukawa-kun?! [How do you explain yourself, Rukawa-kun?!]_

_Rukawa: (Shakes his head) (Tries to speak in a steady voice) Su-sumi-sumimasen Ten-Tendo oji-san b-but you see… I-I didn't… I mean… Is a mis-misunder-derstanding. I-is not what it seems. Hon-honest._

_Soun: (Reverts back to normal mode and turns to Kasumi) Is that true? Kasumi, what do you have to say for yourself?_

_Kasumi: (Looks at Soun and gives a glance at the clock on her dressing table) (Realizes) (Shows a very shocked expression) Ara ara. (Lays a hand on her cheek) Gomen nasai, oto-san. I overslept and did not wake you all up. I better go and prepare breakfast now. (Hurries herself to the kitchen)_

**_#Thud.#_**

_Everyone: (Faint) (Heads hitting the floor and their legs project upwards) (Oyakusoku pozu) (Sweating)_

_------_

_Kasumi: But Rukawa-kun, you didn't pass mine. (Smiles playfully)_

_Rukawa: (Notices the playfulness of Kasumi's smile) Ara, is it?_

_Kasumi: (Jokingly) Um hmm._

_Rukawa: (Good-naturedly) Aw poor me. Oh well big stars are hard to get ne. (Smiles to himself, satisfied at seeing a more cheerful Kasumi)_

_Kasumi: (Smiles) (Comforts Rukawa teasingly) Oh you poor dear._

_Rukawa: (Grins) Oh well this comfort is good enough to last me the disappointment for a lifetime._

_Kasumi: I'm glad Rukawa-kun. (Thinking) You didn't pass Rukawa-kun because you couldn't pass or fail. I didn't lay any standards for you to reach. I love you… For who you are. Yes. I finally realized it. It doesn't matter to me anymore. How old you are, how childish and funny you seem to be, what kind of past you have, whatever faults you may have. The faults you have are what make you be you. I just love you… And I hope you will to someday. (Her facial features drop slightly)_

_Rukawa: (Notices Kasumi looking a little down) (Light-heartedly) Ne Kasumi-san, you sure you're not regretting your analysis now?_

_Kasumi: (Faces Rukawa, amused) That's my secret Rukawa-kun. (Smiles mysteriously)_

_------_

_Rukawa: Ne Kasumi-san, you may be just you but yourself is a lovely individual. I like you because you are you who is such a sweet and delightful person. (Pauses) (Face reddens) Ara I meant everyone like you because you are…_

_Kasumi: (Giggles) I understand Rukawa-kun._

_Rukawa: Yah is just a slip of the tongue._

_Kasumi: (Thinking) Or the heart Rukawa-kun. (Begins to speak) What do you think of me Rukawa-kun?_

_Rukawa: Eh? Well, you're a wonderful friend. I owe you and your family a lot. (Strokes his chin) Come to think of it, sometimes I feel I am a lot closer to you than I am with Ranma._

_Kasumi: If that's the case, then why do you still refer me as Kasumi-san?_

_Rukawa: (Blinks) Eh? I guess I kind of got used to that. Then how do you want me to refer you as?_

_Kasumi: (Giggles) By my name, Rukawa-kun, what else?_

_Rukawa: That isn't very helpful._

_Kasumi: Maybe you prefer shin'ai na? [Dear?] (Shows a very cute and innocent expression)_

_Rukawa: Wah Tendo oji-san will be after me by the scruff of my neck ne, Kasumi-san. (Exaggerates a pitiful face) Kawaisō na Rukawa-kun. [Poor Rukawa-kun]_

_Kasumi: (Giggles)_

_Rukawa: Oh well, I'll just call you Kasumi, yes?_

_Kasumi: Hai Rukawa-kun._

_Rukawa: Or Kasumi-chan. (Grins kookily)_

_Kasumi: (Shows a thoughtful look) Hmm that seems to sound nicer. (Smiles cheekily at Rukawa, wrinkling her nose cutely) (Sees Rukawa lifted up his hand towards her and then pull his hand back quickly)_

_Rukawa: Hahaha but then, that should be left to your own family and your fated partner. (Thinking) I almost reach out my hand and pull her nose… What's the matter with me? It… It felt so familiar. Familiar? I ain't making any sense._

_Kasumi: Ara Rukawa-kun. (Moves her head closer to Rukawa's) I thought I mentioned I chose you…_

_------_

_Kasumi: (Shyly) Dōshite Rukawa-kun? [Why Rukawa-kun?]_

_Rukawa: Well I-I… Is a reason required to buy you a present, Kasumi? (Thinking) What a hard question._

_Kasumi: (Shakes her head) I guess not Rukawa-kun._

_Rukawa: Hope you will like it Kasumi._

_Kasumi: What is it Rukawa-kun?_

_Rukawa: You will find out later. (Grins) It is being delivered later in the afternoon. I hope you will like it. By the way tonight, I'm treating everyone out for dinner. Is just a small treat to show my gratitude for your family's assistance when I was in trouble. So you don't have to prepare dinner Kasumi. Have a rest. (Smiles) Ja ne Kasumi. Ittekimasu. (Leaves the kitchen for work)_

_Kasumi: (Waves her hand) Itterasshai Rukawa-kun. (Places her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat, watching Rukawa leaving) (Thinking) My heart is beating with excitement… I'm actually looking forward to his present. (Smiles to herself) He's always eliciting new emotions out of me. Is been a long time since I actually am looking forward to something. For myself._

_------_

_Kasumi: (Feels someone's presence nearby) (Turns and sees Rukawa walking anxiously towards her) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun… Why are you here? A-are you here for me?_

_Rukawa: Hey… (Thinking) She must really wish to celebrate this day with her mother._

_Kasumi: Rukawa-kun… (Thinking) Is he worried about me? Does he really think about me that much?_

_------_

_Rukawa: Don't cry Kasumi. Your mother wouldn't want to see you like this would she? She would want to see you smiling and living your life happily knowing that your love for her does not break even when death separates you two apart. Knowing that you still loves her and remembers her is more than what she would wish for. She would want you to carry on with your life and not grieve over her all your life. Most of all she would want you to be happy. Nothing more. Nothing less._

_------_

_Kasumi: If you could meet oka-san, it would only take a minute to know she's special, an hour to appreciate her, just a day to love her, but to forget her it would take more than a lifetime._

_Rukawa: (Nods) You know Kasumi. I may not have the chance to know her but I do have the opportunity to get to know her daughter, Tendo Kasumi. (Gazes at Kasumi softly)  And you know what I say…_

_Kasumi: (Looks at Rukawa waiting expectantly for his words)_

_Rukawa: You're special too Kasumi in your own way. It would take more than just that mere weird technique omoide eikyū no fukitoru [permanent memory erase] to forget you. (Smiles)_

_Kasumi: (Hugs Rukawa) Arigato Rukawa-kun. (Blinks her tears away) (Thinking) However blunt it may sound but still that is the sweetest form of words I have ever hear for myself._

_(Flashes of memories recollected end)_

Kasumi: (Her tears land onto Rukawa's face, smearing the stained blood on his still face) (Thinking) You, somehow, were always there for me, together with me. Sharing my life with you… That's what I want most. (Hugs Rukawa in desperation) (Whimpers weakly) More than anyone, I love you. And these are not just words Rukawa-kun. (Unaware of her surroundings except the presence of a limped lifeless Rukawa)

Yamazaki: (Smirks) (Thinking) Shinu ojo-san. [Die young lady]_ (A/N: Just for info, shinu is pronounced as "shin n" though sometimes can hear a faint 'u' sound, "shi nei" or "shi nai". My personal favourite "shi nai". Silent 'u'. Is like pronouncing "shi nai" and "shi nei" gives the meaning Die now. You're trying to kill someone. You want him to die. While pronoucing "shin n" project the meaning of like we're going to die or someone died. Is something which I guessed out from watching anime, the various pronouciations characters used in different situation. Can be wrong of course)_

**#Crack.#**

**A twig broke into two after being stepped upon.**

Yamazaki: (Turns his attention away from Kasumi)  Nani? (Sees Nabiki rushing pointlessly towards him armed with an umbrella) Don't joke with me… (Clenches his fist…)

Soun: (Fear encloses his heart tightly just waiting for the right moment to crush it) NABIKI NO DON'T!

**#TWAK!#**

Yamazaki: Oof! **#Thud.# **(Exclaims)Nani! (Gets up to a standing position) (Glares at his attackers)

Nabiki: Ara? (Gradually stops her run, stunned to see Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse arriving at the scene) (Unconsciously feels the tremendous weight of despair over her shoulder fading away)

Cologne: Hohoho!

Shampoo: (Points her bon bori at Yamazaki) Ojiji, omae wa iku hanarete. [You, grandpa/old man, get lost]

Soun: Obā-san! (Thinking) I will never be as relieved in future as much as I feeling now to see that o-baba. Thank Kami, they came.

Genma: (Thinking) That was close… But how did she know we were in trouble. Whatever the reason, if she didn't, I can't bear to imagine the outcome.

Yamazaki: Che! (Dashes at Shampoo, kicking out with his right foot to her gut)

Shampoo: (Blocks away the attack with her left bon bori and swings down the right one at Yamazaki)

Yamazaki: (Fiercely swipes at the incoming bon bori, splitting it into two and with his other hand, ferociously grabs to Shampoo's neck) (Grins)

Shampoo: (Tries vainly to free herself from Yamazaki's vice grip) (Thinking) Gah! Can't breathe…

Mouuse: Shampoo! Ora wa… (Darts abruptly towards Shampoo and trips over his loose robe) **#Thud.#** Itai…

Yamazaki: (Under his breath) Pathetic bunch… (Sees Cologne appears right before him in the blink of the eye) NANI! (Frees Shampoo from his grip and dodges away from Cologne's walloping hardy stick)

Cologne: Hahaha!

Yamazaki: Teme wa! (Launches a flurry of wild punches towards Cologne)

Cologne: (Dodges with ease) (Calmly knocks Yamazaki on the head with her stick…)** #THWACK.#** (And initiates a thrusting attack with her stick to Yamazaki's gut)

Yamazaki: Ooof! (Collapses to the floor) (Mutters) Not bad… (Rubs his head and gets up)

Cologne: Sōdesu ka? [Is it?] (Darts towards Yamazaki) Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken! (Directs out a flurry of speedy punches)

Yamazaki: Che. (Barely avoids the punches) (Retreats backwards)

Mouuse: Hahahaha! Kisama wa yowai desu! [You are weak!] (Thinking) Usually I am the one on the receiving end of that dried up monkey's stick. It sure is nice to be the spectator now. Heh. (Sees Shampoo watching Yamazaki thoughtfully, rubbing her sore neck) Damn it! Should have save Shampoo just now! Then she would have fallen in love with me and not that cursed Saotome Ranma! (Shouts) SHAMPOO! Watch me take care of him! (Initiates the stance) Fist of the white swan… **#WHAM!#** Ouch!

**#Thud.#**

Yamazaki: (Watches Mouuse fell to the ground clumsily) Urusei na bakero. [Shut up already, idiot]

Shampoo: (Shakes her head) Yare yare. Baka Mouuse.

Cologne: (Watches with interest)

Shampoo: (Approaches Kasumi and Rukawa) Kasumi, daijobou ka?

Kasumi: (Startled) (Notices Shampoo's presence) (Choking with her words) Sha-Shampoo-chan… (Tears streaming down her scratched cheeks) (Turns her head back to Rukawa) Rukawa-kun… H-he…

Shampoo: (Slightly stunned upon seeing Kasumi grief-stricken state since she was usually in a cheerful mood) Dai-daijobou, daijobou.

Nabiki: (Breaks off from her daze) (Quickly follows suit) Oneechan. (Put an arm around Kasumi comfortingly) Daijobou desu yo. Obā-san is here. Calm down now. Is gonna be okay, I promise.

Kasumi: (Wraps her left arm around Nabiki in response, presses her tearful face onto Nabiki's shoulder, sobbing and dampening Nabiki's shirt) Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki… Watashi…

Nabiki: (Strokes the back of Kasumi's head, trying to calm her down) (Soothingly) Hush hush now. Everything will be fine now oneechan. Don't worry. Daijobou, daijobou wa yo. It will be all right, you hear me. It will be all right. I promise you. (Wrap her arms around Kasumi tightly with relief, patting Kasumi's back) (Holding back her tears…) (Thinking) I almost lose you oneechan. I almost lost you a few minutes ago. Yokatta. Honto ni yokatta. [I'm so glad. Truly grateful] I can't bear the thought that I almost lost my gentle loving older sister.

Mouuse: Kisama! How dare you! (Thinking) Making a fool of me in front of Shampoo! (Jumps up high from the ground into the air and…) (Yells) Fist of the white swan! (Launches a variety of massive deadly weapons of war towards Yamazaki)

Yamazaki: (Dodges and breaks away all the arsenal thrown at him) Stupid tricks.

Mouuse: Nani!

Yamazaki: Swans don't have fists, only wings. Omae wa 'aho ka? [Are you a moron?]

Mouuse: Teme! Ano yarou! [Darn you! Damn bastard!] (Shoots out accurately several sharp blades towards an evasive Yamazaki, yet still manages to create holes on Yamazaki's coat, scratching the skin beneath the coat)

Yamazaki: … (Looks at his coat)

Mouuse: Hahaha! Ora no waza o, tejina yobawari suri ki ka! [You still dare think my techniques are tricks]

Yamazaki: (Looks at the holes with anger) Kisama! My favorite coat. (Removes his hood, revealing long silver hair and an unshaven face) (Obvious fury and rage mark across all over his facial features) Grr! Shi-Shi… **Syiii…**

Cologne: (Thinking) Hmm… Anger… Madness ka? Grey area. Impossible but… Interestingly, he seems to have obtained unlimited amount of ki energy made readily available. How did he acquire such…

Yamazaki: UNARE! **#Siuuu…#**

Mouuse: Ah!

**#BOOMMM!!!#**

Mouuse: Aaaaaah Shampoo! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. (Disappears in the blue sky)

Shampoo: (Mutters) What that baka Mouuse talking about.

Yamazaki: Omae wa? [You are?] (Glares at Cologne, standing on her well-balanced wooden stick) (Thinking) She's no ordinary obā-san that's for sure.

Cologne: Hohoho! Defeat me and I will tell you my name. (Thinking) That was a massive usage of ki yet he's not even exhausted. It can't be but it does seem likely that it is the old forbidden and unattainable technique but no one could have master it. It is impossible to master. It should have been lost hundreds of years ago.

Yamazaki: Hah! You won't live to tell me your name by then.

Cologne: We shall see.

Yamazaki: (Thinking) Her expression… Teme. Looking down on me. Ore wa… (Realizes) Masaka! She wants me to show her my techniques and ultimately spotting my weakness. Chiku'so. She used that bakero to observe my abilities. Teme, o-baba. [old hag] (Begins to speak) Hmph! Ore ga modoku desu. [I shall return] (Glares at Soun and Genma) (Sardonically) You may be saved by this obā-san now but I had already defeated your Master two months ago. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! We'll definitely not be stop by any interfering ojii-san or obā-san. (Retreats) (Thinking) Such confidence, I don't think I could defeat her single handedly. Yet! Nonetheless, we will not be stopped by a single o-baba. Although I defeated their Master not the way I would like to but victory is plain victory no matter how I won it.

Soun&Genma: (Incredulously) Oshishou-sama was defeated by him?! Masaka…

Shampoo: Ah hiba-chan. [Great-grandmother]

Cologne: Never mind Shampoo. Let him go. We got other things to handle anyway. (Thinking) Omae wa, tashou wa dekiru you ja na. [You're somewhat skillful] Able to comprehend what I was doing. Hmm Happi lost to him? That doesn't seem right considering his current skills. But the way he declared it, it might be possible. (Shakes her head) What was Happi doing?

Genma: (Thinking) We survived… Whew…

_------_

Chapter 33: Enduring the ruthless torments 

**Scene: Kasumi's room, Monday, before dawn breaks,**

Kasumi: (Wakes up and finds herself to be settling snugly on the futon under the warm blanket) (A little self-conscious of herself) (Thinking) Oh dear, I fell asleep while attending to Rukawa-kun. (Her eyes get used to the darkness and her hands reach out) (Pauses) Rukawa-kun ga?

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, in the dojo,**

Rukawa: (Visible blood-stained bandages wrapping on various parts of his body) (Striking out at imaginary opponents) Huh huh… (An image of Yamazaki appears before his mind) Kisama! Ano yarou!

Kasumi: (Stands at the doorway intimidated, rooted to her spot, sensing something amiss within Rukawa) (Whispers to herself) Rukawa-kun… (Thinking) I want to rush to you, embrace you, share my innermost feelings with you, cry with you but… (Watches Rukawa punching and kicking air forcefully with unrepressed rage)

Rukawa: (Stops abruptly) Huh huh… (Standing and facing the butsudan) (Thinking) Sakura…  (His short-lived fit of rage quickly changes to one of despairing grief) (Dropping miserably down to his knees, his body desolately bends forward, his forehead touching the wooden floor as his clenching fists tremble with resentment vented at himself)

Kasumi: (Hears soft sobs) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun, dōshita no… [What's wrong…] (Finger her lips nervously, unsure of what to do) (Her heart thumps harder against her chest)

Rukawa: (Rises up to a sitting position) (Cover his crying face with his hands) (Thinking) "If you wish to protect someone, you must be ready to become the shield for that person." Ore wa… (Remembering)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Ryoko: (Yells) Don't do it!_

_Yamazaki: (Smirks) Hek! **SIUU**…****_

_Ryoko: (Gets up from the ground instantly ignoring his agonizing pain) NO! Yameru na! [Stop it!] (Rushes towards Sakura) (Yells) Sakura!_

_Sakura: (Standing still, looks on silently as the flashing sphere of blaring energy thunders towards her) (Thinking) I can feel it…_

_Ryoko: (Dashing forward towards Sakura, noting every little distance the threat covered as it travels towards Sakura) (Thinking) Help me save her, Kami-sama. Onegai. [I beg you]_

_Sakura: (Senses the might of the spherical power closing onto her) (Feel the goose bumps arising on every surface of her skin) (Thinking) It is time…_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Shimatta, it is nearing her so fast._

_Sakura: (Sadness deeply fills up her heart) (Reaches her hand up and lays her hand across her chest) (Thinking) I will miss you Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: (Looks at the ki blast anxiously as it continues on its course, terror holds his thumping vulnerable heart in a tight grip, threatening to squeeze it to a pulp) (Thinking) I can't lose Sakura. I don't want to lose her. I will not lose her!_

_Sakura: (Turns her head and sees the desperation in Ryoko's eyes as he ran) (Thinking) 'Atashi Ryo-chan ai shite imasu yo. [I love you, Ryo-chan] Stay strong for you and me. Don't act recklessly._

_Ryoko: (Notices the gap between Sakura and the fatal ball of energy reducing as fast as his distance to Sakura decreases) (Thinking) Can I make it…_

_Sakura: (Thinking) I wish you will find someone who love you even more than I do and could take care of you even better than I could ever do. I'm afraid… (Tears forms in her eyes) I know, I won't have the chance to unite with you, Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: (Sees the orb shaped ki energy blazing dangerously close to Sakura) (Thinking) I must make it!_

_Sakura: (Blink her tears away) (Thinking) You've been everything I could ask for. Only death could separate me from you. Even so I wish you not be reckless enough to follow me. Sayonara Ryo-chan, ojii-sama, obā-sama soshite imoto-chan, Rei-chan. [Goodbye Ryo-chan, grandfather, grandmother and little sis, Rei-chan] May oto-san and oka-san watch over you all. Maybe I will meet them too._

_Ryoko: (Reaches Sakura) (Thinking) Her eyes are wet… Will I ever have the chance to dry them?_

_Sakura: (Close her eyes, awaiting the moment) (Thinking) It is inevitable Ryo-chan… Don't ever blame yourself._

_Yamazaki: HUAHUAHUAHUA!_

_Ryoko: (Shouts huskily) Sakura! (Thinking) I will never forgive myself… (Suffers an excruciating pain pounding in his head)_

_Sakura: (Open her eyes and smiles slightly at Ryoko) (Thinking) Don't die Ryo-chan… Have the courage to continue on living. I don't want you to die with me. I want you to live. Please, help me take care of Rei-chan. She needs someone to look after her. She's still young._

_Ryoko: (Sees Sakura smiling at him) (Thinking) I-if I lose her… (Feels his heart tearing itself in misery) (Yells) Shinai! [Never!] Zettai ni ja nai! [Absolutely not!] (Frantically dives and grabs onto Sakura, his arms around her, shoving her out of harm way)_

_Sakura: (Finds herself in Ryoko's arms) (Watches unperturbedly at the ki blast that trails directly towards her and Ryoko) (Close her eyes) (Thinking) Arigato Ryo-chan for everything. I'm glad to have met and know you even if it only last a year._

**_#Roaring noise…#_**

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Shimatta, something behind us… (Turns his body in mid-air) (Sees a blinding light zooming towards Sakura and himself) (Eyes widen in despair) Kami-sama… Naze? Naze ka! [Why? Why!] (His heart stops beating for a moment as the ki reaches them while in the air)_

**_#BRRRRROOOOOMMMM!#_**__

_Ryoko: (Screams) Sakura! (Extreme pain shoots throughout his body) (Thinking) Errgh itai! (Loses his hold over Sakura and…) **#Kkrrrrmmmmmmm…#** (Fell and rolled on the ground briefly)_

_Sakura: (Lying on the ground) (Feels immense pain on her abdomen) (Her face contorts in pain faintly) (Thinking) I-ite… (Starts to feel cold) (Close her eyes) 'Atashi-'atashi wa… [I-I'm…] I know I'm dying… But I'm not scared. Why…_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) I-itai-tai… Ah shimatta. Sakura… (Gets up immediately) (Sees Sakura lying motionlessly and without delay runs towards her) Chigau… Chigau… [No… No…] Shimatta. She took most of that blow… Sakura go-gomen nasai. Onegai Kami, let her be all right. Sakura, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone without you. I don't want to lose you. Please be all right. How could I make a mistake like that? How could I allow such a thing to happen to Sakura? Ku'so. Ore wa, ore wa… [Damn it. I, I…] (Begins to speak) (Unevenly) Sakura… (Sees blood soaking through Sakura's kimono) (Thinking) Kami-sama… Naze… I-I've fail… (Picks Sakura up carefully into his arms) (Begins to speak in a faltering voice) Kami-sama… Sakura, onegai… (Brushes off Sakura's hair away from her face) (Gazes despairingly at Sakura as blood trickles down her temple) (Utterly forgets his own injuries)_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Ryo-chan… (Opens her eyes, grimacing a little from her severe injuries)_

_Ryoko: (Regret and woe twist his face dramatically) (Thinking) How could I not protect her? (Feels the anguish wrapping up his heart causing severe pain with each throb it took) (Tears start to materialize in his eyes, awaiting the trigger before they start flowing down) (Croaking voice) Saku-ra…_

_Sakura: (Looks up at Ryoko) (Lifts her hand up and grazes Ryoko's cheek lovingly) Ryo-chan… (Smiles adoringly in spite of her condition) (Thinking) Because of you, Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: (Sobbing helplessly) (Trembling) Sa-Sakura… Daijobou, daijobou da yo. [It's gonna be all right] (Holds Sakura's grazing hand in response) (Gazes down Sakura's body) (Sees blood bleeding massively out of her wound on Sakura's abdomen) (Thinking) Chiku'so! Chiku'so! Chiku'so! It's not going to be all right! Who am I trying to kid! I'm going to lose her. Sa-Sakura. If only I was the one who received it… (Places his hand over Sakura's wound) (Tries to speak) Ore ga… Ore ga… [I'll… I'll…](Numbness caught in his throat) (Feels intense grief and regret surfacing in him stirring the free falling of tears) (Holds Sakura close to himself forlornly) (Begins to speak) I fail. I-I've fail._

_Sakura: (Barely manages to shake her head) (Thinking) Kami-sama please take care of Ryo-chan. Watch him please. (Squeezes Ryoko's hand) (Weakly) Ai shite imasu. [I love you]_

_Ryoko: Sta-stay with me Sakura… Don't let go. Hold on. Ore wa… (Places his hand back to Sakura's hand, holding it tightly) (Kisses Sakura's forehead caringly and rests his forehead onto hers tenderly) (Thinking) I don't want to ever let go of you._

_Sakura: (Smiles weakly) You know why I love you? (Places her hand onto Ryoko's chest, feeling the rapid pounding heartbeats)_

_Ryoko: (Splutters) Na-nani?_

_Sakura: (Softly but with pride) Because you always fight for what you believe in. The self-belief in you. That's what makes what you are now. (Manages out a little grin as she recollects her cherished and memorable experience) I still remember what you did to ojii-sama. You remember don't you?_

_Ryoko: (Sees a tear trickling down Sakura's stained cheek) (Nods his head meekly) (Thinking) I believe in you, Sakura. You were the one who gave me the confidence back in my life. It was all you… I am as good as dead if I had never met you on that day. So… Please hold on. For me. For us. Don't let go. Don't give up. (Looks at Sakura's state) (Torment overwhelms him) Oh Kami… I'm going to lose her. I'm gonna lose her because of me. (Cries uncontrollably) (Choking out his words) I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… I didn't protect you._

_Sakura: (In a faint but bliss evident in her voice) That was the most treasured, most special moment of my life, R- (Starts to breath in sharply and painfully but eventually the gasps for life fades away) (Her hand unavoidably drops to her chest)_

_Ryoko: (Sees her eyelids shut her once bright cheerful brown eyes away from him for eternity) (Stammers in disbelief) Sakura… Sakura… (His hand that is holding Sakura's hand stiffens) Wake up please… Sakura… Don't leave… I don't want to be without you… Sakura… Open your eyes… Please. (Looks at his bloodied hands) My hands, covered with her blood, I promised I would never allow anyone to hurt her but… (Stares at Sakura for a brief moment) Sakura… (Close his eyes) WAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Holds despairingly to Sakura's lifeless body to his own) (Mutters unpleasantly) Yamazaki… (Thinking) I shall make you pay and I will die trying! (Open his eyes, raging fire burning madly in his dark eyes) (Places Sakura down on the ground gently) (Yells) Yamazaki! _

_Yamazaki: (Mockingly) Nani?! Not even a polite thank you to me for giving you some time with Rukawa? Some gratitude, you've shown me. Che!_

_Ryoko: (Mutters) Kisama! Damn you. Damn your associates. Damn ME! DAMN EVERYTHING! (Produces a battle aura that rages fervently due to his uneven emotions unconsciously)_

_Yamazaki: Heh. Show me what you got Shinguji Ryoko. (Generates a commanding battle aura in response) (Extends out his hand, beckoning Ryoko to come and get him) (Smirks) (Thinking) With him dead by my hands, and Nori-tachi [Nori's group] handling the respective families, another step done. (Smiles)_

_Ryoko: (Charges towards Yamazaki) Yamazaki, korosu! Shinu! YARRRRRRRHHHHHH!!! (Pull his fist back, gaining more momentum for attack power)_

_(A/N: And around this time, somewhere a good distance away in Nerima Ward, Tokyo, a perverted little fella had just escaped from danger and is roof hopping away with his valuable pieces of treasure, and eventually sensed the battling fighting auras. And out of curiousity, you know what happened next but chapter 0 stopped abruptly didn't it hehe)_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Rukawa: (Breathes in heavily trying to calm himself) (Crawls resignedly to a corner, resting his back against a wall) (Bring his knees close to his chest, his chin on his knees, his arms crossing over his shins) (Rocks his body to and fro inconsolably) (Looks down to the floor empathetically) How could I let Sakura down… How could I allow someone whom I love to die… Ku'so! Look at me. I can't even avenge her death. I didn't even die trying to avenge her. I don't even know where or what had happened to her body. Sakura… "If you wish to protect someone, you must be ready to become the shield for that person." I don't remember who told me this… (Sniffs)

Kasumi: (Decides to approach Rukawa, cautiously) (Thinking) Yesterday when you protected me, when I hold your limped body despairingly in my arms, I felt angry, happy, secured, sad, empty, I don't know. Angry at the bad person who cause all these pain to us when we were so happy. Happy and secured, seeing you risking yourself for me, to protect me. Sad and empty as I fear that I would lose you. My heart feels so satisfied to see you being there for me yet knowing that you were giving your all which could possibly lead to forgoing your own life for me, I feel awful. I want to ask you about this but… Seeing you as you are now… I can't help but feel that… That somehow you wanted to… Possibly wanted to… Actually wanted to… (Her shoulders slump) I don't want to believe it.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Kasumi. She's alive. She's the one who bandaged me up. Treat my wounds. I… I sort of saved her… Protected her yesterday. But yet, I'm no hero… I'm just a coward… A coward who was trying to use that opportunity to escape from life. Didn't I? Wasn't I? I can't believe I'm still alive even when there was no will to live left in me.

Kasumi: (Stands next to Rukawa, her right hand fingering her smooth chin, a slight frown outlines out across her worried-ridden face)

Rukawa: (Becomes aware of someone's presence nearby) (Turns his head and sees Kasumi already standing right next to him, inches away) (Startled) Ka-Kasumi.

**Scene: Nabiki's room, meanwhile,**

Nabiki: (Hears muffled sounds) Ara… (Rubs her eyes sleepily) (Looks around) (Takes out a peculiar-looking device underneath her pillow and holds it near her)

Rukawa's voice: (Electronically) Ka-Kasumi.

Nabiki: (Mutters groggily) Didn't install it in the dojo to spy on oneechan and Rukawa-kun… (Rubs her eyes again) (Looks up at the clock) Mattaku… Why're they up so early in the morning? Don't they have anything better to do? (Realizes) Heh… (Lopsided grin) This should be interesting. The shabby knight meets with the princess. (Gives a short giggle) (Straightens her face) Hmm…

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, in the dojo,**

Kasumi: (Kneels down next to Rukawa) (Softly) Rukawa-kun…

Rukawa: (Stares at Kasumi with quivering eyes)

Kasumi: (Bites her lip) (Thinking) It is so hard to speak it out…

Rukawa: (Thinking) Kasumi. Did I wake her up when I placed her in the futon? She was stiff and uncomfortable sleeping in a kneeling position next to me, resting her head on me, when I woke up.

Kasumi: (Breathes in deeply) Rukawa-kun, did… Did you wanted to die?

Rukawa: (Taken aback) (Thinking) Why is Kasumi so perceptive? (Looks away shamefully) Ever since I lost what was precious to me.

Kasumi: Naze ka? [Why?] _(A/N: Just for info. Jap lang has no ?. The particle 'ka' can be said as representing the ?. But I will just use ? everytime. "Ka" when included in at the end of the sentence indicates that it is a question)_

Rukawa: W-when you were in danger, my mind was in turmoil. I'm not sure why but out of the blue… (Thinking) Out of the blue…?

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Rukawa: Is there a cure Khu Lon obā-san? Can I ever retrieve my lost memories?_

_Cologne: I'm afraid not. Only the victim can cure himself. And that is very rare. He will remember glimpses of his past if he comes across a very similar incident in the present._

_Rukawa: What do you mean obā-san?_

_Cologne: In your past, if you had experienced deep emotional events and at present, if you experience closely related events again, you might or will remember slight glimpses of that particular occurrence and slowly your past will return to you if you're lucky._

_Rukawa: I still don't understand._

_Cologne: Take Ranma for example._

_Ranma: Huh?_

_Cologne: His neko-ken training deeply emotionally scarred him for life. If he is to be attacked by the technique omoide eikyū no fukitoru like you, the only way to cure him and allow him to remember his past, is to strapped him with fishcakes and threw him back into the pit of starving cats. That same painful, terrifying and traumatic experience will jolt his mind and start bringing back his old memories that was seemingly 'erased'. It must be a very intense experience and an emotional one or else it cannot trigger your mind to retrieve back your forgotten memories. This is why it is very rare for the victims to recover from this memory erase._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Rukawa: (Thinking) Sou ka… The danger that threatens Kasumi, trigger the recovery of part of my memory since it was similar to the situation I was in before.

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: Eh? Oh. Well, when you were in danger Kasumi, I actually recovered an important part of my memory. (Pauses) (Sigh dismally) I lost someone dear to me, Kasumi. I lost her. I had let Sakura down. Watashi wa… Sakura… She… S-she was more than a fiancée. I love her.

Kasumi: (Covers her mouth) Mā… (Thinking) Rukawa-kun lost a loved one… Someone who found a place in his heart. (Her eyes soften) (Begins to speak) Go-gomen.

Rukawa: She always held me so gently whenever I was down. Somehow always able to cheer me up when I am sad. I know that I promised her that I'd always protect her and look after her. That I'd always be with her and never leave. That I'll always keep her happy. That we'll always be together forever… Lots of promises and hopes yet, I… I… (Close his eyes in disgrace) Failed them all.

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun…

Rukawa: (Looks at Kasumi) That's her name Kasumi. Sakura, Rukawa Sakura. Wa-watashi wa Rukawa ja nai. [I-I am not Rukawa] (Shakes his head dejectedly) Ryoko desu. Shinguji Ryoko, watashi wa. _(A/N: Too crestfallen to even refer himself as ore or boku the masculine version of I, that's why he referred himself as watashi. This is why Jap language is rather interesting. Eng language for "I" cannot show a person attitude. Right now, he's showing humility, his masculine pride is shattered)_

Kasumi: (Thinking) Oh dear… Yesterday, Yamazaki-san mentioned…

_(Start of recall sequence)_

_Yamazaki: You're pathetic! Unable to defeat me and survived my Shi-Shi Unare even at its peak and yet you're running and hiding away from me when you should be out braying for my blood. Isn't revenge on your mind anymore even after I kill Rukawa?!_

_(End of recall sequence)_

Kasumi: (Thinking) Rukawa-kun… Iie. Shinguji-kun no iinazuke was murdered. Rukawa-kun, he… Shinguji-kun, he is starting to remember bits of his past already.

Rukawa: Kasumi, I guess you can just continue calling me Rukawa-kun. It doesn't matter not calling me by my real name. It's okay. I'm also used to being called Rukawa anyway. I may not even realize if people call me Shinguji or Ryoko. (Thinking) I-I had also failed as Shinguji Ryoko…

Kasumi: H-hai. (Scrutinizes Rukawa quietly amidst the unusual silence between them)

Rukawa: (His mind keeps playing back the only part of his past that he remembered presently, the inevitable death of Sakura, reducing him close to tears)

Kasumi: (Her caring heart breaks as she sat, watching Rukawa being tormented by his past) (Thinking) Unfortunately it seems like the reality of his past is consuming him.

Rukawa: (Muttering to himself) In the moment of danger, how could I be so careless? I should have saved Sakura but…

Kasumi: (Thinking) He seriously needs support. I need, I must try to help him come to terms with himself. (Places her hand gently on Rukawa's cheek) That is how life goes, Rukawa-kun. It doesn't mean that you didn't love Sakura-san enough and condemning yourself certainly isn't right. Love cannot be obtained. It can only be earned. Love cannot be protected nor can it be destroyed. Everything that is fated to happen will happen. (Pauses) But it doesn't mean you should just let go of everything and allow everything to take its course without lifting a finger. Just do your best, attempt everything possible to change your fate. If it still couldn't be change then it is fated to happen. Nothing will change it. At least you know you tried everything you could to change fate. Blaming on yourself, lamenting for your powerlessness to protect Sakura-san is not right. (Grazes the back of her soft smooth fingers caringly on Rukawa's blue swollen cheek) That's how it is in life. You can't put the blame on yourself as if you didn't love Sakura-san enough.

Rukawa: (Oblivious to Kasumi) (Thinking) I didn't protect Sakura… I let her die… She died right in front of me… Under my very eyes… In (Looks at his hands) these arms… (Starts to tremble) I could never hold anyone with these hands ever again… They're stained with her blood. I understand now why me, myself reject myself from ever falling in love with Kasumi. I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy at all. I can't even take vengeance against Yamazaki for Sakura. I'm better off dead. I'm incompetent.

Kasumi: (Sigh inwardly) (Thinking) He is not even listening. (Places her arm around Rukawa's back comfortingly sharing their warmth with each other and the other hand clasps to both Rukawa's scabbed hands tightly) Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: (Turns his attention to Kasumi) Na-nani?

Kasumi: (Firmly) Rukawa-kun, you are free to die. You can run away. But nothing will change if you die. (Rests the side of her head tenderly onto Rukawa's shoulder) (Softer tone) But if you live, there are many things in life that you can help change. If you had died two months ago, you would not have the opportunity to do what you would be able to do now. (Thinking) And I would also not have the chance to know you. Knowing you has been an important part of my life. You widen my world.

Rukawa: But how can I stay alive like this? I did not protect Sakura from harm, Kasumi. I can't avenge her, for her, for me. And for goodness know whom else or why. (Frustrated at himself) I don't even know why I'm at bad blood with that bastard! So much bad blood th-that our lives are at stake! I can't live this way. I can't… Live this way, knowing that I can't do anything, that I'm useless. Also… (Shifts himself to look at Kasumi in the eyes) Kasumi w-when I see you… Your smile, your beauty, the sweetness in you. They are like abominations to me. Reminding me of Sakura. Of someone who trusted me, someone I love but-but… Watashi wa…

Kasumi: (Softly) Rukawa-kun, anata wa anata desu yo. [You are you]

Rukawa: (Stares at Kasumi, taken aback)

(Start of sudden recall sequence)

_Ryoko: Ore wa ore da yo! [I am myself!] I won't compare myself to your son's level no matter if he is supposedly superior or inferior to me._

_(End of sudden recall sequence)_

Kasumi: (Her eyes soften, smiles)

Rukawa: H-hai Ka-Kasumi… I have done everything I could, every effort I could muster to save her. It is Kami who decided if someone time has come. I am just me. (Thinking) Compare myself to somebody…? What's going on exactly? What was I doing? There were quite a number of people… Sakura was there too…

Kasumi: (Nods) There are many difficult things that I may not understand Rukawa-kun and others that I may see in a different light. (Starts to tighten her arm around Rukawa a little) B-but I do know clearly that you saved me.

Rukawa: Kasumi…

Kasumi: (Tentatively hugs Rukawa) (Starts to cry) You didn't fail me Rukawa-kun. Arigato. Even if you did not manage to rescue me, I still don't think that you had let me down. I know that you had done everything you could to protect me. I'm sure Sakura-san would also think the same way. Sakura-san loves you because she just loves you and not because you could protect her. She would never blame you. You should not blame yourself.

Rukawa: (Pats Kasumi's back on impulse) (Thinking) Maybe Kasumi is right… But still… (Sigh) Knowing Ranma… If it was Akane-san, he would have single-handedly defeat Yamazaki even if the odds were stacked against him. Me… Watashi… Hopeless. Thank Kami, at least Kasumi escaped unharmed. I guess it is a good thing I didn't die either on both occasions… Even when I… Well, half-heartedly wanted to. I still do have unfinished business with Yamazaki and also recovering more of my memory.

Kasumi: (Crying) Rukawa-kun, you saved me. Is as clear as that. (Thinking) Don't give up on life Rukawa-kun. Please don't. My heart is telling me that I may lose you somehow. Please.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Yes I did. I did save Kasumi. (Pauses) But the fact that I allowed Sakura to lose her life still remains. (Pauses) I didn't die. I can't die. I can't die yet. Not without him still living and breathing the air that Sakura used to breath in. Sakura, wait for me. I'll come find you once I have deal with that yarou [bastard], Yamazaki. I will not die trying to kill him this time. I will not die if Yamazaki did not die. I won't rest till I or other forces at work shut his eyes permanently. I shall take him down along with me at all cost! Yes…

Kasumi: (Tightens her hug a little more, afraid to let go of Rukawa) (Thinking) Just hold on tight even if your heart is breaking. Reach into yourself, deep into your soul even if you think you can't see tomorrow. Close your eyes and feel your heart beating. See the world through your heart. Have the strength to live on and take another look on life, a clearer look with an opened mind, heart and soul and be able to see this world… Ai no subete ni deaeru yo. [Until you find all that is love]

Rukawa: (Rubs Kasumi's back) (Thinking) I'm sorry Kasumi. If I had never remember all this, I know I would have really fallen in love with you and take care of you and grow old together just like the dream you shared with me but… I guess I can't love you. It's not possible. There's Sakura, my almost-to-be wife. I have to avenge her. The odds are against me to survive trying to kill Yamazaki. It isn't fair to love you and have you love me equally when deep in my heart I know I will never survive against Yamazaki but am willing to take him down with me no matter what. I'm giving up my life to take Yamazaki down. I'm devoting myself to see him die. But I'll be here for you till my end as I promised to myself yesterday. (Begins to speak) I guess so Kasumi…

Kasumi: (Continues to cry) (Thinking) I want you to believe in the future. Believe in yourself. Believe in the beauty of life. Everything wrong will become right as long as you are alive. Have faith. Please don't give up. Just remember you're not alone now, so don't you fear. I am by your side no matter what happen, Rukawa-kun. If the price to allow Rukawa-kun to keep on living is for me to never have him to love for myself or even at the cost of my life then I would without a second thought trade it, Kami-sama. Please don't let Rukawa-kun die inside as well as outside. I don't want him to suffer.

Rukawa: (Thinking) Why is she crying? I really don't understand. (Realizes) Shimatta… Maybe during the period I was unconscious, Nabiki-san or Tendo oji-san got hurt or even… (Begins to speak) Yo-yokatta [I'm glad], you're unhurt Kasumi. If I find out that you were killed while I'm still alive… That would just kill me Kasumi. I rather die protecting you. I don't want any regrets. (Wipes off Kasumi's streaming tears with his thumbs)

Kasumi: Are you sure Rukawa-kun? (Releases her hug)

Rukawa: Huh?

Kasumi: (Serious tone in her voice) Rukawa-kun no baka. If you died, can you protect me after that from his following attacks? If you died, the people you want to protect will be left vulnerable. You want to protect the people you care for… But first, you must account for your safety. Also there are people who don't want to see you die. How will your parents feel if they know you die? How will those who care about you feel when they found out that you died? (Thinking) How would I feel if you die? How would Sakura-san feel if she knows you die also? Remember that. Think about that. _(A/N: Remember the time when Kasumi scold Akane for being too violent against Ranma in season 1, and wanted her to be more feminine for their mothers' sake, well the same tone of voice is applied here)_

Rukawa: (Stares at Kasumi) (Thinking) Kasumi is really stern about this… Still…

Kasumi: Still I do feel touched that you're willing to risk your life for my sake. Arigato Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa: Ii-iie. It's nothing Kasumi. Ano… (Thinking) "If you died, the people you want to protect will be left vulnerable." "If you wish to protect someone, you must be ready to become the shield for that person." I'm so confused… (Shakes his head) (Begins to speak) Ne Kasumi, what happened after I lost conscious? (Thinking) I hope no one was seriously injured or killed. I wonder how they manage to subdue Yamazaki. I doubt he was defeated.

Kasumi: Obā-san arrived and chased him away. I'm not sure what happened though. (Thinking) I could only worry about you at that time.

Rukawa: Khu Lon obā-san ka… (Thinking) So she really could fight. (Mutters) Could even handle him, Yamazaki Kakuzo…

Kasumi: Ara?

Rukawa: Ah? Oh. That's his name.

Kasumi: Ah sou. [I see]

Rukawa: (Thinking) Why am I fighting him? I don't have a clue. I may not know the reason yet. But why I want to continue fighting him is crystal clear.

Kasumi: Ano, Yamazaki oji-san retreated but vowed to return back here. Saotome oji-sama is now at Tofu-sensei clinic with a broken leg. Ranma-kun and Akane-chan returned soon after and upon knowing what happened, Ranma-kun got really mad. Obā-chan warned Ranma-kun though not to act recklessly as Yamazaki oji-san is a very skillful martial artist capable of defeating Ranma-kun as well.

Rukawa: Ojii-chan, dare ka? [Who is ojii-chan?]

Kasumi: Happosai ojii-chan is oto-san and Saotome oji-sama's sensei. He is the master of Anything Goes School. We believed that ojii-chan is the person who is involved with you somehow someway.

Rukawa: Sou ka na. [Is that so] (Thinking) I don't recall any Happosai ojii-san at all yet. How is he involved with me? And if Ranma is supposedly not able to handle Yamazaki, what are my chances… But it seems that Khu Lon obā-san could take on Yamazaki. Could she even possibly defeat him? (Begins to speak) Kasumi, why is Yamazaki, also bad blood with your family?

Kasumi: Ara, I don't know Rukawa-kun. We must ask oto-san.

Rukawa: Sou ka na. (Stares onwards) (Thinking) A way to defeat Yamazaki. There must be a way. I know there is a way. A technique. I believe there is a technique I could learn. And even mastered it. Capable of defeating even Yamazaki. (Pauses) And myself…?

Chapter 34: Parting 

Kasumi: (Scrutinizes a pondering Rukawa) (Thinking) Am I really going to lose Rukawa-kun…

_(Start of recall sequence)_

_Nabiki: Seriously oneechan, sometimes when you think the time is right, for you to tell him or him to tell you, maybe it could be too late. It could also be there won't be even time for you to tell him your feelings._

_(End of recall sequence)_

Kasumi: (Thinking) I don't even own Rukawa-kun… How can I say I'm going to lose him? (Peeks at Rukawa) He looks so distant. It seems like I'm starting to lose him already. But can I let go of him… He has his own will. He is free to do what he wants. He does look like he wants to be free from the miseries of life. But it is wrong. But after all he have done for me… I can't sit and do nothing knowing that he… Yet he may not want people to interfere with his decisions… (Sigh) (Gazes at a pensive Rukawa) I was already happy with my life but with him around, I know I'm even happier… At the same time, I also become more anxious and worried than before… But it was because I love him so I can't help but worry about his safety. (Grief-stricken evidently marks across her weary face) I don't want to ever experience it again…

_(Starts of flashback sequence)_

_Kasumi: (Open her eyes and catches sight of a bruised and badly-battered Rukawa lying on his stomach bleeding profusely just inches in front of her, soaking his torn and tattered clothes in a bloody mess) (Disbelief evident in her eyes) (Finding her voice back, softly) Chigau, chigau wa yo. Masaka… Rukawa-kun… [No, please don't. Don't tell me…] (Promptly crawls hurriedly towards Rukawa, without a second thought to her own condition) (Brings him up to her lap, letting the back of his head to rest on the crook of her right arm, looking at him disconsolately) (Stammering) N-ne, Rukawa-kun. O-onegai. Open your eyes. Wake u-up… (Slowly strokes Rukawa's hair with her left hand) (Sorrow threatens to break her fragile heart into minute pieces upon seeing Rukawa in this incapacitated condition) (Thinking) You… You saved me. You took what was intended for me. Rukawa-kun… (Touches Rukawa's bluish and swollen cheek delicately) (Tears flow down her cheeks continuously and uncontrollably)_

_------_

_Kasumi: (Grasps hold of Rukawa's right hand with her shivering left hand) (Quavering voice) Rukawa-kun… (Clutches hold of Rukawa closer to her own trembling hurt body) (Sobbing softly) Rukawa-kun please don't leave me… Please. Watashi wa… Don't… Don't… (Squeezes Rukawa's hand shakily) (Thinking) Don't die. Don't leave me. I don't want to be bereaved of someone I care, someone I love again. Please live. Hold on. Don't give up._

_------_

_Kasumi: (Bends herself forward, letting her forehead to come into contact with Rukawa's) (Faintly) Kami-sama… Rukawa-kun, please… I'm afraid, Rukawa-kun. Honto ni kowai. [I'm really scared] Don't scare me. Please don't… (Wrap her arms around Rukawa protectively) I'm terrified that I will lose you. I can't lose you, Rukawa-kun… (Her tears land onto Rukawa's face, smearing the stained blood on his still face) (Thinking) You, somehow, were always there for me, together with me. Sharing my life with you… That's what I want most. (Hugs Rukawa in desperation) (Whimpers weakly) More than anyone, I love you. And these are not just words Rukawa-kun. (Unaware of her surroundings except the presence of a limped lifeless Rukawa)_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Kasumi: (Thinking) The feeling of losing all hope and faith…

Rukawa: (Realizes) Ara Kasumi. Dōshita no? [What's the matter?] (Places a hand on Kasumi's shoulder)

Kasumi: Ara. (Pauses) Iie. Is nothing Rukawa-kun. (Smiles)

Rukawa: Ne, are you sure? You can always tell me.

Kasumi: Mā, mā.

Rukawa: Hai, hai. (Looks up at the ceiling) (Thinking) I guess I need to go. I must go. To find myself. To search myself. I will just inform Kasumi, and then I'm (Pauses) off.

Kasumi: (Looks down) (Thinking) Hitotsu dake negai ga todoku nara kokoro tsutaete. [If only one wish can come true, show him my heart]

Rukawa: (Thinking) If I can't rely on my memory, I should follow my heart, where my feet will take me.

Kasumi: (Thinking) No regrets. Hai. (Takes a small deep breath) (Softly) Rukawa-kun. Anata wa aishiteru desu yo. [I love you]

Rukawa: (Broke off from his thoughts) (Turns to Kasumi) You said something Kasumi? (Thinking) T-that thing? Did you said…

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun… (Gazes fondly at Rukawa) (Thinking) Kisu wo uketomete. [Please accept my kiss]

Rukawa: H-hai? (Thinking) Why is she looking at me like that?

Kasumi: (Reach out her hands and place them around Rukawa's neck instinctively) (Slowly guides her head towards Rukawa) (Thinking) I have loved you since the day I understood my feelings. I don't want to regret that I never told you how I truly feel for you.

Rukawa: (Moves himself back a little, albeit nervously) Eh?

Kasumi: (Brings her forehead to contact with Rukawa's bandaged forehead) Watashi wa… (I…) (Thinking) "Kimi wa aishiteru" wo anata kara kikitai… Kisu suru shunkanno chikai kokyuu wo. ["I love you" I want to hear it from you… The breath just before the moment we kiss]

Rukawa: (Faintly) Kasumi… (Thinking) Mata kimi suki da to Kasumi, demo… [I like you too Kasumi, but…] (The tip of his nose tingles as Kasumi's nose comes into contact and a whiff of her scent enters his nostrils weakening him, pleasuring him) Kasumi… (His hands unknowingly reach out gently to Kasumi's shoulders)

**Scene: Nabiki's room, meanwhile,**

Nabiki: (Lets out a huge gulp of air) Fuh! You're almost there oneechan! (Presses her ear closer to the device)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, in the dojo,**

Kasumi: (Feels the security that Rukawa unconsciously emits by holding onto her) (Thinking) I've got my eyes on you, ever since the day we met. I know my hair and clothes aren't that eye-catching like other beautiful women but I do try my best at cooking and household chores. I just want to live simply and be your kind of woman. I get the feeling that when you're next to me, I don't need anything else. (Begins to speak in a soft voice) Watashi wa honto ni suki desu yo. [I really like you] (Her lips inches closer, reducing its gap with Rukawa's)

Rukawa: (Sees Kasumi closing her eyes) (His heart races madly with pure anxiety as well as plain excitement) (Thinking) Kisu… (Advances his mouth nearer to Kasumi's lips as well)

Kasumi: (Feel Rukawa's fast breathing trickling her nose) (Thinking) Ara. (Realizes her actions and open her eyes wide) No. Chigau. Yamete. What am I doing? I-I should not be doing this. It isn't right.

Rukawa: (Aware of a slight hesitation on Kasumi's part) (Thinking) … (Becomes conscious of his own actions) What am I doing? (Flusters up)

Kasumi&Rukawa: Go-gomen. (Pull away from each other simultaneously with red-hot cheeks)

Rukawa: (Scratches his head, embarrassedly) Ano… [Umm…] (Thinking) What spurred Kasumi to suddenly behave like that? And baka. I really fell under her charm. Irresistible. Man, almost kiss her. Wasted. (Slaps his head) What am I thinking?! Bakabakabakabakabaka watashi wa.

Kasumi: (Blushing beet-root red) Mā, mā. Gomen nasai Rukawa-kun. I wasn't myself.

Rukawa: M-me too. Domo sumimasen. (Thinking) Almost had my first kiss. Well I don't recall kissing anyone before, I think.  I do want to share it with a special person. Sure Kasumi is special but there's only one special person. Nobody else would be more special than my partner, my wife. Although from the look of things I may not have the chance to get marry, still I shouldn't steal Kasumi's lips from her future husband. Whew it was fortunate that Kasumi suddenly hesitated or else I don't know what would happen. Plus I can't have a relationship with Kasumi or with anyone for that matter. Sakura…

Kasumi: (Thinking) Ara I almost had my first kiss… I really want to share that special kiss with my husband who would really love me but… I've such a strong desire to kiss Rukawa-kun… To want him. (Sigh) It is not right. I mustn't be selfish. Rukawa-kun is grieving for Sakura-san. I should be there for Rukawa-kun to help him recover from his loss. Try my best to let him accept reality and proceed back in life. Not succumb to my selfish desires, wanting and longing for Rukawa-kun when he is still mourning and broken hearted. Things have changed drastically. I should just keep my feelings to myself even if it's hurting to do so.

Rukawa: Ahahaha. (Laughs feebly trying to break the uncomfortable tension) You know Kasumi, you were so cute just now. When we were both so close. I wonder how we both look like just now, in a trance.

Kasumi: (Giggles) Yokatta. [I'm glad] There isn't anyone watching us or else it would have been really awkward.

Rukawa: Sou da na. [You're right]

**Scene: Nabiki's room, meanwhile,**

Nabiki: (Lying on her stomach on her bed) Sōdesu ka? [Is that so?] (Grins a little) Watch maybe not, hear and knowing the going-on, definitely. Gee oneechan I was rooting for you, you know. You disappoint me hee…

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, in the dojo,**

Kasumi: (Roguishly) Ne, you were in a trance, Rukawa-kun? I wasn't… (Smiles playfully, her eyes brightening up slightly) (Fingers Rukawa's shoulder) That's so cuteee…

Rukawa: … (Flusters) (Thinking) Me and my big mouth.

Kasumi: (Blithely) Mā, mā. Nothing wrong with that.

Rukawa: So I was in a (Emphasizes) little trance-like state. Big deal.

Kasumi: (Gives a soft laughter) (Amused)

Rukawa: (Gazes at Kasumi) (Thinking) She looks so cute. If only… I better stop thinking. I should just tell her now and be done with it. Shouldn't waste any more time. (Begins to speak) Ne Kasumi

Kasumi: Nani, Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: I've decided.

Kasumi: Ara? Nan desu ka?

Rukawa: I guessed… Well you see… Hmm possibly, I somehow unconsciously… I mean the couple of months I was here, I may not want to recall (Pauses) I mean, when I did not remember my past, I never really thought fully of my past.

Kasumi: Hmm? Rukawa-kun what are you trying to say?

Rukawa: Never really intend… I mean, take every effort to find out about my past. I guessed I was rather content to live it here with your family.

Kasumi: Rukawa-kun, anata wa shuppatsu suru desu ka? [You are leaving?]

Rukawa: Watashi wa… Hai. I'm going to leave. Leave. (Pauses) Home. A while. I want to see where I will lead myself too. I guess a part of me didn't want to recall back the painful memories so I didn't really bother to look around and find out more about myself. Like I was trying to hide from myself. My past. I was running away… (Looks down) In other words. Trying to forget. But now… I think it is imperative that I do go out and see where I will lead myself too. It won't take long. (Thinking) I don't know how long.

Kasumi: (Thinking) People do tend to forget sad memories, Rukawa-kun. It is normal.

Rukawa: (Hastily) I'm not running away you see. (Thinking) Not anymore. (Begins to speak slowly) Yamazaki is sure gonna return someday soon to accomplish whatever he's trying to achieve, and he is my primary objective. Well eh, so you can take it as though I'm going on a training trip.

Kasumi: (Nods) Wakatteru. [I understand] (Gives a forced smile)

Rukawa: (Blushes) And… (Thinking) I can't leave her hanging like this. It wouldn't be fair to her.

Kasumi: (Thinking) Why is he so red suddenly?

Rukawa: Mata suki da, Kasumi. [I like you too, Kasumi]

Kasumi: (Light gasps) Ara. (Blushes) (Thinking) He does like me… Yokatta. Ureshii. [I'm so glad. So happy]

Rukawa: (Blurts out hurriedly) But I don't think it can work out, Kasumi. My life is a little complicated now and it does feel regretful that I know I cannot be with you.

Kasumi: (Disappointedly) Ara? Date… [But…] Rukawa-kun, how do you know we can never be together… No one can foresee the future. Anata ga…

Rukawa: (Hold her hands trying to convince) Gomen nasai Kasumi. I do feel selfish to say this b-but it is for your own good. (Smiles weakly)

Kasumi: Hai, hai.

Rukawa: Sumimasen. (Gets up) (Kisses Kasumi's forehead lightly) Take care Kasumi. Sayonara. Please help me say goodbye to everyone. I will return as soon as possible. Domo arigato gozai masu. (Bows)

Kasumi: (Waves her hand, smiling a strained smile) It-itterashai. (Thinking) He kissed me, so lightly. It felt like a whisper. A silent goodbye.

Rukawa: (His heart aches) (Thinking) I will miss you, Kasumi, for sure. We will meet again, if it is fated. I'll always remember you.

**Scene: Nabiki's room, meanwhile,**

Nabiki: (To herself in a low voice) I guess words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife. Even when oneechan is alone with Rukawa-kun… Where she could share her feelings but… It can be so hard. Baka, that Rukawa! (Gets off her bed and rushes hurriedly downstairs)

**Scene: Outside Tendo Dojo, along the street,**

Rukawa: (Trudging away with his head down)

Nabiki: My, my where are you going now, Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: (Turns around and sees a ruffled-looking Nabiki with her arms crossed and tapping her foot) Nabiki-san.

Nabiki: (Approaches Rukawa) Aren't it a wee bit too early for work and (Pokes Rukawa sharply in the ribs) as a matter of fact you're in no state to work.

Rukawa: (Yelling in his mind) Ow! That hurts Nabiki-san! (Faltering voice) Watashi wa…

Nabiki: (Casually) Nandemonai. [Nothing] Oh well, where you're going is no business of mine.

Rukawa: … (Thinking) What does Nabiki-san really want from me?

Nabiki: Just make sure you'll return back here one day okay.

Rukawa: Nabiki-san.

Nabiki: Or I will make sure you're dragged back here. I have my ways you know. (Smirks)

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops) Hai, hai.

Nabiki: Mattaku. Genki, genki Rukawa-kun. [Geez. Cheer up Rukawa-kun] Don't look so down. Yesterday no one sustained any serious injuries except Ranma-kun no chichi [Ranma's father] who suffered a broken leg. You even protected oneechan when she was in danger! You rescued oneechan. You saved her with your own body, by your blood. You should be proud of yourself.

Rukawa: Iie. It isn't as heroic as you are trying to make it sound, Nabiki-san. Sure I did protect and save Kasumi but...

Nabiki: I know Rukawa-kun. But no matter what your motives were, you did well. You protected oneechan because you wanted her to live at least didn't you. You should have more confidence in yourself. Confidence is very important!

Rukawa: (Unconvincingly) Hai, hai.

Nabiki: You don't believe me don't you?

Rukawa: (Feebly) Hai Nabiki-san. Wakatteru mashite. [Understood perfectly]

Nabiki: Let me ask you this.

Rukawa: (Face-faults) …

Nabiki: Which is more important for the birds? Their wings or the self-belief that they can fly?

Rukawa: (Thinking) This sure does sounds tricky but nothing could fly without wings. Even airplanes have wings. (Begins to speak) Of course their wings. (Thinking) Wings are important. No wings there is no way they could fly.

Nabiki: Wrong! Penguins, ostriches, chickens. They all have WINGS! But we don't see them flying do we, Rukawa-kun?

Rukawa: (Sweatdrops) Sou da na… [I guess so…] (Thinking) Where did Nabiki-san read this kind of crap, I wonder.

Nabiki: (Smirks) Rukawa-kun, you do care a lot for oneechan. Once you understand that feelings of yours everything will become clearer. That's all I have to say.

Rukawa: (Smiles a little) Sayonara Nabiki-san. Arigato gozai masu. (Bows and goes off) (Thinking) I don't want my feelings for Kasumi to hinder me. I hope it isn't selfish of me.

Nabiki: (Crosses her arms, watching Rukawa staggers further and further away) (Thinking) Mattaku. What is exactly going on in that thick head of his? Rukawa-kun, no matter how you deny it to yourself or try to refuse to go along with it, you must accept the fact that you harbor deep feelings for Kasumi oneechan despite Sakura-san. Sakura-san just exists as a fragment of your memory now. She can't return your feelings anymore. (Sigh) (Hands on her hips) Seeing him really crestfallen about Sakura-san, I wonder how really deep and close were their relationship. (Pauses) Is he really as suicidal as oneechan seems to be afraid of, I wonder? (Heads back to find Kasumi, to cheer her up)

Rukawa: (Thinking musingly) Though I did want to die, I still attempted to protect Kasumi. Wanting her to live at any rate. That was my prime hope. And I was willing to die for her. Or did I want to die because I gave up. "But no matter what your motives were, you did well. You protected oneechan because you wanted her to live at least didn't you. You should have more confidence in yourself. Confidence is very important!" Heh… Even with her birdy crap story, she does have good sound judgement. (Turns around) (Mutters) Tendo Dojo… Arigato gozai masu, mina. I hope to return someday, if it is meant to be.

_------_

Chapter 35: Everything Also Can School 

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, breakfast time,**

Kasumi: (Serving breakfast on the dinner table) (Calls out) Mina, asagohan desu yo.

Muffled voices: Hai!

Kasumi: (Turns to Nabiki, smiling) Arigato Nabiki-chan for helping me.

Nabiki: No problem oneechan.

Soun: (Enters the room with a slight frown, his eyebrows furrow narrowly) (Sits down) (Thinking) The situation now is very grave. I'm sure that fellow is from Everything Also Can School. No mistake about it. That glowing fist hitting Rukawa-kun… No doubt about it that it is their special skill, Ryu Nagaru. I can't protect my family against Everything Also Can. I better moved house and hide my family elsewhere before he return. Even if Oshishou-sama is here, I doubt he will help protect my family. Chiku'so Oshishou-sama. He is the one who start all this problems with Everything Also Can Martial Arts School. I thought everything would end on that day. (Breathes out a gust of air) Then is decided. We must move house as soon as possible.

Akane: (Enters the room) Ohayo.

Ranma: (Wearing a white gi, following behind Akane, a slight scowl evident on his face) (Thinking) Kono yarou! [That bastard!]. I really wanna beat him up. Grr. To hell with the warning obā-san gave me. I won't know if I can defeat him unless I tried fighting him. However much oyaji make my life 'miserable', oyaji is still my father. (Sits down)

Kasumi: Itadakimasu.

Soun: Ara, Kasumi. Aren't we waiting for Rukawa-kun? Or is he too hurt?

Kasumi: (Smiles) Rukawa-kun has already left home, oto-san.

Soun,Akane&Ranma: Nani?!

Kasumi: Mā, daijobou. Rukawa-kun will return back some day. He has some business to take of.

Akane&Ranma: Ah sou… Hai. (Thinking) Where did Rukawa-kun go?

Akane: Oneechan, are you okay with that?

Kasumi: Ara? Heki desu. [I'm fine]

Akane: (Thinking) Oneechan seemed to handle Rukawa-kun departure pretty well.

Soun: (Thinking) Why is he already gone. Darn it.

Everyone: Itadakimasu. (Starts digging in their food)

Soun: (Thinking) He's in no condition to leave here. He received two potent Ryu Nagaru attacks. That boy… (Sigh) I haven't even thanked him yet for protecting Kasumi.

Ranma: (Thinking) What's Rukawa doing now? What is he thinking? He can't be running away. First oyaji. Now Rukawa is gone.

_------_

Kasumi: More rice oto-san?

Soun: Hai Kasumi. (Passes Kasumi the empty rice bowl)

Kasumi: (Receives the bowl and adds rice to from the rice-cooker) Here oto-san. (Hands out the filled bowl to Soun)

Soun: Arigato Kasumi. (Clears his throat) Mina, as we all knows the threat that was imposed on us…

Ranma: By the way oji-san, why are they hostile towards us? What happened?

Soun: Well you see Ranma-kun, it was roughly 10 years ago when Oshishou-sama, Saotome-kun and I were on one of our various intensive training trips. We came upon one of those rather remote villages or settlements. It is southwest of here. The village is call… Hmm… Golonga ka?

Nabiki: Golanda ka?

Soun: Sou yo. [Ah you're right] _(A/N:  Golanda settlement is located southwest of Tokyo latitude 35° 37.00 N longitude 135° 43.00 E. Research it out to complement with the chapter 0 where Rukawa was blown away eastwards towards Nerima, ward of Tokyo, though the location of that battle is not at Golanda. It's further away from Golanda and nearer to Tokyo. How would the place look like? Couldn't find any information even with ms Ray's help. No idea so maybe we can just visualize it. Well in season 1 of Ranma ½ when Ryoga appeared, he was seen to be walking along a patchy road in a village-like area when a wild boar appeared and tried to attack him but failed as Ryoga stopped the boar with his incredible bamboo umbrella. Ryoga later asked for directions and proceeded but later find himself back at the same village. So with that kind of village-look-like in mind, let's imagine Golanda settlement to be similar to that, a little rural, but not that un-modernized)_

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Outskirts of Golanda village,_**

_Genma: (Carrying a huge bundle on his back, gasping and wheezing) Oshishou-sama matte!_

_Happosai: (Stops his run and turns around) Urusei! [Shut up!] Why are you so slow! You must be as fast as me or you will never complete your training._

_Soun: (Puffed out) But Oshishou-sama, we're carrying heavy backpacks unlike you._

_Happosai: Damaru! [Keep quiet] You're students, I'm the master. (Jumps onto Soun) Go! I'm too fast am I? So you run and carry me as well then. Yuku zo! [Let's go]_

_Soun: But Oshishou-sama…_

_Happosai: Urusei Soun or tonight no dinner for you!_

_Genma: But you never gave us any din-_

_Happosai: (Swipes down at Genma's head) Urusei Genma! Go!_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Soun: And then later we enter that village and we finally have a meal there…

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Golanda village, Wakouji's Restaurant entrance,_**

_Soun&Genma: (Taken down by the chefs and waiters) Hora hora! Matte yo Oshishou-sama!_

_Happosai: (Running off, way in front) You can handle this! Soun! Genma! You are well trained now! I take my leave first! **#Burp.#**_

_Soun&Genma: Matte!_

_Chief Chef: Don't let them escape!_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Soun: (Solemnly) And then we have to work hard for 3 days to pay our debts…

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Inside Wakouji's Restaurant, kitchen,_**

_Genma: (Balancing a towering stack of dirty plates)_

_Soun: (Washing dishes with tears streaming down excessively)_

_Chief Chef: Hora hora! Hayaku, hayaku slowpokes! [Hurry up, faster]_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Soun: Another time, we resort to stealing to supply our trip…

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Outside Golanda village, on a patchy pavement,_**

_Soun: (Running with a fat pink pig on his back)_

_Genma: (Running with a huge bundle of vegetables and Happosai sitting smugly on the bundle holding to a bottle of sake)_

_Crowd of angry villagers: (Armed with spades, pitch forks, etcetera) Matte dorobo! Kora kora! Teme! [Wait up thief! Hey you!]_

_Happosai: Run! Run! Faster! They're gaining on us! Soun! Genma! (Drinks sake) **#Glug, glug…# **(Brings out a whip and cracks it on Soun and Genma) Hayaku! [Hurry up!]_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Soun: (Wipes his tears with his dry sleeve) Those were the days.

Ranma: (Face-faults) (Thinking) Yare yare.

Nabiki: (Mutters) Basically you guys were just disturbing the villagers' peaceful lives.

Kasumi: Mā… [Oh dear…] (Places her hand on her cheek)

Soun: Then later, at the outskirts of that village, we happened upon a huge house with high brick fences owned by Yamaguchi-sama the Master of Everything Also Can Martial Arts School.

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Outside the fence of Yamaguchi's 'estate',_**

_Happosai: (Sitting on Soun's shoulder) (Big round watery eyes) Ah my beauties… Hanging alone there…_

_Soun: (Trembling) (Shaking voice) Oshishou-sama… I think we should leave. (Standing on Genma's shoulders)_

_Happosai: (Skeptically) Leave? Why leave, I'm seeing exquisite underwear hanging to dry, all unprotected. I'm gonna take them. They deserved better and who else can take care of them better than me. (Crossly) Hold still Genma! Stop shaking!_

_Genma: (Knees shaking in fear) (Anxiously) But Oshishou-sama had you read the sign?_

_Happosai: What sign?_

_Soun: (Points) There._

_Happosai: (Reads out aloud) NO TRESPASSING! VIOLATORS WILL BE BEATEN TO DEATH. UNEXPECTED SURVIVORS WILL BE FURTHER HACKED. THE DEAD WILL BE BEHEADED FOR CONFIRMATION._

_Soun: (Nervously) Let's leave Oshishou-sama._

_Happosai: Who cares! Doesn't matter. I have a more important mission. (Turns back to the courtyard, smiling broadly) The poor dearies, all alone and unprotected... (Jumps over the tall fence and…) Allow me to take you to a safer location, you silky darlings. (In the blink of the eye stole every lingerie that were hung out to dry into a dark green sack) (Return back to the spot where Genma and Soun were waiting) (Rushes off)_

_Soun&Genma: Oshishou-sama!_

_Happosai: Quiet idiots! Run!_

**_#Crack! Thud!#_**

_Soun&Genma: Ah! Oshishou-sama help us!_

_Happosai: (Turns around and sees Soun and Genma being held back on the ground by four individuals) Handle it yourself! Soun! Genma! Matta ne! [See you next time!] (Turns back)_

**_#Wham!#_**

_Happosai: (Falls to the ground) Ite ja ne ka! [That bloody hurt!] (Rubs his sore spot) (Sees 'his' treasure-filled sack landed safely into the arms of…)_

_Yamaguchi: What do we have here?_

_Happosai: (Sees an old bald man as tall as himself with a thick foot long white beard wearing a black hakama) (Scowls) Onore! You dare to stop me?!_

_Yamaguchi: Kisama! What do you think you're doing! Stealing my prized collection!_

_Happosai: Hn! They're way better off being in MY precious collection!_

_Yamaguchi: Heh…_

_Happosai: (Points to Yamaguchi) I challenge you to a duel! (His fiery red battle aura arousing) The winner shall keep these gorgeous darlings!_

_Yamaguchi: (Calmly) Yamaguchi of Everything Also Can School accepts your pathetic request for a challenge…_

_Happosai: Happosai of Anything Goes School._

_Yamaguchi: Get ready to eat my dust._

_Happosai: We will see._

_Soun&Genma: Ite… (Looks at the two old men arguing) Whoa! Two dirty old men squabbling over…_

_Yamaguchi's men: Urusei!_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Soun: That's it.

Ranma: Nani? What do you mean that's it! Tell us what happened next! So they fight?

Soun: Genma and I were knocked on the head and we passed out. When we came to, Oshishou-sama was sitting next to us, drinking sake laughing gaily. I asked him what happened. He said he and the other guy compete each other with all of their special abilities.

Ranma: (Excitedly) (Clenches his right fist, shaking it in front of him) Two dirty but incredibly powerful old men fighting with their full strength! If only I could observe their fight.

Soun: Not exactly Ranma-kun.

Ranma: Eh?

Soun: They challenged each other with their thieving abilities to steal underwear and causing total havoc at the Golonga area. The winner kept the collection.

Nabiki: Golanda.

Soun: Golanda.

Akane: (Face-faults)

Ranma: (Sweatdrops) …

Nabiki&Akane: (Thinking) Expected…

Kasumi: Ara, what crude behavior.

Soun: Oshishou-sama won the competition and later that night we were under attack by…

Ranma: Heh so Yamaguchi-san wouldn't accept defeat lightly.

Soun: The villagers attacked us Ranma-kun to retrieve back their womenfolk's underwear stolen during the competition.

Ranma: …

Soun: The next morning, Everything Also Can attacked us. In the course of action, the prized collection was accidentally destroyed resulting in an extremely miserable Oshishou-sama whose mood quickly changed to raging mad. During the tense fight with Yamaguchi-sama, Yamaguchi-sama slipped and fell off a cliff. With their Master gone, the students retreated and last we heard before we left that area, was the news that their school was disbanded. The guy from yesterday possesed skills of Everything Also Can. He must have been an ex-student of Yamaguchi-sama. But the relation with Rukawa-kun is of course unknown to me. Is it an individual personal fight or is it with all the ex-students of Everything Also Can. It seems that the guy from yesterday still held a grudge against Saotome-kun and me thus including our family and most unfortunately also met up with Rukawa-kun who he thought he had killed previously.

Ranma: Everything Also Can…

Soun: They are not inferior to us although their Master was defeated by Oshishou-sama. The students are well trained to adapt fast during battle and could fight well on land and air.

Nabiki: (Bored look) (Thinking) In other words oto-san and Saotome oji-san had mediocre fighting abilities compared to them.

Soun: I'm serious Nabiki.

Nabiki: Nani yo? I never say anything.

Soun: (Gives Nabiki a weird look before turning back to Ranma) Their most influential capability is the ability to manipulate their ki flow. Because of this they are remarkable at using a wide variety of ki techniques. They manipulate their ki to improve their natural strength and agility. Ryu Nagaru and Shi-Shi Unare are surely their most powerful techniques.

Ranma&Akane: Ryu Nagaru… Shi-Shi Unare…

Kasumi: Mā, this is complicating.

Akane: Is okay oneechan. You don't need to understand this stuff.

Ranma: Yup! This kinda things can only be understood by tomboys who can't cook to save their skins.

Akane: Nani yo Ranma! (Glares)

Kasumi: Mā, mā, [Now, now,] don't quarrel Akane-chan, Ranma-kun.

Soun: Ahem… Ryu Nagaru is a technique where you have to first know the basics of controlling your inner ki freely. With that, the student will then precede training at an advanced level. With the mastering of ki manipulation completed, controlling and transmitting ki to any part of the body can be done. When performing the Ryu Nagaru technique, he the user will freely direct and maintain his ki to his fists. During battle, he will allow this ki to be transmitted in surging form together with the punching blow as the fist comes into contact with the opponent. A normal punching fist will kill cells around the point of impact only but with Ryu Nagaru, the transmitted ki in combination with the punching blow will kill cells even beyond the point of impact thus enhancing the damage caused, making this skill immensely potent.

Ranma: … (Grimaces a little)

Soun: Ranma-kun, you have seen Rukawa-kun state hasn't you. He was only hit twice by that technique, on the face and on the gut. Yet the bruises and the swellings Rukawa-kun sustained were far more terrible than what your Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken could inflict even with a hundred more punches.

Ranma: Che!

Soun: Rukawa-kun may even be unknowingly be suffering from internal bleeding. (Gravely) Or should I say is suffering this very minute. Such is the might of Ryu Nagaru. He shouldn't have left hastily. He still had not recovered.

Kasumi: (Worried) (Thinking) Rukawa-kun, please be all right. (Regretfully) May-maybe I should had stopped him just now.

Akane: But Rukawa-kun is already up and running…

Soun: (Shakes his head) Rukawa-kun may be forcing himself. Plus his body seems to be used to knocks and injuries. A bit like Ryoga-kun no Bakusai Tenketsu training. But he will surely succumbs… Ryu Nagaru [Dragon's Strike] is a technique not to be underestimated.

Ranma: What about the other skill then?

Soun: Shi-Shi Unare. [Roaring Lion] It is a ki attack Shi-Shi Unare work a little similarly to Ryoga-kun no Shi-Shi Hokodan. It uses the anger emotion.

Ranma: Anger! Anger is still an emotion. I could do that and if it's such a powerful technique as said, could probably defeat him.

Soun: Chigau. [No] It's not exactly like that Ranma-kun. It's not as simple as that at all. Shi-Shi Unare is very hard to master or should I say impossible to master. But once mastered, your ki energy reserves will not be depleted.

Ranma: Sore wa…

Soun: Yes unlike other ki attacks where it consumed your inner body ki eventually resulting in exhaustion, Shi-Shi Unare of Everything Also Can doesn't drained your ki reserves.

Ranma: That's impossible!

Soun: When a person is angry, the ki flow in the body become more rapid, fluent, random and unmanageable. If this fluent ki flow could be kept under voluntary control, you could obtain energy with tremendous power without exhausting your body. This is because instead of using your own inner ki when you performed a ki-based attack, the fluency and rapid flow of ki if controlled will actually bring about the absorption of ki from the surroundings, the environment.

Ranma: Shi-Shi Unare… Unlimited energy… Incredible. Using ki from plants and surrounding living things instead of your own energy…

Soun: Sou da yo. [That's right] But of course all skills have at least a weakness. A stable mind and angry emotion are required to be maintained at equilibrium. This is pretty impossible to achieve since factually when one is angry, he generally loses his mind. So to be raging mad and yet keeping an intact stable mind in order to control the ki flow… Is literally unattainable. Instability in the mind during a random rapid flow of ki will cause the raging emotional anger to fuse with the ki and leading to madness. Unfeasible literally but… Everything Also Can had achieved. They had overcome the barrier. No one knows what kind of training they had undergone to achieve this remarkable feat. Truly the creator of Everything Also Can is a genius.

Nabiki: (Mutters) And the missing creator of Anything Goes is a true pervert…

Soun: (Crying) Sou yo… [Right…]

Ranma: Che. I'll still definitely not lose to them!

Chapter 36: Unexpected guests 

Soun: (Shakes his head) Ranma-kun you haven't faced them yet. Yesterday was just one of the ex-students. If all the ex-students had regroup back… And it has already been a decade. The students might have honed their abilities to a master level. One student already has such incredible fighting ability. Able to even handle o-baba of Neko Hanten. If the whole school was revived, Anything Goes cannot handle them all even with Oshishou-sama. (Remembering) A-and… The guy yesterday, mentioned that he had already defeated Oshishou-sama.

Ranma: What! He defeated ojii-san?! That's impossible! (Thinking) Even with all my strength I still need to use dirty tricks in order to beat ojii-san. Yet that guy… (Grits his teeth) Kono yarou… [Those bastards…]

Soun: Saotome-kun and I thought the matter would rest back there after the death of Yamaguchi-sama but it seems, the students think otherwise. I wonder why after a decade then only they started to strike at us. (Sigh) Anyway back to where I was saying before, since this threat is looming at us, I've decided to move house for the best interests of our safety.

Akane: Nani!

Kasumi: Mā…

Nabiki: …

Akane: I don't want to leave. I love our home here.

Soun: Look Akane-chan. Kasumi-chan almost lost her life yesterday. I don't want any of my daughters to be in danger and…

Akane: But we can't always run. We can't hide forever.

Ranma: Don't worry oji-san. I will definitely defeat them!

Soun: Ranma-kun, kore wa…

Happosai's voice: What a haul! What a haul! What a haul for my return!

Ranma: (Mutters) Ojiji…? I thought oji-san said ojii-san was defeated.

Soun: Oshishou-sama…? It can't be.

Nabiki: (Mutters) Unfortunately or fortunately, he is in fact back.

Akane: Does this mean that the guy from yesterday had lie?

Happosai: Tadaima! (Appears at the living room, a wide grin plasters on his face, waving his right hand vigorously while his left hand put down a fresh new sack of stolen underwear) Ohayo! Yahoo! Yo Soun.

Kasumi: Ah o-kaeri ojii-chan. (Smiles)

Everyone minus Kasumi: (Stares weirdly at Happosai) (Thinking) After 2 months… And someone said that he was defeated. He returned.

Happosai: Hehe… I miss you all especially… (Jumps towards…) AKANE-CHAN!

Akane: (Slams her solid knuckles right onto Happosai's jawline) (Eyebrows furrow dangerously) Welcome back ojii-chan. I guess we miss you a little too.

**#Thud.#**

Happosai: (Dejectedly) Hitoi Akane-chan… [That's mean Akane-chan…] (Gets up) (Rubs his jaw) (Eagerly) NABIKI-CHAN! (Hops towards Nabiki)

Nabiki: (Frowning) (Elbows hard Happosai on the chest)

Happosai: Ooof! (Feels the breath rushing out of him)

**#Klonk. Thud.#**

Nabiki&Akane: (Standing next to Happosai, glaring down at him) Why did you come back anyway ojii-chan? It was so peaceful without you around.

Happosai: (Crawls forlornly to a desolated corner, a very exaggerated dark and gloomy corner) (Sobbing dramatically) I can see that I'm not wanted.

Akane: Finally, I thought he would never learn.

Nabiki: He will soon forget.

Kasumi: Mā, mā ojii-chan. [Now, now grandfather] (Approaches and comforts Happosai) Don't be so sad. Kawaisō na. [You poor thing]

Happosai: KASU-

**#BLAM! Thud.#**

Soun: (Holding up a badly beaten-up Happosai by the back of his collar) That's enough Oshishou-sama.

Kasumi: Ara… (Covers her mouth)

Happosai: (Crawls back to his little corner) (Sobbing loudly) I just wanna show how much I miss your lovely daughters. (Turns around and scowls) Ranma!

Ranma: Nan da yo ojii-san. Omee wa…

Happosai: I can't say I missed you all this time.

Ranma: I'm glad to hear th…

**#Splash.#**

Onna-Ranma: Ack!

Happosai: (Throws the empty bucket away) (Smiling widely) Ranma-chan! (Glomps to onna-Ranma's chest) Long time no see. I missed you so much more!

Onna-Ranma: (Feeling the willies) eeeeARGHHHH!

**Scene: Top view of Tendo Dojo,**

Onna-Ranma's voice: (Shouting) Teme ojiji! Yaaarghhhh! GET OFF ME!!! GET OFF!!! TEME WA…

**#Crash! Thud! Bam! BOOM!#**

**The east wall of the Tendo Dojo exploded into smithereens.**

Happosai's voice: RANMA-CHAN! HOOOOOO SWEEEEEEETOOOO!

Onna-Ranma's voice: GYAAAAA!! ANO NA TEME OJIJI!

**#Crack! Creak. Thump! Clang! Clash!#**

**The house shook and rocked hazardously.**

Happosai's voice: (Yelling) Onore Ranma! I see that you truly need more discipline!

Onna-Ranma's voice: CHIKU'SO…

Happosai's voice: (Roaring) Happö Daikarin!

**#BOOOOOMMMM!#**

**Part of the roof blew up into pieces, forming a sky-hole.**

**Scene: Broken-down Tendo Dojo, living room,**

Soun: (Crying) (Muttering helplessly) Welcome back Oshishou-sama… (Thinking) My poor house. I can't sell it in this condition now…

Nabiki: (Sigh) Yare yare. At this rate, ojii-chan would be the sole cause of our destruction.

Kasumi: (Smiling) Oto-san, (Pats Soun's shoulder comfortingly) isn't our home much more livelier now with ojii-chan back.

Soun: (Wiping his tearful eyes with his sleeve) Hai Kasumi.

Akane: Mattaku. [Jeez] Anta-tachi, yameru! [Stop it you two!]

**#Fwap! Fwak! Thud! WHAM! Krik kreek…#**

Happosai&Ranma: (Incoherent mumblings) (Heno heno moheji face)

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, when peace has reign,**

Soun: Oshishou-sama, where have you been? Saotome-kun and I were so worried. You left and never return without any messages whatsoever.

Happosai: Okinawa, Soun.

Soun: Okinawa? What were you doing in Okinawa, Oshishou-sama?

Happosai: I've been meditating there. It is a very good place to meditate and train the mind, Soun. (Sigh) I already miss my meditation.

Akane: (Thinking) Okinawa? To meditate? (Sweatdrops)

Happosai: The blue sky. Bright sun. Warm sand. Blue sea. Pretty white bubbly waves… (Thinking) Ah the pretty one-pieces, the revealing bikinis, the kawaii girls, the frisky café-girls, the… (Eyes wide and bubbly) Hoo sweeto! (Begins to speak) What a wonderful place to train the mind, body and soul.

**#KOK!#**

Ranma: Teme ojiji! Tell us the truth what you did there!

Happosai: (Glares at Ranma for knocking him on the head) I got sidetracked during my training on that fateful day. And then found myself in Okinawa and being taken care by many kawaii ojo-chan.

Ranma: Hah! (Kicks Happosai and stamps his foot disrespectfully on Happosai's head) Okinawa? Pretty girls took care of you? Dream on! Tell the truth what happen! I'm in no mood for your stupid dirty dreams.

Happosai: (Glares at Ranma) Onore Ranma! I see you have sadly been lacking respect towards your Master! (Takes out a lighted bomb from beneath his gi)

Soun: Ah Oshishou-sama don't! Yameru nasai!

Ranma: Grr. (Prepares to evade)

Kasumi,Nabiki&Akane: Ara… (Gasp)

Happosai: (Pitching stance) Happö -

**#Sizzling sounds…#**

Happosai: Daikarin!

**#BOOM!#**

Ranma: (Crashes out through the roof, spinning in circles) WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Akane: (Mutters) Mattaku… [Jeez]

_------_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, much later,**

Soun: …And that's how it is.

Happosai: (Nods understandingly) Umm. I see, so that's what happened when I was away. (Rubs his chin thoughtfully) Grave, very grave…

Soun: So what are we going to do now Oshishou-sama?

Happosai: (Stands up with a determined face) Wakatta. Let me handle it Soun. (Breathes in and out deeply)

Everyone: (Waits expectantly)

Happosai: (Rushes off) Sayonara Soun, mina. I'm going on a training trip! Matta ne! [See ya all next time!] Training! Training! Ah hahahahaha!

Ranma: Oiii temee ojiji! Don't you run away from the problem which you caused! (Chases Happosai and brings him down to the ground) (Ties Happosai up securely)

Happosai: (Struggling) Ya da! Ya da! [No! No!] Let me go! Let me go! I'm just a frail dying old man whose only dying wish is to have a kawaii ojo-chan looking after me. I ain't messing with those crazy people from Everything Also Can! I don't want to die yet and have no **#Krikkkk!#** ACK! (Chokes)

Ranma: (Tugs the end of the rope violently with his firm hands while his foot steps and squashes Happosai's head) Give up ojiji! You're staying here and you're gonna solve the problem that you caused! Now tell us the truth about what happened to you two months ago.

Happosai: What are you talking about! (Throws a childish tantrum) Let me go! Let me go! I'm just an innocent old man whose only hobby is living the rest of his life simply.

Ranma: Oii don't waste our time! You suddenly disappeared for two months and that guy from Everything Also Can School mentioned fighting you.

Happosai: Ranma. So what if something involving him and me happen two months back?

Ranma: Sore wa… Urusei na! That's not the point.

Happosai: Ya da! Ya da! I ain't gonna fight them!

Ranma: 'Taku. Really stubborn huh. Plan C!

Happosai: Plan C? Nan de plan C? What happened to plan A and B?

Ranma: Urusei. (Brings out a chest-full of bright sparkling pinkish underwear) Tada!

Happosai: (Glares at Ranma) Nani! My new collection from today session!

Ranma: (Nastily) You know what I'm gonna do with them don't you.

Happosai: Huu… (Big pearly eyes) (Bigheartedly) Ranma-kun, if you want those pretty little panties, just ask me nicely. I'll gladly share them with you.

Ranma: Huh?! Why you…

Happosai: Or is that you would rather have Akane-chan's panties?

Ranma: Why would I want Akane's panties, stupid ojiji?!

Akane: So you finally show your true self eh Ranma?

Ranma: Huh? What are you talking about Akane?

Happosai: Akane-chan, you shouldn't blame Ranma-kun if he want to enjoy those beautiful darlings as well. Why they're in fact-

Akane&Ranma: Urusei! Damaru!

**#WHAM!#**

Happosai: **#Vroooom…#** (Skids across the room…) **#Bam.#** (Stops abruptly upon reaching the wall) (Heno heno moheji face)****

Ranma: Ano na Akane, you heard me said I don't want any panties of yours. So before you say I'm a pervert, I'll say I'm not a pervert!

Akane: Ano ne Ranma! So you wouldn't want mine but would prefer Shampoo's panties eh?

Ranma: (Stunned) … (Thinking) What kind of logic is that?

Akane: Raaanmaaa…

Nabiki: Hey, hey Akane, Ranma-kun. Stop it you two. We're not here to be entertained by both of your squabbles. So if you two please make peace, we might be able to settle with ojii-chan by the end of the day.

Ranma: Ano na Nabiki, it wasn't-

Nabiki: 5% increase interest loan rate if I hear another word.

Ranma: …

Nabiki: So if you please, continue back the interrogation phase with ojii-chan.

Ranma: (Turns his attention to Happosai) Oii ojii-san. Wake up. (Slaps Happosai hard continuously, grinning ear to ear) (Thinking) I'm enjoying this part of interrogation.

Happosai: (Woke up with swollen sore cheeks) Huh? Nani, nani? Is it morning already?

Ranma: You won't live to see morning if you don't talk.

Happosai: Oh… Sou ka. So Ranma-kun, now you want a share of my brassiere collection eh?

Ranma: Urusei na! I don't want any of your disgusting collection make it panties or bras!

Happosai: Then what's my latest collection doing over there?

Ranma: If you don't tell us what's going on, I will burn them to crisp just like the previous time!

Happosai: Ya da! Ya da! [No! No!] I was not involved in anything! I told you so! Don't victimize my poor silky materials! They're the results of my hard earned labor. By my sweat under the hot sun dripping down my brow, and tolerating the heavy knocks of broomsticks and mops, and the screams and shrieks of the evil owners piercing and deafening my ear drums… Ah so much danger I faced just to rescue those…

Ranma: (Exasperatedly) Still can't persuade you eh. (Brings out a well-designed jug filled with multi-colored bras)

Happosai: (Widens his eyes) My favorite collection number 3!

Akane,Nabiki&Kasumi: (Curiously) Hmm… (Check out the jug contents)

Ranma: (Turns to Happosai) (Evilly) Heh heh…

Happosai: Nani omae wa… What are you gonna do with them!

Ranma: Simple. (Lights up a matchstick) (Turns around with the matchstick and…)

**#CLANG! Dong… Thud.#**

Ranma: (Feeling dizzy) What hit me…

Happosai: (Bubbly eyes) Ah Akane-chan, thank you for saving my collection. I knew it that you also like to collect as well. (Grins) So let's collect underwear together Akane-chan! Hoo greatoo!

Akane: (Rests the saucepan on her shoulder) Urusei ojii-chan. (Turns to Ranma) (Sharply) You will not burn our underwear Ranma!

Happosai: (Crying) Hitoi Akane-chan… Honto ni hitoi… [That's mean Akane-chan… Really cruel]

Akane: Mattaku…

Ranma: (Rubs his aching forehead) Omee wa… [You…] Nani suru n da yo?! [What are you doing?!]

Kasumi: (Rummages through the chest) Ara, I've been looking for this piece for some time already. Yokatta.

Nabiki: Heh… So it was in here all along. (Holds out a black bra)

Happosai: Ah Nabiki-chan. Don't take it! It's my favourite. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Akane: (Approaches Happosai) Now ojii-chan… (Pull up her sleeves) Talk. (Glares at Happosai with fiery eyes)

Ranma: Hn, you think you can do better Akane?

Happosai: (Sobs) Everyone is bullying me. Ya da! Ya da! I'm going to die soon and only have this little hobby of mine yet everyone is so selfish and…

Akane: (Grits her teeth) Grrr! Kisama… (The room dimmer darkly as Akane's battle aura increases) (Glares menacingly with dark bloodshot red eyes which flashes sinisterly) I'm tired of waiting ojii-chan. (Flashes a malicious smile) (Cracks her knuckles loudly in Happosai's face) _(A/N: I heard Akane mutters kisama at Ranma in ova episode 12. Hohoho, Akane starting to get violent with her language already. Always thought she only stick to anta since she's a girl. And Ukyo woo she's just like a tomboy with her onore dialogue. Ranma losing out in rough language)_

Happosai: (His eyes bulges out, alarmed and intimidated) (Rapidly) I was going on my regular intensive important training phase…

Ranma: (Sigh) Just say you were stealing underwear…

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: A normal Friday evening in Nerima, two months ago,_**

_Women: (Screaming) Kyaaa! Ahhhhh! Eeeek!****_

_Happosai: (Running along the street, wearing a brown gi, a 'sneaking mask' that covered half his face tied up at the nose and carrying an overflowing bundle of sack on his back which revealed some very ahem interesting whitish and pinkish items near its opening) (Shouting joyfully) What a haul! What a haul! What a haul again today!_

_Horde of women: (Creating an enormous crowd of dust behind them)_

**_#Rumble… Rumble…#_**

_Horde of women: (Shouting) Shitagi dorobo! [Underwear thief!] Matte! Hentai oji-ji! Give me back my underwear! (Waving their exceptionally dangerous weapons composing of broomsticks, mops, baseball bats, etc, which are especially dangerous when wielded with very volatile tempers)_

_Happosai: (Rubs his face lovingly with a newly stolen pink bra while running)__ A brassierre! Brassierre! Hoo hoo! SWEETO! (Leaps onto a rooftop and roof-hops away)_

_Horde of women: Grrr… That hentai oji-ji escaped again! Maybe he is in league with those undergarment shopkeepers!_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Happosai: And after I managed to save myself from those undeserving violent owners, I sensed two tremendous battling auras. Being a kind loving old man, as you all know I am, I went to check it out. Who knows there is cute ojo-chan [young lady] needing me to be her shining knight to save her from two dirty old men.

Ranma: (Bored look) (Thinking) If there were, she wouldn't need another dirty old man after her.

Kasumi: Mā, so brave ojii-chan.

Happosai: (Moved to tears) Ka-Kasumi-chan…

Nabiki&Akane: (Sweatdrops)

Ranma: Yare yare. Continue your story ojii-san.

Happosai: I arrived there soon after and…__

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: A clearing close to a forest a good distance away from the city,_**

_Happosai: (Sees two indistinct figures locked in a fury battle) (Shoulders slumped) (Mumbling sadly to himself with big teary eyes) Why is Kami-sama so cruel to a fragile and dying old man? I don't have that many more years left to live. I just wish for a kawaii girl to take care of me and be my girlfriend. Two stupid men fighting each other are boring._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Ranma: Hah! It doesn't matter. No girls would want you to save them anyway.

Happosai: Omae wa…

Soun: Stop it Ranma-kun. Oshishou-sama, please continue.

Happosai: Hm I forgot that fella name…

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_#Klak. Boom!#_**

_Happosai: (Notices the intensity of the battle) (Thinking) Hu… Might as well observe this while I'm here. (Sits down, places his "treasure" beside him and lights his pipe) (Observes the dueling men)_

_Yamazaki: (Rushes forward, swinging a powerful right hook)_

_The fella with forgotten name: (Sails backwards through the air as he failed to block the attack to his jaw, uprooting a tree in the process) (Gets up to his knees slowly oblivious to his surroundings, his hands holding his head trying to focus himself)_

_Happosai: Hmm? Pyjamas?_

_Yamazaki: (Jumps up high in the air) (Focuses his ki energy into his palms) #**Syii…# **(Release the potential killing ki blast from the sky) #**Siuu…#**_

**_#Brooom…#_**

**_The ki blast caused such intensive destruction upon impact shaking the earth and leaving the already wounded martial artist lying in a two feet deep crater. _**

**_#Kla kla kla…#_**

**_Gravel and dirt came raining down for a few moments._**__

_Happosai: Hmm is over already?_

_The fella with forgotten name: (Lies there for a good moment before finally rising up to his knees unsteadily, holding his head)_

_Happosai: So stubborn. Just like Ranma. Hu… Why is he so stubborn in wearing that precious pink bra of mine? He should be honored to wear it. After all not many boys like him could wear it properly. Grr… Students nowadays never respect their masters' requests! His manner to his master is unforgivable._

_The fella with forgotten name: (Stands up and concentrates ki into his palms) #**Syii…# **(Targets it out towards the hooded man) #**Siuu…#**_

_Yamazaki: (Flicks off the incoming blast effortlessly) #**Pak.#** (Laughing) (The blast collides with ground)_

**_#Broom! Kla kla…#_**

**_Rocks and stone shattered as the ki blast comes into contact to the ground._**

_The fella with forgotten name: (Slight increased in his battle aura intensity as he charges towards the hooded man)_

_Yamazaki: (Drives his body forward with his legs blurred meeting his opponent)_

_The fella with forgotten name: (Twists his body slightly and grasps his right fist with his left hand to increase the power of his elbow attack to the incoming opponent)_

_Yamazaki: (Evades the incoming elbow attack with ease)_

_The fella with forgotten name: (Stunned at the sudden disappearance of his opponent on his anterior view)_

_Yamazaki: (Materializing behind his opponent) (Instantly grasps his hands together, glowing them, raises over his head and brings down a deadly blow onto his opponent head)_

_The fella with forgotten name: (Fell to his knees) #**Pa.#** (Drops to the ground motionless obviously had succumbed to his injuries) #**Thud.#**_

_Yamazaki: (Laughs)_

_Happosai: (Sitting down and smoking his pipe) Hm this man is powerful. He can easily beat Ranma. And that technique with his glowing hands… It seems deadly. And his martial arts style look rather familiar... Hmm… (Spots an undistinguished figure lying on the ground further behind the hooded martial artist) (Strain his eyes to sharpen his vision) Nani? (Smiles widely) Hoo hoo sweeto! (Runs towards the motionless figure resting on the ground) (Thinking) Maybe I can save her and she shall be my girlfriend. (Begins to laugh joyfully) Ah hahaha greato!_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Ranma: Nani! You really found a girl that needs to be rescued there?

Happosai: Damaru Ranma! I'm relating the story now.

Ranma: Che.

Soun: (Thinking) Sou ka. The person who attacked us yesterday is Yamazaki-san. He did say he fought and beat Oshishou-sama.

Nabiki&Kasumi: (Thinking) Yamazaki? So… It could be that…

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Yamazaki: (Sees a form dashing passed him in a flash) (Mutters) Inquisitive idiot. (Follows Happosai to his destination)_

_Happosai: Hoo sweeto! (Closing near to the woman and realizes is no more than a girl) (Sees the girl distinguishes herself with long blue hair darker than Akane's, with her bangs reaching to her shoulders, tied up loosely into a ponytail with a big red ribbon. Her fringe just covering her eyebrows did not hide her adorable features, small cute sharp nose, and attractive pale lips… And blood trickling down the side of her head) (Sees the girl dressed in a torn, slightly burnt and bloodied pink kimono revealing a lethal deep opened wound on the left side of her abdomen, bleeding profusely, laying on the ground in a bloody mess) (Huge watery eyes appear on his old face) (Low trembling voice) S-so kawaii… (Draws nearer) Na-nani… (Holds the girl's by her wrist) P-pulse… No pulse…  (Battle aura starts raging through him) (Shouts) Who did this!_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Nabiki&Kasumi: (Thinking) Kanojo wa tabun… [Perhaps she is…] Masaka… Then the injured guy is probably…

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Yamazaki: (Standing nearby) Ba-ka…_

_Happosai: (Turns around)_

_Yamazaki: (Smiles evilly) Isn't it fairly obvious that I was given the honor to do it. (Slight arrogant bow)_

_Happosai: Teme! (Assumes an attacking stance)_

_Yamazaki: (Confidently) Yare yare. I shall let you join her, ojii-san. [Grandfather]_

_Happosai: (Poses his body in a pitching form) Happö Daikarin Supesharu! (Throws a special big round fuse bomb)_

_Yamazaki: (Catches the bomb and looks at it) Sending a toy my way. Wahahahahaha!_

_Happosai: Hu, orokamono ga… [Sigh, the fool...]_

_Yamazaki: That is so pathe…_

**_#BOOOOOOM!#_**

**_Sending the fellow a good distance away, charred._**

_Yamazaki: Temee ojii-san! (Gets up angrily)_

_Happosai: (Hands on hips) Hahahaha! That will teach you to respect your elders._

_Yamazaki: (Narrows his eyes) Ku'so! (Thinking) I will get you for this humiliation! (Controls his battle aura to the maximum and instantly dashes forward towards Happosai) Kieru Kumo! [Vanishing Spider!] (Prepares to execute a punch)_

_Happosai: (Positions his pipe in front of him to deflect his enemy's frontal attacks) (Reading his opponent's movements) (Thinking) Soon he will appear behind me like against the earlier fight. Hn… I dislike the arrogant look on your face!_

_Yamazaki: (Side steps Happosai at unbelievable speed, that is invisible to the naked eye, to reach Happosai's posterior) (Thinking) He's a gon… (Screams) Arrgg! (Clutches his face)_

_Happosai: (Grins) (Draws back his fist) Hahahaha! Bakero._

_Yamazaki: (Thinking) This old man is… Grrr. (Kicks out with his right foot)_

_Happosai: (Blocks and targets a punch to the head)_

_Yamazaki: (Blocks and counterattacks)_

**_A column of dust is soon produced covering them totally except for occasionally revealing parts of the legs, arms and heads._**

_Yamazaki: Ooof! (Hurtles to the ground, clutching his abdomen)_

_Happosai: Hahaha! I am Happosai the Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts School. Wait a hundred more years before thinking of defeating me._

_Yamazaki: (Glares at Happosai) (Thinking) Anything Goes huh. I remembered you now… (Coughs out blood) (Begins to speak) It isn't over yet ojii-san. I, Yamazaki Hisashi, Master of Everything Also Can Martial Arts School, successor of Yamaguchi-sensei, shall finish you!_

_Happosai: Everything Also Can! (Thinking) But that can't be! I thought I removed this annoying rivaling group years ago. Che. They must have revived during my absence when Soun and Genma sealed me in that cave ten years ago._

_Yamazaki: (Gets up on his feet) My master is inferior compared to me! (Clench his fists on his side) Ryu Nagaru! [Dragon's Strike] #**Syii…#** (Channels his ki energy to his fists)_

_Happosai: (Thinking) He is focusing his ki to his fists, enveloping them, to enhance his punching power. (Initiates a defensive posture)_

_Yamazaki: Hekk (Throws a punch at Happosai)_

_Happosai: Nani! (Dodges away from the incoming punch, abandoning trying to block the attack)_

_Yamazaki: Heh heh… (Grins)_

_Happosai: (Thinking) The tenacity of that blow…_

_Yamazaki: (Smirks) Scared now eh? Don't worry. A quick death it will be for you ojii-san._

_Happosai: Hah! No one can kill me!_

_Yamazaki: (Thinking) Che! This ojii-san is as good as before even after all these years. That I admit. I better kill Shinguji first before he regained consciousness. (Begins to speak) Let me finish my task first before I play with you. (Dashes towards Shinguji)_

_Happosai: (Sees Yamazaki running towards his unconscious opponent) No! (Chases) (Thinking) I cannot allow the boy to die. I must know what happened when I was sealed away in that cave._

_Yamazaki: (Drawing near to Shinguji) (Executes the Ryu Nagaru punch aiming towards Shinguji's chest) (Yells) Die and join the others, Shinguji! And I shall revive my School! (Crushes Shinguji's ribs upon impact, puncturing his lungs)_

**_#Crack!#_**

_Happosai: Hiyeak! (Launches a kick to Yamazaki's head)_

_Yamazaki: Ow! (Collides face first to the ground, hurtling ten meters away)_

_Happosai: Chiku'so! I'm too late. (Examines Shinguji) (Thinking) His injuries are too severe. I better perform the pressure points I learnt in China that will increase his healing recovery rate. It's probably his only chance to live. (Begins to deftly touch numerous points on the body)_

_Yamazaki: (Gets up swiftly) He must die! (Punches Happosai on the back his head)_

_Happosai: Don… Ouch! (A finger unknowingly touches a secluded pressure point on Shinguji's right temple as he fell hurtling to the ground) Ah ite! (Rubs his head furiously) (Turns around) Onore! [You!]_

_Yamazaki: (Raging mad) Shi-Shi Unare! [Roaring Lion!] #**SYII…#** (Releases a massive red glowing spherical ki blast as huge as Happosai's most enormous fuse bomb) #**SIUU…#**_

_Happosai: Ack! (Fruitlessly tries to defend himself with his arms)_

**_#BROOOOM! Crack! Kla kla kla…#_**

_Happosai: (Watches in half-horror as the ki blast hit directly onto Shinguji instead of himself)_

_Yamazaki: (Gasping for air lightly) Let's continue our duel shall we… (Cracks his knuckles) I'm all warmed up now._

_Happosai: (Watches the dying body of Shinguji appended at the frontal edge of the ki blast traveling eastwards through the sky) (Turns his head and glances at the dead body of the unidentified girl thirty meters away) (Thinking) Everything Also Can… (Enormous dark red battle aura starts to rage around him)_

_Yamazaki: (Grins) (Generates his own fury gray battle aura)_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Happosai: Ah yes. Now I remembered. The other fellow is Shinguji-kun.

Soun: (Thinking) Shinguji-kun… Oshishou-sama was trying to save Shinguji-kun? And Shinguji-kun is supposedly Rukawa-kun isn't he.

Nabiki&Kasumi: (Thinking) Shinguji-kun… So it is Rukawa-kun and Sakura-san who were involved there with ojii-chan.

Ranma: So the real battle started?

Happosai: (Nods)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Happosai: (Initiates an attacking stance) Time to warm up. (Smirks)_

_Yamazaki: Hn. (Extend both his arms out in a defensive posture, the left hand clasps to the back of his right wrist)_

_Happosai: (Dashes towards Yamazaki and using his left foot…) Hiyeak! (Kicks out with his knee)_

_Yamazaki: (Uses both of his hands to impede Happosai's kick by stopping Happosai's shin)_

_Happosai: (Intuitively aims a sharp elbow towards Yamazaki's head when his kick was thwarted)_

_Yamazaki: (Brings up his right arm blocking off the attack)_

_Happosai: (Thinking) Che! (Commences a number of furious thrusting punches)_

_Yamazaki: (Skillfully thwarts every assault)_

_Happosai: (Thinking) Oh._

_Yamazaki: (Thinking) My turn. (Bends his body horizontally to the ground, left leg supporting the body mass and his right leg lashes out at Happosai viciously)_

_Happosai: (Startled by the unexpected attack style) (Quickly blocks the lashing kick with his knee and skids a few meters back)_

_Yamazaki: (Grins) Weakening already ojii-san?_

_Happosai: I told you I was only warming up._

_Yamazaki: Eh?!_

_Happosai: The real battle begins now. (Charges forward in less than half the blink of the eye)_

_Yamazaki: (Thinking) Joudan ja nai wa yo! [No kidding!] (Sees a faint outline of Happosai appearing behind him) Hyak! (Jumps and kicks out at… Empty air) Shimatta. (A/N: People living in Tokyo would be using ja nai wa yo while outside Tokyo it would be de wa nai yo. Golanda is a village which is still considered in the Tokyo area so my OCs are likely to use ja nai wa yo. Ja nai and de wa nai means "not". The wa yo and yo at the ending of the sentence are just particles)_

_Happosai: Back in front of you. (Pokes out an index finger onto Yamazaki's back, sending him flying across the plain)_

_Yamazaki: (Collides into a tree) **#Crack! Thud…#** (Grits his teeth in pain) Teme wa… (Coughs out blood)_

_Happosai: (Dashes onward and kicks Yamazaki up to the sky) **#Fwak!#** (Jumps up to follow-up an elbow attack)_

**_#Clack. Thud.#_**

_Yamazaki: (Lands onto the ground awkwardly) (Mutters) Ku'so! Ku'so! I can't lose!_

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Happosai: (Grins) He was never any match for me.

Ranma: Whoa! So you did defeat that guy?

Happosai: I'm the Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts School. I've defeated their master before and I can defeat the students too! No mean feat. Ah hahahaha! (Hands on his hips, haughtily)

Akane: (Looks at Happosai with a weird expression, narrowing eyes) (Mutters) Then why ojii-chan tries to run away just now…

Happosai: (Gloomy) (Sobs) Why is Akane-chan always against me?

Nabiki: (Looks in surprise) (Thinking) Since when was ojii-chan suddenly freed from the bounded rope?

Ranma: Ojii-san, then what were you doing in Okinawa for? And if you had defeated him, why was he here and attacking us yesterday?! Injuring oyaji and so on!

Happosai: Oh. Sou da yo. [That's right] Urm… Well Yamazaki blew me away with a ki blast all the way to Okinawa. Hahahaha! (Scratches his bald head)

Ranma: (Sweatdrops) I thought you said you were winning…

Happosai: (Remembering the episode heatedly) I was WINNING! But something DESPICABLE occurred that is most shameful which the martial arts world had ever known! (Furiously) I can hardly believe that he would resort to such disgraceful opportunities!

Ranma: (Widen eyes with interest) What happened?

Nabiki: (Thinking) I suddenly have a bad feeling.

Happosai: I was about to land my tremendous final winning blow… (Close his eyes in concentration and relates)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Happosai: Yarghhh! (Targets a right fist towards Yamazaki)_

_Yamazaki: (Sitting on the ground) (Raises his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself) (Thinking) Ku'so! It's… It's over…_

**_#Hwooooooooooooooooo…#_**

**_A gust of wind blows and…_**__

_Happosai: (A bunch of something fluttering away catches his eagle eye) (Immediately stops his 'tremendous final winning blow' midway…) AHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOO! My silky precious treasures! (Rushes off to save his newly stolen scattering undergarments from being soiled and blown away by the wind) No, no, no!_

_Yamazaki: (Watches Happosai in surprise) (Thinking) Huh? Chansu! [A chance!] (Targets out at Happosai) (Screams) Shi-Shi Unare! **#SIUUUUU…#**_

_Happosai: (Busy grabbing the spreading undergarments in the air before they reach the ground) Ara? (Turns around)_

**_#BOOOOOOOOOOM!#_**

_Happosai: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Flying across the sky and…) I will NEVER forget this! You burnt away my collection! (Disappears into the sky with a **#Tink.#** sound and…) _

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Happosai: (Eyes still closed, shaking his head gravely) Reach Okinawa. (Crosses his arms) It is such a despicable act to attack a frail old man like me who was occupied with saving his little pieces of joy. I am ashamed that I fought with such a dishonorable martial artist.

**#Dong…#**

Happosai: Hn, and thus at Okinawa, in order to defeat Yamazaki, I forced myself to undergo meditation. (Grins) Hooo sweeto. The training was so much fun. (Opens his eyes) Ara?

Soun: (Solemn look) (Thinking) Disgraceful opportunities or disgraceful acts of yours, which lead to such opportunities…

Akane,Nabiki&Ranma: (Lying on the floor) (Oyakusoku pozu) (Sweating)

Happosai: Nani, nani? What happened?

Ranma: (Thinking) I feel sorry for myself and ashamed to have him as my Master… To be defeated by… By… I can almost burst into tears with embarrassment for Anything Goes School…

Akane: (Thinking) Ojii-chan, his perversion knows no bounds.

Nabiki: (Thinking) I have no comments.

Kasumi: (Worried) Ara, daijobou mina?

**Scene: Deserted road, meanwhile,**

Rukawa: (Walking, clutching his gut) (Thinking) Is getting more and more painful to ignore… Koff! KOFF! (Coughed out blood, staining the palm of his hand) (Looks at his hand) (Mutters to himself) Chiku'so… At this rate, watashi wa… Ah… I-itai.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, genkan, evening,**

Ryoga: Ah konbawa. [Good evening] Anyone home? (Smiling elatedly at himself) (Thinking) Yatta! I finally found Akane-san's house. Oh truly it is fated that I would meet with Akane-san soon again. Now I can at last see Akane-san wonderful face.

Kasumi: (Appears from the kitchen) Ara Ryoga-kun. Konbawa. Welcome in. (Calls out) Ranma-kun. Your friend, Ryoga-kun is here.

Ryoga: Hai Kasumi-san. (Calls out behind him) Hey come in. Don't be shy.

Kasumi: (Sees a petite little girl with shoulder length light blue hair entering shyly) Ara, anata dare desu ka?

Rei: (Smiles shakily) Rei desu.

Ryoga: Rei-san is with me, Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: Ara, kon'nichi wa Rei-chan. (Smiles warmly)

Rei: Kon-kon'nichi wa onee-onee-san. (Stands close to Ryoga, holding his right arm timidly)

Nabiki: (Climbs down the stairs) Heh Ryoga-kun. (Smirks) Hey Akane! Ranma-kun! Ryoga-kun paying us a visit. (Notices Rei) Anta dare?

Rei: Sumimasen. (Bows) Rei. Rukawa Rei desu, onee-san.

----

End.

A/N: No long ramblings from me. I'm just hoping all the noted ideas for volume 7 flow freely out as I type. But first need to reformat my com. Physical damage sustained to my hard drive. Chiku'so!

Volume 7 when will it comes out? Maybe 2-3 months time =S

A short note on why I used Kasumi's past to be the basis of her personality, her attitude and behavior is because is she really as oblivious as she sometimes seems or is it that, there is an iron shield of "everything's okay" that she's maintained since her mother's death, when she became the responsible one in the family?

Although Kasumi is always smiling, quiet and gentle, no matter how bad things happened. But facing a situation where she knew she could die, however "thick-skinned" a person is, she would eventually crack. When Kasumi was close to certain death, she would be on the brink of cracking. When she saw Rukawa in a gory state after saving her, she cracked – cried, suffered, lose all bearings of the surrounding. I used Nabiki to calm her down because Nabiki and Kasumi seemed to be pretty close aren't they? Akane is always with Ranma – be it arguing adventuring etc. When Soun and co. went off adventuring, the 2 Tendo girls usually stay home together.

Stay on for volume 7 readers, aren't we all curious how our Lost Boy meet up with Sakura's imoto-chan. Ryoga finally made his debut huh heh heh.


	8. Volume 7

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I own Ranma Nibun'noichi. _(A/N: I also disclaim that I make this disclaimer! HUAHUAHUA!)_

Title: Lost Memories

Summary: A boy with a forgotten past unexpectedly arrived and came to live together with the Tendo and Saotome family. How will he affect their lives? And how will they affect his life? How will his past affect them when it came to light? A Ranma and Akane pairing.

Acknowledgements: As usual, I would like to thank ms Ray for her little help on some info and I guess I should thank ms AyanamiReiII of as well hee for what reason read below.

A/N: Morning people. I just realized that Sakura and Rukawa had reverse initials, R.S. and S.R. only after typing the chapter titles over and over again hahaha. Oh well, a volume filled with Rukawa's recollection of his memories (And still the recovered memories is far from over), and little of Ranma-tachi going-on at the Tendo Dojo. No worries, you will still be entertained by my OCs, I assure you. The cliffhanger from last volume will be postpone to volume 8 hopefully as this current volume 7 which was originally intended to contain 10k words only (as usual), went haywire, as I have a sudden case of indigestion and vomit out too many ideas (Really a lot and even humorous scenes for future volumes) and thus an initially intended 1 chapter devoted to Rukawa's flashback scenes as Ryoko somehow expanded to 5 long chapters, contributing to the 30k words volume heh heh. Because of that, the storyline also did make a few turns from the original idea. Meaning is improved muahahaha! I guess ms AyanamiReiII encouragement of don't get anymore writer's block is highly effective keke… Must had work subconsciously in my mind.

Volume 07

Chapter 37: Hachi no ugoki zetsubo saigo

Chapter 38: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 1 - Fated meeting

Chapter 39: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 2 - Cherishing and treasuring

Chapter 40: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 3 - Blossoming friendship

Chapter 41: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 4 - Never gonna give you up!

Chapter 42: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 5 - Consequences

Chapter 37: Hachi no Ugoki Zetsubo Saigo 

**Scene: A small tidy room with a study desk by the window and a cupboard filled with books at one corner,**

Rukawa: (Lying in a futon) (Open his eyes) Koko ni doko? Where am I? (Looks at himself, covered with clean bandages) (Looks around his surroundings briefly before getting out of the futon and makes his way out of the room, staggering a little) _(A/N: Literal translation is "where is here?")_

Woman's voice: Today is…

Girl's voice: (High-pitched) Miso soup! Yatta!

Man's voice: Calm down, Kaede-chan.

Kaede's voice: Oka-chan is the best!

Woman's voice: Mā, mā.

Rukawa: (Thinking) The living room… (Slides open the door and supports himself on the doorway by the shoulder) (Sees a family of three having dinner) A-ano…

Woman: Ara.

Man: You're up. (Gets up and leads Rukawa to a cushion) Why don't we have dinner and get your strength back first…

Rukawa: Rukawa desu.

Fujiki: Ore wa Sawamura Fujiki and…

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, kitchen, meanwhile,**

Kasumi: (Recalling images of rushing Genma and Rukawa to a hospital and treating Soun and herself of their injuries as well as her successful pleads to bring Rukawa back home once he was stable yet allowing him to leave a few days ago) (Thinking) Where could you be right now? Who are you with right now? (Looks up at the blue sky) (Sigh) (Softly) I whisper these questions to myself. (Sees Akane and Ryoga trying to entertain a downcast-looking Rei while Ranma, in the background, furiously jealous at Akane's apparent interest with the kid Ryoga had brought as well as Ryoga himself) (Forces out a cheerful smile) Mā, Ryoga-kun is such a good big brother.

**Scene: Tofu's clinic,**

Soun: (Looking gravely with his eyes closed in concentration, and arms folded) Things are looking serious Saotome-kun. Something is up. The village we visited ten years ago had been protecting something. But we don't know what is it. And apparently the guy from a few days ago, Yamazaki, was after us solely for revenge. He as we know is from Everything Also Can who was also at Golanda ten years ago with their Master remember? The next evening, Ryoga-kun arrived and with him is a little girl close to seven years old. She would only keep to herself or stay by Ryoga's side. She doesn't talk unless for politeness sake. The only answers we received were from Ryoga-kun. Even so he doesn't know much. And he has forgotten when he met up with her. It seems that the place where he was visiting was under attack and it was possibly a massacre of the entire village… Though Ryoga-kun managed to save the girl and make his escape. During the whole incident, Ryoga-kun only managed to hear some information. But the uncanniest part is… The village that he visited and saved the kid is also Golanda. How weir-

**#Splash!# **

Soun: Ara, ara? (Open his eyes and sees a panda with a cast leg holding two signboards which read 'I am just an innocent panda' and 'This has nothing to do with me') (His hands twitch with exasperation at his friend lack of seriousness or cowardice) Saotome-kun…

------

**Scene: Sawamura Dojo, in the dojo,**

Rukawa: (Feeling his bandages, the stitches, under his shirt) (Thinking) I didn't realize Tofu-sensei had operated on me. It's weird I wasn't at a hospital when I woke up. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway.

Fujiki: (Kneeling down in seiza position with Rukawa on the wooden floor) My family used to run a dojo here for many a generation. Long time ago, during the Tokugawa and Meiji era and even before that, the Warring Period, our village had existed here and trained many fighters to defend our village against rouges, bandits and so on. It is like a conscript military for protection. Every male after the age of eight must learn how to fight. Now as peace reign, running a dojo is fast becoming a dying trend. Most families do not train their kids anymore to continue the line and instead are educated in public schools. While me, I am blessed with a cute little girl here… (Smiles)

Kaede: (Waves her hand cheerfully) Yahoo onii-chan.

Rukawa: (Smiles uncomfortably at Kaede)

Fujiki: Of course I can't really expect my girl here to train in martial arts.

Rukawa: (Nods understandingly)

Fujiki: (Places a hand near his mouth, a gesture of whispering) Plus my wife would half kill me. Hahahaha!

Rukawa: Hahaha…

Fujiki: When, Kaede-chan found you, you were in a terrible state. No doubt you had been in a fight before.

Rukawa: Sou yo.

Fujiki: So you're a martial artist too, I assume.

Rukawa: Erm used to is a more appropriate way of saying, I guess.

Fujiki: Sou ka. Talking about that, there aren't many of us now in this peaceful age. And our village doesn't really produce any great martial artist of incredible capabilities. But we do struck terror into our enemies' heart. The men here will not think twice to protect their families. Any man who fell from battle, his family will be taken care together by every other family. (Proudly) This whole village is like one huge family. Without any special fighting abilities, we have developed other ways to defend ourselves. Though it might be too unethical in your view…

Rukawa: Unethical?

Fujiki: Hachi no ugoki zetsubo saigo! This is the technique that we developed to protect ourselves against much superior force.

Rukawa: Hachi no ugoki zetsubo saigo… Bee's final move of despair…

Fujiki: Well that's what our enemies named it through time.

Rukawa: You don't mean…

Fujiki: Yes. Our forefathers were similar to the Kamikazes during the Second Great War. Our men will give away their lives in order to protect the village. _(A/N: Referring to World War 2. This is what the Japanese refer it as, I think. Hmm Kamikaze… Suicide Bombers… Split the word up into two will translate into God Wind. Hmm…)_

Rukawa: Second Great War?

Fujiki: (Raises an eyebrow) You don't know?

Rukawa: Oh Second Great War. I thought I heard something else. (Thinking) What the heck is Second Great War?

Fujiki: (Nods solemnly)

Rukawa: H-how? How does this technique work?

Fujiki: Well we must know how to control the ki within us. Once properly trained, we will then learn how to cast a barrier shield made entirely of our ki, which will envelop the enemies and ourselves. With that no enemies can escape our clutches and we shall summon all our energy, fighting ki energy, reserve energy and life energy and explode it out within the protective barrier.

Rukawa: Life energy?

Fujiki: Life energy is the energy that is required to make your heart beat, allow your lungs to function, energy required to contract the appropriate muscles to breathe in air. Making use of all these energy will result in death of caster since all important body functions will cease to work, as energy is no longer supplied. The release of this total accumulated energy will destroy anything within the protective barrier shield no matter how strong or powerful your enemies are. It is a desperate move to protect our village from invaders. Thus the name, 'hachi', is used. Just like a bee would defend its hive.

Rukawa: Anything? (Thinking) My answer. This is my answer. I'm sure it is the answer to my situation.

Fujiki: Anything and everything will be destroyed as long as it is within the barrier. Absolutely without a doubt.

Rukawa: Sawamura oji-san…

Fujiki: Nan de?

Rukawa: Can you teach me this technique?

Fujiki: Nan da? Why would you want to learn it? It will take your life away my boy if you used it for a fight. You are still young. As I said it is a move for the desperate.

Rukawa: But I am… I am desperate.

Fujiki: (Senses the hopelessness Rukawa's eyes emit) (Nods silently) Kaede-chan.

Kaede: Hai?

Fujiki: Go help your mother.

Kaede: Ara. Hai oto-chan. (Skips out of the dojo in high spirits)

Fujiki: (Turns to Rukawa) Why? Why do you want to throw your life away? Besides that, it would mean killing someone? I cannot teach you something that will have you killing someone as well. I cannot. You will become a murderer.

Rukawa: (Bows down before Fujiki with his elbows spread out) Sawamura oji-san, please I beg you. I implore you. I want to master the technique. I need it. P-please… I-I'm begging you.

Fujiki: I should not Rukawa-san. You do not know what it is like to know that you have taken a life away, including your own as well. You should not stain your hands with blood from murder. Once stained, it will forever-

Rukawa: True I may not know that and the horror of it but I do have experience the awfulness of having my hands stained by the blood of someone who I have failed to protect, to save. Please. I need to avenge the death of someone I love. Also if he is not stopped, more people will get hurt. If you don't… If you don't…

Fujiki: If I don't?

Rukawa: I beg you. I need to avenge. I want revenge.

Fujiki: Rukawa-san, revenge will just yield new revenge… It is a cruel never-ending cycle. It is better to leave it like that and carry on with life.

Rukawa: (Looks straightly at Fujiki) Sawamura oji-san, right now you are talking like that…

Fujiki: Sore kara. Then

Rukawa: But… But I-if I killed Kaede-chan, right here in front of your very eyes…. I'm sure you'll be after my head. Will you be thinking of revenge is bad? You know what I'm trying to say. An eye for an eye. A life for a life. What's more I killed Kaede-chan and now also proceed to kill you as well. I want to kill you too. Will you still not fight me to defend yourself? If you can't beat me, wouldn't you still want to use every means to defeat me even at the cost of your life so that you could avenge Kaede-chan death and also protect your wife from future harm? Can you still say that you won't battle me? I need to master that technique. I'm not strong enough to battle evenly with that person. I need to defeat that guy at all cost, Sawamura oji-san. Even with my life if it will take his as well.

Fujiki: Sou… (Sigh) Sou da na. Wakatteru mashite Rukawa-san. I understand the dire situation you're in… (Sigh) I will teach you. But nevertheless do think more before using it. Please value your life.

Rukawa: (His face brightens up at the prospect) Hontō ka? Really?

Fujiki: (Getting excited) The training will not be easy in the beginning. But once you grasp the concept, you can start learning and master it on your own.

Rukawa: Sou.

Fujiki: I guess I won't teach you Hachi no Ugoki Zetsubo Saigo. Bee's final move of despair It sounds too negative. But I will teach you my own version, Bakuretsu Hīrō! Explosive hero! (Shakes his clenched fist excitedly)

Rukawa: Hai Shou-sama. (Bows his head again) (Looks up) (Excitedly) Is that a better and improved version of the skill? _(A/N: Shou-sama is Master. Oshishou-sama/Shishou-sama is Honored Master)_

Fujiki: Oh. No is not. It is the same. Just the name of the technique is different. Hahahaha! Sounds more glorious don't you think? Over the years, there was never any real name for this technique. So I came up with this. A better name for the skill. So it can be execute with PRIDE! We die with honor! Not die in despair!

**#Gomph!#**

Rukawa: (Oyakusoku pozu) (Laying on the floor) (Thinking) No comment. He remind me a little of Saotome oji-san.

Fujiki: We will start once you are completely recovered. And you are welcome to stay here. It isn't everyday we get martial artists as visitors. (Grins)

Rukawa: Arigato gozai masu.

------

**Scene: Sawamura Dojo, a month later,**

Fujiki: (Blocking Rukawa's attacks with relative ease) Your attacks are too direct Rukawa-san. You lack concentration. I may not be a real master in the arts but it is obvious that you are lacking in confidence. I'm sure this is what hindering you from improving. Even if you're aggressive but if your attacks lack confidence, the power of your blows will decrease significantly.

Rukawa: Why are we doing this anyway? This doesn't seem to have anything to do with Hachi no Ugoki Zetsubo Saigo.

Fujiki: Bakuretsu Hīrō desu.

Rukawa: Hai…

Fujiki: Your body must be in good shape as well before you can be trained in the relevant ki practices. (Thinking) He did not seem to have proper training. As if he has not completed his training yet. And strangely his kempo techniques seem to be conflicting as if he is unconsciously using techniques derive from two different art schools. No, maybe three or more.

Rukawa: (Groans) (Thinking) Good shape? I'm already sore all over.

------

**Scene: A deserted road, a couple of weeks later,**

Rukawa: (His mind wanders along) I'm just walking around blindly… 'Taku, at this rate I'm better off staying at the Tendo Dojo. And Kasumi is also there as well. (Shakes his head vigorously) I am learning a new technique now. I may be able to defeat Yamazaki with it. It was better that I set out looking for my old home and in the process found a new technique to master which is possible to defeat Yamazaki. More meditating, more practices and I may be able to initiate Hachi no Ugoki Zetsubo Saigo. Maybe I should just return to Tendo Dojo and await Yamazaki. Dame… Don't… I'm doing it again. Why do I never desire to search out and find out about my past? (Sees a signpost in front of him) (Reads out) Golanda 100 Km. Asagaya 50 Km. (Thinking) Hmm… Asagaya, Asagaya is nearer. Yosh. (Proceeds towards the west) Chotto. Wait a minute (Looks in the direction of the south in the direction of Golanda) (Makes a few steps forward southwards) Something is beckoning me. A feeling of tranquil and dread. I don't want to go this way… But the feeling is overwhelming. Golanda… Golanda… Hope I could hitch a ride.

**Scene: Golanda settlement, five days later,**

Rukawa: (Thinking heatedly) It is either that I look too indecent and dangerous to be picked up for a ride or people nowadays are just plain unhelpful. 'Taku, I'm so tired… (Let out a huge gulp of expired air) Hara hetta… I'm so hungry… (Walks around a desolate village, hoping and anticipating a flood of past memories returning) This place is abandoned… I can't possibly had live here. (Squats down, resting for a moment) Where did I live? Why didn't I ever decide to look for my parents and find myself? Why was I so content to stay with Tendo oji-san and his family? And why isn't there anyone here! This place is deserted, ku'so! (Gets up and proceeds furiously towards the northwest, frustrated) Should have gone to Asagaya. (Slows down considerably) But it can't be. I have this feeling of familiarity. I think I did lived here. Shikashi… However… (His stomach growls, seeking for his attention) What would I do for a packed lunch by Kasumi…

**Scene: Unknown dark area, meanwhile,**

Yamazaki: It is ready, finally… (Admires a rustic blade of an old katana) It is true after all. I can feel its power. (Nods to an individual cloaked from head to foot like himself) Good job Nori-kun.

Nori: Hai!

Yamazaki: With this, we can start the revival. And once we gained the strength, we shall avenge our Master's death first and after that… Yosh… (Grins at the wonderful thought)

Nori: Everything is ready, Kakuzo-san.

Yamazaki: How long will it take to complete the process?

Nori: At least half a year.

Yamazaki: Domo. Tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow we get back to work. Tell our comrades that.

Nori: Wakatta Kakuzo-san.

Yamazaki: Half a year… And I will teach that obā-san a lesson, never to mess with Everything Also Can. And half a year, to the dreams… That Master tried to bring for us. Conquest.

**Scene: Shinguji Residence,**

Rukawa: (Standing silently in front of a sign which hang beside the front gate) (Thinking) Shinguji. It's impossible that this isn't my house. (Looks down at his feet) They feel as heavy as lead. They don't want to enter this house. Naze da? Why not? (Enters the house nevertheless, dragging his feet) As expected, dusty and cobwebs… No one has been here for some time. (Explores the whole house) Memories, pieces of memories are returning to me. This was my home… What happened here? Chi-chigau… Why, why am I constantly in conflict with my father? I'm angry. I'm angry at my life? I'm tired? And… (Looks towards the exit) I was always keeping to myself. Keeping myself to some place else, brooding. I lived here but I don't really lived here. I don't understand this disgust I'm feeling now. (Exits the house, tracing old steps that he had taken before) I had done this countless time each day… (Stands at the gate) Turning left and goes straight…

------

Rukawa: …And out of the village. (Sees an old signpost with a sign towards Tokyo, Kawasaki, Chofu and Asagaya) (Place both his arms on his hips) Now what? (Looks around briefly and suddenly realization hit him) (His heart beats faster) A place, I always go to each day to get my mind off things that I dislike. I-I disliked… (Walks in a southeasterly direction toward a thick wicket of trees) The lakeside I always… My life I feel tired of… A place where I waste my time away to forget about reality and… Never trusting people… Especially my parents… My parents… I miss them. I hate them. But I love them. Yet I don't want them. Somehow I do care about them. But I don't trust them. What are all these feelings am I going through? How could I be so disrespectful to them. (Feels disgusted with himself) That can't be me.

**Scene: A small lake with numerous trees and thick bushes strewn everywhere surrounding it,**

Rukawa: (Muttering) I wonder what Kasumi-tachi are doing now. I hope Kasumi's fine and so is everyone. Kora kora… Must focus on my task now, and not think about Kasumi. Concentrate. But why do my mind keep reverting to Kasumi whenever I think about my family. Why do I not want to think about my family? (Arrives at a little partial clearing with a lake blending with it at the end and numerous trees and bushes strewn around the outer edges of the lake) Well, what brings me to this place anyway? Why do I kind of feel drawn to this place? It does feel more comfortable here than at home. Naze? There was an eerie weird air of doubt at home. I don't understand. (Lumbers towards a particularly huge tree, which stood in the middle of the clearing) (Places his hand on the tree) It feels old. (Sigh) So what if it's old. That's nothing special. (Walks past the tree and sees an odd looking bench, a little rotten, facing the lake) A bench out of nowhere? Why is there one here anyway. Koko wa nan de? What is this place? (Removes some dirt on the bench and sits) (Watches the tranquil lake as his hand rubs the woody bench) It, it is settling… Memories of everything.

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, living room, meanwhile**

**#Crack.#**

Kasumi: Ara. (Looks in surprise at the broken cup handle, fingering her lip uneasily before cleaning up the mess)

Rei: (Stares at Kasumi quietly)

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, outside at the courtyard near the koi pond**,

Akane: (Holding P-Chan in her arms, hugging him comfortably close to her) Ranma, Ryoga-kun disappeared again leaving Rei-chan alone here. This is the third time this month. Why don't you look for him or he may get lost too far away. Rei-chan will get lonely, if Ryoga-kun is not here.

Ranma: (Looks at Akane in exasperation with a sweatdrop hanging behind his head)

**Scene: A small lake with numerous trees and thick bushes strewn everywhere surrounding it,**

Rukawa: This, this place had been a warm place to be. (Looks at the space next to him) You, who were with me right here by my side, are no longer here. You have become memories within me but… Even memories cannot contend with the real warmth of your side. (His elbows rest on his lap as his hands cover his face) In endless repeating time, we know why we are living; we were searching for love, because we want to become stronger. Looking up at the faraway sky and the clear blue water, both of us mourning yet we walk on persistently facing our own lives. Someday our souls will unite. Though it may not happen in this world for… Love's bud will probably be smashed in this cruel world, so touch it, seize it and engrave it firmly. Engrave? (Turns and look at the resting back of the bench, intuitionally brushes off the dirt that smear it… Revealing written sloppy Kanji scratches) Kore wa… (Under his breath) My name… (Reads out) Ryoko no… (Wipes away more dirt) to Sakura no… (Reading out a slightly more neater Kanji nicks) to Mina-san no desu. (Looks at the scratches without blinking as he grazes his shaking hand feeling the hard solid nicks on the wooden board) (Pieces of memories come rushing back, fitting in neatly together with the puzzling recalled pieces of memory at his house) (The disgust forming within himself was understood) I remember… (His knees plop down to the ground) (His eyes close wearily as his palm supports his forehead with his thumb and fingers holding to his temple, his elbow resting tiredly on the bench seat) (Softly) Oka-san, oto-san, gomen nasai. Forgive me. I am far worse than shit. I guessed I'm even worse than Yamazaki. Why was I so disrespectful to you. Even though I changed a little after Sakura, still… My attitude was unforgivable. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I-is this retribution for my sins? To forget everything. Then to remember them again… Regretting, remorseful with my past actions… Why was I so supercilious? Why do I detest my own parents? Is this why I never felt as if I really want to return here? Was I ashamed of myself? What is actually going on with me in the past… Why was I like that? I can't believe I was so… I'm despicable…

Chapter 38: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 1 - Fated meeting 

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_Scene: Ryoko's hangout, on a cold late afternoon during the autumn season in November, last year,_**__

_Ryoko: (Muttering grimly to himself) My own good. For my own good? What good do I get? Tell me! I know what I want. They don't know what I want. I want to visit the city. I don't want to stay here all my life. Chiku'so! I'm better off relaxing here then hanging around at home, training. (Sigh) Why do I feel so hard to trust people… Especially them. (Yawns) If I have my way… (Stop midway in his tracks upon noticing a dark blue hair pony-tailed girl tied with a big red ribbon in a whitish pink kimono, sitting peacefully on a bench, lost in her own quiet thoughts) (Thinking) And now this girl just came along and violates my personal area. Feh! (Stands directly in the girl's posterior, his finger pointing at her) (Speaks out with contempt in his voice) Teme wa… This has been my place since ever. So get off! I want to sleep._

_Sakura: (Looks up, startled) Hai? Nani ga? (Thinking) Kare wa… Sonna. He is… It can't be_

_Ryoko: Nani ga nani yo?! I want to sleep._

_Sakura: But I am here first and am also enjoying the calm, peaceful day. Besides there is more than enough space for two. It is made for two people, you know._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Made for two people… Somehow that really bothers me. (Matter-of-factly) That's why I want you to get off the bench so I can enjoy my sleep lying down on the full space of the bench on this calm peaceful day, alone. BA-KA!_

_Sakura: (Looks back, unperturbed) (Politely) Calm down, it is not good to be hot tempered. Also can you really sleep here? It is going to get cold you know. You will freeze. (Thinking) What a rude guy._

_Ryoko: (Growls) Nani… (Glares menacingly) Ano na ōjo-sama. princess_

_Sakura: (Coolly) I was here first if you don't mind. (Thinking) Calm down Sakura. Obā-sama always says a woman should always maintain good manners and behave passively or it would be most unlady-like. I must not raise my voice._

_Ryoko: (Under his breath) Feh! You think I'm blind?_

_Sakura: Well if you really want to sleep (Shifts her position to the right) here, my comfortable (Pats her lap as an act of gesture) lap for your head. You should really learn how to share ōji-sama. prince_

_Ryoko: Teme… (Walks away in a huff, contemplating his next action)_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Kare wa Shinguji-kun deshou? He is Shinguji-kun isn't he This is the first time I am seeing him up close. He really seems to be the type of person people described him to be. He is so much different from his respectable father. And he is so much different from what I had imagined him to be from afar. Maybe I was wrong about him. Shinguji-kun is such a rude jerk. (Stretch out her arms) Oh well I did stay here for quite a bit already. Everyone at home may get worried if I stay out too long. (Gets up, tapping the dust off her kimono)_

**_#Vrooom!#_**__

_Sakura: (Sweatdrops)_

_Ryoko: (Lying on the bench, filling up the entire seat) My seat, so there! (Palms behind his head, close his eyes, faking annoying snores)_

_Sakura: (Exasperated) Anata wa… (Thinking) Okay, just ignore him and go home. Iku yo Sakura._

_Ryoko: I'm asleep, do'aho._

_Sakura: Nani yo? A sleeping person can't talk. Anata wa 'aho desu! (Covers her mouth) (Thinking) Calm down. Calm down Sakura. If ojii-sama heard me, I probably… (Looks at Ryoko, feeling upset) But Shinguji-kun is really asking for it._

_Ryoko: People who know me very well, know that I talk in my sleep. So go and make yourself scarce ōjo-sama._

_Sakura: My, my. Aren't you talkative Shinguji-sama._

_Ryoko: (Opens one eye) Is there a problem?_

_Sakura: (Looks away, folding her arms) Nandemonai desu. (Thinking) That will make him curious._

_Ryoko: (Shut his solo eye back) So get yourself lost now if there's nothing do'aho, baka da teme._

_Sakura: (A vein reveals under the skin of her forehead) (Thinking) Kono koitsu… Darn it with this person… Calm down. Calm down. There are other docile ways to return him the favor, ne? (Squats down cutely next to the bench grinning from ear to ear, watching Ryoko, breathing down his neck, deliberately aggravating his nerves) This is perfect._

_Ryoko: (With his eyes still closed, a bulging vein slowly emerges underneath the skin of his forehead) (Frowns) Why are you still here?_

_Sakura: (Sweetly) Gomen ne but is my cute little presence that uncomfortable for you?_

_Ryoko: Wakatte ja ne ka. So you do understand So make yourself scarce now. You're such a pest._

_Sakura: Why do you act this way?_

_Ryoko: Sleeping._

_Sakura: You know you are hurting everyone close to you._

_Ryoko: Snoozing._

_Sakura: I know you are listening._

_Ryoko: (Instantly gets up to a sitting position and points his finger at Sakura) (Roughly) Dakara teme wa ore ga… That's why I want you…_

_Sakura: (Grabs a spot on the bench to sit in a flash) (Triumphantly) Now is mine._

_Ryoko: (Growling) Why you pesky little…_

_Sakura: (Smiles irritatingly, her nose wrinkles cutely)_

_Ryoko: (His eyes twitch at the infuriating sight of the girl having fun at his expense) You know, (Draws his thumb and pointing finger close to contact with each other) you're this close to getting strangled._

_Sakura: (Waves her hand 'comfortingly') Mā, mā. There is still a lot of free space. 0.1 centimeters at the very least I should think._

_Ryoko: You're really trying my patience._

_Sakura: (Fakes her aggravating astonishment perfectly well) Wow! I'm real surprised that you had any in the first place._

_Ryoko: (Clenches his fists) That does it! I'm sure even Kami will forgive me if I kill you! (Looms sinisterly towards Sakura with outrageous intent)_

_Sakura: (Inches backwards a little) Chot-chotto matte yo… I was just jo-jokin-_

_Ryoko: (Points out his finger to Sakura's left shoulder) Eh is that a spider on your shoulder?_

_Sakura: Kyaaa!_

_Ryoko: (Grins victoriously) (Thinking) Simple job! Girls feh! (Prepares to gain control of his bench)_

_Sakura: (Jumps onto Ryoko)_

_Ryoko: (Shocked at the unanticipated reaction) What the… (Incoherent sounds) Gomph!_

**_#Whum… Thud!#_**__

_Ryoko: Ooof! (Lands on the ground feeling winded, lying on his back with…)_

_Sakura: (Wriggling the side of her body ridiculously on Ryoko's chest with her elbow painfully digging into his diaphragm) Getitoffmegetitoffmegetitoffme-_

_Ryoko: Itai da! Just get off me ōjo-sama! There's no stupid spi-_

_Sakura: (Stops squirming) I knew that. I was just preventing you from getting the seat all to yourself. (Gets back on her feet in a flash, grinning gleefully)_

_Ryoko: (Glares irately at Sakura) … (Thinking) Ano yatsu wa… This freaking girl…_

_Sakura: (Watches the red-faced Ryoko briefly) (Sigh) (Feeling a little guilty with her indecorous action) Let me help you get up Shinguji-kun. (Grabs Ryoko's arm and tries to pull him up to his feet)_

_Ryoko: (Fiercely slaps Sakura's hand away) Don't touch me!_

_Sakura: (Getting slightly wound up at the stinging pain of her hand) I am very sorry okay. (Bows) Come on stop your act. (Rubs her hand to soothe the pain down)_

_Ryoko: Act?_

_Sakura: The I-don't-care-for-the-world image._

_Ryoko: This is me. And it's not an image._

_Sakura: Okay, okay. My you sure live up to your stubbornness, your disobedience aren't you._

_Ryoko: Feh!_

_Sakura: Why?_

_Ryoko: Nan da._

_Sakura: I heard you detest your parents? How come? Why do you keep disobeying them? Why-_

_Ryoko: None of your business! Who do you think you are? Thinking I will just tell you. 'Aho._

_Sakura: Ano ne, speak for yourself. Who do you think you are? What kind of attitude is that towards your parents? They raised you and this is how you pay them? You should give them the respect they deserve._

_Ryoko: Urusei, damaru! Shut up, keep quiet! You're in no place to lecture me. (Glares)_

_Sakura: Is that so? (Looks around the area irritatingly before turning back to Ryoko) Tell me, where should we go so I could lecture you? The classroom?_

_Ryoko: (Hovers his undying glare from bottom to top) (Thinking) Those legs of hers… If I could squeeze and mash them to a pulp… 10 yen to Ryoko. That hips of hers… If I could twist it round and round… 25 yen to Ryoko. That slim arms of her, if I could break them into a thousand pieces… 50 yen to Ryoko. That slender neck of hers… If I could grab it with both my hands… 100 yen! Definitely. Strangulation equals no bloody mess plus I can enjoy the look on her face as her life fades away. (A peculiar grin forms by his lips) Heh… Heh heh… Heh heh heh… Feh! A measly 100 yen at most. This person ain't worth my time._

_Sakura: (Feels a shiver down her spine) (Thinking) Why is he staring at me with those killer eyes (Sees the weird grin on Ryoko which abruptly disappears) with a perverted mind. (Begins to speak) Okay I just really sympathize your parents. I just want to help._

_Ryoko: Why are you trying to help people who you don't even know?! Don't tell me you are a Miss Nice who like to help everyone. That's just lame._

_Sakura: It is not lame to do a good deed. The only reason I am talking to you about this is…_

_Ryoko: Is what?_

_Sakura: I don't understand why… You, you have a mother, a father, who, I am sure, loves you dearly although you do not show much respect to them. Why? It is so frustrating. I am left with only a little sister and my grandparents. How I miss oka-sama, oto-sama yet you, you who could see your parents everyday however is not thankful for it. You take it for granted, Shinguji-kun._

_Ryoko: It's complicated. (Thinking) That deserving idea ain't working on me. And I don't know why I am turned off with my own parents myself._

_Sakura: I am listening._

_Ryoko: Well I ain't talking!_

_Sakura: Fine… Be that way then. See if I care._

_Ryoko: I never want you to care anyway. Baka da na onna. Silly girl_

_Sakura: You know you are such a jerk. Even when I am trying to help a little, pull you back to your feet but you… (Quickly grabs Ryoko's arm again and pull it hard to demonstrate her caring intention but lost her balance as her footwear slips off a twig on the ground) Ara…_

**_#Gompff. Thud.#_**__

_Sakura: (Lying on top of Ryoko) Ah! Ah! Sumi-sumimasen deshita. (Bows her head repetitively) Gomen, gomen ne. Gomen nasai._

_Ryoko: Yare yare. Just get off me will ya!_

_Sakura: Hai, hai. (Straightens back her kimono) Ano… Chotto matte desu. Hold it (Looks at Ryoko straightly without blinking an eye)_

_Ryoko: (Stares back defiantly) (Thinking) What now?_

_Sakura: Why should I apologize? You should apologize since you were having fun._

_Ryoko: (Mortified as he realizes the backfiring situation going against him) What fun? As if there were something to touch or feel anyway! Furthermore the kimono you are wearing is too thick to feel up anyway!_

_Sakura: So you do admit that you were thinking along that line during that period of opportunity! Or even (Her eyes harden and her cheeks burn) attempting to._

_Ryoko: Opportunity? Attempting to? (Glares furiously) What kind of logic is that!_

_Sakura: … (Turns away hiding her red face, her arms crossed)_

_Ryoko: (Points his finger rudely at Sakura) You were the one who fell onto me._

_Sakura: You are a guy. Being one, you should have saved me gracefully and not letting me fall awkwardly._

_Ryoko: (Scowls) Ano na, being a lady you shouldn't have been so clumsy in the first place! 'Taku…_

_Sakura: (Turns back offended, putting a foot out forward angrily stamping it to reprimand Ryoko) Ano ne anata- (Trips over her disheveled kimono as her foot stamped over it and…)_

**_#Whuuum…#_**__

_Ryoko: (His mouth clicks in exasperation)_

_Sakura: Ara sumimasen deshita. Gomen nasai. Hontō ni…_

_Ryoko: (Muttering) I'm beginning to think that you're being clumsy on purpose. Tell me… Are you the one who is trying to feel up on me huh…?_

_Sakura: (Frowns slightly in embarrassment) Anata wa…_

_Ryoko: Yare yare. I don't want to listen ōjo-sama._

_Sakura: You are the one for being so unlikable._

_Ryoko: I am not asking you or anyone for that matter to like me in the first place, 'aho._

_Sakura: Now you are calling me names, again._

_Ryoko: (Sarcastically) Gomen nasai ōjo-sama. Please punish me accordingly._

_Sakura: Hai. (Swiftly pull hard at Ryoko's ear spontaneously)_

_Ryoko: I-itai da! Teme… (Squeeze Sakura's cheeks ruthlessly in response) Let go of my ear, kono onna!_

_Sakura: (Quickly releases Ryoko's ear) Ite wa yo. You are so rough Shinguji-kun. Ite… (Rub her sore cheeks ruefully) I am just a girl you know._

_Ryoko: (Rubs his own aching ear quietly) (Thinking) One dead girl soon._

_Sakura: O-kaeri desu. I am going home_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Good riddance._

_Sakura: Aren't you going to say anything?_

_Ryoko: Good riddance._

_Sakura: I think is best if you keep your mouth shut._

_Ryoko: I'm glad that we finally agree on something._

_Sakura: Heh… You are glad. That is good._

_Ryoko: (Looks up at the darkening sky) (Thinking) Kami, please forgive my tortured soul if I commit murder some time soon. I know you would not like it if this little pest comes visiting you via my murder._

_Sakura: Ne, at least be a gentleman and walk me home. It isn't safe for…_

_Ryoko: (Yells) I think is (Emphasizes) MUCH MORE safer if you walk home alone._

_Sakura: Mā, I never knew Shinguji-kun could joke._

_Ryoko: (Numerous huge ready-to-burst veins pop up under his temple)_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Uh oh, I think I blew up a fuse. It would be wiser if… (Begins to speak) I guess I will excuse myself… Sayonara._

_Ryoko: (Smiles a little upon hearing 'Sayonara')_

_Sakura: Heh… Is this the first time you are smil-_

_Ryoko: (His eyes immediately fix on Sakura like a targeting reticule) Gaah ōjo-sama korosu da! Shinuuuuuu!_

_Sakura: (In her mind) Red alert! Danger! (Yelps in fright) Aieeeee! Kyaaaaa! (Hastily scampers away for safety) (Thinking) What have I done… Iiee…Tasuke kudasai dareka! Onegai desu. Please help me someone!_

_Ryoko: Come back you little devil! (Lunges himself through the air and grabs Sakura's waist from behind)_

**_#Whaam… Thud!#_**__

_Sakura: Phew! (Spits out some dirt out of her mouth) Eew… (Lying on her stomach with Ryoko's arms around her abdomen) Ow… I-i-ite… My back. (Looks behind her and sees a very demented maniacal grinning Ryoko, "hugging" her abdomen preventing her from escaping) Gi-ku. Gulp (Thinking) Shinguji-kun has totally lost it. (A/N: The way the seiyuus pronounce 'giku' is so cute and combined with the character "nervous" drawing, is really funny)_

_Ryoko: (Growling) I got you now heh heh… **#Exaggeratedly loud lips licking sounds.#** (Releases his grip over Sakura's body as he crawls on all fours nearer on top of her with just a small gap in between them)_

Sakura: (Turns her body around, facing the advancing intermittent danger and tries her best to edge backwards but failing miserably) (Shivers in fear as her frightened heart continues to thump intensely against her chest)

_Ryoko: (Crawls horizontally over Sakura, looking down at her face to face) (Grins disturbingly) How I so much desire to torture you now ōjo-sama…_

_Sakura: (Lying, her back on the ground, trapped) Ya-yamete kudasai. Gomen. Gomen nasai. I won't disturb you anymore Shinguji-kun. O-onegai. Hontō ni gomen nasai._

_Ryoko: (Whispers) No one can hear your cries for help… (Erogenously strokes Sakura's hair behind her ear)_

_Sakura: (Trembles with terror as her knees shook) Dame. Dame. Dame desu. (Watches helplessly as Ryoko strokes her hair) Su-sumimasen. Onegai. Le-let me go Shinguji-kun._

_Ryoko: Heh… (Caresses Sakura's cheek tenderly eliciting multiple goose pimples response to his frightened victim) Utsukushii da… Beautiful… Maybe you should know before I made you suffered that I had always desired you from afar… (Guides his head nearer to Sakura while his roaming right hand holds her chin allowing his demented eyes to meet Sakura's frightened brown eyes)_

_Sakura: Iie. Iie desu. (Blushes badly against her will while shivering with fright) Shin-Shinguji-kun… Yamete kudasai. 'Atashi… 'Atashi wa… (Thinking) Push him off and run away now!_

_Ryoko: Imagining what lies beneath this hindering kimono. (His eyes look down to her body, her figure) Kirei na… So beautiful…_

_Sakura: Anata ga onegai desu… (Thinking) My knees are too weak with fear. I don't think I could even run let alone dare to push him off. Tasukete. Help me_

_Ryoko: (Stands up abruptly, surprising Sakura a little) (Scoffs curtly) 'Aho! As if I would even be interested in an annoying brat like you. The sky may turn red and fall yet I still won't._

_Sakura: (Immediately sits up properly, scared stiff, her face burning red) (Place both her clenched fists against her chest, breathing huge gulps of air) (Thinking) Wh-wh-what was that just now? What was that just now? My heart pounding like crazy… That guy still dares to kid around. (Begins to speak) Anata ne, the-there is no way to treat a girl's feelings, you know. Ara? (Looks around) (Sees Ryoko some distance away already, walking back towards the village with his hands in his pants pockets) Anata ne… (Chases after Ryoko)_

_Ryoko: Nan da to? (Looks down fiercely at Sakura face to face) (Thinking) Hmm she is pretty small. Barely even reaching my neck. (Curtly) I spared your life and you still dared to disturb me. A minute ago you were (Acts out his imitation of a helpless Sakura in distress, wide eyes and clenched fists under his chin) "Iie, yamete, yamete. Gomen. I WON'T DISTURB you anymore Shinguji-sama". You already spoilt my day._

_Sakura: (Breaks down to tears, covering her tearful face, kneeling down on the dark gravel earth)_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Go ahead and cry. Make it loud so people from afar can hear you. (Walks away, uninterested) Urusai. This is so annoying_

_Sakura: (Hears footsteps growing fainter and fainter) (Thinking) H-he is gone…? (Wipes away her tears) (Gets up and slowly make her way home) (Wraps herself in her arms) (Sniffing) He is so uncouth… I was really honestly frightened. Such hard feelings. A crying girl doesn't even faze him at all. (Struck her foot under an uprooted tree root and trips) (Yelps) Oww! Itai… (Rubs her ankle gently) Oh dear I think I sprained my ankle. What a day… (Supporting herself against the tree) (Mutters) I hope I can still walk home in this condition. (Applies a little weight on her twisted foot) Ow… I-ite-te-te. (Thinking) Ara, is getting late and my foot hurts and it is getting colder… (Hears a hiss of exasperation) Ara? (Sees Ryoko appears in front of her suddenly) Giku… Gulp_

_Ryoko: (Muttering numerous incoherent mumblings of discontent)_

_Sakura: … (Thinking) What is the matter with him? He looks really sick…_

**_(In Ryoko's head)_**__

**_Scene: Courtroom, full with chibi Ryokos of the 'parliament',_**__

_Gentleman Ryoko: (Wearing a smart neat suit) (Sitting down on a chair behind a desk) We should help her. It is a tacit duty of all Man._

_Punk Ryoko: (Wearing a pair of ragged jeans and torn and tattered singlet) (Bang his tattooed fists on the desk) Ku'so, why should we help? She's been nothing but trouble! If we have our way, we should just kill her and be at peace._

_Judge Ryoko: (Bites a double cheeseburger while seated at his 'high' seat)_

_Gentleman Ryoko: Because she's a girl. It is our responsibility as a guy to ensure that…_

_Punk Ryoko: Irritating girl does not deserve any of that._

_Gentleman Ryoko: This is all about morals. Boku-ra ga… We should…_

_Punk Ryoko: Have you forgotten that we don't have any?_

_Gentleman Ryoko: We must always start from scratch. (Turns to Judge Ryoko) Ryoko-sama, listen to me._

_Judge Ryoko: (Nodding)_

_Punk Ryoko: Ano na, she's been disturbing us since ever. She deserved this little setback. In fact we should even make this setback bigger for her. Ryoko-sama, I tell you. Lets laugh our head off at her. It would be the most pleasurable thing we could ever do. Imagine the look of horror on her face. We could even taunt her. Don't you agree Ryoko-tachi? (Turns around, facing a whole panel of Ryokos)_

_Panel of Ryokos: (Cheer and raise their hands wildly in glee) Yeah! Agree! Let's have fun with her!_

_Judge Ryoko: Heh true true. **#Burp.#** Excuse me. That would be pretty fun to do I guess. (Dig further in with his burger)_

_Gentleman Ryoko: Sonna… No…_

_Punk Ryoko: It would be fun I tell you. You need to lighten up Ryoko. Ore…_

_Gentleman Ryoko: It will only lead to sadness and hatred. The poor girl needs help._

_Punk Ryoko: All the better. Hating us would eventually lead to staying away from us._

_Gentleman Ryoko: Isn't that we have been doing all this time. Letting people despising us so we could be alone and in fact we are now lonely and confused._

_Punk Ryoko: We don't need anyone!_

_Panel of Ryokos: Yeah! People just hinder us! We just need to think by ourselves._

_Gentleman Ryoko: Ryoko-sama, I implore you. Let us help this helpless girl._

_Punk Ryoko: Oi Judge! Don't listen to Goodie-two-shoes-san. He knows nothing about the harsh life._

_Gentleman Ryoko: Says who._

_Judge Ryoko: (Peeks into empty space for a moment) (Licks his fingers) Alright I have made my decision._

_Punk Ryoko: (Fold his arms) (Grins) (Rest his feet on his desk)_

**_(Back to reality)_**__

_Ryoko: Feh… I'll give you a piggyback ride. (Faces away from Sakura and bends down) Up now quick before I change my mind._

**_(In Ryoko's head)_**__

_Punk Ryoko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!_

_Judge Ryoko: Sorry Ryoko._

_Punk Ryoko: But why… WHY? NAN DE?!_

_Judge Ryoko: That girl despite her clumsiness is really gorgeous which heh heh… It does play a major role hee!_

_Gentleman Ryoko: (His cheeks redden simultaneously) My sentiments exactly._

_Punk Ryoko: Nan da to! Say what!_

**_(Back to reality)_**__

_Ryoko: (Shakes his head vigorously to filter out the unwanted and unnecessary feedback)_

_Sakura: (Looks at Ryoko from the back, weirdly) (Thinking) Is this his way of apologizing for that incident? (Begins to speak) Ha-hai. Arigato gozai mashite, Shinguji-kun. Domo sumimasen._

_Ryoko: Feh. (Walks back towards the village, carrying Sakura on his broad back)_

**_(In Ryoko's head)_**__

_Punk Ryoko: KAWAII? WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER THAT IS KAWAII?! KOITSU WA… THIS PERSON IS A… (A/N: Normally translated as "She is…" but that translation wouldn't show how polite a person is)_

**_(Back to reality)_**__

_Ryoko: (Mumbling for his own comfort) Troublesome girl… Waste my time… Took my bench… So clumsy…_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Maybe Shinguji-kun is not that bad. Well he looks practically humane. (Giggles)_

_Ryoko: (Rambling on) Keep falling on me… Raise my blood pressure… Annoy the hell out of me… Always lecturing me… _

_Sakura: Ano ne, I think that is enough comments about me, Shinguji-kun._

_Ryoko: Feh!_

_Sakura: How about giving some compliments for a change._

_Ryoko: Doubt any exist for you._

_Sakura: Well then let me comment about you._

_Ryoko: (Threateningly) Will drop and leave you here right now if you say a word._

_Sakura: …_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) That really shut that pest up. Ah… Peace is peaceful._

_Sakura: (Examines the back of Ryoko's head interestedly) (Thinking) Come to think of it… (Unconsciously blushes) This is a first time a guy is carrying me on his back. Who knows maybe next time he will carry me protectively in his arms and my head would be resting on his chest or maybe his shoulder. Then I will be looking up smiling at his manly face. And he would also look down at me caringly, lovingly… (Swoons and giggles girlishly to herself, covering her mouth) Hee hee, what am I talking about? I rather have a handsome prince carrying me, not this ungentlemanly uncouth rude shabby rough and also totally not handsome guy. (Expresses some vomiting display for her own benefit) **#Retching sounds.#** I did called him ōji-sama earlier just now. Ah… I feel sick…_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Now she's giggling and making sickening sounds. Really mad no doubt about it. Feh. I'm crazier since I actually carried this mad girl on my back. Heh… That cliff looks real tempting. But then it would be too fast for my personal pleasure. Hmm come to think of it, a quicksand would be practically enjoyable. Slow and torturous. Muahahaha! It would be a great show to watch. (Sigh) Where's a quicksand when you need one?_

_Sakura: Ne Shinguji-kun, is this the first time you carried a girl on your back._

_Ryoko: No._

_Sakura: No? I see…_

_Ryoko: This the first time I'm carrying an annoying pesky brat._

_Sakura: A- (Stops herself from retorting back) (Thinking) Never mind. I am mature. I am mature. I am a modest young lady and as obā-sama always says, I must behave like one. But honestly it is very hard with a guy like Shinguji-kun. (Yawns) I do feel sleepy. (Snuggles closer, and tighten her arms around Ryoko's neck slightly) And this feels so comfortable… Just like when oto-sama was still around…_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Is she trying to choke me or what? (Begins to speak) Oi… Teme… (Hears little snores) Lazy pig… 'Taku… Asleep in a blink. What is she?_

_------_

**_Scene: Golanda settlement, evening,_**__

_Ryoko: (Thinking) 'Taku, I don't know where she live… Heck I don't even know who she is. Feh. So troublesome. (Sees some teenagers staring at him) Is it so fun and interesting to watch me? Don't they have anything to do? Gossiping within themselves about me. 'Taku! Hmm maybe they might have some use after all. Heh… (Approaches the teenagers) (Sees the teenagers running away, frightened) Bloody hell. (Gives chase and easily catch one of the skinny-looking boys, holding him by the collar with one hand) Oii! Stop running or I'll beat you up._

_Boy: (Trembling fearfully) H-hai._

_Ryoko: Do you know this girl here? (Gestured his head to where Sakura's head is peacefully resting)_

_Boy: Huh?_

_Ryoko: (Shakes the boy roughly) You heard me. Talk!_

_Boy: (Feeling giddy) H-hai. She's my classmate, Ru-Rukawa Sakura-san._

_Ryoko: Rukawa… Rukawa… Rukawa Kazumi. Ano jiji. That old geezer Feh… That ojiji. What luck. Oii boy, so you do know where she lives?_

_Boy: Eh, (Points out his hand to the north) over yonder at the edge._

_Ryoko: Good. Now you carry her and return her there._

_Boy: Huh?_

_Ryoko: (His head moves closer in a flash, cracking their foreheads together aggressively) (Glares intimidatingly) You got a problem with that? I hope not for both OUR SAKES._

_Boy: (Rubs his forehead) (Meekly) No, no. Of course not. None at all Shinguji-sama._

_Ryoko: Good. Take her._

_Boy: (Feels the weight of Sakura on his back) Eh, I don't know if I could carry her._

_Ryoko: True. She is probably too heavy for you. Feh clumsy girls are always heavy even if they're small in build. 'Kay you may go. (Thinking) Heavy girl. Must be because of the weight of sins she earned from irritating me. Hahaha! That must be it. She's so small in stature and slim. It can't be the weight of her body._

_Boy: (Runs off without hesitation) (Thinking) Thank God I was able to leave without a scratch. Why is he with Sakura-san anyway? What did he do to her till she lost consciousness?_

_Ryoko: Feh. And I'm the world biggest idiot for carrying her so protectively on my back. (Mutters) And what will I get in return… According to my luck, most likely a scolding, no doubt, from the dear old geezer. Feh!_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, front gate, later,_**__

_Ryoko: (Sees a servant wiping clean the sign at the front gate of a huge double storey house with a courtyard filled with trees and bushes) (Approaches the middle-aged woman)_

_Servant: Ara, konbawa… Shinguji-sama ka? Is there anything…_

_Ryoko: You can take this package off me. (Turns around) She hurt her ankle._

_Servant: Ara? (Sees Sakura sleeping soundly) Ara. Sumimasen deshita Shinguji-sama. Sorry for the trouble_

_Ryoko: Yeah she's been nothing but big trouble._

_Kazumi: (Appears at the scene) Otohime-san after you're done, please… (Sees Ryoko and Sakura "together") Get your filthy hands off Sakura-san, Shinguji Ryoko! Kono yatsu… Kisama wa…_

_Ryoko: (Turns around with anticipation and sees an elderly clean shaven scowling man in a hakama with a thick untidy mop of white grayish hair) Teme jiji, shouldn't it be get this girl off my back!_

_Kazumi: Rambō na otoko da… This rude young man…_

_Ryoko: Jiji no yarou… (Glares boldly back)_

_Otohime: Mā, mā, calm down Rukawa-sama, Shinguji-sama. Shinguji-sama has kindly brought Sakura-sama back. It seems that she had hurt ankle._

_Kazumi: Che! Probably he is the cause of it._

_Ryoko: Hn… Sōdesu ne. (Thinking) Always on my case. Feh! See if I care._

_Otohime: (Carrying a soundly sleeping Sakura in her arms with Kazumi's assistance) (Bows her head) Arigato gozai mashite, Shinguji-sama._

_Ryoko: Yare yare. (Crudely leaves the scene) (Thinking) Finally disposed myself of her. 'Taku, such a heavy sleeper. (Pauses) What's her name again? Hmm… Sakura. Rukawa Sakura. Feh. I have no need to know her name. Definitely no use for it. Absolutely so._

_Kazumi: (Watches Ryoko disappears down the lane in silence, deep in thought, a faint somber look in his eyes)_

_Otohime: (Thinking) Did I see… Iie desu. I must have imagined it._

_------_

Chapter 39: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 2 - Cherishing and treasuring 

**_Scene: Ryoko's hangout, a week later, afternoon,_**__

_Ryoko: (Sitting down, watching the lake, deep in thought) (Mutters) I'm bored. I'm always bored._

_Sakura's voice: Kon'nichi wa Shinguji-kun._

_Ryoko: (Froze with unlikely fear) (Thinking) Kami, let boredom continue to accompany me please. Just let her (Turns around…) disappear! Hah! (Sees a smiling healthy Sakura standing wearing a thick red jacket over a long blue dress with a skirt that reaches her ankles) Ku'so! Failed._

_Sakura: (Waves her hand happily)_

_Ryoko: (Sigh inwardly) Why are you here again?_

_Sakura: Ara, to see you. Aren't you glad?_

_Ryoko: I would be gladder if you ain't here._

_Sakura: Mā, don't act as if you are not all glad to see me._

_Ryoko: Fine, fine. Whatever._

_Sakura: (Brushes off crumbles of snow and sits down next to Ryoko) Ne Shinguji-kun. _

_Ryoko: Nan da._

_Sakura: (Nods her head politely) Arigato gozai masu._

_Ryoko: Fine._

_Sakura: So you do know why I am thanking?_

_Ryoko: Yeah is rather obvious… For letting you sit down on my bench even though I am here first._

_Sakura: (Face-faults) (Thinking) He is so… (Begins to speak) Iie desu… It is for sending me back home last week when I was hurt. Besides this bench is not your bench._

_Ryoko: Is that so? Okay whatever sure. (Thinking) Not my bench she said. Feh… What do she know. I found it. It's mine._

_Sakura: Ne Shinguji-kun…_

_Ryoko: (Roughly) Don't you ever get tired of talking?! I want some peace here._

_Sakura: (Looks at Ryoko, her feelings hurt) Hai…_

_Ryoko: (Senses the upset he had caused to Sakura) (Thinking) Feh, I ain't gonna apologize. And she really talked too much._

_Sakura: (Watches the lake quietly) (Thinking) I was only trying to be friendly._

_Ryoko: (Feeling unusually agitated at the odd silence) (Fidgeting uneasily) (Thinking) For some reason, having her and silence around me really bugs me… And not knowing why this bugs me really bugs me even more. Chiku'so! (Sigh defeatedly) (Begins to speak) Why are you here? I'm sure there are other people for you to disturb. Beside, your grandfather is no fan of mine. Did he really permit you to… To…_

_Sakura: (Brightens up upon hearing Ryoko starting a conversation with her) See you again?_

_Ryoko: And…_

_Sakura: I didn't tell him. (Grins mischievously)_

_Ryoko: So you came all the way here to thank me for last week._

_Sakura: Partly._

_Ryoko: And also?_

_Sakura: See you._

_Ryoko: Feh, there are other kids your age at the village, nicer than me, better than me._

_Sakura: Of course. I do have friends in school. In fact I became more popular this week just before the winter holidays start and is all thanks to you. (Giggles)_

_Ryoko: (Grunts)_

_Sakura: They were all interested to know what is going on between you and me. Ever since last week when people saw the moody Shinguji-kun gone soft with me, taking the trouble to carry me all over the village just to send me home… Oh dear… (Put her hands on her cheeks, shaking her head, blushing) How my clean little girl status has been tarnished… As they wondered what I had been doing to you that might change the hardheaded Shinguji-kun to be so nice and caring._

_Ryoko: (Groans to himself) (Thinking) Give me a break…_

_Sakura: They were all like "Hontō ka?" Really? when I said Shinguji-kun is actually pretty nice and not as bad as he seems to be._

_Ryoko: (Sigh to the Heavens) (Thinking) Pretty nice she said. I attempted murder and I'm referred as nice. If I happened to be really nice to her, she may yakked to those friends of her that I worshipped and licked the ground she walks._

_Sakura: Then they were all like "Sugoi!" when I said Shinguji-kun actually talked to me and not merely grunt as he usually does. They keep praising how brave and courageous I was…_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Dear Santa, I wish for a torture chamber even more destructive than any torture chambers that Hell used, for my Christmas present this year. And make it especially designed for this little pest. And most importantly make the present delivery as early as now._

_Sakura: They were all shocked when I mentioned that I had fun with you._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Speak for yourself. I lost a good deal of personal private time, let alone my poor sanity. I'm really going crazy with all these desirable thoughts of torturing her._

_Sakura: So thank you for that day. It was really fun even though I hurt myself. Sore ja Shinguji-kun. _

_Ryoko: (Taken aback) Eh you're going already? (Thinking) She's really going? She won't be disturbing me anymore? She won't be here to criticize me any longer? She won't…_

_Sakura: Hai. (Studies Ryoko's expression curiously) Heh… (Smiles merrily)_

_Ryoko: (Looks at Sakura weirdly) Nan-nan da? (Thinking) Is she reading my thoughts?_

_Sakura: Are you disappointed?_

_Ryoko: Zettai ni chigau yo! You are absolutely wrong! I'm perfectly elated at the prospect of not seeing you anymore._

_Sakura: (Feeling a little insulted) Fine. After all the trouble I took to see you._

_Ryoko: Nobody ask you._

_Sakura: (Gets up) Hai. Sayonara. (Walk away a few steps before turning back) Okay I decided to stay a bit longer since I am already here. (Returns to the seat)_

_Ryoko: (Roll his eyes) (Thinking) This girl seeks pleasure in tormenting me._

_Sakura: Ne Shinguji-kun… Why are you so moody everyday?_

_Ryoko: (His body shakes a little) (Looks at his twitching hands) … (Thinking) My hands are starting to itch for blood. HER blood._

_Sakura: You know you are ice cold to everyone just like the winter season._

_Ryoko: (Growls) Then just stop warming up to me. Just ignore me like everyone does._

_Sakura: Well last week unexpected experience with you tells me that there is some warmth in you._

_Ryoko: Well that's where you're wrong._

_Sakura: Am I?_

_Ryoko: Feh, you can't break this impregnable ice._

_Sakura: Breaking is one thing Shinguji-kun… Melting the ice is another thing. It is on your own accord._

_Ryoko: Feh!_

_Sakura: (Thinking) He is always closing himself up._

_Ryoko: Anyway why did you have to visit this place last week. If only you never came here then I would have been at peace just like I always have been._

_Sakura: Mā, don't say that Shinguji-kun. Well before the start of the winter holidays, ojii-sama had me trained in flower pot arrangement. It was fun but after some time it got boring._

_Ryoko: That should be pretty tough for a clumsy girl like you._

_Sakura: You just love to wind people up don't you? For your information, I have completed bridal training and performing tea ceremony, you know._

_Ryoko: There's no need to tell me. Even if you complete them, it is not like I am going to marry you._

_Sakura: (Getting very offended by the increasing insulting remarks) … (Thinking) One, two, three… Ten. (Takes a deep breath) (Begins to speak patiently) Hai, hai. Anyway that day I got pretty bored and Rei-chan, 'atashi no imoto my little sister, was sick, and everyone in the house was busy taking care of her. They didn't allow me to see her at all. So I got lonely and sneaked out to spend some time with myself. And as you know, I found this place by accident and you came along…_

_Ryoko: Bad luck huh, to meet me of all people._

_Sakura: (Shakes her head) Iie. I really had fun, even though we were arguing half the time. (Thinking) It took me six years before I could finally meet and chat with you again. And I still want to get to know you, behind your brash self. Wanting to know which is the real you. This crude person on the surface or the one I met when I first met you. The one with the kind eyes. What happened Shinguji-kun? Why do you change so suddenly? Or am I wrong? Is this person with the scowling face really you?_

_Ryoko: Feh… (Thinking) More like the whole time._

_Sakura: But most importantly, (Place her palms together in front of her) I found out more about Shinguji-kun. Shinguji-kun is such an interesting guy. I want to discover more about him._

_Ryoko: You seriously need to see a doctor if you think that way._

_Sakura: Despite his numerous infinite bad points… I like to think more about his good qualities._

_Ryoko: Maybe you should visit the city and go for mental therapy. (Thinking) She's good. Very good._

_Sakura: And imagine what kind of person Shinguji-kun would become if he opens up himself more._

_Ryoko: I think a psychologist would be even more ideal for you. (Thinking) She's really stubborn. I wonder how long it would take before she blows up._

_Sakura: (Frowns angrily) Anata wa…_

_Ryoko: (Comprehends the obvious resentment in Sakura) (Quickly assumes a defensive posture for an unanticipated "assault" by the unpredictable girl) Na-nan da yo? (Thinking) Oh looks like she's finally losing it. So beat it girl and leave me alone._

_Sakura: I keep complimenting about you and you keep criticizing me. I was being nice to you, too nice. I let things slide and you take advantage of it. You are not being fair._

_Ryoko: I don't need people to be nice to me._

_Sakura: (Softly) Fine then…_

_Ryoko: (Feeling a sense of triumph within himself) Good. Fine! That's the way I like it!_

_Sakura: (Flares up) FINE!_

_Ryoko: FINEE! (His eyes glare fiercely)_

_Sakura: FINEEE! (Her cheeks burn a bright red)_

_Ryoko: FINEEEE! (His nostrils flare out "smoke")_

_Sakura: FINEEEEE! (Gasping for breath)_

_Ryoko: FINEEEEEEEE! (Wheezing for breath)_

_Sakura: (Tries to maintain her glare) (Thinking) Mattaku… Talk about maturity. It is not as if the one who yell louder and longer is the winner._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) I win! YOSH! YATTA DE! (Raises a fist in the air) WAHAHAHA! She lost! Now if only she would realize that losers drop their tails and get the hell out of here. That would be such a wonderful prize._

_Sakura: (Sweatdrops at Ryoko's ridiculous victory pose)_

_------_

_Sakura: How is it going on with you and your parents, Shinguji-kun? (Swings her legs as she sits on the bench)_

_Ryoko: Same as always. Hardly talk to them. (Thinking) She either got tremendous amount of patience or she just find it pleasurable in annoying me or she is just plain dumb or she really got nothing better to do and is bored to death and so decided to torment me._

_Sakura: Not even during meal times?_

_Ryoko: I eat alone. (Thinking wretchedly) Don't she understand that losers have to get out of the winner sight…_

_Sakura: Oh… Isn't it nicer to eat together with your family?_

_Ryoko: Doesn't matter. (Thinking) I give up._

_Sakura: You know, before my parents passed away, we always eat together with ojii-sama and obā-sama. That time, ojii-sama is a bit more nicer compared to now and mealtimes were always fun. I always look forward to them. Now ojii-sama is very strict and highly-strung._

_Ryoko: You missed them a lot huh. (Sees Sakura pondering quietly) H-how did you lose your parents? If you don't mind that is… (Thinking) Why am I interested to know? (Pauses) Why? Why? Is not like I'm interested in her… It's something else… What the HELL is it! Chiku'so! What is wrong with me? Damn it._

_Sakura: (Smiles a little) Heh…_

_Ryoko: (Yells roughly) URUSEI!_

_Sakura: (Taken aback) (Looks at Ryoko timidly, a little frightened)_

_Ryoko: Iie… (Holds his forehead) Never mind._

_Sakura: H-hai. (Looks down, studying her fingers) (Remembers Ryoko's question) It was six years ago. I was nine then. My parents brought my baby sister along with them to work, leaving me with my grandparents at home. Somehow, no one knows why, their workplace caught fire. And my sister was the only survivor. After that incident, ojii-sama became more temperamental. You know what I mean. Shinguji-kun is always facing the brunt of ojii-sama wrath due to your attitude._

_Ryoko: Feh, I'm not afraid of him. (Thinking) Six years… Six years ago… What happened six years ago? Something happened six years ago… I don't know. Why am I interested?_

_Sakura: (Nods silently)_

_Ryoko: Oi ōjo-sama, so Rukawa jiji is like this after his daughter's death?_

_Sakura: You see Shinguji-kun, ojii-sama already disliked oto-sama from the beginning, preferring my mother to marry another man that he had picked for her. But oka-sama refused and rebelled against his wish. Oka-sama married oto-sama and our family took him in. Oto-sama then promised ojii-sama he will take care of oka-sama well. Time passed and the tension between ojii-sama and oto-sama decrease little by little. But after the unfortunate accident, ojii-sama was really furious at my late father. He was angry because oto-sama didn't protect oka-sama as he had promised to. Ojii-sama never forgave oto-sama till this very day. He's always cursing oto-sama each day and kept mentioning his regret over his decision to allow his daughter to marry a lousy man like my father. (Sigh softly)_

_(A/N: "our family took him in" This means that her father changed his family name to Rukawa)_

_Ryoko: You still love your father? Why don't you hate him for not protecting your mother just like Rukawa jiji is?_

_Sakura: Could anyone ever possible hate her own father, Shinguji-kun? Besides don't be so narrow-minded. It is not like it is entirely his fault. Like he caused the fire._

_Ryoko: …_

_Sakura: Unless he betrayed oka-sama, then that's different. At any rate somehow or other, they managed to protect Rei-chan. I don't know the full story though. Ojii-sama never actually relate to me._

_Ryoko: Sou ka._

_Sakura: What about you? You are also the son of one of the four Guardian families. Your disobedience towards your parents has always been the talk of the town. And I really wonder why your parents put up to it._

_Ryoko: Feh!_

_Sakura: You know the legend, Shinguji-kun. You are a Shinguji, a proud descendant of your forefathers. You have an important role to play, to carry on._

_Ryoko: To what?! Guard a stupid sleeping demon under here?! (Tap his feet roughly into the snowy surface) Come on. It's just a stupid legend. I got better things to do._

_Sakura: Like what Shinguji-kun? Sitting around, lazing around, sleeping here? Shinguji-kun, legends are usually derived from truths. And it has been our family tradition to follow this._

_Ryoko: Feh, traditions are make to be follow and broken as well. For all we know that so called demon doesn't even exist at all._

_Sakura: Well you may not believe but outsiders do believe the legend._

_Ryoko: Dare ga?_

_Sakura: I heard that someone by the name of Yamaguchi-sama discovered the village legend since as long as at least ten years ago._

_Ryoko: Who the heck is he? Beside nothing happened right. Life still hasn't changed a single bit._

_Sakura: If I remembered correctly what obā-sama had related to me, Yamaguchi-sama was the Master of Everything Also Can School. But something happened nine or ten years ago, which interrupt whatever plan, he had. It was rumored that some visitors killed him after he had moved nearby. The village headman said that he did die._

_Ryoko: It's just a stupid legend. There's no buried demon under the ground._

_Sakura: Even if it is so, there is news that Yamazaki-san, an old student of Everything Also Can is gathering all the ex-students. The students who had disappeared upon Yamaguchi-sama death are rumored to be back, now at present. They knew the story and are following their Master footsteps._

_Ryoko: Hmm I heard that before… Six years ago? I think._

_Sakura: Is that so? I didn't know. I only know that Yamazaki-san is planning something currently._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Yamazaki… It sounds familiar… Why is that so? Where did I hear that name before? But from this girl's knowledge, it is as if Yamazaki had just appeared at present. Not six years ago? Nah. I'm sure she's right. I can't really depend on this brain of mine. Yeah, I'm just mixed up. Now that I'm thinking clearly, Yamazaki doesn't even sound that familiar._

_Sakura: So Shinguji-kun, one day they'll come here to wake the demon up. They may be getting ready and planning out to arouse the sleeping demon this very minute. They will strike at our families since we are the Guardians. And with us gone, the villagers, our friends, will all be sacrificed as well._

_Ryoko: (Slightly interested) So… Why would they want to rouse the demon from his sleep? What do they benefit from it?_

_Sakura: Shinguji-kun, you mean you don't know?_

_Ryoko: Never listen to my father's preaches._

_Sakura: (Sigh) Mattaku… Enter one ear and exit the other ear is it?_

_Ryoko: Chigau wa. Nothing enters my ear at all in the first place._

_Sakura: (Sweatdrops) Anyway the legend has it that, once you awaken the demon from its seal, it will reward you with incredible powers. Once awaken it will start to devour every living creature on this land, the Kanto region, before it hibernates again. (A/N: Kanto region is Japan main island hosting Tokyo city)_

_Ryoko: Now there's a flaw to it. Then why would anyone want to awake him. Hah!_

_Sakura: The world is wide Shinguji-kun. The one bestowed with great powers could easily leave Japan and ruled the rest of the world, ne?_

_Ryoko: Feh. That is if the demon really existed and will be so grateful enough to reward the one who awake him. For all you know it will just devour the person who had awaken him from his beauty sleep._

_Sakura: Our forefathers, Rukawa, Shinguji, Kagurazaka and Nagase, had been given the role of guarding the demon that reside deep beneath this very ground since for so long. You and me, we are the eighth generation. You cannot lightly break this tradition. Our families have produced best of the best fighters to be the Guardians. You Shinguji-kun, the two Nagase brothers and Kagurazaka-kun are the only four young men of the present generation. You four are the one supposed to continue this proud fighting line. Yet you only trained halfway by your father and you stopped, refusing to continue on learning. None of us understand why you act this way. My family on the other hand has no male heir._

_Ryoko: (Arrogantly) I'm already happy with what I know. No one can defeat me. End of story._

_Sakura: It has been more than a year Shinguji-kun. Nagase-kun and Kagurazaka-kun have completed their training and are still learning new things. While the younger Nagase brother is just starting his training. You meanwhile, have already stopped…_

_Ryoko: Nah. I'm still not easily defeated._

_Sakura: Where do you get your confidence I wonder._

_Ryoko: Feh._

_Sakura: (Walks about, folding her arms for warmth)_

_Ryoko: (Watches Sakura) You desired them don't you?_

_Sakura: (Turns around) Nan desu ka?_

_Ryoko: You missed your parents._

_Sakura: Iie desu, Shinguji-kun. (Smiles) I love them but it is more important to treasure what I have at present first. Rei-chan, obā-sama soshite ojii-sama. I don't find it ideal to covet for things that we don't have. That is why; I want you to treasure what you have now. Your never know when the people you loved, will be taken away from you. You don't show your true feelings now, who know you may never have the chance to show in future. I may not understand the rift between you and your family but you should know this. Parents love their child dearly no matter what. There's no doubt about it Shinguji-kun. It already took a lot of love to bring you out to this world. Do realize how important you are to your parents._

_------_

**_Scene: Shinguji Residence, kitchen, evening,_**__

_Ryoko: Haha-ue. Mother (Thinking) That girl, her voice keeps echoing in my head. (Begins to speak) Ano…_

_Haruka: Nani ka Ryoko? (Stirring a pot of miso soup with a ladle)_

_Ryoko: What kind of experience is it? I mean how do you feel when giving birth to me? I don't mean like it was painful and so on…_

_Haruka: Ara Ryoko? Dōshita no? Why the sudden question?_

_Ryoko: I'm just curious that's all. Absolutely nothing more._

_Haruka: Hai hai. (Smiles, wiping her hands on her apron) Well, no matter how scary the experience was, it was still a cherished moment._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Bad experience?_

_Haruka: Amatsuka-sensei Doctor Amatsuka warned me that there were some complications when we were getting to bring you out. He mentioned that it is likely if I continued to give birth to you as normal, I could die and even you may not survive._

_Ryoko: Sou…_

_Haruka: Amatsuka-sensei advised me to abort you as even if I managed to safely give birth to you, he warned that you could be deformed or retarded. Hmm actually he wasn't just advising me. When I decided to carry on with it, Amatsuka-sensei did all he could to persuade me to allow him to operate on me and remove you so that he could save me._

_Ryoko: Shikashi… But…_

_Haruka: But he was wrong. (Smiles) My son is so big and healthy now. I don't think Ryoko is retarded. (Pats Ryoko's head lovingly)_

_Ryoko: Why? Why do you still continue to give birth to me even with those warnings? Naze? Naze da? Aren't you afraid?_

_Haruka: Of course I'm very afraid. But I want my son to at least be given a chance to live even if the risks are high and I may die giving birth to you. Your father said he don't mind whatever decisions I took. He will support me whichever I decide. Well here you are. So why are you asking me this._

_Ryoko: Just curious. (Leave the kitchen quietly, abruptly)_

_Haruka: (Smiles as she watches Ryoko leaving) (Thinking) Are the effects fading finally? Yokatta…_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) I feel like shit. Worse than shit. Haha-ue… Did not think twice about giving birth to me. The pain of giving birth to me. The pain to raise me from scratch. Yet how do I always treat her. I keep disobeying her wish and never lift a finger to help her. Sometimes I dislike her for siding with father most of the time but even so… I'm such a terrible person. Why… Why am I this way? That pesky girl… She's the one who made me realized just how lucky I am… To still have my parents, to be loved by them… But… Why don't I trust them… I don't have any reasons not to trust them. Right? Whenever I see them, I want to loathe them. Wakaru nai… I really don't understand. _

_------_

Chapter 40: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 3 - Blossoming friendship 

**_Scene: Ryoko's hangout, a couple of days later, morning time,_**__

_Ryoko: (Sitting on the bench) I didn't expect to see you here again._

_Sakura: Why not?_

_Ryoko: (Smirks) So you sneak out again without Rukawa ojiji's knowledge._

_Sakura: Nope. I am a decent girl, you know._

_Ryoko: Feh._

_Sakura: Why are you always here, Shinguji-kun?_

_Ryoko: Shiru ja nai. Don't know I just like this place._

_Sakura: There is something that draws you here?_

_Ryoko: Sōdesu ne. Yup So you managed to get Rukawa ojiji permission, is it?_

_Sakura: Of course. This is a free country. Ojii-sama can't always keep me away from you. (Looks at the bench) May I?_

_Ryoko: (Sarcastically) I thought it is a free country. _

_Sakura: This is called being polite._

_Ryoko: Yare yare. Even if I said no, you will still sit down. You call that being polite._

_Sakura: (Giggles) Maybe. (Sits down)_

_Ryoko: Why did you come here anyway?_

_Sakura: Just to be by myself._

_Ryoko: What for?_

_Sakura: Aren't you always by yourself._

_Ryoko: Wakatta. Then why do you come here to be by yourself when you clearly know that I would be here._

_Sakura: Saa… Who knows (Thinking) I just want to spend this remaining time with you._

_Ryoko: …_

_Sakura: Why is this bench special to you Shinguji-kun?_

_Ryoko: Why do you say it's special to me?_

_Sakura: Well besides you always loiter here, (Points a spot on the bench) I did saw this._

_Ryoko: (Sees the spot where he had scratched out "Ryoko no" in Kanji) (Shrugs)_

_Sakura: Come on tell me. You know good friends tell each other secrets._

_Ryoko: Ano na, since when am I your good friend?!_

_Sakura: Well since you never had a proper conversation with anyone, I did like to think that even with a little conversation with me, it must mean I am somehow special to you._

_Ryoko: Crap._

_Sakura: I am special aren't I? I am special aren't I? (Shakes Ryoko enthusiastically, facing him) Tell me, I am sure you think I am special. Tell the truth Shinguji-kun. (Her nose wrinkles cutely directly in front of Ryoko) Come on don't lie. You can't hide it from me. I must really mean something to you._

_Ryoko: (Glares irately at Sakura's twitching annoying nose) Teme wa… You little… (Pull Sakura's nose out of irritation)_

_Sakura: Ah ite-te-te, ite wa yo. Yamete Shinguji-kun. Onegai desu. (Hold to Ryoko's arm)_

_Ryoko: Wahahaha! (With one hand pulling Sakura's nose, his other hand envelop across her shoulders, the back of her neck and to the front, posing a fake strangulation on his part) Finally, this is your weakness ain't it._

_Sakura: Wakatteru desu Shinguji-kun. I will stop teasing. Please let go of my poor nose._

_Ryoko: Mahaha this is absolutely fun. You know… Uh… (Notices a bald guy watching them briefly from afar before he ran off)_

_Sakura: (Frees herself from Ryoko's weakening hold) Nani yo! That is no way to treat a vulnerable woman like me._

_Ryoko: Yare yare. Someone saw me with you, just now… (Thinking) Why is there suddenly someone visiting this place? No one had ever come here for years already. Feh, except for (Turns his gaze to Sakura) this pest recently._

_Sakura: Ara? Oh… Maybe it is just somebody who ojii-sama sent to make sure I am all right since there is a dangerous guy right next to me. (Thinking) Aoi-san ka?_

_Ryoko: (Changes his view back to the empty area where the guy last stood)_

_Sakura: Heh… Shinguji-kun does not want to be caught having fun with a woman friend?_

_Ryoko: What woman? You're just a girl._

_Sakura: I am fifteen._

_Ryoko: You may be twenty-five but you would still be a girl._

_Sakura: (Offended by the insulting remark) Ano ne, anata wa…_

_Ryoko: (Muttering to no one in particular) I'm gonna catch that fella. And when I catch him…_

_Sakura: Matte yo desu. (Grabs Rukawa's arm) What's wrong with him noticing us?_

_Ryoko: I ain't having him spreading news around that I, Shinguji Ryoko, is losing himself, going soft with a girl._

_Sakura: That is not true. You were never soft with me. (Thinking) Hmm except for that piggyback ride._

_Ryoko: Feh._

_Sakura: What is wrong with having fun with a friend?_

_Ryoko: (Turns his head back) Ano na…_

_Sakura: (Her eyes narrow as realization hit her) You never had a friend right. There was no one who supported you._

_Ryoko: (Growls) What the heck are you talking about?_

_Sakura: You are insecure aren't you. (Thinking) Things we did not realize. Things we did not see. Because he is always moody on the outside. Every matter significant or insignificant keeps his face frowning and unsmiling. Yes he is always scowling, showing people the bad side of him. Why didn't I notice it before…? Why didn't I see the truth…? It is so obvious… And I should have realized it earlier… How could anyone be fine all alone. No one in this world would feel all right being alone. No one…_

_Ryoko: Don't be stupid? Why should I feel insecure anyway? I'm not afraid of anyone. I don't need to hide in fear from people._

_Sakura: Maybe Shinguji-sama trained you with every intention for you to become strong so that you can play your role as the Guardian. But you feel insecure because you think your father only care about traditions and so on. You think you detest him because he does not seem to care about your feelings about what you want. That's why you go against him. Your mother on the other hand would always side with your father so…_

_Ryoko: Baka na. (Thinking) Is that it? Is this why?_

_Sakura: That is the truth isn't it? No one support you. No one was on your side. That induced you to rebel against everyone around you. You are lonely._

_Ryoko: Why do you insist so much on my business with my parents? (Thinking) Maybe. I don't know myself. Feh. Who cares!_

_Sakura: I have no parents. I can't stand the thought of anyone who have parents but does not appreciate and love them back._

_Ryoko: … (Thinking) Don't she has any better things to do but think about other people life? Feh!_

_Sakura: Beneath that confident tough guy exterior, you are actually…_

_Ryoko: Enough! So what if you're right? So what tell me! (Thinking) Feh, I'm not even sure myself about it myself._

_Sakura: (Thinking) "Become the kind of girl who can believe in others. That will surely bring strength to someone." Oka-sama… (Begins to speak in a soft voice) I am with you._

_Ryoko: Nan da… To… What did you… Said…_

_Sakura: (Whispers) It is okay if you don't believe in anyone. Because there are still people who believe in you._

_Ryoko: Th-there are?_

_Sakura: Your mother and father. I am sure they believe in you. Maybe that is why they tolerate you. They still have faith that you would understand eventually. So do I._

_Ryoko: Why do you say you believe in me too? You hardly know me._

_Sakura: You are lonely. You may be wrong. But you still dreadfully need someone who supports you. Someone who would encourage you in all times. Isn't that so. Isn't that what you are looking for. You are lonely for a friend. But you act as if you don't need anyone. With your personality, you are too proud to admit to yourself that you need company._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) This pesky girl is too perceptive for my liking._

_Sakura: Ne Shinguji-kun, you really should open up more, you know. It is no use wallowing in self-pity or doubt, whatever it is._

_Ryoko: Is that so? Then tell me what should I do?_

_Sakura: I don't know, after all (Sticks out her tongue cheekily) I am just a fifteen year old LITTLE girl._

_Ryoko: (Face-faults)_

_Sakura: You are the adult, Shinguji-kun. You are hmm twenty now isn't that so. Honestly you are just like a kid._

_Ryoko: (Stares at Sakura intensely) Kodomo ka?_

_Sakura: (Grinning widely) Sōdesu ne, Ryo-chan. (A/N: The prefix -chan is also frequently used for little. Remember Yahiko-chan in Rurouni Kenshin)_

_Ryoko: (His eyes harden) Oh? Ryo-chan ga ima desu ka? Ah is Ryo-chan now is it? (A/N: He took it as Sakura is being too familiar with him, -chan as a sign of closeness plus her calling by his name and not his family name)_

_Sakura: (Amused) Anything wrong Ryo-chan? (Her little nose, instinctively wrinkles again, unknowingly putting itself immediately at risk)_

_Ryoko: (His eyes twitch at the sight) Yeah nothing wrong with this also right, ōjo-sama? (Pull Sakura's nose wickedly for the second time while his other arm swiftly wraps around her small shoulders past the back of her neck and binds back to her throat, gripping her to a tight lock)_

_Sakura: Eii ite ja ne ka. Let go. Let go Shinguji-kun. I won't be able to breath._

_Ryoko: Hahaha! (Thinking) This is fun. (Begins to speak) I think your mouth is big enough for… (His actions froze as he focuses his attention to a group of inquisitive villagers, who were watching his rare antics with Sakura, and a bad temper old man holding a stick leading them, approaching him) (Thinking) Chiku'so! The timing always sucks when I am just about to have fun._

_Sakura: (Faintly) Giku… Ojii-sama…(Her eyes look up and realizes Ryoko and herself being very close to her) (Thinking) Uh oh… Shimatta…_

_Kazumi: (Snarling) I heard someone was trying to kill Sakura-san… And what I see now is exactly what I heard._

_------_

_Sakura: (Sigh) Now I'm grounded for a whole week. And the winter holidays had just started you know._

_Ryoko: Not my problem. (Walking around restlessly)_

_Sakura: Anata wa… I helped you and this is what I received. What gratitude._

_Ryoko: (Brusquely) So next time don't help me if helping me will change that jiji's mind from the idea of me trying to BRUTALLY KILL you to you IMMODESTLY FLIRTING with me. I never asked for your help!_

_Sakura: (Sigh) (Softly) Hai, hai. Gomen nasai. Sumimasen deshita. (Hugs her legs dolefully close to her chest while sitting on the seat)_

_Ryoko: (Watches Sakura sitting glumly by herself, with a little twinge of guilt lingering in him) (Thinking) "I'm with you." Ku'so… (Shakes his head furiously) Nothing to do with me. Nothing to do with me. Nothing to do with me._

_Sakura: (Rests her chin on her folded arms which rest on her knees as she watches the calm lake quietly, in her own little thoughts)_

**_(In Ryoko's head)_**__

**_Scene: The familiar courtroom,_**__

_Punk Ryoko: MAHAHAHAHA! That girl finally gets what she deserves!_

_Gentleman Ryoko: She did not deserve that for helping us…_

_Punk Ryoko: Who cares! She had it coming anyway. Right guys? (Turns around)_

_Panel of Ryokos: (Soft murmurs) Yeah…_

_Punk Ryoko: Pathetic bunch. 'Taku… Why the heck are you all crying?!_

_Panel of Ryokos: Nothing. The place's just dusty that's all. You didn't do your cleaning duty yesterday._

_Punk Ryoko: 'Taku, if I know any better…_

_Panel of Ryokos: Waaah! It's so sad! (Blow their noses into tissues)_

_Punk Ryoko: (Sweatdrops) (Muttering) Useless bunch. Getting all tearful over a mere thing._

_Gentleman Ryoko: But she helped us. She supported us just now. She defended us from Rukawa jiji. She could just kept quiet knowing her grandfather violent attitude and let him lash out at us. No. Instead she tried her best to stand up against him for us as respectful as she could but unfortunately got herself scolded instead, as her grandfather took her attitude as being rude to her elders._

_Punk Ryoko: (Faintly) Feh…_

_Judge Ryoko: What's the verdict Ryoko-tachi?_

_Panel of Ryokos: Erm… (Blow noses into already damp tissues, again)_

_Gentleman Ryoko: Let's try our best to comfort her. It is the best we can do for her, ne._

_Panel of Ryokos: Yeah. Let's._

_Judge Ryoko: (Turns to Punk Ryoko) What about you Ryoko?_

_Punk Ryoko: Feh, whatever. The majority always wins unless Ryoko-sama differs. (Fold his arms) You don't have to ask me._

**_(Back to reality)_**__

_Ryoko: (Sits down next to Sakura uneasily) Uh… (Awkwardly pats Sakura's shoulder lightly) Go-gomen._

_Sakura: (Staring into space) (Faintly) Nan desu ka?_

_Ryoko: (Scratches his head) Ore, ore… Arigato Ru-Rukawa. For… For, for supporting me. For standing up for me. For being with me. (Shrugs his shoulders feebly) Feh, even though I didn't need any of your help._

_Sakura: (Looks up at Ryoko, realizing) (Softly) Ryo-chan… (Thinking) He has never once addressed me by my name before. It was always either ōjo-sama or teme. (Begins to speak) It is nice to hear that, you know._

_Ryoko: Nani?_

_Sakura: Never mind. Thanks for trying to comfort me and apologizing. 'Atashi wa heki desu. I am fine_

_Ryoko: (Nods his head gawkily) Hai, Ru-Ruka…_

_Sakura: Sakura, Ryo-chan. Sakura. (Smiles a little)_

_Ryoko: Sou. (Sees Sakura's lips curl upwards slightly) Uh… You see Sakura…_

_Sakura: Nan desu ka?_

_Ryoko: Uh, nothing._

_Sakura: Hai._

_Ryoko: Ano… Urm…_

_Sakura: Nan desu ka?_

_Ryoko: …_

_Sakura: Ne Ryo-chan, daijobou. 'Atashi wa heki desu._

_Ryoko: (Turns his gaze to the lake) Iie. Koko wa… Here in this village… Ore…_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Is he trying to open up?_

_Ryoko: I felt like I was constantly watched by people, everyone. It was like being trapped in a cage. I yearned to have a normal life but I could not break away from this life with mother, father, everyone. I feel like a part of me is missing. I know it sounds weird. There's something missing about me I think. So I just enclose myself away in defiance, afraid that I will lose other parts of me as well. I never seem to fit in with people not even with my own parents. People don't feel comfortable when I'm around. It doesn't help since I'm scowling most of the time. I can't help it. There is a buzzing of voices in my mind that annoy the hell out of me. And it's also confusing my judgment. And before I knew it, there was like an invisible line, a barrier, between others and myself. It's the way I am. I can't get past my fears, my insecurities. (Thinking) I was unconsciously waiting… Waiting for someone. Someone who would support me, encourage me. Help me. I'm confused._

_Sakura: You were running away. You reject others so you can never be hurt. (Thinking) Buzzing of voices? Maybe it is his imagination. A part of him missing? What does he mean?_

_Ryoko: Maybe. The invisible bonds that people formed terrified me. I was afraid so I closed my heart. What you were talking about me just now was true. I was lonely. I was fed up. I'm tired of following traditions since I truly believe that no such demons exist under us. With such contrasting thoughts between my father and me, undoubtedly a rift would eventually form I guess. And haha-ue mother will of course side with chichi-ue father, and naturally I will be the bad guy for being rude to my parents. I don't really want to live here all my life. (Thinking) And I don't really believe them. (Begins to speak) I don't want to stay here in this village, stuck here because of a demon, training Kempo. (Thinking) And with my parents… Sure I'm deeply indebted to them but still…_

_Sakura: It must be hard to share it with someone isn't it, Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: Uh…_

_Sakura: But you have made me happy._

_Ryoko: (Looks at Sakura strangely) Happy?_

_Sakura: It is the first time you have opened up to me. I wanted to know about your sad times… The rough times… The happy times… About your feelings and your thoughts. I am glad that you talked to me seriously. It means a lot to me. You have share so much with me today about yourself. I feel like I am much more closer to you now._

_Ryoko: That makes you happy? (Thinking) She's weird._

_Sakura: Um. Yes So sometimes you can show me your weak side._

_Ryoko: Feh… I don't have a weak side. (Turns away)_

_Sakura: (Smiles quietly)_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) I didn't believe that anyone could love me. I even thought that I don't deserved to be loved. Is this how it feels to trust someone. (Begins to speak) Now you made me sound like I was whining just now!_

_Sakura: So what? You are not alone anymore._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Not alone? Not alone… (Sees Sakura still sitting beside him) Yeah… (Unconsciously his lips curl up) Wait a minute! (Starts to frown) What do me whining and not being alone have anything to do with it! And who was whining anyway!_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Why is he frowning now. I almost got to see his first smile. (Recalling back) Ryo-chan is so strong. He can overcome anything if he wants to. I know that. Me, I cannot even share my true feelings to people close to me._

_------_

**_Scene: Shinguji Residence, living room, a few weeks later, winter season (late December),_**__

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Sakura… (Smiles dreamily to himself) You are really a special person…_

**_(Start of flashback sequence)_**__

_Sakura: (Holding up a lump of snow in her gloves) (Excitedly) Ne, ne Ryo-chan. Do you know what snow turns into?_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Is she taking me for an idiot? Everyone knows snow turns into… (Begins to speak, boredly) Water duh…_

_Sakura: (Giggles) (Cheerfully) No you are wrong, Ryo-chan. You are wrong._

_Ryoko: Huh?_

_Sakura: (Readily smiles) I didn't ask what snow turns into when it melts?_

_Ryoko: Then?_

_Sakura: Snow turns into spring._

_Ryoko: … (Thinking) She's sick. Too much snow. It's supposed to be winter turns to spring._

_Sakura: No matter how cold winter is now, spring is undoubtedly always around the corner. This winter season reminds me of you Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: What about me?_

_Sakura: (Holds to Ryoko's left arm) No matter how cold it is now… Someday the snow will eventually melt. It surely will. (Sees an out of sorts Ryoko) Ryo-chan, you are cold aren't you. (Places Ryoko's hand to his chest) I mean in your heart. You were cold before. You feel like you have to be cold to everyone around you. You want to maintain a distance from people. But I believe, without a doubt, one day surely your heart of ice will melt leaving the true you, the warm and kind person. I am sure of it. And you will be someone who everyone will like. Ryo-chan, as a matter of fact, you are melting now. (Smiles amiably)_

_Ryoko: Is that so…_

_Sakura: Sōdesu ne. No matter how much snow there is, it's all going to melt away. Melting to spring. I think spring is my favorite time of year. (Put on a thoughtful look) Hmm of course autumn is nice too. Well we can't have spring without it._

_Ryoko: (Bends down, gathering cold snow into his hands) Ba-ka. (Mischievously shoves snow under Sakura's coat) Let's see how it melts under there._

_Sakura: Iiiieeee desu! Hitoi desu! Noooo! You are mean! (Instinctively slams the snow in her palms directly into…)_

**_#Splack#_**__

_Ryoko: … (Watches stupidly as lumps of snow slowly crumbles off his face)_

_Sakura: (Scampers away laughing while shaking off the snow in her coat)_

_Ryoko: (His brain finally register the events) Matte yo! (Chases after the scuttling Sakura)_

_Sakura: (Shouts) The look on your face is priceless Ryo-chan!_

_Ryoko: Omae na! Why you! (A little curl creeps up his lips)_

_Kazumi: (Watches the two kids from afar) (Under his breath) Ryoko… Ano yatsu… Never mind. Sakura-san already promised me. (Walks away) (Thinking) Sakura-san seems so happy. Just like I was before… That person changed._

**_(End of flashback sequence)_**__

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Sakura… A week of winter with you… Is like a year of summer alone. Knowing you for one month is as fulfilling as a year, seen and the time felt as short as a day. And I'm worried about myself. I'm spending most of my time with her. I… I longed to see her whenever I'm not with her. What's the matter with me? Letting in someone into my life just like that… And a little, little (Grins to himself) pest at that. Before I knew it… Yet so naturally… Sakura is by my side. Sakura is by my side. I think I really like her. A lot. She's nice. Very nice. What does Sakura see in me? Does she feel the same way as I am to her. (Sigh) It seems unlikely that Sakura would like someone like me. Well she does spend most of her free time with me. That must mean something right? Right… But- _

_Haruka: Ara, Ryoko, just the person I want to see. (Shakes Ryoko lightly) Ne, wake up Ryoko._

_Ryoko: Huh? Nan da yo haha-ue?_

_Haruka: I have been hearing news that you are seeing a girl._

_Ryoko: Huh?_

_Haruka: And Rukawa-sama granddaughter at that. (Smiles)_

_Ryoko: (Feeling uncomfortable) Feh, don't believe stupid rumors haha-ue._

_Haruka: Rumors? I think they are truths._

_Ryoko: Yare yare._

_Haruka: Ryoko like Sakura-chan don't you. You are denying it now but deep in your heart you like her don't you._

_Ryoko: What? But-_

_Haruka: And you are scared as well. Because you are not used to having someone close to you._

_Ryoko: Chigau da yo haha-ue. Ore…_

_Haruka: (Grins) I'm your mother, Ryoko. It's no use trying to hide that little obvious fact._

_Ryoko: (Sigh) I can't help it. I'm just not cut out to live with others, I guess._

_Haruka: But you're still able to communicate with Sakura-chan right._

_Ryoko: Sore wa…_

_Haruka: Many people are like that but in your case you just lack the experience. You have been hiding away in your little hole far too long. Someday you are going to find someone who likes you and you will have to get along. Or even maybe you might have already found that person. (Smiles knowingly)_

_Ryoko: Haha-ue…_

_Haruka: You know a girl's heart is… (A/N: I'm not gonna bother myself to research on this part keke. Besides does an answer really exist? For all we know even the girls themselves don't know it _P._ If you want an answer then I will just say a girl's heart is made of a mass of muscles and surrounded by coronary blood vessels)_

_------_

**_Scene: Ryoko's hangout, one month later in early January, noon,_**__

_Sakura: Ne Ryo-chan, you never told me why this place is special to you. It is so special that you even scratched your name on this seat._

_Ryoko: The word is engraved._

_Sakura: The correct term is vandalism._

_Ryoko: (Face-faults)_

_Sakura: Back to topic Ryo-chan. Back to topic._

_Ryoko: It's just a place that I always go to every day. I feel like I could find what I was looking for here at this place._

_Sakura: (Grins) Heh, any chance that the answer you were looking for is me._

_Ryoko: (Grins) Who knows._

_Sakura: No? (Makes a pitiful face)_

_Ryoko: Feh, if it's you then you were late for six years already, 'taku._

_Sakura: (Thinking) Six years is it… Did he found this place six years ago, and alone? Is he the one who set up the bench as well? But why a bench here of all places?_

_Ryoko: Now, how about you go off and come back later after lunch._

_Sakura: Ara? Dōshita no?_

_Ryoko: You'll find out later._

_Sakura: Hai hai. It'd better be a nice surprise. (Grins authoritatively)_

_Ryoko: (Face-faults) What if it's not._

_Sakura: Then I will be "more" than just a friend._

_Ryoko: Yare yare. (Grins) Define more than just a friend. I would love to know that. Maybe I won't even mind it._

_Sakura: A nagging troublesome irritating younger sister. (Sticks out her tongue cheekily)_

_Ryoko: (Face-faults)_

_Sakura: (Runs away homewards) (Calls out) Disappointed Ryo-chan? Don't expect anything more in that perverted mind of yours, Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: (Shouts) Urusei! I ain't thinking any perverted stuff! And you're already doing a good job of being one._

_Sakura: Uso desu! You are lying I am such a good friend._

_------_

_Sakura: So what is it, Ryo-chan?_

_Ryoko: There. (Points to a spot on the bench)_

_Sakura: Hmm? (Read out the Kanji "engraved" characters) Ryoko no to Sakura no._

_Ryoko: Like it?_

_Sakura: Iie._

_Ryoko: Why not?_

_Sakura: Come give me that tool._

_Ryoko: Na-nani ga?_

_------_

_Sakura: (Stroking her chin satisfied, smiling) Now this is better._

_Ryoko: (Reads out the scratched Kanji) Ryoko no to Sakura no to Mina-san. Ryoko's and Sakura's and Everyone_

_Sakura: You should be more sharing, you know._

_Ryoko: Up to you. (Nodding knowledgably) So now you had also vandalized._

_Sakura: Gikush… Gulp (Sweatdrops) I forgot… Look what you made me done now._

_Ryoko: No comment… You practically grab it from me._

_Sakura: Joudan desu. (Smiles) Nobody comes here anyway. It is all right I guess._

_Ryoko: (Shrugs) (Mutters) So much for being a good and decent girl._

_Sakura: Arigato gozai masu, Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: Nan da?_

_Sakura: For allowing me to befriend you._

_Ryoko: Arigato Sakura._

_Sakura: (Smiles) I know. For me, (Counting her fingers accordingly) being your good friend, your wonderful companion, your helpful sister, your best pal, your superb-_

_Ryoko: (Acts uninterested) I get the message._

_Sakura: (Reflexively her nose wrinkles as she felt amused) (Quickly covers her nose protectively)_

_Ryoko: (Amused at the comical sight) Hahaha!_

_Sakura: I can't help it when there's a maniac who seems to lust after my poor but sexy nose._

_Ryoko: Is that so…_

_Sakura: It is true._

_Ryoko: Then why do you keep meeting this maniac?_

_Sakura: That is because deep within the violent maniac is actually a kind and interesting person._

_Ryoko: (Involuntarily smiles upon hearing the remark)_

_Sakura: Ryo-chan, you should smile more often. Just like me. (Smiles) (Put her palms across her cheeks) See how cute it makes me._

_Ryoko: (Face-faults)_

_Sakura: You cannot disagree right._

_Ryoko: Yare yare Sakura. (Turns away)_

_Sakura: Heh… (Peeks) You are blushing._

_Ryoko: Did not._

_Sakura: Uuu wah! Now you are making me blush too. (Covers her cheeks) I am so flattered._

_Ryoko: (Face-faults) (Thinking) Here's a really good example of how not to act humble._

_Sakura: (Smiles brightly) Joudan, joudan desu. (Pats Ryoko amiably on the shoulder)_

_Ryoko: Nah, your beauty is no joke._

_Sakura: Ara?_

_Ryoko: (Covers his mouth in shock) (Thinking) What the heck did I just said?!_

_Sakura: Sou yo koto… So that's how it is_

_Ryoko: Na-nan da?_

_Sakura: Ryo-chan is attracted to me. (Smiles mischievously)_

_Ryoko: I didn't say that._

_Sakura: Hehehe… You don't have to… (Finger Ryoko's shoulders with each hand)_

_Ryoko: (Sweatdrops) Sonna ja ne. It's not like that_

_Sakura: Heh… Then how is it like?_

_Ryoko: My mouth is zipped. (Winks)_

_Sakura: Heh…_

_------_

**_Scene: Golanda settlement, at the market, a week later, early morning,_**__

_Sakura: Heh Ryo-chan, (Points) you should pick this fish… See their eyes. When fish's eyes look as bright as this, it mean they are fresh. Ne Ryo-chan, are you listening to… (Turns to look at Ryoko)_

_Ryoko: (Stares at Sakura, his eyes fix on her bright shining face)_

_Sakura: Nan desu ka Ryo-chan?_

_Ryoko: Ara? Nothing. (Turns away, embarrassed)_

_Sakura: Nan desu ka? Nan desu ka? Come on tell me Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: I was just asking myself, is it my imagination or had you become more beautiful now…_

_Sakura: Ara?_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) I feel a tingling in my heart as I see you beside me. A little shade of warmth embraces me, soothing me. I don't want it to go away._

_Sakura: (Thinking) Beau-beautiful? Ayase obā-sama did…_

**_(Start of flashback)_**__

**_Scene: Sakura's room,_**__

_Ayase: (Brushing Sakura's hair) Ne Sakura-chan, you have grown more beautiful._

_Sakura: (Sitting in front of the dressing table) Sou ka. Well it can't be help that my obā-sama is a beauty herself. (Turns around looking at her grandmother, grinning good-naturedly)_

_Ayase: (Laughs softly) No, no. I don't mean that. (Lays a hand on Sakura's shoulder) Though yes you are beautiful._

_Sakura: Eii?_

_Ayase: Here. (Places her hand over Sakura's chest) Anata no kokoro. Your heart_

_Sakura: Nan desu ka obā-sama?_

_Ayase: You are a lot happier now aren't you?_

_Sakura: Uh… _

_Ayase: You are shining Sakura-chan. You are glowing. That is because all girls start shining once they fall in love._

_Sakura: Obā-sama…_

_Ayase: Sakura-chan like Ryoko-kun ne?_

_Sakura: Sonna. Masaka. Also… Besides there is the promise…_

_Ayase: (Sigh) You should voice out Sakura-chan. You know what you want._

_Sakura: I want to keep to the promise obā-sama. That is what I want._

_Ayase: Are you sure?_

_Sakura: Hai._

_Ayase: I don't want you to regret your decision, Sakura-chan._

_Sakura: (Smiles) I won't obā-sama. Of course I won't. (Thinking) I don't want to break my promise. I will regret more if I broke the promise._

_Ayase: (Sigh) (Worried)_

**_(End of flashback)_**__

_Sakura: Yesterday obā-sama did said exactly the same thing and even mentioned girls in love usually grow up faster and become more beautiful… Hinting at me about something. Is it… Am I… Am I falling for Ryo-chan? For real? Iie… I can't. (Looks at Ryoko) Ryo-chan is… So much nicer now… But I had promised ojii-sama… I can't. I had promised._

_Otohime: (Appears nearby with a bag of groceries) Sakura-sama, I'm finished. Let's go._

_Sakura: Ara, hai Otohime-san. Ja Ryo-chan. See you after lunch later okay._

_Otohime: (Bows) Sumimasen Shinguji-sama. Please excuse us_

_Ryo-chan: (Nods) (Sees Sakura and their family maid disappear around a corner) (Turns back to the fish stall) (Rubs his chin wonderingly) (Thinking) Now which fish is fresh hmm… They all look exactly the same. 'Taku… How did haha-ue pick the fresh ones anyway?_

_------_

**_Scene: Shinguji Residence, Ryoko's room, middle of January,_**__

_Sakura: (Thinking) I can't believe that Ryo-chan read this kind of stuff. (Giggles)_

_Ryoko: (Watches Sakura interestedly as she silently read a book; her lips moving cutely unconsciously) (Thinking) When I see your lips… It feels like your song is there. (Gazes at Sakura as she read a book while he laid on his bed) Somehow I feel like I would like it to be more. Wouldn't that be perfect? But Sakura never shows any signs or indications that she might wants to be closer…_

_Sakura: (Turns to face Ryoko) Ne Ryo-chan, (Sees Ryoko grinning stupidly) what are you thinking about? Nan desu ka?_

_Ryoko: Huh. Eh. Nothing._

_Sakura: Nan desu ka, Ryo-chan. These past few days, you have been in a daze a number of times already. What's the matter?_

_Ryoko: Huh? Is that so?_

_Sakura: (Nods) Um hm… (Closes the book)_

_Ryoko: I guess, just thinking._

_Sakura: Ne Ryo-chan, why don't you share it with me. Don't keep it to yourself only._

_Ryoko: Sure?_

_Sakura: Hai._

_Ryoko: What if you freak out?_

_Sakura: Ara, why would I freak out?_

_Ryoko: Uh… Okay._

_Sakura: And?_

_Ryoko: I think I'm feeling nervous already._

_Sakura: (Frowns lightly) Honestly Ryo-chan, the way you had been behaving could easily suggest that-_

_Ryoko: (Sees the frown) (Quickly) Suki da._

_Sakura: Eh? (Her eyes widen at the unexpected declaration) (Thinking) Ryo-chan is confessing his feelings? Ryo-chan likes me? He says he likes me. He likes me. I, I am not sure if I should be happy or sad? De-demo 'a-atashi wa dekinai desu. But I am unable_

_Ryoko: (Sees the surprised look on Sakura disappear from his view as she looks downwards)_

_Sakura: Go-gomen._

_Ryoko: Sakura…_

_Sakura: Sumimasen. (Runs out of the room in a hurry)_

_Ryoko: (Whispers) Sa-Sakura… (Thinking) Wha-what have I done… I took the risk… Now maybe she will start to avoid me. I should have known… A person like me can never deserve someone as wonderful as Sakura. (Sits on a chair, dejected)_

**_Scene: Patchy street between rows of houses, meanwhile,_**__

_Sakura: (Walking slowly) (Wiping her tears) (Thinking) I hope he isn't chasing after me. I can't face him… I couldn't face Ryo-chan at all. If I did… Looking at him… I will just melt under his gaze. I will answer him… An answer that I, I, I want but I could never do. What should I do… Oka-sama… Oto-sama…_

_------_

**_Scene: Ryoko's hangout, the next day, afternoon, snowing,_**__

_Sakura: Ryo-chan…_

_Ryoko: (Sitting on the bench) (Turns around) Yā… Sakura. (A/N: Yā is also a form of saying Hi)_

_Sakura: I knew I would find you here. Even if it is freezing. (Shove her hands into her thick coat)_

_Ryoko: (Shrugs)_

_Sakura: A-ano…_

_Ryoko: Sorry._

_Sakura: Ara?_

_Ryoko: Sorry about yesterday. I was selfish… I guess._

_Sakura: (Thinking) No. That is not being selfish._

_Ryoko: It is just a selfish longing of mine. To want you by my side. It will soon disappear I guess._

_Sakura: Do you really mean that?_

_Ryoko: Uh… Sōdesu ne._

_Sakura: Iie. I mean about you liking me._

_Ryoko: Uh… I don't know. (Looks away) I feel something when I look at you. I have this desire and imagine how wonderful it would be if we could be more than just friends since…_

_Sakura: Since…_

_Ryoko: You are honestly someone very special to me._

_Sakura: Ah sou._

_Ryoko: (Turns back to Sakura) But it's okay if you don't share the same feelings as I do. And I am grateful that you are my friend. My only friend. I hope we can still be friends Sakura despite…_

_Sakura: (Feel the tears forming in her eyes) (Thinking) Friends? Friends… It can't last Ryo-chan… Gomen. Maybe I shouldn't have… Maybe I should have just stop seeing him._

_Ryoko: Sa-Sakura… Why are you crying?_

_Sakura: (Thinking) I'm sorry Ryo-chan… But we can't even be friends anymore soon._

_Ryoko: What's the matter? Is it something I said? I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…_

_Sakura: Gomen ne Ryo-chan. It is not you. Uh… It is just that I don't know how to break this to you in the first place… I can't return your feelings…_

_Ryoko: Wakatta Sakura. Daijobou da yo._

_Sakura: Because I am already promised to Nagase-kun, Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: Huh?! Wha-what are you talking about?_

_Sakura: Ojii-sama make a promise with Nagase-sama to engage me to his oldest son, Gendo-kun. Ojii-sama doesn't want me to follow oka-sama footsteps. He wants to choose my husband so that I would and stay happy. The official engagement will be on my sixteenth birthday, in two weeks time._

_Ryoko: T-two weeks…?_

_Sakura: Hai. After the engagement…I am not allowed to see you anymore… I'm afraid._

_Ryoko: Nan-nan de?_

_Sakura: I-I accepted the engagement. It is my grandfather's wish for my own good._

_Ryoko: You want to be engaged?_

_Sakura: Hai. I promised ojii-sama I would accept it. I have to keep my promise. I want to do this._

_Ryoko: Sou ka. (Swallows his bitter disappointment) Omedetō Sakura. Congratulations_

_Sakura: (Bows her head) Arigato gozai mashite._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) I can't see her anymore after she's engaged… This can't be happening… (Watches Sakura ruefully) (Begins to speak) Hey… Chi-chin up okay._

_Sakura: (Smiles a little) Speak for yourself…_

_------_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, front gate, later,_**__

_Ryoko: Ja Sakura. (Walks home, hiding away his misery)_

_Sakura: Take care Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: (Grunts)_

_Sakura: (Looks sadly at the depressed Ryoko) (Thinking) There's no need for Ryo-chan to know that I trade my agreement to the engagement for permission to continue seeing Ryo-chan, and befriend him. It will only hurt him more._

_Otohime: Daijobou desu ka Sakura-sama?_

_Sakura: Hai. Daijobou desu Otohime-san._

_Otohime: (Understanding the current situation) Ano… (Notices Sakura watching the slowly disappearing Ryoko) Are you really fine with the engagement? Do you really want to go through with it?_

_Sakura: Hai Otohime-san. I already promised ojii-sama. I must keep that promise._

_Otohime: But is it really worth it? Six years ago when you were nine, you declined it even after much persuasion, I heard. Then ten weeks back, you accept it just for Shinguji-sama. Is it really worth it Sakura-sama? We are talking about your future._

_Sakura: Otohime-san… I never regret making the compromise with ojii-sama. In those past ten weeks, I was able to befriend Ryo-chan. This winter season… It is far the best time of my life I have ever live. There was something to look forward to each day. I have at least taken these important memories with me. My first meeting with him, interacting with him, was enough to persuade me. When he carried me on his back out of kindness, I know… I know that I want to spend some time with him. I want to get to know him, to know which is him. I have watched him since he argued with ojii-sama at this very place six years ago, some time after oto-sama and oka-sama were taken away from me. I also met him for the first time even before that, the one who warmed my heart and stole it… I want to know which is the real person. And that unexpected walk which I took, led me to meeting him ten weeks ago… Was a chance beckoning at me to get to know him. With ojii-sama disproving me to see him again after that, I could not just give up. I had to compromise with ojii-sama. I am glad I compromised. I am really glad._

_Otohime: Still agreeing to an engagement that you don't really want to just for permission to continue seeing Shinguji-sama is too… That doesn't balance out at all. After all it is your life we are talking about._

_Sakura: I have no regrets Otohime-san. Don't worry about me. Daijobou. (Smiles) (Thinking) Besides… My family comes first. (Begins to speak) Arigato Otohime-san. For worrying about me._

_Otohime: Who wouldn't? Even if I know you for about a month I would still be worried about you. It's already been three years since I started working here._

_Sakura: (Smiles) Arigato._

**_(Start of flashback)_**__

**_Scene: Ryoko's hangout, half an hour ago,_**__

_Ryoko: Most people don't want anything to do with me. What is to you? Why did you want to know about me in the first place? Why were you so interested to know me? I'm known to be a rough, rude, bad guy. Aren't you scared?_

_Sakura: (Smiles) Never mind about that, Ryo-chan. It's not that important._

_Ryoko: Still… I'm not allowed to see you anymore… It is too unacceptable._

_Sakura: Gomen ne but ojii-sama did not really want me to see you like I always do, but since I had already promised him to be engaged to Gendo-kun, ojii-sama was less strict. But ojii-sama still dislikes you._

_Ryoko: (Nods submissively) All right… (Thinking) What's that jiji problem anyway._

_Sakura: Don't worry Ryo-chan. I have our treasured moments together to keep me company for a long time._

_Ryoko: I don't know if it will be enough for me._

_Sakura: Be strong for us both okay. (Lightly punches Ryoko teasingly on the chest) I thought you are a strong guy Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: (Immediately looks up with an air of confidence) (Puff out his chest) I am (Thumps his chest with a fist) strong._

_Sakura: (Smiles) I know it is not possible but whatever the future that holds for me, I do like you as well, Ryo-chan. (Hold both his hands with hers) You have always been an interesting companion for me._

_Ryoko: Promise you will always be happy okay._

_Sakura: Hai. So Ryo-chan…_

_Ryoko: Nan da?_

_Sakura: (Fingers Ryoko's shoulder) Ano… Anata wa 'atashi dai suki dōshite desu? Why do you like me?_

_Ryoko: (Taken aback) Eh?_

_Sakura: Come on Ryo-chan out with it._

_Ryoko: Ara? (Thinking) She's as usual good at changing topics. I'm still not used to this._

_Sakura: Ne, tell meeee. (Shakes Ryoko vigorously) Is it my cute face, or is it I had grown into a woman before my sixteenth birthday, or you are attracted to my beauty, or is it you can't find any other girls beside me since you are so unsociable and scary thus desperate, or…_

_Ryoko: Wakatta, wakatta da yo. All right, all right I get it I will talk. You, you sort of saved me, Sakura._

_Sakura: Ryo-chan…?_

_Ryoko: I was lost. I was wild. I had no direction in life. My confidence was low. I know people always think that I'm a confident person and don't care what others say about me. But the truth is you have been my light since the day I first met you. Finding myself to be equivalent to living in the dark enclosed world of my own has turned me into this cold person, detesting everything in life, tired of life, being confused. Sakura, you're my radiant light, shining brightly leading the way for me. Though at first it was an irritating light… I tried to shade myself from you but you were so dazzling… I can't help but follow the lit path you light up before me. I found the place where I feel I belong to when I met you. (Thinking) And also… Somehow the buzzing of voices in my head had stopped after you were at my side._

_Sakura: (Smiles) You make me feel special and flattered you know._

_Ryoko: Heh, I thought you made me feel special about myself._

_Sakura: I hope you will continue on the same path without me to direct you, Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: (Nods) Hai, hai. I will never be lost again._

_Sakura: Yokatta na. You know Ryo-chan…_

_Ryoko: Nan de? (Thinking) I know I will never be lost again if I could shape the future where we are together._

_Sakura: I can fairly recall someone mentioning that the sky may turn red and even fall but he still would not be interested in me. (Looks at Ryoko innocently yet, evilly) Do you know who, Ryo-chan?_

_Ryoko: Uh… (Strokes his chin wonderingly acting naive) I wonder who might that erm strong manly tough resilient kind guy be…_

**_(End of flashback)_**__

_Sakura: (Covers her mouth as she lightly giggles) (Sigh) (Thinking) I will really miss Ryo-chan. "I'm known to be a rough, rude, bad guy. Aren't you scared?" Why am I not scared of you, you asked me. I was afraid yes but… "It's not easy to see the good in people. In some people, you may even doubt is there at all. But if you can somehow find a way to believe in… Sometimes… Sometimes that is all it is needed. Sometimes that is all it takes to help someone, to give them the strength to find the good in themselves." Oka-sama… Ryo-chan was cold. He really was but he did. He really did become warmer. You are right._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Rukawa: (Thinking) I guessed in the end I could not let go of her. I remembered Sakura. I remembered what you were referring to before you passed away. Was what I did so special to you? I thought I was just trying to keep you by my side. Being selfish even. (Snickers at himself) I crashed the party… Uninvited, a fortnight later.

------

Chapter 41: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 4 - Never gonna give you up! 

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

**_(Ryoko's thoughts/dreams)_**__

_Taisetsu na mono wa nan da? What is the one thing that is important to you? / Who is the one person that is important to you? Don't betray your memories. Don't try to forget all those times. Don't try to hide away again and go back to your old life. Whose life had you share these past few months. In the cold dead of winter, who have appeared in your life, warming up to you, melting the icy cold exterior that you built up to protect yourself. Who is the person who shines brightly in your dark lonely world? Who is the person who never did judge you straight away? Who is this person that look at you under different eyes unlike the others? **#Knock, knock.#** There… Isn't that her? The only person you really truly trust and believe in. She's knocking on the door. Why aren't you answering it? Why are you hesitating? Isn't she the person that you've left in the far reaches of the gray sky? Hadn't you been searching for this person as you wander around aimlessly all this time? Yes. No. Didn't you found your true place in life… **#Ryo-chan…#** In Her! Isn't that her! An innocent kindness is right there, behind that very door that is dividing between you two. It won't change. The dream you had painted. Together forever with her, you know. You definitely know. You can overcome any hardships as long as she's next to you, supporting you. Yes. You are remembering now. It was a wondrous chance meeting. Don't take too long now… **#Knock, knock…#** Wasn't it recently that you felt like if she was the raining sky, you want to be the sea to collect her tears. Even if she was the sun and you the moon separated by millions of miles, you could still catch her light. That's it. Yes. Don't try to forget her. Instead embrace her. Come and open the door. Quick now. Hurry up. **#Creak…#** Emptiness. You're too late. Sakura is gone. You. Gave. Her. Up. Will you? Did you? Give her up or give in to her? Taisetsu na mono wa nan da? She's important to you isn't she. Do you wanna lose her. Or rather ask yourself this. Can you live without someone as wonderful as her?_

**_(End of dream)_**__

_(A/N: I will explain why "taisetsu na mono wa nan da" was echoing in Rukawa's mind in Chapter 30 of Volume 5 at the end of this volume)_

_------_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, Kazumi's room, morning,_**__

_Sakura: Obā-sama…_

_Ayase: Nani?_

_Sakura: Can I ask you something?_

_Ayase: Of course Sakura-chan._

_Sakura: Can you please keep an open mind about this?_

_Ayase: Of course I will Sakura-chan. Nan desu ka?_

_Sakura: Obā-sama, I was wondering… Is it wrong to for a person who is engaged, to fall in love with someone else?_

_Ayase: (Smiles understandingly)_

_Sakura: Ne obā-sama, please be open minded about this._

_Ayase: Hai, hai._

_Sakura: (Looks at her grandmother hopefully)_

_Ayase: You can't help it Sakura-chan. You can't help if you've fallen in love._

_Sakura: Sore kara… Then… (A/N: Literal translation is 'After that')_

_Ayase: But a situation like that will put your husband to be, the person you have fell for and yourself all in pain. So instead of being in limbo… It is better to go the way that is most comfortable to you and which would provide your happiness._

_Sakura: Sou ka…_

_Ayase: It's okay to tell people what you want Sakura-chan. It's okay for you to complain, or say what you want or desire for, once in a while._

_Sakura: Dakedo… Still…_

_Ayase: Nani?_

_Sakura: Nandemonai desu. Sumimasen obā-sama._

_Ayase: (Nods) (Returns her attention to the dressing mirror)_

_Sakura: (Notices a photograph frame facing down on a rack next to the bed) (Thinking) Hmm? (Sees her grandmother busy applying makeup) (Quietly takes hold of the frame and proceeds to take a look)_

_Kazumi: (Enters the room)_

_Sakura: (Hastily returns the photo frame back to its original position) Shitsurei shimasu ojii-sama. Please excuse me_

_Kazumi: (Nods)_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Whew… Hmm… Why was I so nervous at just looking at an old photo? (Shrugs) (Walks away) (Thinking) Ryo-chan… You have been avoiding me ever since that day. I miss you. (Brings her hand up, holding on to the cloth at her chest, her heart) I really miss seeing your scruffy self, your awkward smile and your efforts to please me… (Giggles) Hoping that I will take more interest in you._

_------_

**_Scene: Ryoko's hangout, late afternoon,_**__

_(A/N: Just a reminder "" are Sakura's words)_

_Ryoko: (Thinking thoughtfully) "Hai. I promised ojii-sama I would accept it. I have to keep my promise. I want to do this." Feh, she wants to do it. I can't stop her. She wants to do it. She wants to marry Nagase. (Sigh) (Muttering to no one in particular) It is her decision. She decided on Nagase. She wants to keep her promise to Rukawa jiji. She doesn't want me. I should respect her decision. Damn it man! I can't very well disturb their (With contempt) wonderful special occasion. (Dishearteningly) It will only make Sakura sad. And worsen my already bad name. FEH! What am I doing? Sakura is the most special thing that has ever happens to me. I must not give her up. (Sigh) Isn't that being selfish? Arghhh. Headache. Headache. 'Taku, if Sakura never rubs off that troublesome selfish lecture onto me it would made my life so much easier. (Sigh) Besides Sakura did choose Nagase, didn't she? She could just reject Nagase if she likes me. If she prefers Nagase and I came to disturb, I would only end up getting hated. I already made my feelings know to her haven't I? She already answered that she could not return back my feelings. That's enough to show that I'm not wanted. Oh Kami… (His shoulders slump) Now I'm feeling tremendously depressed. (Sigh) 'Taku, I been sighing a lot lately. (Sigh) "Snow turns into spring." Sakura… I want… I really want to see spring… "I think spring is my favorite time of year."… See the cherry blossoms … Together with you… Fine. Alright then. I will confess my feelings to Sakura again. But Rukawa ojiji will never allow me to see her. Feh, watch me ojiji. I will do everything to steal Sakura's heart. (Knock his knuckles together) It is not fair that she stole my heart. (Grins) I will come for you Sakura… Because I truly love you. I will never give you up until you are beyond my grasp. Because… Since I met you, I found the place where I truly belong. At your side. (Laughs crazily to comfort himself of his apprehension)_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, living room, meanwhile,_**__

_Sakura: Hah chiiiuuu!_

_Kazumi: Sakura-san…_

_Sakura: Ah sumimasen ojii-sama. Sumimasen deshita._

_Kazumi: (Looks at a clock) It's almost time. Hurry up and get changed._

_Otohime: Iku wa yo Sakura-sama. You need to get ready for tonight._

_Sakura: Hai, hai._

**_Scene: Sakura's room,_**__

_Otohime: Ne, that was one big sneeze. Are you catching a cold? (Places her hand on Sakura's forehead)_

_Sakura: Iie. (Rubs her nose) I don't think so._

_Otohime: Sou ka._

_Sakura: I could not help myself. It was so sudden and, and… Explosive._

_Otohime: Maybe someone is talking or thinking hard about you, ne._

_Sakura: Mā, who would._

_Otohime: How about Nagase-sama?_

_Sakura: Masaka…_

_Otohime: Or would you prefer it to be Shinguji-sama. (Smiles, her eyes twinkle)_

_Sakura: (Her cheeks burn a bright red) No, not really… (Thinking) Ryo-chan ka? (Sigh) Gomen ne Ryo-chan… For entering your life and… Then leaving you abruptly… I feel so mean, so selfish._

_Otohime: (Thinking) Sakura-sama is so vulnerable, so fragile … Well who wouldn't be against Rukawa-sama. Everyone is scared of his fiery temper and all respect him without any questions. The way Sakura-sama is raised to be a gentle and mild woman; she can't possibly speak out against Rukawa-sama however much she wants to, however hard she tried to summon her courage. What she needs is someone. A guy who would protect her… Who could support her to express her real feelings. Is this why Sakura-sama was interested in Shinguji-sama in the first place? That boy… He's too single-minded to be afraid of Rukawa-sama. Just like her late father. Except that her father is not as offhand as him. And while getting to know Shinguji-sama, Sakura-sama fell in love. (Begins to speak) Sakura-sama…_

_Sakura: Hai?_

_Otohime: You should think more for yourself._

_Sakura: I can't. I can't stab my family in the back. Otohime-san, you know very well that I can't… Besides I also want. I want to do this too. It is not just about the compromise. I want ojii-sama to be happy. He wants me to do this._

**_(Start of flashback sequence)_**__

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, porch, six years ago,_**__

_Sakura: (Sitting down on the porch, hugging a doll)_

_Kazumi: (Turning to his side, looking at the nine year old Sakura) Your mother Hazushi was a very kind and good woman. But your father was a worthless man. Even though I was against it, Hazushi still married him. That man promised me that he would make her happy, so I eventually let her go. But his workplace caught fire when he brought her and Rei-chan along… And both of them died, leaving you and Rei-chan alone. He could not protect Hazushi. He was a worthless man who could not keep his promise._

**_(End of flashback sequence)_**__

_Sakura: Ojii-sama was very saddened when he lost my mother. That is why he arranged this, so that would not happen to me._

_Otohime: But you know…_

_Sakura: After much thought… I was being selfish, Otohime-san. Ojii-sama just wants the best for the family and me. I have to fulfill my promise. Don't worry about me. I want to do this. I am not just fulfilling the compromise I made three months ago._

_Otohime: Sakura-sama… (Thinking) She is still reluctant to change her mind even after seeking advice from oku-sama. Madam (A/N: Oku-sama is referred to Ayase, Sakura's grandmother)_

_------_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, garden, evening,_**__

_Guard: Hey, kimi! Nani suru… **#Whack!#** Ow…_

**_#Thud#_**__

_Ryoko: (Pull the man and hides him beneath a bush) (Looks around) (Thinking) If I'm not mistaken, Sakura's bedroom should be on the second level east side… (Runs towards the target destination…) Wait a minute. (Slows down slightly) Did Sakura ever tell me that? (Shrugs) Nah who cares. As long it's right. It doesn't matter._

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, living room,_**__

_Kazumi: Nan da to? An intruder?_

_Guard: Hai. He had just knocked Shinji-san unconscious._

_Kazumi: Ku'so! (Grips his walking stick tightly with exasperation) 'Taku, if I know it any better… Come, quick, to Sakura-san room. (Mutters) Forever causing trouble, that idiot._

**_Scene: Sakura's room, outside the window,_**__

_Ryoko: (Peeks in and sees Sakura in a striking black and gold kimono) (Under his breath) Sakura… Ki-ki-kirei… (Gulps)_

_Otohime: You look beautiful Sakura-sama._

_Sakura: (Blushes and smiles coyly) Mā, you are embarrassing me, Otohime-san._

_Otohime: The kimono looks like it's made for you. Kirei na! You're so beautiful_

_Sakura: (Giggles) Since you like it so much why don't you wear this and go in my place Otohime-san?_

_Otohime: Iie, I'm sure Nagase-kun would not fall head over heels for me and Rukawa-sama will be breathing fire down my neck. (Giggles)_

_Sakura: (Giggles) Sou ne, Otohime-san. That's true If not breathing fire, ojii-sama will be wielding his katana._

_Ryoko: (Hears more sickening girlish giggles) (Thinking) Oi, just go away will you. Later those old men will come and take Sakura away before I could do anything._

_Otohime: (Hears a knock) Ah come in. (Opens the door)_

_Ryoko: (Sees Kazumi and some men arriving) (Thinking) Ku'so! Ku'so! Ku'so! Ku'so!_

_Kazumi: Are you ready Sakura-san?_

_Sakura: Hai ojii-sama._

_Kazumi: Good. Iku zo. Let's go_

_Sakura: Hai. (Follows her grandfather respectfully as he lead the way)_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Now or never or later. Jan ken pon! Scissors paper stone (Sees two clenched fists on both his hands) Wait a minute, what the heck am I doing? Now! Now! (Yells authoritatively) Matte! MATTE YO! (Quickly forces himself to squeeze through the small window and clumsily lands on the floor with a bump)_

_Kazumi: (Turns around) (Frowns at the anticipated scene) Kisama wa…_

_Sakura: (Her eyes widen with mixed horror, shock and delight at seeing Ryoko) (Turns to Kazumi) Sumimasen ojii-sama. It is a mistake. (Thinking) Ryo-chan, please go. Don't cause any trouble. This is not the way I want to see you again one last time._

_Kazumi: (Continues to glare at the looming Ryoko)_

_Men: (Thinking) Get him!_

_Ryoko: (Advances slowly towards the group of people with a peculiarly solemn expression on his face and an occasional dangerous glare directed towards the guards)_

_Men: (Thinking) Ko-kowai yo… Scary… Erm… He hasn't do anything… Anything… Anything improper yet… Just wait first I guess hahaha…_

_Sakura: (Approaches Ryoko and put both her hands to Ryoko's chest, stopping him) Gomen ne Ryo-chan. Don't worry about it anymore. I want to do this okay. Daijobou. I really want to do this. No one is forcing me to._

_Kazumi: Baka yarou! Step back! What do you think you're doing here! You think I'm gonna let this go. Kisama!_

_Man: (Appears at the doorway) What's the commotion, Rukawa-san?_

_Kazumi: (Turns and sees a smartly dressed middle-age man) Oh Nagase-san. I'm very sorry. This idiot is interfering._

_Ryoko: (Ignoring every other individual presence as he looks at Sakura seriously) Suki da._

_Sakura: (Taken aback by the sudden remark) Eh? (Thinking) What is Ryo-chan thinking he is doing? In front of everyone. On the engagement day as well._

_Ryoko: Ore Sakura ga dai suki nan da. (A/N: The nan da is doesn't mean "what". It is more like a street-talk, slang)_

_Kazumi: (Glares furiously at Ryoko) What are you saying, kisama!_

_Ayase: (Watches the scene with a smile, the palm of her hand on her cheek) (Thinking) I can't help but feel amused._

_Otohime: (Massaging her temple) (Thinking) This boy never ceases to amaze me with his absurd actions._

_Sakura: No Ryo-chan. I'll be all right. This is a promise. A promise that I made. I don't want to break the promise._

_Kazumi: Yes do that. Talk some sense into this idiot._

_Ryoko: I didn't make any promise so I don't see why I should have to follow any promise of yours, Sakura._

_Sakura: (Nervously) Demo sore wa desu… But that is… (Thinking) Ryo-chan, what has got into you?_

_Ryoko: (Intensely hold Sakura with both his hands by her shoulders and looks earnestly into her eyes) Ore no kokoro ga omae no ano da yo. My heart is for you I want to marry you. Because I really love you, Sakura._

_Sakura: (Whispers weakly) Ryo-chan…_

_Kazumi: (Raises the stick in his hand and hit Ryoko squarely on the shoulder) Stand away you bastard! Remove your filthy hands from my granddaughter!_

_Sakura: (Shrieks) Ojii-sama yamete kudasai._

_Ryoko: (Bends down clutching his sore shoulder, grimacing) Hn! (Stands up straight smugly, glaring defiantly at Kazumi) That didn't hurt at all Rukawa ojiji. I'm not going to let anyone take Sakura. It would hurt me more to let go of her. (Points his thumb to himself) I'm the one that is going to make her happy! I'll be the ONE!_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Ara, Ryo-chan will get into deeper trouble with his coarse language towards ojii-sama. (Weakly) Onegai Ryo-chan. Yamete nasai. Just leave… Or else… (A/N: Yamete nasai is pronounced as "yame nasai")_

_Nagase: (Thinking) Ara, ara. He's trying to make my son look bad but now he already angered Rukawa-san._

_Ryoko: (Looks around) (Thinking) Which one is Nagase Gendo? (Randomly points out to a familiar-looking bald guy in the crowd) (Begins to speak) You, I'm talking to you. I can make Sakura happier than you could possibly imagine._

_Bald guy: Ara? Watashi ni? Huh? Me? (Points to himself in surprise)_

_Sakura: (Whispers) Ano Ryo-chan, that is not Gendo-kun. He is Aoi-san one of the guards._

_Kazumi: Kono kisama! A stupid youngster like you, what do you think you're saying. Do not take those words lightly! You don't understand anything about the weight those words carry. You're spitting lies, bastard!_

_Ryoko: Sou da. I am._

_Kazumi: Nan da to. What did you say_

_Ryoko: I used to be a bastard. Until I met Sakura. I thought I had nothing. I lived day by day with no interests in anything. I just waste my life away doing nothing productive. But when I met her, she showed me how truly fortunate I am. It all changed. Life becomes interesting. I finally woke up. She taught me many things. I've something to protect. I have an aim in life. I want to protect Sakura. I want to be with her. I want to keep a smile on her face. I am NO longer a bastard!_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Ryo-chan, anata… You, you made me feel safe, secured. You look so responsible now._

_Kazumi: Stop spitting lies you idiot! (Hits Ryoko with his stick repetitively)_

_Ryoko: (Grimaces in pain but remain obstinately defiant through the whole ordeal)_

_Sakura: (Pleadingly) Yamete onegai ojii-sama._

_Kazumi: (Roars sternly at his granddaughter) Omae wa damaru!_

_Otohime: Rukawa-sama, please calm down._

_Kazumi: (Glares fiercely at the servant) Kisama wa…_

_Otohime: (Stammering) O-o-onegai._

_Ayase: Yamete nasai Kazumi._

_Otohime: (Shrinks away)_

_Kazumi: Nani. (Sees his wife approaching him) (Disbelievingly) You're also stopping me Ayase? Omae wa…_

_Sakura: Obā-sama onegai desu._

_Ayase: Remember that we agree to void this engagement agreement if a man appears to be more qualified than Nagase's son. It is you who put forth this promise for the sake of Sakura-chan._

_Kazumi: Damaru! What are you trying to do! You believe this shabby kid? This son of Shinguji is more qualified? Horrendous! I tell you this is unspeakable of. This boy is not even a fraction of his father, Shugo-san._

_Ayase: I believe in this young man. His words are not merely words. It is his will. You know that better than I do, don't you. (Thinking) Kazumi. You still had not forgiven Ryoko-kun._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Rukawa: Words? Will? (Sigh) Shimatta…__

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Sakura: (In a faint but bliss evident in her voice) That was the most treasured, most special moment of my life, R- (Starts to breath in sharply and painfully but eventually the gasps for life fades away) (Her hand unavoidably drops to her chest)_

_Ryoko: (Sees her eyelids shut her once bright cheerful brown eyes away from him for eternity) (Stammers in disbelief) Sakura… Sakura… (His hand that is holding Sakura's hand stiffens) Wake up please… Sakura… Don't leave… I don't want to be without you… Sakura… Open your eyes… Please. (Looks at his bloodied hands) My hands, covered with her blood, I promised I would never allow anyone to hurt her but… (Stares at Sakura for a brief moment) Sakura… (Close his eyes) WAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Holds despairingly to Sakura's lifeless body to his own) (Mutters unpleasantly) Yamazaki… (Thinking) I shall make you pay and I will die trying! (Open his eyes, raging fire burning madly in his dark dull eyes) (Places Sakura down on the ground gently) (Yells) Yamazaki! _

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Rukawa: (Mutters to himself) Keep Sakura happy? I let her die… (Feels disgusted with himself) I broke my promise. I'm worthless.__

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Kazumi: Che! If he had such a strong will he won't be like this Ayase._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) "You know that better than I do, don't you." "If he had such a strong will he won't be like this Ayase." What the heck are they talking about… What wrong did I do? Can't they argue about simpler matters?_

Nagase: You say some interesting things boy. Then let me ask you, in what ways are you superior to my son, Gendo? What makes you think you could do more for Sakura-san instead of my son?

_Ryoko: Ore wa ore da yo! I am myself! I won't compare myself to your son's level no matter if he is supposedly superior or inferior to me._

_Nagase: Heh you think we Nagase are not well trained in martial arts. Son, show him the results of a complete fighter. Show him how inferior he is._

_Gendo: Hai. (Cracks his knuckles)_

_Ryoko: (Sees a center parting brown long haired young man with pretty good looks and slightly better built than himself emerges out from the crowd) Heh… (Grins) (Thinking) Never ever look down on me. I really hate it. (Growls) I'll lose to nobody._

_Sakura: (Worried) Yamete nasai Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: No problem Sakura. I will win it for you. Don't worry. I told you before I will not be defeated by anyone._

_Sakura: Sonna…_

_Kazumi: Stop it. He is too advanced for you. A slacker like you who have not finished your training can't possibly beat him._

_Ryoko: Then if I win please take the nullification into consideration._

_Kazumi: Impossible._

_Gendo: (Initiates his fighting stance) I can't allow my fiancée to be with the likes of you. Nothing personal._

_Ryoko: Fiancée? You ain't engaged yet!_

_Gendo: Relax. We'll be once I took care of you. (Grins)_

_Kazumi: And you! Stop this instance. Stop grinning._

_Ryoko: Yosh! (Sets out a foot and pull back his fist to start his momentum) Yarrrr!!! (Thinking) I'll win this and Sakura shall be freed from whatever promise she made and I am free to win her heart. I WILL WIN NO MATTER WHAT! (Charges out his fist towards his opponent)_

_Gendo: (Thinking) You're too direct. I will just grab your fist first and… (Stops Ryoko's punch with both hands and moves his body swiftly forward to perform his own counter)_

_Kazumi: (Thinking) Incredible… That bastard putting his whole body into it…_

_Nagase: (Grins) (Thinking) Shinguji-kun is going down once…_

_Ryoko: Rrrggghhhh!!! (Put his whole body momentum into the punch, forcing through his fist against Gendo's firm block and…)_

_Gendo: (Watches in horror as the unexpected powerful force penetrates through his sturdy blocking hands) (Thinking) He couldn't have broken through my guard. It's impossible. I didn't even manage to counter yet…_

_Ryoko: (Crashes the full impact directly on Gendo's face)_

_Kazumi: (Thinking) Anyone who stands in his way will…_

_Gendo: (Flies backwards crashing into the dressing table, unconscious)_

_Ryoko: Heh… (Grins) (Shakes his winning right fist in front of him) (Proudly) This is the power of my will for Sakura! Anyone else wanna experience what Nagase had received from me? Bring it on!_

_Sakura: (Looks on with awe) (Thinking) Ryo-chan… Ryo-chan defeated Gendo-kun in one punch? Sonna… That's not possible…_

_Nagase: (Rushes to Gendo's side) Gendo, Gendo daijobou?_

_Otohime: (Thinking) Oh dear… Who's gonna be cleaning up? Poor me._

_Ryoko: Ja! I shall take Sakura with me then. (Turns to Sakura, grinning ecstatically like a child) Let's go home together Sakura._

_Sakura: Ara, sore wa sou nan desu kedo… Well, yes, but… (Thinking) But isn't this my home…_

_Nagase: Kisama wa, (Points to Ryoko crossly) stop it right there!_

_Ryoko: Ja mata ne! Mahahahaha! (In a single swoop, carries Sakura off in his arms and runs away at top speed out of the house) Iku da yo Sakura. Let's get going Sakura (Smiles) I have freed you from your promise._

_Sakura: (Surprised at being whisked away suddenly) Ha-hai…(Put her arms around Ryoko's neck, securely, as the crooked of her knees and the back of her shoulders lay in Ryoko's strong arms) (Thinking) Now he's carrying me in his arms… 'Atashi no ōji-sama… My prince… Ryo-chan. He may not be gorgeous but he looks dashing to me. (Smiles blissfully and tightens her arms around Ryoko, afraid to lose him)_

_Ayase&Otohime: Ara ara… Good grief…_

_Men: Stop him! (Rush towards Ryoko)_

_Ryoko: (Dodges all the guards' futile attempt, kicking them away before they could lay a finger on him and disappears down the corridor and out of the house)_

_Kazumi: (Growls)_

_Men: Itai… (Rubbing their various sore aching areas)_

_Nagase: (Approaches Kazumi) Rukawa-san, I won't let you go for this! This is humiliating!_

_Kazumi: (Scowling) Che… Kore wa… Ore… Che! Ryoko kono yarou…_

_------_

Chapter 42: Rukawa Sakura and Shinguji Ryoko part 5 - Consequences 

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, garden, later,_**__

_Ryoko: Okay… I'm ready._

_Sakura: (Sitting down on a bench) Nani?_

_Ryoko: You can start scolding me for spoiling your engagement party._

_Sakura: It is not some fight between kids you know… I don't think this will end here but… I give up. Gomen nasai. I have to go this far before I truly understand my own self. Baka desu. 'Atashi wa baka desu. (Starts to shed tears) (Bends forward hiding her crying face)_

_Ryoko: (Feeling troubled with Sakura's strange behavior) Sakura… (Thinking) What is she apologizing for? (Begins to speak) Ne… Ne…_

_Sakura: (Looks up at Ryoko with tears streaming down her cheeks smearing her makeup slightly) But I was really happy. Ureshii desu. (Laughs)_

_Ryoko: (Feeling uneasy with the situation presented before him) (Thinking) Happy and crying and laughing at the same time… What am I suppose to do when Sakura is like that?_

_Sakura: (Sees Ryoko comically putting out his hand and withdrawing it hastily back a few times) (Giggles) (Thinking) Ryo-chan wants me to take his hand? (Quickly grabs hold of Ryoko's hand the next time he brought it out)_

_Ryoko: (Trembles a little as the warmth of Sakura's hand transfer to his own cool skin) Ano… Sakura, you, you could…_

_Sakura: Nani? (Comes closer to Ryoko)_

_Ryoko: (Whispers) You could lean on me and cry you know… I… I'll make you feel better. I'm here for you. I'll protect you, Sakura. You can depend on me. I'll take care of you. I'll work hard and make us both happy. You said I should be more sharing. So what about you Sakura… Share to me your tears, your happiness, anything. That will make you feel better._

_(End of flashback sequence)_

Rukawa: I made promises… But I was never fit to protect you from the beginning. (Clench his fists tightly, angrily)

_(Start of flashback sequence)_

_Sakura: (Covers her mouth, giggling helplessly)_

_Ryoko: (Feeling slightly annoyed and embarrassed) What's so funny? (Thinking heatedly) I'm already trying my best to…_

_Sakura: (Clap her hands together cutely in front of her) Gomen, gomen ne. But are you really Ryo-chan? Who are you and what have you done to Ryo-chan?_

_Ryoko: Why don't you ask yourself that question._

_Sakura: Are you sure I am the cause. (Smiles)_

_Ryoko: (Grunts)_

_Sakura: Hai… (Rests her forehead against Ryoko's chest, her hands holding to his, at waist level at the sides)_

_Ryoko: Hey, are you okay?_

_Sakura: (Whispers) Ryo-chan, even if my heart aches, or I am crying because of you…_

_Ryoko: Nani…_

_Sakura: (Looks up, fixing her wet brown eyes deeply into Ryoko's dark ones) If I am crying because of you, it does not necessarily mean I am sad._

_Ryoko: S-sou… (Thinking) I don't actually understand but it did sound like a good thing._

_Sakura: (Hears footsteps growing louder and the familiar tapping of a stick) (Realizes that her grandfather is approaching them) Ojii-sama looks really angry…_

_Ryoko: Feh… It will be fine, just fine. I'll face him. Don't worry, Sakura. I'll take care of this troublesome-_

_Sakura: (Pats Ryoko on the shoulder) (Smiles) Let me handle it Ryo-chan. You have done enough, both damage and help. (Gives a little giggle)_

_Ryoko: Ano na, ore ga…_

_Sakura: Shh! Shh!_

_Ryoko: … (Turns his view to Kazumi) (Thinking) He looks really angry. I guess I shouldn't make him angry anymore._

_Kazumi: (Stops a few meters in front of Ryoko and Sakura, looking fiercely at Sakura, ignoring Ryoko)_

_Sakura: (Walks forward) (Places her right hand over her left, bows respectfully) I am sorry ojii-sama but I cannot keep that promise._

_Kazumi: (Points to Ryoko) You choose that disrespectful idiot like him over a fine young man like Gendo-kun? (A/N: In Japan it is considered rude to point your finger at others. Ryoko also did a few finger pointing in previous scenes if you noticed. Plus the "familiar" bald guy called Aoi just now which Ryoko "mistakenly" took him for Nagase Gendo was the same guy who informed Kazumi and brought him over to Ryoko's hangout when he saw Ryoko "murdering" Sakura aka Sakura flirting with Ryoko)_

_Sakura: (Looks downward humbly) Hai._

_Kazumi: You choose to follow the same path as your mother?_

_Sakura: Hai._

_Kazumi: Even though she lived such an unhappy life? Your father promised me that he would make her happy but he could not keep his promise. Your mother was an unhappy woman._

_Sakura: (Thinking) Chigau… No, she was not…_

_Kazumi: Now if she had followed my wish, she would have been happier marrying a better and fine man. She would have been alive! She has her whole life in front of her!_

_Sakura: (Faintly) Chigau masu… No, she did not…_

_Ryoko: (Fold his arms impatiently, fidgeting edgily)_

_Kazumi: She died so young. I should be dead first not my daughter! She had nothing to cherish in her life!_

_Sakura: (Softly) That's… That's not true…_

_Kazumi: If she had not chosen him…_

_Sakura: (Looks up eye to eye with Kazumi) Chigau ojii-sama, I never thought oka-sama was unhappy. (Sees Ryoko placed a hand on Kazumi's shoulder) Ara?_

_Kazumi: (Glares at Ryoko) Nani, kisama-_

_Ryoko: (Slaps Kira)_

_Sakura: (Widen her eyes in utmost disbelief and horror) (Thinking) Ryo-chan… What, what do you think you are doing?_

_Kazumi: (Glares at Ryoko) Onore…_

_Ryoko: What made you think that you can talk to Sakura like that?!_

_Kazumi: What manner is this Shinguji Ryoko!_

_Sakura: (Holds to Ryoko's sleeve) Yamete nasai Ryo-chan. (Thinking) You are making it worse._

_Kazumi: You don't know what you're doing boy._

_Ryoko: Damn well I know what I am doing. I just regretted slapping you. I should have punched you instead!_

_Sakura: Ryo-chan!_

_Kazumi: Ano na!_

_Ryoko: This is why Sakura turned out like this. Think before you speak Rukawa ojiji. You said Sakura's mother had nothing to cherish in her life. You really think she had nothing to cherish in her life?_

_Kazumi: Nani?_

_Sakura: (Softly) Ya-yamete._

_Ryoko: Think again! Sakura ga… Sakura was born. And there's also her little sister! Though I have not met her yet I know any mother would be happy to have them as her daughters!_

_Kazumi: (Stares in surprise and ultimately disgrace as he finally realizes his mistake) … (Thinking) What have I done…_

_Sakura: (Holds to Ryoko's arm) (Her head low resting against his biceps) Ryo-chan…_

_Ryoko: Don't say like she was born to worthless parents. Because of you… Because of you, Sakura grew up worrying about you rather than herself. You idiot! You are just as shitty as me!_

_Kazumi: Sou… Sou da na… (Bows) I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I never thought about that. No child wants to hear insults about their parents._

_Ryoko: (Calms down) As long as you understand… (Thinking) What did I just did…_

_Sakura: (Approaches Kazumi and hold his hands) Ojii-sama…_

_Kazumi: (Looks up) I'm sorry Sakura-san._

_Sakura: Sonna No ojii-sama. 'Atashi wa… (A/N: Sonna also means no. It has a tone like you can't believe your ears. No way/ That can't be/ Are you sure)_

_Ryoko: Ano… Um… (Anxiously) I guess I will leave you two to talk things out. Ja. (Rushes off hurriedly to leave the scene) (Thinking) SHIMATTA! What the hell am I doing? Told ojiji to think before he speak yet I hardly think and just slapped him. Dieeee! I'm in deep trouble! And I had just told myself not to make him angry. (Shakes his head, horrified at his action for the first time in his life)_

_Ayase: (Calls out) Ryoko-kun! Come over here. (Beckons to Ryoko to come into the house)_

_Otohime: (Smiling) (Thinking) She couldn't do it but she found someone who could. Someone who helps her express her true feelings to Rukawa-sama._

_------_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, living room, much later,_**__

Kazumi: (Sitting down on a cushion, facing Ryoko and Sakura with Ayase beside him) Your father is a noble man Sakura-san. I'm sorry. Because I lost my daughter, I failed to see it. Your father, he did all he could to at least save Rei-chan. She survived because of his quick wits. The rescuers found Rei-chan in a damp wooden box, a little burnt, protected by your parents own charred bodies. They did all they could to protect her. But due to my ill contempt, I kept seeing them as worthless. The fact is they were brave till the end. They weren't worthless. They give me two wonderful granddaughters to be proud of. I am wrong.

_Sakura: (Nods quietly)_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) So that's how it is._

_Kazumi: (Looks at Ryoko firmly, silently)_

_Ryoko: (Thinking) Nan de? Feh. (Begins to speak) Don't worry. I'll make her happy. (Tightens his hand over Sakura's) Only a Nagase will let go of her._

_Kazumi: (Whispers) He's just as rude as ever._

_Ayase: (Whispers) Just like you Kazumi. You must have had rub that into him. You are done explaining to them so come on, let's leave them alone._

_Kazumi: (Whispers sternly) Now don't be rude to me Ayase. He's nothing like me._

_Ayase: (Whispers back) Hai, hai. If I know any better, Ryoko-kun is your son._

_Kazumi: (Mortified) Nan da to! Are you saying that I-_

_Ayase: Joudan. Joudan desu. Mattaku, Kazumi, you better watch your blood pressure. I can't always take care of you. Iku wa yo. Come, let's go_

_Sakura: (Rests her head on Ryoko's shoulder, giggles a little at her two bickering grandparents)_

_Ryoko: (Put his arm around Sakura protectively)_

_Kazumi: (Shrugs off Ayase's attempt to get him away) I am not done yet. (Turns to Ryoko) The engagement to Nagase-san may be nullified but it doesn't mean that I will allow Sakura-san to see you yet._

_Ayase: Kazumi._

_Sakura: Ojii-sama._

_Ryoko: Feh._

_Kazumi: Tell me Ryoko, why should I hand over Sakura-san to you? How do I really know that you really love Sakura-san and will take good care of her._

_Ryoko: Ore-_

_Kazumi: All I see is a young hard headed hot blooded young man who of course would have eyes for beautiful women._

_Ryoko: (Thinking) He did not even give me a chance to speak. 'Taku…_

_Kazumi: And my granddaughter Sakura-san is indeed beautiful. Anyone would be attracted to her. How do I know that you're not only eyeing her beauty? Tell me. Speechless are you now, huh?_

_Ryoko: (Turns and takes a look at Sakura who is sitting next to him on the cushion)_

_Sakura: Nani?_

_Ryoko: (His lips curl up just the slightest bit) (Turns back to Kazumi) Yes Sakura is beautiful, ojiji. She's very beautiful. In fact she is incredibly beautiful._

_Sakura: (A slight redness creeps up her cheeks) Ara Ryo-chan…_

_Ryoko: Yes I have two eyes and I could see that she's beautiful without a doubt._

_Kazumi: Nan de, omae wa? What are you trying to say?_

_Ryoko: But don't just use me as an example. Because even a BLIND man can SEE that Sakura is beautiful. No one would be attracted to Sakura even if she has the most gorgeous looks but has a personality like you._

_Ayase: (Shakes her head) (Thinking) I guess Ryoko-kun could be a little impertinent… (Glances at Kazumi) Uh oh…_

_Sakura: (Sweatdrops) (Thinking) As usual Ryo-chan is straightforward. Too straightforward… Ojii-sama looks like he is going to explode… (Finger her lips nervously) Oh dear._

_Otohime: (Peeking from a doorway to the kitchen fearfully) (Thinking) Shinguji-sama is going to have a short lifespan._

_Kazumi: (Numerous big fat almost bursting veins materialize under his forehead) (Thinking) That answer infuriates me more than-_

_Ayase: Mā, mā. (Pats Kazumi's chest, trying to calm him down) Ryoko-kun meant well. (Sees her husband's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets)_

_Kazumi: (Blurts out) Meant well? Which part of his answer meant well? Tell me._

_Ayase: He did answer your question didn't he?_

_Kazumi: Answer yes. Settle my mind at ease? No! Who are the people who raised Sakura-san to become the person she is. We are the one. Answering like that… In fact now I'm feeling-_

_Ayase: Okay Kazumi. Let's go. Sakura-chan will be fine with Ryoko-kun, ne. (Pull Kazumi up from his sitting position)_

_Ryoko: That goes without asking._

_Sakura: Hai._

_Kazumi: But I am not done yet._

_Ayase: No buts young man._

_Sakura: (Turns to Ryoko after her grandparents left the room) Ne Ryo-chan, I never thought I would actually break my engagement with Gendo-kun for you._

_Ryoko: (Haughtily) Heh. It's so simple. You got a better guy in me. Look, I even defeat the so-called best fighter of my generation with only half my training in a single punch. (Maniacally) Wahahahaha!_

_Sakura: (Amused) (Thinking) He is more relieved than he is trying to show._

_Kazumi: (Walking away with Ayase leading him, within hearing distance) (Thinking) Fluke or no fluke. He really was determined to keep Sakura-san by his side. Such incredible confidence he has. Although cocky and arrogant now but he oozes confidence. His confidence is his strength no doubt but should he ever loses that confidence, he will become dreadfully weak. I'm sure of it._

_Ryoko: (Unexpectedly loud) Rukawa jiji is too stupid if he think Nagase is good enough for you. What the hell is he thinking?_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, in the next room,_**__

_Kazumi: (Muttering vehemently) Ano yarou… I can hear you. (Marches towards his katana display)_

_Ayase&Otohime: (Realizing Kazumi's obvious crazy intention) (Immediately rushes towards Kazumi) Yameru kudasai Kazumi/Rukawa-sama. Please calm down._

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, living room,_**__

_Sakura: (Hugging Ryoko from impulse, making him blush a dark shade of red) (Thinking) He always fought for what he believes in. The self-belief in him, is what makes me feel so… "Most people don't want anything to do with me. What is to you? Why did you want to know about me in the first place. Why were you so interested to know me?" You may have forgotten it. You did not even recognize me let alone know me when we met the second time at the lake after six years since our first meeting. The truth is because…That very first time… You took and hold my hand… Reassuring me… When I was feeling down and hopeless… I never felt so comforted. Ojii-sama awfully wanted to raise me to become a gentle woman, stressing its importance to our family for what reasons I have no idea. He was very scary and strict. Always emphasizing on the gentle nature of a woman. I don't know why… I really don't know why. Can't I just be an average girl? Ojii-sama always emphasizing on a woman's manner, behavior, attitude… I guessed it is because he just wanted to marry me off to Nagase-kun. I was really very upset and saddened at my apparent inability to please ojii-sama._

_Ryoko: (Lightly rubs Sakura's back and inhaling the sweet shampoo scent from her soft hair) (Thinking) Omae wa suki da, Sakura. Ore omae wa dai suki. I love you Sakura. I really love you_

_Sakura: (Thinking) Then he suddenly appeared… Encouraging me… Those kind eyes… I didn't know who he was or why he was there at my home. But it doesn't matter at that time. It felt so right. He looks so sincere. It was a week later then. The fire. My parents died. Ojii-sama in a fearful mood. And when I saw him again… He was already in a dreadful spat with ojii-sama which continue to this very day. I found out his name then. Shinguji Ryoko. I don't know why but watching Ryo-chan arguing with ojii-sama intrigued me. Everyone in the village including the village headman is scared of ojii-sama and usually relents to ojii-sama. Ojii-sama is such a fearsome person but Ryo-chan stood up against him, defending his own belief even if they were wrong. I was envious of Ryo-chan, I admire his courage to be able to stood up to ojii-sama. I did not like ojii-sama taking my life matters into his hands even if he meant well. I wanted to tell ojii-sama my real feelings. But I could never do so. I am fearful of ojii-sama. When I saw Ryo-chan again, from afar… I marveled at the way Ryo-chan is not turned off by ojii-sama scary nature. I wanted to meet Ryo-chan. To know him. To understand him. Why? It is strange. The person who encouraged me last week look so warm and friendly. But the guy who was arguing with ojii-sama appeared like a totally different person. But still Ryo-chan, he reminded me of oto-sama. That was why I was rather interested in him. He is the one with those kind eyes. And fate led me back to him three months ago… I could finally get to know him and unconsciously found myself falling in love with him. He is rough and rude but as oka-sama taught me… Given a chance… "It's not easy to see the good in people. In some people, you may even doubt is there at all. But if you can somehow find a way to believe in… Sometimes… Sometimes that is all it is needed. Sometimes that is all it takes to help someone, to give them the strength to find the good in themselves." There is softness in him. And I love his soft side along with his rough side. That is what made him to be him. I never thought I would actually develop feelings for this uncouth guy… But I did. I am glad I did. He is not just an uncouth guy. Within him, he is also my ōji-sama. (Begins to speak) Ryo-chan… _

_Ryoko: Nan de?_

_Sakura: Do you really meant all the things that you said._

_Ryoko: Of course!_

_Sakura: Including what you said to ojii-sama._

_Ryoko: Definitely. I love everything about you. Everything except…_

_Sakura: (Softly) Except…_

_Ryoko: Rukawa jiji._

_Sakura: (Face-faults)_

_Ryoko: Well he is a part of you. Part of your family._

_Sakura: (Smiles) I guess I could live with that._

_Ryoko: Heh._

_Sakura: Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: Nan de._

_Sakura: Anata wa ai shite imasu. (Buries her face into Ryoko's chest, as her arms reach through the side of his chest under his arms and her hands clasp back at his shoulders tightly)_

_Ryoko: (Trembles slightly) (Faintly) Yo-yokatta…_

_Sakura: (Surprised at the little shakes) (Looks up) Ryo-chan… You are crying…?_

_Ryoko: 'Taku, this is embarrassing. (Turns his head away from Sakura's view) I don't know why… Hontō ni yokatta demo… I'm really so very glad but…_

_Sakura: (Faces Ryoko and put a finger on Ryoko's mouth as her other hand wipes away his tears) Are you really that happy…_

_Ryoko: Hai. (Nods a few times) Ureshii da yo… Arigato Sakura. (Wraps his arms around Sakura tightly) I adore you so much… I just couldn't let go of you. I really don't know your true feelings towards me. I know you chose Nagase but a part of me couldn't accept that fact. I felt like I should not gave up and told myself to go all out fighting before it was too late… (Thinking) Too late in opening the door and let you into my heart… (Whispers) And you will be out of my grasp._

_Sakura: What made you decide to return for me?_

_Ryoko: In the end I concluded that if I were to live without you… It would be very different. I'm scared by the thought of not seeing you anymore. I need to be by your side. I want to be at your side. I can't spend my life without you. Hahahaha I sound crazy right._

_Sakura: Ryo-chan…_

_Ryoko: But seriously, I'm so delighted that… That I still have a chance with you._

_Sakura: Mata 'atashi wa desu. Me too_

_Ryoko: (Grins through his tear stained face) I will love you, always. Believe me. No other women will enter my heart. Just you, Sakura. Just you. I promise._

_Sakura: (Hugs Ryoko tighter) Me too, Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: (Pulls away a little) That's not fair. Of course no other women will enter your heart._

_Sakura: (Amused) Ryo-chan no baka._

_Ryoko: (Tenderly pull Sakura's wrinkling nose) You were opened, Sakura._

_Sakura: (Smiles joyfully) Sōdesu ne. You should be gentle like that with me._

_Ryoko: (Grins a little) (Release his hand off Sakura's nose and places his forehead to contact with Sakura's) (In a low voice) Sakura…_

_Sakura: (Blushes slightly) Hai?_

_Ryoko: (Naturally tilts his head to accommodate them both and draws closer with his right hand holding up Sakura's chin)_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, doorway connecting to the adjacent living room,_**__

_Ayase: (Peeking at the couple) Would you look at mood Otohime-san._

_Otohime: Yes, yes oku-sama._

_Ayase: When one forgets to put the emotion in her heart to rest, they burn the color of passion. Sakura-chan wa…_

_Otohime: The ambience is perfect. Ah Sakura-samaaaaaa…_

_Ayase: Eh, this doesn't seem right. It's as if there's a disturbance in the air… A really violent filled with rage… (Turns around and sees Kazumi marching towards them with a sheathed katana in his possession, his face dark with fury) Oh dear… (Thinking) I thought I told him to go cool himself down with a bottle of sake in the kitchen._

_Otohime: Gik- Gulp_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, living room,_**__

_Sakura: (Understanding the anticipated yet unexpected kiss) (Close her eyes and feels the warm breath of Ryoko, inducing the freefall of her heart and the tingling of her toes) (Thinking) I should only share this exclusive moment with a special someone. (Softly before they lock lips) Iie. Yamete kudasai Ryo-chan._

_Ryoko: (Open his eyes, realizing Sakura's reluctance) (Uncomfortably) So-sorry. (Thinking) Ku'so. I really feel bad for being disappointed._

_Sakura: (Grins impishly) That is because only my husband is allowed to kiss me._

_Ryoko: (Brightens up considerably at the hinted prospect) Sōdesu ka?_

_Sakura: Hai. Besides ojii-sama will have a fit if he found out that I kissed you when we are not even engaged and it is just after nullifying my engagement with Gendo-kun. Ojii-sama may even wield his sharpest katana out for your head. I don't want Ryo-chan to be without a head, you know. I want my Ryo-chan to be complete, from head to toe, and nothing missing._

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, doorway connecting to the adjacent living room,_**__

_Kazumi: (Holding his katana, trying to unsheathe it) Let go of me. They're going to kiss! I know they are, even if we can't hear what they are talking about. I could even sense that ridiculous atmosphere from the kitchen! Kids these days! See their heads so close together! It's going to happen anytime now! Let go of my arm Ayase, Otohime-san!_

_Ayase&Otohime: (Trying their best to contain Kazumi) Calm down. Calm down. Trust Sakura-chan to do the right thing. We have taught her well didn't we? (Thinking) I hope…_

_Kazumi: You didn't teach her enough!_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, living room,_**__

_Ryoko: (Grins) Sou ka… (Withdraws his head away) (Strangely polite) Then do I have your permission to become your husband, Sakura, (His hand holding Sakura's graciously yet…) ore no ōjo-sama. (Bows in a totally inelegant manner)_

_Sakura: (Smiling widely, a little amused) That would depend._

_Ryoko: On?_

_Sakura: If I have yours to become your wife, 'atashi no ōji-sama._

**_(In Ryoko's head)_**__

**_Scene: The crazy courtroom, in a commotion at the moment,_**__

_Gentleman Ryoko: (Smiling, his arms fold) (Nodding calmly) Of course. She can._

_Panel of Ryokos: (Jumping up and down and making waves) (Loudly) We all agree! YAHOOOO! Sakura's a great girl!_

_Judge Ryoko: Case closed. (Grins) She can cook also. Maybe she would even learn how to cook exotic dishes to please us._

_Punk Ryoko: I guess it can't be help. (Punches out a fist upwards) (Deafeningly) WAY TO GO MAN! You have our vote of confidence! KAWAII! Kirei na!_

_Gentleman Ryoko: Chotto matte yo. But what about her grandfather?_

_Punk Ryoko: Who cares about that old geezer? Is not like WE are going to marry HIM._

_Gentleman Ryoko: …_

_Panel Ryokos: (Laughing gaily) So true! We aren't marrying that short-tempered old man!_

_Gentleman Ryoko: You know what I meant._

_Judge Ryoko: Relax Ryoko. I'm sure all will go fine. Trust me. For now let's celebrate!_

**_(Back to reality)_**__

_Ryoko: (Grins from ear to ear) You have all the courtroom members' absolute support, Sakura._

_Sakura: (Blinks in surprise) Ara? (Thinking) Courtroom members?_

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, doorway connecting to the adjacent living room,_**__

_Ayase: (Triumphantly with a twinge of disappointment) You see, they didn't kiss at all._

_Kazumi: Che, if I know any better they already did while you were taking my attention away._

_Otohime: Iie. They really didn't._

_Kazumi: Then that's because I taught her well. Che. (Walks back to the kitchen)_

_Ayase: When Sakura-chan behaves badly, it means I didn't teach her properly._

_Otohime: Sou, sou. When Sakura-sama did well, it means Kazumi-sama did a good job._

_Ayase/Otohime: (Looks at each other) Men. Typical._

_------_

**_Scene: Kazumi's room, an hour after Ryoko had left,_**__

_Sakura: (Sneaks in) (Thinking) I don't know why I am so curious nevertheless… Quickly now before ojii-sama and obā-sama get to bed. (Takes the photo frame off the rack and takes a look) (Disbelievingly) Isn't… Isn't that… But… It cannot be… Ojii-sama had always loathe… And vice-versa._

_------_

**_Scene: Shinguji Residence, later,_**__

_Ryoko: (Changes into his pyjamas) Oyasumi haha-ue, chichi-ue._

_Haruka: Oyasumi nasai Ryoko._

_Shugo: Hm. Ryoko…_

_Ryoko: Nan de._

_Shugo: Congrats on your successful capture of Sakura-hime-sama. (Grins) Princess Sakura_

_Ryoko: Urusei na. The word is 'Rescue' alright. Feh. (Enters his bedroom)_

_Haruka: Everything went rather well didn't it, dear?_

_Shugo: Perfectly well. This could also unexpectedly help in our own cause together with Kagurazaka-san._

_Haruka: (Smiles) We have Sakura-chan to thank for._

_Shugo: (Grunts) Guessed so. She somehow cured him. And the effects have almost all faded._

_Haruka: Sou yo. Ryoko have finally got over and done over those lingering doubt towards us in his mind that had lasted for six long years. Although we did our best to remove every part of his memory concerning that event… Still…_

_Shugo: Sou da na. It was hard since we don't want him to lose all his memories of his life. It isn't easy to make one forget a specific memory of one's life with our abilities._

_Haruka: I'm glad. If not…_

_Shugo: Don't worry Haru-chan. Ryoko has forgotten. He is also slowly return back to his old self before that incident. Now is time for Kagurazaka-san to contact Yamazaki-san and we can start the first phase soon._

_Haruka: Sou yo. Nagase-kun will be unhappy with Rukawa-sama and their trust with each other will dissipate due to Rukawa-sama decision to null the engagement. It will certainly make our job easier._

_Shugo: Sōdesu. After delaying for six years because of Ryoko, we can finally commence back our plans._

_Haruka: Better late than losing Ryoko._

**_Scene: Ryoko's room,_**__

_Ryoko: (Lying on his bed his hands behind his head, pondering to himself) What did obā-san meant when she mentioned I've been to their house before. I thought tonight was my first time._

**_(Start of flashback sequence)_**__

**_Scene: Rukawa Residence, living room, when Sakura is outside in the courtyard with Kazumi talking,_**__

_Ryoko: Nan de, obā-san?_

_Ayase: You may wait here while Sakura-chan talks with her grandfather for a while._

_Ryoko: All right. (Sits down on a cushion) (Thinking) What a night._

_Ayase: Kazumi is very old-fashioned minded and also obstinate as well. Even this house, it is still the same way it has been since ever even before you visit us when you were younger. We never change anything… Even though we could afford a sofa and so on. But Kazumi prefers the traditional cushions._

_Ryoko: Eh I did? I visited here before? Masaka._

_Ayase: Ara? Ryoko-kun was always visiting us to see your dear Rukawa-jii-chan, last time._

_Ryoko: (Startled) What do you mean? That Rukawa jiji?_

_Ayase: (Surprised at Ryoko's reaction) You didn't?_

_Ryoko: Iie da._

_Ayase: (Gives Ryoko a strange look) I was tremendously surprised when you and Kazumi argued that day at the front gate of this house. I don't know what happened to start it off. Both of you were such an inseparable pair. Kazumi always wanted a son though I never did blessed him with one. He also did hope that Hazushi would produce a son. But after he got acquainted with you, he was very happy. He even started to get along with our son-in-law, Hazushi's husband. Of course I don't know whatever personal problems you were having but the row that day with Kazumi was like applying oil to the fire as it was just after our later daughter and our son-in-law death. Kazumi keep muttering the insolence, the impudence, the impertinence, and the audacity of you and so on after the spat, and the inseparable pair was broken on that fateful day. And of course, soon after, I heard gossips about you starting to be rude, violent and so on until recently where the gossips start to die a bit and new gossips surface. Ryoko-kun the bad boy is changing for the better. And Sakura-chan also starts to get along with you very well._

_Ryoko: Iie da! Sonna! No! It can't be! I don't like jiji one bit at all. I would have remembered if I ever did. Just the thought can make me retch, obā-san._

_Ayase: Sou ka na. (Thinking worriedly) What is going on… However I look at it, Ryoko-kun really looks honestly surprised about this as well._

**_(End of flashback sequence)_**__

_Ryoko: Eh? (Sits up on his bed abruptly, clutching his head) Why am I thinking of this? I had forgotten something more important! CHIKU'SO! CHIKU'SO! I forgot to wish Sakura happy birthday and her birthday present! (Yells in frustration) ARGHHHHH! What will she think of me now! I look so insincereeeee!!!_

_(A/N: Nobody's perfect right! I can't let Ryoko do almost everything right on that night. And I'm very sure that you also forgot that it is Sakura's birthday because of the whole excitement. Engagement on the sixteenth birthday. I know because I also did forget as well keke. Thank God I remembered it later on and so add this little piece of Ryoko also forgetting it as well for a little humor)_

**_Scene: Sakura's room, meanwhile,_**__

_Sakura: (Lying down on her bed) (Thinking) What does it mean? This is so weird. Both Ryo-chan and ojii-sama clearly loathe each other… But why is there a photo… Of ojii-sama and a younger Ryo-chan, together, posing their catch of the day for the camera at that place…_

**_(Start of flashback sequence)_**__

_Sakura: Ne Ryo-chan, you never told me why this place is special to you. It is so special that you even scratched your name on this seat._

_Ryoko: The word is engraved._

_Sakura: The correct term is vandalism._

_Ryoko: (Face-faults)_

_Sakura: Back to topic Ryo-chan. Back to topic._

_Ryoko: It's just a place that I always go to every day. I feel like I could find what I was looking for here at this place._

_Sakura: (Grins) Heh, any chance that the answer you were looking for is me._

_Ryoko: (Grins) Who knows._

_Sakura: No? (Makes a pitiful face)_

_Ryoko: Feh, if it's you then you were late for six years already, 'taku._

_Sakura: (Thinking) Six years is it… Did he found this place six years ago, and alone? Is he the one who set up the bench as well? But why a bench here of all places?_

**_(End of flashback sequence)_**__

_Sakura: (Thinking) What happened between them? Ojii-sama did have a past with Ryo-chan when I was too young to remember or understand anything much around me. But Ryo-chan can't be hiding anything from me. I really trust him. Maybe I should just ask him about himself and ojii-sama. But what happened six years ago? My parents died in a fire accident. Ojii-sama and Ryo-chan had a face-off spat outside the house. Are they related? And a week before that, I met Ryo-chan for the first time. I thought Ryo-chan was like this before because he didn't have a friend. But the photo proved otherwise. He had a friend. A very close friend possibly. With someone who I never would have thought it was possible…_

**_Scene: Kazumi's room,_**__

_Ayase: (Giving soft light snores)_

_Kazumi: (Steals a glance at his sleeping wife) (Turns to the rack on his side and picks up the faced down photo frame) (Looks at the old photo of himself in a hakama and a younger Ryoko standing together, with fishing poles resting on their shoulders, while Ryoko in a white singlet and shorts had one feet up on the bench seat, grinning gaily and proudly displaying their caught fish respectively while the lake sparkles with the sunlight in the background on one side) (Thinking) Heh… Seems like I am a good carpenter after all. That bench I put up is still as good as new after all these years. It still looks solid when I visited there recently at that time when Aoi-san informed me of Ryoko strangling Sakura-san. How many years has it been? Nine, ten years? Time has passed so fast. (Focus his eyes on Ryoko) (His lips curl up a little) It had been a good three or four years having fun together with you in your younger days, Ryo… -chan… Ah the good old days… Sitting on the bench I set up, waiting for fish to take the bait, having lunch there occasionally as well… Sure help my old back. The old days… Before his attitude change to like a yakuza gangster six years ago. Che! (Sigh) Why did he change… I just hope he will change for the better now for his sake and Sakura-san as well._

_(End of flashback)_

**Scene: Tendo Dojo, in the kitchen, evening,**

Kasumi: (Chopping carrots into slices quietly) (Thinking) The sudden break of that cup handle this afternoon has been continuously giving me an ominous feeling. Rukawa-kun… Masaka.

**Scene: Shinguji Ryoko and Rukawa Kazumi's old hangout, meanwhile,**

Rukawa: (Kneeling down on the ground, his forehead rests miserably on the seat as his fingers dig painfully into the earth in frustration) Oh Kami-sama… I miss her warmth by my side… I miss the way her nose wrinkles endearingly every time she's amused at my silliness. I miss her sweet smile that makes me feel so alive whenever I look at her. I miss wrapping my arms around her, knowing that she is close to me. I miss her beautiful soft wavy hair, and getting a whiff of the shampoo she used to wash them. I even miss watching her reading a book by herself, watching her lips move silently. I miss everything, Sakura. How I wished I could sleep on the same bed with you each night and be able to say I love you before we go to sleep. How… (Bites his lips as his body trembles a little) I want to see you right away. I want to hold you tight, feeling you so close to me, smelling your scent… What would I give to see you alive again… Why… Why do I have to lose you?! I may have been a terrible person but you are so gentle and kind. Why must that person took your life away… It should have been me. It should have been me… Life is so unfair. Sakura… My heart is aching for you. I'm not sure what was going on with my past with my incomplete memory but it is simple. You, you had die because of me. I am ready to die to avenge you. I will… I will master Hachi no Ugoki Zetsubo Saigo for us, no matter what.

------

End.

A/RAuthor's Ramblings.

A/R: What do you know… As the volume concludes, Ryoko's own parents seem to been hatching a plot with Kagurazaka where even Yamazaki is involved together with them which seem to be against Rukawa and Nagase. Heh… Things are getting even more complicated. Doesn't seem to go the simple and straightforward way of the simple idea of Yamazaki kidnap Sakura and Ryoko chased and ended up defeated and Sakura die, isn't it. It is getting more and more complicated. Instead of weaving a love story between two persons, there is even the involvement of a demon, or is it just a stupid legend? As we know Ryoko detest his parents but even so he doesn't actually know why and that troubled him a lot. Ever since Sakura enters his life, this hatred diminish little by little as Ryoko tried to get along with them and eventually it is revealed that his own parents are fabricating their own possible sinister plot which was supposed to begin as early as six years ago where Ryoko witness something and his memories of it had to be erased by his own parents.

"A part of me is missing." This is referring to Ryoko missing the old memories of himself. His time with Kazumi and so on.

Frustrated with the feeling of "A part of me is missing.", he felt insecure and there was an uneasy buzz in his head. He also unconsciously does not trust his parents, due to a lingering doubt.

That's why Lost Memories not Lost Memory, mahahaha. Ryoko lost his memories twice. Anyone every wonder about it keke? Don't you ever wonder why Rukawa remember this name 'Rukawa' in volume 1 which became his present name but never did recall his memory of Sakura until volume 6 even though her name is Rukawa Sakura? He used to call Kazumi, Rukawa-jii-chan. So it is possible that his closeness with the grumpy grandfather actually linger in his mind, thus the name Rukawa and not because of a lingering remembrance of Sakura in his mind for he always call her as Sakura not Rukawa. So did he actually remember his relationship with Kazumi before Chapter 0 occurred? It remains to be seen.

"Taisetsu na mono wa nan da" Now if you were wondering why this phrase kept repeating in Rukawa's mind in Chapter 30 in Volume 5, let me explain. Ryoko first "asked" himself this when he knows he was going to lose Sakura to Nagase Gendo. It was concluded that he cannot live without her thus persuading him to "Never gonna give you up". And fast forward to the time of the first indication of his memories are returning was the vision of his bloodied stained hands. When Kasumi was put into danger, a part of him knows that he is going to lose Kasumi. In a similar sense, this time he was going to lose Kasumi just like he was going to lose Sakura to a Nagase Gendo thus stimulating the question that he asked himself earlier "taisetsu na mono wa nan da?" except Kasumi's situation was much more direr, she's dying. Knowing that Kasumi was important to him and he was going to lose her to an attack, the identical fashion of losing Kasumi and her being an important person to him eventually return him his memories of another person, another important person of his life, Rukawa Sakura, and the event surrounding her death. With that "taisetsu na mono wa nan da? Hai. Kanojo wa moidasu." And hence the other question was put into place before him. Can you live without someone as wonderful as her? No he can't, leading to his decision to "Never gonna give you up" as well as protecting Kasumi from harm without caring if he will die.

A short explanation on why Sakura changes her mind about the engagement. Sakura felt that she was being selfish even after seeking advice with her grandmother. She had a duty to perform for her family. She's been "teaching" Ryoko so much about his duty but what about herself? Her grandfather wants her to be engaged to a fine young man like Nagase Gendo for her happiness but she declined. Feeling ashamed and bad about herself, she decided that she want to accept the engagement not because of the compromise but because she wants to, as her duty to her family, as mentioned during the conversation with Otohime in 2 different scenes. But Ryoko crashed the engagement event and confessed his feelings to her again, trying every means to get her. Due to that she knows she could not deny the fact that she really love him (and he truly love her as well) and may have to reject her grandfather wish for her own happiness, which is what her grandmother Ayase and Otohime-san wanted for her. She realized that nobody could make decisions for her and for her happiness except herself, which is why she called herself stupid while Ryoko has no clue what she is crying about since he doesn't even know half of the going-on.

Brief Timeline.

10 years ago - Yamaguchi was killed and the school was driven out. Courtesy of Happosai, Soun and Genma. Yamaguchi is rumored to have a motive that is involved with the secrets of Golanda village.

Between this timeline - Kazumi and Ryoko seemingly are good pals, went out fishing together. Somewhere before Ryoko meet Sakura for the 1st time, his parents were already scheming with Yamazaki.

6 years ago (1 week earlier) - Sakura met Ryoko (14 years old) for the 1st time at the Rukawa Residence.

6 years ago - Sakura's (9 years old) parents were killed in a fire accident. Only Rukawa Rei survived as a 5-month-old baby. A few days later, Ryoko had seemingly lost his memories, courtesy of his parents, started to feel the effects and his personality and attitude change, leading to fallout with Kazumi.

Some time later - Kazumi propose to engage Sakura to a decent guy in future which Sakura rejects.

Between this timeline - Ryoko grow up with a reputation of a bad guy while his parents were patient with their son, knowing its their own doing. Tolerated it. Meanwhile, Kazumi and Ryoko are especially on bad terms.

6 years later since Sakura's parents death, in late autumn in November of last year (Last year referring to the year before present year starting in Chapter 0) - Ryoko met Sakura. (2nd meeting) and events in Volume 7.

Present year in January - Sakura's 16th birthday and engagement day.

Between this timeline - Unknown events occur. Unrevealed yet. With only two known events are to have occurred. During spring time of present year (February possibly). Ryoko and Sakura watch the cherry blossoms together, as mentioned briefly in Volume 6 Chapter 33. Another event that took place was mentioned briefly by Soun to Genma. A massacre seemed to have occurred in Golanda while Ryoga visited the village and from then on Rukawa Rei followed him. And closely during this event is…

Spring time of present year (1st week of March) - Enter Happosai! Sakura died. Rukawa arrived at Tendo Dojo.

Few days forward - Volume 1-4 and chapter 25 of Volume 5 events.

2 months plus a few days later (May 9th which is Mother's Day) - Yamazaki appeared before Ranma-tachi and Rukawa starts to remember his lost memories with Sakura's death being the first piece.

Next day - Rukawa left Tendo Dojo. Happosai return. Rukawa succumb to injuries and was found by Sawamura Kaede, the little girl. Rukawa Rei the 5-month baby survivor during the fire accident, makes her appearance with Ryoga.

The time after Sakura's 16th birthday and the goings on before Chapter 0 had not been recalled yet. Heh heh will there be more flashbacks? Will Rukawa remember them? And what part will Sakura's little sister, Rei, shall play? Rei didn't even appear in his flashback yet. So it seems that the 4 Houses who were Guardians since a long time ago, were defeated by the ex-members of Everything Also Can, and the whole village was desolate. What happened to everyone? And what is this demon and legend thingy? And amidst all these, the Shinguji and Kagurazaka are seemingly writing a script of their own behind the backs of Rukawa and Nagase together with Yamazaki. If they were in cahoots with Yamazaki, are they still alive? What happened between the 4 Houses? Betrayals seem abound. And how did a 14 year old Ryoko was involved 6 years ago till his parents have to erase his memory to save their precious son and also cover up their scheme. Residents of Golanda vanished. What are the authorities doing? How did Rei ended up with Ryoga? Some questions about Ryoko's past answered and more questions surfaced up. Do I have your curiosity all fire up?

Lastly, Sakura is a gentle mild polite girl as trained by her grandfather (Well she tried her best at being one). Kazumi emphasizes on a woman's manner, behavior and attitude onto his granddaughters. Why is that so? There's a reason why he does that. And it's not to marry them off to decent men as thought by Sakura.

Hope you like my version of Lost Memories. See ya next time. Enlisting into the army. Less time to write but I know I will finish this story. Might have to wait volume 8 for months. Sorry guys. This volume 7 took me 2 months to finish up plus at least 50 editings and 3 revisions from original concept, and took 1 month plus just to get uploaded haha 'cause I just keep editing to improve it. No joke haha. The reason why the volume stretches so long was mainly because of the 3 revisions. And it took me 5 hours just for a final draft and 2 hours for 1 last check before I upload it and to army camp. 30k words in 1 volume are a pain. If you have any ideas that you might want me to add into the story or views to improve just email me at Thanks.


End file.
